Fifty Shades of Ghosts
by GreyshadesofSteele
Summary: Ana and her two best friends Kate and Jen are Paranormal Investigators that stumbles on an old abandon train station. It isn't until Ana does some digging around when she find out that the train station is owned by Seattle's very own Christian Grey. Will Ana make Christian and offer he can't refuse? Rated M because it's Ana and Christian after all..lol
1. Chapter 1

Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever imagine I would be where I am today. I'm one of the world's best known Paranormal Investigators. Sure I have done all the fancy TV shows, been to all the most famous haunted locations. I have also been a guest speaker at a few events over the years. Hell I even had my own radio show at one point in my life talking about nothing but the paranormal. But none of that matters anymore to me, not since it cost me to lose one of my best friends and corporate sponsor.

It all started about 5 years ago I was out with a group of my friends looking for the next paranormal hot spot as we like to call it. We screeched high and low for a new haunted location that has been untouched by other paranormal groups in the area. For weeks we had found nothing.

On our way home one night from doing a private home investigation my best friend Kate had made a wrong turn and we ended up in the wrong part of town. It was about 6 o'clock in the morning and the sun was just beginning to rise. From what I could tell by looking out the window that all the homes were boarded up with ply wood, there was words writing on the ply wood like '**Gas & water off**'. Block after block all the houses looked the same, all boarded up with writing on them.

It all seemed like we have entered a ghost town of some kind. I pulled out my camera and started to take pictures, after all you never know when you may catch something on camera. As I begin to take picture my other best friend Jen who is sitting in the back sit starts to complain.

"Sweet mother Mary, Kate you need to pull over I have to pee" Kate and I both burst out into a fit of laugher, we both warned Jen last night to not over do with the coffee and energy drinks. But of course Jen never listen's to us, every twenty minutes she kept having to get up and go pee. I have a strong feeling that when we make it back to our apartment and review our evidence all we are going to hear in the home owners toilet flushing.

Kate quickly turns down a side street, well she thought it was a side street. Turns out it was a road that led us to a train station. From the outside it looked as if it was in pretty good shape. Kate parked the car and Jen quickly got out. There was 2 sets of doors, Jen tried the first one but it was locked. Then she tried the second door and it was locked as well.

"Shit! What am I going to do, I have to go. I don't think I can hold it for much longer" Jen says as she squeezes her legs together.

"Well do you honestly think that you would even find a working bathroom in this place? By the looks of it, I don't think anyone has been in here for at least 20 years"

"No but…shit I don't know"

Kate reaches in the glove compartment and pulls out a wad of tissues and hands them to Jen and says,

"Here take these and go pop a squat somewhere" Kate says to her while handing out the tissues

"You have got to be kidding me, you want me to pop a squat right here out in the open are you out of your mind Kate"

"Jen look around you this place is abandon, no one is going to see you" I say agreeing with Kate.

"Fine!" she grabs the tissues from Kate and runs off to the far corner of the parking lot.

I start to look around this old train terminal, I see a little sign that is hanging off the side of the building.

**Seattle Central Terminal Built 1929-1979. **

Wow I wonder why it was only in use for 50 years, the only thing I can think of was maybe because of the neighborhood. I guess I'm going to have to do a little googling on this place.

"Ana Kate Come over here and look at this" I hear Jen calling out to me and Kate and we both go running over to find Jen. When we get to her she points and we both look to find what looks like a garage door opened leading into the train station.

"Come on let's go and check this place out" Kate says while rubbing her hands together. Kate has always been the dare devil of the three of us. I think it's because she knows her parents will always be there to bail her out of jail if the matter calls for it.

I know trespassing is a big no no but I have yet to find sign saying no trespassing. When we walk in I am blown away. The floors even though are covered in about an inch of dirt I can see they are marble and have this beautiful pattern on each tile. The whole inside looks as if it has been gutted. There are windows and doors missing from what appears to be old shops.

I look up to see the ceiling and all the light fixtures are missing, even the light bulbs are gone. But this place is big, bigger than I thought it was. We come to the middle of the building, on both sides from where we are standing are 2 very large rooms. I start to walk into the room on my right, there are three doors.

Just as I was about to step foot inside I here Kate say, "Jen did you freaking see that?" Well that caught my attention. "Kate what is it?"

"Ana I think I seen a shadow person walk across the mezzanine up there"

"Kate are you sure? Because we have been up for 24 hours"

"Yes I'm almost 100% positive I seen a shadow person"

"Alright before we start going nuts and chasing this shadow person that you saw I think we need to do some digging about this place, find out this history and see if it's even worth getting into"

"Yeah Ana is right we need to find out more about this building" Jen says.

The three of us head out the say way we came in. I can't help but think that we might have just hit the lottery with this one.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

A **shadow person** (also known as a **shadow** figure, **shadow** being or black mass) is an alleged paranormal entity. It is believed by skeptics to be a type of hallucination where the subject perceives a patch of **shadow** in their peripheral vision to be a living, humanoid figure.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ok so tell me what you think. Do you think I should keep going? If it makes you feel better Christian will appear soon, maybe the third chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess not too many people are fans of the Paranormal. It's alright I'm just having fun with this story anyways.**

About a half an hour later the three of us arrive at our apartment. Jen, Kate and I unload all of our equipment out of our car and head into the apartment, the three of us all go to our own bedrooms and pass out for hours. When I wake up it's around 3 o'clock, both Kate and Jen are still sleeping so I take this time to do a little research.

I make myself a cup of tea and take my laptop over to the couch and power it on. As soon as it comes to life I click on internet explorer and wait until the google homepage loads, once it does I type in. Seattle central terminal. There must be about 100 pages of information about this place.

**Seattle Central Terminal**** is a former railroad station in Seattle Washington. It was an active station from 1929 to 1979. The 17-story Art Deco style station was designed by architects Fellheimer & Wagner for the Seattle Central Railroad. After years of abandonment, it is in derelict condition, but is now owned by Christian Grey of Grey Enterprise Holdings INC who is currently working to restore and re-purpose the complex. The Seattle Central Terminal is located in what is called the 'Old Seattle'.**

The only thing that gets me in that bit of information is the fact that it says Christian Grey is currently working to restore and re-purpose the building. When the three of us were in there nothing looked as if it was currently being restored. I continue to find some more information about this station.

**The terminal is located about 2.5 miles (4.0 km) from downtown Seattle, and consists of several structures, some of which are or were interconnected. The complex was designed for 3200 passengers per hour. **

Wow 3,200 passengers per hour. That is unreal. I can only imagine the amount of energy that was left behind and stored in the walls of that terminal. Now thinking back to when Kate believed she saw a shadow person, I almost have no doubt in my mind that she did. This place truly needs to be investigated and soon. I continue to gather more information about this place.

**The main concourse is 225 feet (69 m) long, 66 feet (21 m) wide, and 58.5 feet (17.8 m) tall (63.5 feet [19.4 m] at the domed ends). The concourse included various rental spaces; a restaurant with a dining room, lunch room, and coffee shop; a Western Union telegraph office; and a soda fountain, along with standard station necessities. Curtiss Street runs directly below the concourse, but has been closed since the late 1980s for safety reasons. **

Well that explains all the little shops that I had seen along the walls. I have a feeling that the room I was going to enter before Kate said she had seen a shadow person might have been the old restaurant.

**The office tower is 15 stories, excluding the main floor, and mezzanine. The 271-foot (83 m) building is owned by Christian Grey.**

Christian Grey, Christian Grey I keep seeing his name everywhere on this Wiki-page. I need to find out who this guy is and where I can get ahold of him. I open a second page and type Christian Grey into google, and OMG the amount of information on this man and the companies he owns could take me up to two weeks just to read. But right now I just need some basic information about him.

**Christian T. Grey **

**Born: June 18****th**** 1983 in Detroit Mi. **

**Lives in Seattle Washington and is the CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings INC. **

**Family- **

**Mother: Grace Trevelyan Grey **

**Father: Carrick Grey **

**Siblings- **

**Brother: Elliot Grey **

**Sister: Mia Grey **

**A brilliant self-made billionaire, he is successful, charming, and breathtakingly handsome. He has exceptional skills and excels almost anything he sets his sights on. He's a hugely successful business man, he's a trained pilot and flies his own helicopter, Charlie Tango. He is also a glider plane pilot, and is an astounding piano player, and he speaks fluent French. **

I click on the images to see what type of guy I'm dealing with, And Oh My God is this man a hunk. From what I can tell in the few pictures I have looked at he has dark cooper hair…Oh wait I found a close up picture of him...Let's see…Wow! He has these instance gray eyes. He is wearing a black suit in one of the pictures with a gray colored tie. Wow he looks good enough to eat.

Great I can see it now this is going to be near impossible to get a hold of this guy. I have to come up with something in order for us to investigate that terminal, but what in the world am I going to say to him. I think I need to come up with a plain of some kind. Maybe I should gather some evidence that the girls and I have collected over the years.

But how am I going to explain to him why I think this train terminal is haunted? Knowing now that he is the owner and I trespassed on his property. But at the time I had no clue he owned it. Shit this is going to be hard to explain.

Well one way or another I think I should call first thing Monday morning to this Grey guy.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx…..Monday morning. **

It's Monday morning around 9am when I wake up, all day yesterday the girls and I came up with a few things to say to this Grey guy. I think we have it just about right. The only thing now is to call and see if we can get him to agree with us to let us come in and do an investigation at the train terminal.

Here goes nothing. I dial the number to GEH that I found off the internet.

"Grey House, Stacey speaking, how may I help you?"

"Uh yeah this is Anastasia Steele I was looking to talk to a Mr. Christian Grey"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"I need an appointment to speak to him over the phone?"

"Yes Ma'am you do"

"Wow, well ok can't I make an appointment then?"

"Please hold I'll connect you with his assistant" She places me on hold. While waiting on hold for about 5 minutes, someone finally picks up the line.

"This is Andrea"

"Um yeah this is Anastasia Steele, I'm calling to make an appointment with Mr. Grey"

"Sure, what day of the week would work for you?" she asks, and all I can think is wow that was easy. Well today is Monday so tomorrow would work great.

"Tuesday would work great"

"Ok I'll put you in for Tuesday June 11th 2016"

"What! That's like 2 years away"

"Mr. Grey is fully booked until then"

"Well there my chance getting into that building" I mumble to myself while still on the phone.

"I'm sorry are you looking into leasing a building through Mr. Grey?" she asks me. Hmm maybe I should say yes and see where that takes me?

"Yes I was driving around the other day and came across a building I was interested in leasing" Yeah that sounds like a good enough lie.

"Ok hold on a minute, let me see if I can fit you in for tomorrow" YES! A few moments later she comes back to the phone.

"Ok Ms. Steele I can fit you in tomorrow at 8am, you'll only have about ten minutes"

"That's fine thank you"

"You're welcome, have a good day" I hang up the phone and look at the girls. And they both stare at me with their eyes wide waiting for me to say something.

"Well?" they both say in unison.

"We have an appointment tomorrow at 8am"

"Are you kidding me, why so early?" Jen asks

"I guess that all he has open, but listen there is something else. I kind of told his PA it was about leasing a building"

"What Ana are you crazy?"

"No but we want to see him right and talk to him about the train station right?"

"Yeah" Kate said

"Well ok then, end of story. Now we need to make sure we have everything ready for tomorrow for when we see this guy"


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just a fun story! Something to do when I can't think of what to write with my other stories. Happy to see that some of you enjoy it. **

Sunday night before I went to bed I made sure I set my alarm for 6am. I know that I needed a good hour to officially wake up and get my tired ass out of bed.

After getting up and showering and putting on one of my old business suits I had stored in my closet for rainy days I was just about ready to go. When I walk into the living room I was expecting Kate and Jen ready as well, but they we're nowhere in sight. Great I have a feeling that are both still sleeping.

My first stop was Kate bedroom, she was still sleeping in her bed. Although it did look like she attempted to get out of bed but I am guessing sleep took over again. I look at her alarm clock next to her bed and it read 7:20. There is no way she'll get up in time. So I leave her room and head over to Jen's.

Just like Kate she is fast asleep on her bed. Well this is not how I seen this morning going. Well I don't want to be late for my appointment with Mr. Grey, so I grab my laptop that the girls and I downloading all of our best evidence on. I grab the car keys and headed out the door, slamming it as I left hoping that it would wake up Kate and Jen and they would come running out behind me. But nope they are dead to the world right now.

I know they are both feeling the effects still from the investigation that we had on Friday night, it always takes a lot out of us, but since I don't sleep much as it is the effects don't bother me as much.

The drive to GEH was pretty quick since there was less traffic around this time of day. I pulled up to the front of the building and took a deep breath, I am extremely scared as to what this Mr. Grey is going to say to me. I have a feeling he is going to think I am a complete nut case and throw me out of his office once I tell him what I am really here for.

I reach into the back seat and grab my laptop and begin to make my way into the building. When I walk in there are dozens of people walking around with papers in their hands. The sounds of the women's high heels clicking against the marble floor echoing off the lobby walls.

Most of the woman are dressed like me but it a skirt instead of dress pants like I am in, the other thing I notice is that most of the woman are all blondes. Strange but whatever.

In the middle of the lobby there is a large U shape desk with two woman sitting behind it. I walk over to it and the woman on the left gives me a big smile and says,

"Welcome to GEH how may I help you"

"I have an 8am appointment with Mr. Grey" she types into her computer and looks up at me.

"Ah yes you must be Ms. Steele, here is your pass. Please take the elevators to your right to the top floor" she hands me the visitors pass and I clip it to my jacket and make my way around the desk to the elevators. I do as she had said about the elevators and take the ones to my right.

The elevator doors open and I step out, I take a good look around. Wow this place is amazing. All the outside walls are floor to ceiling windows. I make my way down the large hallway where I come across another U shape desk but this one is much smaller and only has one person sitting behind it. When I reach the desk the woman looks up and smiles politely at me.

"Ms. Steele?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"The girls in the lobby already called up letting me know you were on your way up" Wow for a minute there I thought she has ESP or something.

"Oh right" I giggle

"Mr. Grey isn't here yet, but you can go ahead and wait in his office, he should be long"

"Thank you" I say and she points to his office door.

I walk inside his office and I am amazed on how modern it all looks. I close the door behind me and walk over to the L shaped couch that is in the middle of the room. I place the laptop down on the coffee table in front of me. I waste no time at all powering up my laptop and getting all the files I need ready. I take the wireless headphones I brought with me and put them on my head to make sure they are working, and they are.

I think I must have been sitting there for a good ten minutes before my butt started to go numb. Mr. Grey still hasn't come into his office yet. I need to keep myself busy with something while I am waiting, the longer I wait the more nervous I become.

I pick up the headphones again and hit play on the EVP files I had downloading for Mr. Grey to hear. I get off the couch and head over to the window to have a look at Seattle. While looking out the window and listening to the EVP's we have collected over the years, I feel a tap on my shoulder and startled me causing me to jump. When I turn around I am met with a pair of gray eyes. Shit! He looks pissed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Electronic voice phenomena** (**EVP**) are sounds found on electronic recordings which resemble speech, but are not the result of intentional recording or rendering. EVP are commonly found in recordings with static, stray radio transmissions, and background noise. Recordings of EVP are often produced by increasing the gain (i.e. sensitivity) of the recording equipment.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I should be updated another one by the end of the day. Remember this story is just for fun. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter for you all who enjoys this story. Again just remember I'm just having fun with this story. And in case anyone wants to know, yes I am still working on my other stories as well. Now that I am on vacation I have a little more free time to write when I want to. **

He looks me over from head to toe quickly and then asks, "What do you think you're doing in my office?"

"I'm Sorry Sir, I had an 8am appointment with you, your assistant told me I could wait for you in your office" He walks over to behind his desk and sits down in his large leather chair and waves for me to have a seat in front. I make my way over to the front of the desk not noticing the area rug that was there I trip and fall flat on my face.

I hear footsteps running towards me and I feel hands on my arms pulling me up off my feet. I feel warm liquid coming from my nose. Great, I didn't think I hit my nose that hard on the ground but I guess I did.

"Shit your nose is bleeding, come over here on the couch and sit down" he tilts my head back and guides me to the couch where I sit down. He steps away for a moment and comes back with a hand full of tissues and a small hand towel full of ice.

"Oh my god, I'm such a klutz" I say feeling very embarrassed.

"Here hold this to your nose until the bleeding stops" I do as he says and about ten minutes later the bleeding has finally come to a halt.

"I think it's done now" I tell him lifting the now soaked hand towel because of the melting ice.

"It appears so, would you like to reschedule for another time Ms.?"

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Steele, Anastasia Steele"

"Of course now I remember, you're here about leasing one of my building am I correct?"

"Yes...well sort of"

"Sort of? I'm sorry I don't understand I was under the impression that you were interested in one of my building" he asks with a questionable look on his face.

"I am, but it's a little complicated" I tell him, and he raises an eyebrow.

"How is it complicated Ms. Steele? You want to lease a building from me, I don't see anything complicated with that"

"Well here's the thing Mr. Grey I don't want to lease a building from you" I say and then bite my lip, his face hardens and I can tell he is pissed that I just wasted his time.

"Ms. Steele I don't have time for this nonsense" I release my teeth from my bottom lip

"Mr. Grey the reason why I came here today was because I would like to borrow one of your buildings for a weekend. Just one weekend is all I am asking"

"Borrow" he lets out a sarcastic laugh

"If you could just give me five more minutes of your time, to explain why I am really here"

"You have five minutes Ms. Steele you better hop to it"

"Alright" I pick up my headphones that were laying on the floor from where I had my fall, I walk over to where Mr. Grey was standing and handed him the headphones. At first he just stood there looking at me like 'what do you want me to do with these?' but then he let out a quick huff and put them on.

I walked over to my laptop and swiped my finger over the mouse pad to bring it back to life.

"Mr. Grey before I press play I want to explain to you something, what your about to hear is one of the finest disembodied voice that has ever been captured on audio" He is now giving me this 'WTF are you talking about look'

But he put his hands on the head phones and presses them to his ears. I hit play on the laptop and watch. I know the minute mark of the EVP, he is about to take the head phones off but I hold up my hand in a way of saying please just wait. I keep my eyes on the laptop it's only a few seconds away from the EVP that I want him to hear. I look over at him and our eyes lock, my blue to his gray and his jaw drops. Yep he heard it. He quickly pulls the head phones off his ears.

"What the fuck was that?"

"That Mr. Grey was an EVP you're heard from an abandon asylum in Portland, which I and my team went to about a year ago"

"EVP?" he asks confused

"EVP is what we in the paranormal field like to call an Electronic voice phenomena"

"A who'da what'da" I can't help but to giggle at his words, and a shy smile appears on his face. Hmm it suits him better when he smiles.

"Do you believe in Ghosts Mr. Grey?"

"No, why should I" he takes a sit on the couch across from my laptop, he sits there staring at the screen.

"Well if you did it would make everything a lot easier for me to explain this to you"

"Alright let's say that I do"

"Ok **Ghost hunting** is the process of investigating locations that are reported to be haunted by ghosts. Typically, a ghost hunting team will attempt to collect evidence that they see as supportive of paranormal activity"

"So what does this have to do with me?" he asks rubbing his index finger along his five o'clock shadow on his chin.

"Well my friends and I would like to investigate one of your buildings that we happened to stumble upon over the weekend"

"And which building might that be Ms. Steele?"

"Please call me Ana or Anastasia"

"Ok Anastasia, again which building might this be" The way he says my name send tiny little shock waves to the hairs on the back of my neck.

"It's not really a building, it's a train station"

"Ah yes you must be talking about Seattle Central Terminal, I just acquired that last month"

"As I was saying, we happen to stumble upon it and I did a little digging into the station and we would like to do an investigation in there"

"And what makes you think that it's haunted" quoting with his fingers 'Haunted'

"Well Sir with all due respect we didn't know who the owner was and didn't see any no trespassing signs, we found what appeared to be a garage door open and we went inside"

"You did what! Ms. Steele you do know that I could have you arrested for trespassing on private property"

"Yes but as I said, we didn't see any signs. My friends and I walked in, we only made it as far as the main concourse. I was about to enter what I think could have been a restaurant when my friend Kate said she had saw a shadow person"

"Shadow person?"

"Yes a shadow person is a dark mass figure, which may or may not resemble a human form"

"And your friend claims that she saw this?"

"Yes on the mezzanine area"

"So because your friend believe that she saw this so called shadow person you have reason to believe that this terminal is haunted?"

"Well that's what I want to find out"

"And you need a whole weekend to do this?" he asks

"Well to be honest a weekend wouldn't be enough but I am willing to deal with it"

"Deal with it, I'm not sure if you have noticed Ana but I haven't agreed to anything"

"Right I'm sorry Mr. Grey, it seems that I'm just wasting yours and my time on this, Thank you for seeing me and taking care of my nose. I'll see myself out" I close my laptop not even bothering with shutting it off, I grab the head phone that Mr. Grey had placed on the coffee table and walk towards the door.

"Wait Ms. Steele" I let go of the door handle and turn around.

"Yes?"

"If I allow for you and your friends to do this, what's in it for me?"

"Well if you would like you could join us for the weekend and see for yourself"

"Hmm wasting and entire weekend in a dirty old train station is not on the top of my to do list"

"But there are endless possibilities if the terminal ends up being haunted"

"How so?"

"Well there is so many things you could do" Just then we hear his assistant comes over the intercom telling Mr. Grey know that his 9am in there.

"I better go, thank you again Mr. Grey" I walk towards him with my hand extended and he takes it. There is this weird magnetic feeling between our hands, I think he notices it too because I hear him gasp a bit and then let's go. I turn to walk out the office but before I do I take a quick look back and I see him looking at the hand I just shake.

I'm just about half way to the elevators when I hear him call out my name "Anastasia wait a second" he says something to the man who is sitting in a chair outside his office and comes sprinting down the hall towards me.

"If I say yes, I want it under my conditions, and my rules"

"I think I can agree to that Mr. Grey, what would your rules and conditions be?"

"Have dinner with me and we'll discuss them"

"Dinner?"

"Yes you do know what dinner is don't you? its where you put food in your mouth and you chew and swallow and maybe say a few words here and there" Really! Does he think I am that dumb?

"I know what dinner is, you don't have to be a smart mouth about it"

"I'm sorry please forgive me"

"Fine dinner it is" I take a piece of paper out of my pocket and write down my address and hand it to him.

"7 o'clock be ready"

"Yes Sir" I give him a little salute with my hand.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	5. Chapter 5

Around 10am I return back home to my shared apartment. Both Kate and Jen are sitting at our breakfast nook drinking their coffee as if their life depended on it.

"So nice for you two to wake up and join the land of the living"

"And what is the supposed to mean?" Kate asks

"Well let's see" I look down at my watch "Hmm it's now 10:05 and I am just getting in the door, I wonder where I have been for the last 2 hours? Oh I know in a meeting with the one and only Christian Grey"

"Oh shit Ana I'm sorry I forgot" Jen says lightly slapping her forehead with her hand.

"Yeah I completely forgot to set my alarm last night Ana, so how did it go?" I let out a long sigh and take a seat between Jen and Kate.

"That bad huh?" Jen asks

"No not really, in the beginning it didn't play out the way I was hoping for it to"

"What do you mean? Kate asking for more info

"I kind of tripped over a rug in his office and landed face first with my nose breaking my fall"

"Oh my god Ana are you alright?" Jen asking sounding very worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, but the good news is we're in" All three of us started screaming and stomping our feet on the floor, I don't think we have ever been this happy before to do an investigation. Once we all settle down I throw them the curve ball.

"But there is one tiny little problem" saying the 'tiny' part really softly

"What?" the both say in unison with each other

"He said only under his conditions and his rules"

"And those are?" Jen asks while waving her hands around trying to get me to talk faster.

"I don't know"

"How can you not know" Kate says

"Well I will know…tonight"

"Tonight? What is he going to do e-mail it to you?"

"No" I shake my head

"Then how?" Kate said

"At dinner, he'll be here at 7"

"What? How did, I mean when did…." For once Kate is at a loss for words. Yes there is a god.

"He said he wanted to discuss it over dinner so I agreed, listen I'm only doing this so that we can get inside and have free run of the place" I explain to her simply

"Alright" she frowns and shrugs her shoulders.

6 o'clock rolls around and start to get ready, Mr. Grey said for me to be ready by 7 and that is what I plan to do. I take a shower washing my entire body plus my hair, which is a little odd because I normally only wash my hair about once a week due to it being so long and think and I don't really put any hair care products in it to make it dirty.

When I am out of the shower I wrap a towel around me and head off into my room. Kate and Jen are both in my closet looking for an outfit for me to wear. I don't understand why but they said it's to whoo him into giving us two weekends instead of one.

I kind of understand, I did explain to Mr. Grey that it would take a lot longer than one weekend to cover that whole train station. Kate pulls out one of my old black dresses out from the back of my closet and holds it up to me.

"Kate I'm going to dinner, not a funeral. The last time I wore that, it was at my Aunt Sandra's funeral" pushing the dress and her hands away from me.

"Well what the hell do you want me to do Ana, it's not like you have much to choose from, I mean god girl go shopping once in a while would ya"

"Kate you know how I feel about shopping" Don't get me wrong I love going shopping, but I always feel bad because I always end up spending way too much money. But my mother and my Step-dad Bob always insist that I never spend enough.

Jen goes running out of the room and she is M.I.A for about five minutes until she comes running back into my bedroom with a dry cleaning bag in her hands.

"Here" she hands me the bag.

"What is it?"

"Something I've had for a while and never really wore because….well you'll see, just try it on" I don't like where this is going.

I take the cloth out of the bag and hold it up to my neck looking at myself in the mirror, it doesn't seem so bad, it's a little shorter than I would like but not bad. Kate hands me a pair of my white lace panties and my matching bra but Jen quickly grabs it and shakes her head.

"Uh no. You don't wear a bra in this kind of dress" Kate grins and I pout.

They help me slip into the dress and now I understand why you don't wear a bra in this type of dress.

"Um Jen" I look down and my boobs are like inches away from popping out and then I turn around and the whole back of the dress. Well let's just say it's missing.

"Yeah Ana" she just looks at me like there is nothing wrong.

"Please tell me there is another piece to this dress"

"Nope" she says popping the 'P'

"Oh god I can't go out like this"

"Ana I really don't see anything wrong" Kate says still grinning.

"Nothing wrong! My boobs they are going to fall out of this thing if I move wrong"

"No they won't Ana, that where the double sided sticky comes in handy" she pulls the tape out of her back pocket and rips two pieces off.

"Oh for the love of god" I say with my eyes wide, I can't believe I am doing this.

The buzzer from the intercom goes off and I look over to my nightstand and my alarm clock read 6:55pm.

"God he's early, why is he early?"

"Ana chill out and take a deep breath, I'll get the door while you and Kate finish up"

Five minutes later and a pair of Kate's hooker heels I am ready to go. The things I do for my friends, you know this might have never happened if those two bimbo's would have been up this morning. I walk out of my bedroom and almost trip again, but luckily I caught myself just in time by grabbing the door frame.

I steady myself and trying to remind myself left foot right foot. Once I was able to manage that I made my way into the kitchen where Kate, Jen and Mr. Grey were in full conversation about ghost hunting and the type of hauntings there are. I clear my throat trying to get everyone's attention.

"Holy shit Ana" Kate says

"God Ana, where have you been hiding that body?" Jen asks

"Um…Uh…" Mr. Grey has this stunned look on his face and I feel my face blushing.

"You ready Mr. Grey?"

"Uh huh" is all he can manage to say and the three of us girls giggle.

"Uh Mr. Grey" Jen calls out to him as him and I are walking out the door. "You have a little something right there" she points to the side of her mouth indicating that he is drooling. Ha! I can't help but to laugh.

He quickly walks out of our apartment and I turn around to look at the girls and they are both giving me the thumbs up.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Mr. Grey and I make it outside of my apartment, I breathe in a deep sigh of relief. I didn't think I would make it down all those stairs in these heels. Mr. Grey places his hand at the small of my back and ushers me to the waiting SUV that is parked at the end of the driveway.

A good looking man comes from the front of the car and opens the back passenger door. He extends his hand for me to take so that it is much easier for me to get in. I slide over so that Mr. Grey can get in and of course he needs no help, he just slides in with ease as if it was nothing.

The good looking man climbs into the front driver's seat and closes his door.

"Ms. Steele I would like to introduce you to my head of security Taylor" Taylor turns around in his seat and smiles at me before he says, "Evening ma'am"

"Evening Mr. Taylor"

"No just Taylor ma'am"

"Alright, but please just call me Ana then" Taylor looks over to Mr. Grey for approval and Mr. Grey nods his head.

"So Mr. Grey where are you taking me?" not that I really care where he is taking me, but it's always nice to know.

"To one of my clubs here in Seattle, I think you'll find it to your liking"

"I think you'll find it quite surprising that I am easy to please Mr. Grey" he takes a deep breath and swallows hard.

"Is that so Ms. Steele?" A playful little grin appears on his lips.

"Yes I'm not a picky person I enjoy a good cheeseburger from time to time" his grin quickly changes into a little frown. Oh I have a feeling he thought I meant something else.

"Oh" he says before biting the inside of his cheek. "Well if a burger is what you want a burger is what we'll get you, do you have any place in mind?" he asks

"Mr. Grey, I'm sure where ever you had in mind is just fine, I'm just letting you know for future reference"

"I'll keep that in mind for our second date" he says to me and I'm a little shocked at his words. This isn't a date this is a business dinner.

"Uh Mr. Grey I hate to burst your bubble but this isn't a date, this is a business dinner" he is a little sadden by the fact that I said business dinner. Why would he think this is a date?

"Point well-made Ms. Steele" he said in his CEO like tone. I think I really upset him. For the rest of the way to the restaurant I just stared out the window keeping my thoughts to myself. Yeah sure Mr. Grey is a very handsome, sex on legs type of guy. I'm almost positive that when he has sex or makes love to someone, that one kings of Leon song just plays out of nowhere. I wonder what he is like in bed. Oh god Ana stop!

Well pull up in front of the restaurant and Taylor gets out of the car and opens the door. Mr. Grey is the first one out, I slide myself over to the open door and Mr. Grey extends his hand to help me. There is this weird feeling I get when my hand comes in contact with his, It's a little hard to describe it, but I do my best just to shrug it off as a cold breeze.

Again his hand is at the small of my back as we walk to the front door, he removes his hand to open the door and I walk in with him right behind me. We are greeted by the hostess and shown to our table. Before the hostess even leaves he orders a bottle of wine. She nods her head and heads towards the bar area.

"So Mr. Grey what kind of rules do you have in mind for me and my girls?"

"Getting right to business aren't we Ms. Steele"

"Yes Mr. Grey and please for the love god call me Ana, I don't know how much long I can take with you always calling me Ms. Steele"

"Well in that case Ana, please call me Christian"

"Ok Christian, so what kind of rules do you have for us girls for when we are at the terminal?"

"Wouldn't you prefer to have a glass of wine first" he says pointing his finger to the waitress that is coming our way with a bottle of wine in her one hand and two glasses in the other.

"I suppose a glass of wine before we discuss everything will be ok" Just as I finished speaking the waitress is at our table, she holds the bottle up and Christian nods. She then pulls something out of her back pocket and cuts the foil from the top of the wine bottle and inserts the cork screw. There is the sound of the pop from the cork, she pours a small amount in one of the glasses and hands it to Christian. He takes a small sip and swirls it around in his mouth and swallows. He licks his lips and I would be lying if I said I didn't think that what he was doing was sexy as hell.

I was a little taken back when he held the same glass to my lips offering me a sip. I lightly place my hand on his reassuring he has a grip on the glass, I close my eyes and take a sip and I repeat the same actions he did by swirling it in my mouth and swallowing. I licked my lips just as he did. When I open my eyes I realize that he has been staring at me the whole time. He has a soft smile displaying and I can't help but think it's just for me. I blush and look away.

"Are the two of you ready to order?" the waitress asks. Christian waves his two fingers for her to come closer to him. She leans down and he whispers in her ear something I cannot hear. When they are finished she smiles at him and takes the menu's that were sitting at the edge of the table and walks away. Ok I guess we are just going to drink our dinner, wouldn't be the first for me.

"Uh I thought we were eating dinner not drinking dinner" I say jokingly to him and he laughs

"We are but I took the liberty of ordering for the both of us, I hope you don't mind" he asks

Still joking around I say, "Well how do you know I'm not a vegetarian?" he starts to laugh again.

"Well if that is true then you shouldn't have mention to me about eating cheeseburgers" he continues to laugh and I join in. I don't know how it even happened but we are both in tears from laughing so hard at each other. All eyes are on us in the restaurant and they are all smiling at us.

We break from our laughing fit when the waitress comes with two plates in her hands. I'm kind of nervous as to what he had ordered for us. I'm really not a picky person when it comes to food but when dining out at a fancy restaurant the first thing that comes to mind is eating something you can't even pronounce only to find out later that it was duck liver or something crazy like that.

When she puts my plate in front of me I start to wonder if my eyes are playing tricks on me. There is a huge freaking cheeseburger sitting there. I look at Christian and then back to the cheeseburger. I can't believe it, he ordered me a cheeseburger.

"You ordered me a Cheeseburger" I say with a smile

"We aim to please" he grins "Are you pleased?" he asks and I pick up the burger with my hands and take the biggest bite I can manage. Oh my god it tastes to good, the only thing I can say is, "Mmhmm" he laughs and picks up his own burger and bites into it.

The whole time while eating we don't utter one word to each other, we are both lost in burger bliss. He finishes before me and just watches me with a smile on his face. I take another bite almost regretting it because I am over the top full.

"Finished?" he asks looking down at my plate, there is at least three bites left on my burger and about half the amount of fries that I was given left.

"Yes I can't eat another bite, if I do I'm afraid a crane might have to carry me out of here" I tell him

"Ok now that we are finished with dinner, why don't we discuss your rules and conditions" I say to him.

"Alright but to be honest there really is only one condition"

"And that would be?"

"If you and your friends want inside this building for the whole weekend, then you have to allow myself to accompany you as well as two other people" I let out a growl, I know for a fact the three of us do not want someone who has no experience in the paranormal tagging along on an investigation.

"No absolutely not Mr. Grey, I can't allow that, it's extremely dangerous for a person with no experience to be on an investigation, you could get hurt or something far worse"

"And you think it's not dangerous for you and your friends to be alone in an abandon train station at night?"

"It wouldn't be the first time the three of us have been alone in a large scaled building such as yours, and I'm sure it won't be our last either" I say a matter of fact.

"And why would it be so dangerous for me? I'm not sure if you have noticed Anastasia but I am a well-built man"

"Because Chris-tian, it just isn't" he is right, he is a well-built man and he would be able to protect me if we came across something or someone we couldn't handle. I mean us…protect us not just me.

"Well Anastasia that isn't the answer I was looking for, so I am sorry to say that I won't be able to allow you or your friends inside the terminal"

"What come on, this just isn't far" I pout at him.

"Pouting is not a very good look for you"

"Well you know what, I just don't really care right now" he chuckles

"What if we make a little arrangement?"

"What kind of arrangement?" I say still pouting but not like before.

"You teach me all there is to know about the paranormal and how to ghost hunt so that this way you girls can go off and do your thing and us men will go off and do ours" I don't like the idea of having another team in the same building as us girls, you never know how their voices will carry or if they will end up playing jokes on us while we are trying to be serious. But if this is the only way to get in there I don't have much of a choice.

"Fine" I hiss "But we are setting some ground rules because of this"

"Alright, why don't you come up with a contract stating your 'ground rules' this way if I and my men don't abide by them we will leave"

"When you say men, what men are you talking about?"

"Well one will be my brother of course, him and I haven't spent much time together so maybe this would be a good way to do some brotherly bonding. And the second person would be Sawyer my other security member"

"Why not have Taylor come with you?"

"Because Taylor and my housekeeper are engaged and they haven't spent much time alone with each, so I figured I could give him the weekend off and take Sawyer instead"

"Well I guess that's very nice of you to do something like that"

"Yes it is, more wine?" he points to my glass which is empty and I nod my head yes.

"So tell me a little more about the paranormal, what type of gadgets do you use?" I take a sip of my wine and begin.

"Well there are so many things out there now a days, for instants Kate she likes to use the K2 meter as well as an EMF meter"

"Ok what in the world is a K2 and EMF meter?" I can't help by laugh and shake my head.

"Well a K2 meter is a way to detect spirits aka 'ghosts' it is known that spirits produce a magnetic field which they can manipulate at will. Based on this assumption, us researchers will ask questions and when the lights go off or flash it means with have made contact with a spirit. Now and EMF meter does pretty much the same thing but gives you a better read out of the magnetic field around you"

"Really?" he asks with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes, we also use other equipment as well besides just those. We also have a DVR system that we set up to capture anything that we may not notice. Jen likes to use mag-lights" he gives me this strange look.

"Yeah I know, I give Jen the same look every time she pulls it out"

"What is it that you use?" he asks me

"Well I believe the best equipment is your body, you were born with 5 senses, see, hear, touch, smell and taste. But some people are lucky they are giving 6"

"And what would be the 6th one?"

"Insight or intuition, some people have it some people don't"

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" I ask

"Do you have a 6th sense?"

"Kate and Jen think I do, I mean sometimes I feel things but not all the time" it's true I have felt a lot of weird things when I am on an investigation, but I have also felt things just out and about. I have read a few things online about it and I have even been told by a medium that I was a sensitive but I choose not to believe it.

"Do you feel anything now?" he asks. Should I tell him I felt thing weird vibe when I touched his hand earlier or when he touched me in his office this morning. No I'd be better off if I kept it to myself.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering that's all" he looks down at his wine and trances the rim of the glass with his finger.

I look down at my watch and I see that it'll already 10pm, holy cow we have been talking for the last 2 and a half hours.

"Wow it's getting late" he checks his watch as well and studies it for a few seconds, like he is shocked at the amount of time we have spent together.

"Yes it is, I should get you home" he signals for the waitress and she comes walking overlooking ever so exhausted, I bet she'll be happy once we're gone. He opens up the black binder holding the bill, and puts in credit card inside. She didn't even look to see how much it was. He hands in back to her and she walks off.

There is an awkward silence between us, and it stays that way until the waitress comes back. He signs the bill and closes the binder back up and gets out of his chair. He walks over to me and takes my hand that I had extended for him to take to help me up. At first my legs were a little shaky but he held tight onto my hand.

We exited the restaurant and Taylor is standing outside holding the door to the SUV open.

"Thank you Taylor"

"Just doing my job ma'am" I smile at him as I get into the car. Christian talks to Taylor for a moment and then enters.

"So when would you and your friends like to get inside the terminal?"

"As soon as possible, I mean if Kate said she seen a shadow person I really want to confirm what she saw"

"Alright how about this weekend, I believe my brother is free"

"Sounds like a plan Mr. Grey, this weekend it is"

"Will you e-mail me the rules you would like me and my men to follow" he says

"Yes, but I will need your e-mail address in order to do so" he reaches in his back pocket and pulls out his wallet taking out a white business car with dark gray writing, then he reaches in the inside of his breast pocket and pulls out and pen and starts to write something on the back. He hands the card to me and says,

"Here is my card, I also included my cell phone number on the back in case something comes up and you need to speak to me"

"Thank you, I'm sure me and the girls will come up with a few things and e-mail them to you tomorrow"

"I'm looking forward to hearing from you"

We pull up in from of my apartment, he gets out of the car and helps me as I try to get out, but of course I fail and nearly fall but luckily Christian was there to catch me.

"You really are a klutz aren't you Anastasia" he laughs

"Yes I am, and what makes it worse is these shoes. I don't think I should have worn such high heels" I lean down and take one shoe off at a time, when I stand up straight again I feel like a little person next to him, he towers over me by over a foot.

He walks me to my door. "Thank you for dinner I had a wonderful time"

"As did I Anastasia" I extend my hand for him to shake but instead he pulls my hand to his lips and kisses it lightly, he eyes never break contact with mine.

"Good night Anastasia"

"Good night Christian" I watch as he walks back to the SUV just before he gets in he turns around to look at me, I give him a small wave then turn the door handle and walk inside. Both Kate and Jen are watching old reruns of the TV Ghost Hunters on the Sci/Fi channel.

The sound of my keys hitting the kitchen table makes them jump.

"Holy crap Ana you scared the shit out of us" Kate said as she was getting off the couch.

"So how did it go?"

"Great! But I have a little bad news, he said that he and two of his guys have to be there while we are there. One he said it's to protect us and two he said something about bonding with his brother"

"Are you kidding me Ana, they are going to get in the way"

"No they won't Christian promised that they won't, as a matter of fact we need to come up with a few rules for them and I will e-mail it to Christian tomorrow"

"Well this is just freaking great" Jen stomps her feet all the way to her bedroom, I let out a sigh this is really going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

For the rest of the night Jen stayed in her room sulking about the fact that I agreed to let Christian and his guys be in the same building as us during our investigation. I know she is upset about it, but really what did she expect me to say? If I would have said no he wouldn't have agreed let us in. For the next two to three hours Kate and I stayed up working on the contract aka rules.

**Rules of Ghost hunting. **

**No smoking in or around the building, as the smell or smoke may travel and someone may think its spirit trying to communicate.**

**Don't wear perfume or cologne. But personal hygiene is important so please shower.**

**Carrie a walkie talkie or a cell phone, you never know when you may need it. But keep the volume low or the cell phone on vibrate.**

**Don't go off alone, always stay with your group, for this can be unsafe. **

**Be professional at all time, this is no laughing matter. **

**If you do see something that is paranormal. DON'T FREAK OUT, stay calm. **

**Make sure you are not thinking about sex. (We'll explain later) **

**No firearms of any kind. **

**No sex of any kind while on an investigation. **

"Really Ana number 9, No sex?"

"Yes Kate, I'm not putting it on there for us, I'm putting it on there for Christian's men. You don't know what kind of horn dogs they are"

"I see your point" Kate laughs "Ok so when should we send this? It's kind of late I don't think he would be up"

"Well I can send it now or wait until morning, either way he won't read it until then" I tell Kate

"True, ok send it"

**To: Christian Grey **

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Rules **

**Time: 1:05am **

…**..**

**Christian, **

**Here are the Rules that we would like for you and your men to follow while on an investigation with us. Please see file attached. **

**Please print out 3 copies for you and your men to sign and have them with you this Friday at 6pm. **

**Anastasia Steele**

"Ok done" saying to Kate.

Kate lets out a yawn while rubbing her eyes. "It's late Ana I'm heading to bed, I'll see you in the morning" Kate gets up from her chair and heads into her bedroom. Just as I was about to close down my laptop I heard a ping come from my laptop alerting me I have a new e-mail.

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**From: Christian Grey **

**Subject: Re: Rules **

**Time: 1:08am **

…**..**

**Anastasia, **

**I have looked over your rules and I think there shouldn't be a problem at all. I will do as you asked and have 3 copies printed out for me and my guys and make sure we have them on Friday at 6pm. **

**Christian Grey **

**P.S. Why are you up so late, shouldn't you be sleeping **

**To: Christian Grey **

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Sleep? Never heard of it**

**Time: 1:10 am **

…

**Christian, **

**I'm not much of a sleeper. I'm lucky if I get 3-4 hours a sleep a night, sometimes not at all. It's something I have dealt with since I was 15. How come you're not asleep? Don't you have a major company to run in the morning?**

**Anastasia Steele**

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**From: Christian Grey **

**Subject: Same here **

**Time: 1:14am **

…**.**

**Anastasia, **

**I do have a company to run, but like you I only sleep 3-4 hours a night or sometimes not at all. I too have been like this since I was 15. It's nice to see that we have something in common. **

**I hate to change the subject but what should we bring for this weekend?**

**Christian Grey**

I open the new e-mail from Christian and read it. Well I guess lack of sleep is something we have in common. So he wants to know what to bring this weekend. Well he better get ready for a long list. Hmm maybe I should call him instead and let him write it all down. Yeah that sounds like a better idea.

I hold up his card looking at his cell phone number that he gave me earlier today. Would he be mad if I called him at this hour? I don't think he would considering we have been e-mailing back and forth with each other for the last twenty minutes or so.

I pick up my cell phone and punch in his number, I hold my breath as I press the call button. I wait for it to ring and on the first ring he picks up.

"Grey" he answers but his voice sounds a bit raspy

"Um hi Christian it's Ana"

"Ana I wasn't expecting you to call" Shit maybe I should of called him, I should of just e-mailed him the list tomorrow.

"I know I'm sorry, I'll just e-mail you the list tomorrow. Good night"

"No wait" I pause with my finger hovering over the end button "Are you still here?"

"Yes" I whisper

"So what is it that I will need for this weekend?" cut right to the chase I like it.

"Well think of this weekend as a camping weekend, you'll need something to sleep on, like an air mattress"

"Wait you expect us to sleep there?"

"Well yeah why not? Are you afraid of the dark Mr. Grey" I giggle

"No I just figured we would just be staying the night and then leave in the morning and then return again at night fall"

"Yes well I guess we could do that, but I prefer not too"

"What about showering and stuff like that? I mean you have it in your rules that personal hygiene is a must"

"Well that's wear a shower tent comes in" I giggle again

"Oh god a shower tent, need I remind you Ana I have never been camping before"

"Christian I explained this to you before if you don't want to go you don't have too"

"No. No I think I can survive a weekend like this. Please continue"

"Well you're going to need to bring food as well, lots of flash lights and batteries. Comfortable shoes and change of clothes, blankets. Water, soda and whatever else you guys would like to drink. Oh and equipment too, but since this is your first time ghost hunting you guys can use ours"

"Well that is very kind of you but you'll have to show me how to use it all" He tells me

"Yeah no problem, we'll just have to set everything up first and then us girls can go over the basics with you guys"

"Wonderful I'm looking forward to it" We continue to talk on the phone for about an hour, he would ask me certain questions about something and I would try to give him the most honest answer I could. Around 3 in the morning I started to yawn over the phone, not very lady like of me.

"I think someone is tired" Christian says to me

"I am a little"

"Well then I think I should let you go"

"Oh ok" I was a little upset that he wanted to end our phone call, I really did enjoy talking to him. It's strange I have only known this man for maybe 24 hours but I feel as if there is something about him that I am drawn too.

"Good night Anastasia"

"Good night Christian, see you Friday at 6"

"Friday at 6 it is" We end our call and I make my way over to my bedroom, I take off my clothes leaving myself only in my bra and panties, for some reason I just don't feel like putting on any pajama's right now. I crawl into bed throwing my covers over me and as soon as my head hits the pillow I am out like a light.

Wednesday was a pretty shitty day for both Kate and I, Jen wouldn't stop pouting about the fact that we have to share the terminal with another group. We tried to explain to her that the guys are not a paranormal group and that she really shouldn't have anything to worry about, but Jen wasn't hearing it.

Thursday was that bad, Jen only ranted for about half the day. She quickly got over herself when we told her she could sleep by herself on one of the floors in the terminal.

When Friday morning got here we were all pretty excited. We spent most of the morning going over our check list making sure we have everything we needed. The only thing we didn't have was food that was my job.

While the girls made sure we had everything I went to the super market to pick up food for our weekend. I picked up two sub trays, I have a feeling that the guys will think it's ok to live off beef jerky and slim Jim's for a weekend. I pick up 2 cases of vanilla coke and 3 fruit trays along with several other items of snack food that the girls and I like. When I get back to our apartment the girls have everything ready to go. I fill the cooler with tons of ice and put everything in there that needs to be kept cold. We loaded the car making sure to check everything off once it was inside.

DVR- Check

3 voice recorders- Check

Hand held camcorders- Check

3 EMF meters- check

3 K2 meters- Check

3 Mel meters- Check

Ovilus- Check

Spirit box, and speakers- check

Thermal camera- Check

Laser grid system- check

IR lights for camcorders- check

Flash lights and extra battery's- check

First Aid kit- double check

My St. Michael the archangel prey card- check

Everything is packed and ready to go. I have no doubt that this weekend is going to be amazing!

**Read and review, let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't tell you how happy I am that more people are finding this story and are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. This is all for fun remember. If anyone is interested in knowing what the terminal really looks like I suggest you google 'Buffalo Central Terminal' look at as many pictures as you can the old ones from when it was up and running to the way it looks now. I have done many investigations here. Everything I write is all from personal experience. Well not the Ana and Christian part…lol Ok on to the story. Oh by the way Christian is 28 and Ana is 25. And no she isn't a virgin. **

We arrive a half hour late to the terminal, someone forgot to fill up the tank. Ok it was me but in all fairness the last thing on my mind was putting gas in the car. We see that there is black SUV already parked out front of the main terminal doors. Kate pulls up right next to it and unlocks the doors. The three of us get out of the car and make our way inside the terminal.

Once we walk in we can hear voices coming from the concourse area, we follow the voices and see three men standing around talking with each other. All three of their backs are facing us so they are unable to see us walking up behind them.

Kate, Jen and I all smile and look at each other. I mouth to them to scream '**Boo**' on the count of three. I hold my hands up and start. 1…2…3. We all scream together and the men all scream bloody murder and quickly turn towards us.

"What the FUCK Anastasia, are you trying to kill us?"

"Now why would we want to do that, if your dead then we can't investigate this place?"

"That was fucked up for you to do something like that to us, didn't your mother teach you any manners" The blonde standing next to Christian said.

"I'm sorry ok, please accept my apologies"

"It's alright no harm no foul" Christian said. "Let me introduce you to my guys, this loud mouth to my right in my brother Elliot, and this big guy over here is one of my security members Sawyer"

"Nice to meet all of you, my name is Ana and these are my best friends and team members Kate and Jen" We all shake hands and say our hello's.

"Could you guys give us a hand, all of our stuff is still in the car and we need to start setting up soon"

"Sure" The three of them said.

The six of us manage to get everything in one trip. There is a nice size room off to the side that is completely cleaned out and has tables and chair all set up. Above the door in faded lettering says 'Van Dyke Cab Company' they must have been what the terminal used when it was up and running.

The first thing we do is get the DVR set up and make sure the camera are placed throughout the building. Kate and Jen start setting up the first two camera in the concourse area where Kate had thought she had seen a shadow person. While the girls were busy setting that up, and I started taking out our other equipment.

Elliot walks up next to me and starts to ask me questions, "So what do you need all this shit for?"

"Well we need all this 'shit' to collect evidence of spirit activity"

"And you have reason to believe this place is haunted? I have to tell you I have been in this place alone and have yet to see anything out of the ordinary"

"Well last weekend the girls and I stumbled upon this place and Kate thinks she saw a shadow person walk across the mezzanine"

"Speaking about Kate is she signal by any chance?"

"What?"

"Your friend, is she seeing anyone right now?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering that's all, she's cute"

"I think now would be a good to go over the rules"

"Rules?" he asks with a surprised look on his face and then quickly looks over at Christian and he nods his head and walks over to me.

"Yes Elliot there are rules and listening to you I am kind of glad there are" Christian states just as Jen and Kate walk in.

"We're all set Ana, just need to put the other two cameras somewhere else"

"Ok great I'll take care of those later, but first we need to go over the rules with these guys" I say pointing at the three of them.

Christian hands both Sawyer and Elliot a copy of the rules that I had e-mailed him the other night. Standing there Elliot and Sawyer read while making faces at the paper.

I can see that they have reached the no sex rule because both of their face turn into a pouty face and look at me with a 'WTF' look and Christian just laughs.

"What the fuck is so funny bro that goes for you too don't you know" Christian automatically stops laughing and looks at me. Wait did he think he was excluded from the rules or something just because he owns the building.

We take a few minutes explaining to the guys about all the rules. We even spend longer talking about the no sex rule.

"Ok let me explain. One should never have a sexual relation at a haunted location because many ghost often will follow you home. Then you have to worry about Incubus and succubus."

"What the hell is an incubus and succubus" Elliot asks

"Well an Incubus is a spirit or demon thought in medieval time to lie on sleeping persons, especially women, with whom it sought sexual intercourse. A Succubus in folklore, a female demon thought to have sexual intercourse with sleeping men"

"Hmm a succubus I wouldn't mind finding one of those" Sawyer says and Elliot laughs and high fives Sawyer.

"Pigs!" Jen and Kate say in unison.

"Please, I'm not finish"

"I'm sorry my brother is a bit of an idiot and I think he is starting to rub off on Sawyer now too" Sawyer just hangs his head in embarrassment.

"It's ok, now where was I. Oh yes, then there is something called an Incubi which is dominate like spirit that sexual attacks on women. They are known to hold down the woman and abuse them sexually. Then there is a Succubi which is pretty much the same but they attack on men"

"That is bull shit, I don't believe it" Elliot says

"No it's true, it has happened before" Kate tells him

"How do you know, did it happen to you?" Elliot ask her.

"Not me but…." Kate says looking at me with a sadden look. I don't like talking about it and she knows it. I have been trying to forget about that night for over two years.

"Oh" Elliot says and then looks over to Christian, but Christian doesn't say anything he just looks upset for some reason.

"Ok well now you know the reason for the no sex rule" I say to them and they all nod.

"Ok onto a different subject, where are we all sleeping?" Christian asks

"Well the girls and I can sleep anywhere, you are welcome to join us if you like or if there is another room you guys would feel comfortable with"

"No that's fine, I would prefer it if we all slept in the same room" Christian states and I agree.

"Hey wait you said I could sleep on one of the floors by myself" Jen starts to whine. Shit she is right Kate and I did tell her that. I grab Christian by the hand and walk him out the room so that he and I can speak alone.

"Uh Kate and I did kind of promise Jen she could sleep on a floor by herself, it was the only way to get her to agree for you guys to be with us"

"I would prefer it if she wasn't alone, do you think she would agree to have Sawyer accompany her on the floor, I mean they don't have to sleep side by side. He could be at one end of the floor and she at the other" he says. But I'm not too sure how Jen will react.

"Well you would have to talk to her about that" he nods his head and starts to walk back in. I don't follow him right way because I see something move out the corner of my eye. I start to walk into the concourse area to see what it was, maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me or maybe I just seen what Kate seen when we were here the last time.

Out of nowhere I get this weird feeling like something or someone is watching me, I don't like it because it feels strange and heavy. I close my eyes trying to get this feeling away from me but it doesn't seem to be working. I feel frozen in my spot. I start to hear foot step all around me, coming at me in every direction. I open my eyes and it's gone. The weird feeling is gone, the feeling of someone watching me is gone, and I no longer hear the footsteps.

I take a good look around making sure everything is ok. God I hate when shit like that happens to me, it doesn't happen all the time but when it does it drains all the energy from my body. I turn around and run back in to the room that we have set up. Kate and Ken both look at me and they can tell something just happened.

"Oh my god Ana, are you ok" they both rush over to me and wrap their arms round me to help make me feel protected and safe.

"Yeah I'm ok" I smile at them and they slowly release me from their grip.

"Ok so how are we going to do this" Elliot says looking over all the equipment that is set out on the table.

"Well we can give you guys a brief lesson"

"How about we pair off in two's for a few hours this way we can get more of an idea of what takes place on an investigation" Christian asks and Kate and Jen both shrug their shoulders as if to say yeah ok

Elliot goes and stands near Kate while Sawyer stand near Jen, yeah I should have seen this one coming. Elliot has the biggest shit eating grin I think I have ever saw a man have and Sawyer will I think he might be scared of Jen or something because he is standing a good two to three feet away from her. I wonder if this has anything to do with him having to sleep on the same floor as her.

The girls and I each grab a hand held camcorder and or voice recorders. Christian grabs the other two wireless cameras for the DVR player. I grab my ghost box and the thermal camera as well. Christian shoves a few flash lights into his pants pockets. I hand Kate and Jen both a walkie talkie and we all turn it to channel 3 and do a quick test making sure they are working.

Once we are ready to go we had out into the main concourse. The sun hasn't fully set yet so at the moment we don't need our flashlights. Kate and Elliot stay on the concourse floor, while Jen and Sawyer head down to the trolley lobby which has a maze of tunnels. While Christian and me make our way to the second floor.

As Christian and I start to make our way up the stairs I begin to hear Kate giggle. I'm starting to think Jen was right this might be a bad idea to let men come and join us.

**Ok so I hate to leave it like this but I am in need of a nap! My nieces and nephew are staying with me for the summer and they have kicked my butt. God to be young again. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. And if anyone is wondering Christian and Ana's relationship is going to be different, kind of like flirty friends, but it will change at the five year mark. Which I will do a couple jumps here and there but I won't leave anything out. Just remember this is just for fun type of story. **

**Please read and review. And if there is anything any of you would like for me to add or if you have any questions about anything please feel free to PM me. Thanks. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Fourth of July. **

Christian and I found our way to the second floor, he insisted that I stay in the stairwell until he does a sweep of the floor, making sure there are no holes in the floor or unwanted visitors that shouldn't be there. At first I was a little hesitant about it but he said he is just wants to make sure I was safe. In a way I thought it was kind of sweet.

Five minutes later he came back into the stairwell letting me know everything was all clear. When I finally able to be on the floor I made my way into what looked like an old apartment. Who would have made an apartment inside a train station?

"Why does it look like someone tried to turn this part of the floor into an apartment?" I asked

"Well from what I have gathered about this place after we had spoken I did a little research myself. After CSX closed the terminal in 1979 the building was purchased by Anthony Lincoln for only $75,000. Mr. Lincoln used the building for a variety of purposes, including gala events, markets, floor hockey games and a few other things. In 1981, the bridge which connected the train concourse and passenger platforms from the terminal and the main concourse was demolished to allow passage of high freight cars on the belt line. Mr. Lincoln enjoyed the building so much that he built himself an apartment to live in within the terminal"

"Wow" I said, that man really did love this terminal.

"Wait there is more. In 1986 Mr. Lincoln defaulted on his taxes and the US Bankruptcy Court Judge John W. Flynn ordered a foreclosure sale. The Seattle Central Terminal was put up for auction and was won by Jack Hyde, he was the only bidder of $100,000. Hyde began the process of selling the architectural artifacts and other items of value from the building. After Hyde sold everything of value he jumped town faulting on the mortgage payments and the bank took over again. The building was not secured and vandalized, and even some arson attempts. I was told that the only thing that saved the building was that demolition of the terminal would have cost the city somewhere around $12 million"

"So how did you come across this place? I mean this doesn't seem like a sort of place that you would be interested in"

"Well it just so happens that the bank contracted my brother to do a repair job on the roof. Not too many people know that under this terminal there are tunnels that lead underground to other parts of the city. Well you know the weather here and all the rain. There was a large hole in the roof over the concourse and all the rain water started to flood the floors and all the tunnels causing problems for the city. Well one of the days that Elliot was working he called me up and told me that I needed to see something. When I got here I was amazed, I seen so many possibility's so I contacted the bank. And the bank pretty much told me that if I could do a better job they would sell it to me for a dollar"

"Holy cow!"

"I'm starting to think it was the best dollar I have ever spent" Christian said to me with a shy smile.

"Uh…um…I think we should set up the last two cameras" trying to change the awkwardness in the room.

"Sure, where do you want to put them" Christian asked

"How about we put one in the apartment and the other down the hall so we can get the whole view of the hallway" Christian nods his head and starts making his way down the hallway as I start to set up the camera in the apartment.

"ANA!" Christian screamed for me from the other end of the hallway. I quickly got down from the chair I was standing on and quickly rushed down the hallway to see what the problem was. When I got to the end of the hallway Christian was standing there his face was pale. If I didn't know any better I would say he seen a ghost.

"Christian what's the matter?"

"I…I" he said his voice stuttering.

"Christian please you have to tell me. Did you see something?" I ask him trying to push it out of him.

"No" he whispered.

"Then what was it, Christian you really need to tell me. Your starting to worry me please tell me" raising my voice at the last part.

"I heard something, it sounded like a child's voice"

"Did you hear it before or after you set up the camera?"

"What difference does it make?" he asks

"Because if you hear it after you set up the camera, we may have caught it on the DVR" I try explaining to him.

"I think it was after I set up the camera" I take a look at my watch so that I can note the time, so that when I am reviewing the DVR I can pay closer attention to the audio to see if it caught what Christian had heard.

"Are you going to be ok, you look a little shaken up?"

"Yeah I'm alright I guess, I just didn't expect to hear something like that with my own ears, I thought you said you can only hear EVP's with a camera or voice recorder" he asks me

"Yes but there is such a thing called audio EVP which can be heard as if someone was standing right next to you. I'm so sorry I thought I had mentioned that at dinner the other night, please don't be mad at me, it's kind of hard trying to remember everything"

"It's ok, I'm ok. I guess I have a lot of learning to do, that's if you're willing to teach me" another shy smile plays on his lips. God he looks so handsome when he smiles like that.

"I will teach you everything I know" I smile at him.

We walk back to the other end of the hallway where Mr. Lincoln's apartment was and start on our investigation. I pull out my voice recorder and hit the record button. Christian then hands me the camcorder and I turn it on and hit record as well and hand it back to him.

"What do I do with this?" asking about the camcorder

"Haven't you ever used a video camera before?" I laugh at him but he doesn't seem amused.

"Yes I have but not for something like this, I have used one for…other things"

"Ok so let's get started shall we" I sit down on the floor and I point to the spot on the floor across from me for Christian to sit. He looks at the floor and cringes his face. I don't think he has ever sat in dirty before. After standing there for a few minutes he finally sits. His legs are bent at the knees and he is resting his arms on his knees with the camera in his hands pointing it at me.

I put the voice recorder and the EMP reader in front of me. I hit the record button on the voice recorder and make sure the red light is on before I start asking questions. The base line for the EMF reader is showing 0.0, so that means there is no electric magnetic field around us at the moment.

"Is there anyone here that would like to talk to us?" that's pretty much the first question ever paranormal investigator uses, it's an oldie but goodie. Christian was about so say something to me but I put my hand up telling him not to say anything. You have to wait at least a good minutes or so before you start asking more questions.

"Ok did you want to ask a question?" I asked him.

"Yeah I did, do you have a boyfriend?" Ok that was not the type of question I thought he was going to ask.

"Ah is that for the ghosts or for me?" please say the ghosts, please say the ghosts.

"You" ah crap-o-la

"Um we're here to ghost hunt"

"I know but I just was wondering that's all, I mean I don't want your boyfriend getting upset that you're with me, alone, sitting on the floor mear inches away from each other"

"No"

"No?"

"I mean no I don't have a boyfriend, not that I really care but what about you? Do you have a girlfriend I should be worried about?" I tell him and he seems somewhat relieved.

"I don't do girlfriends"

"Well that's good to know, no can we start asking more question?"

"Yeah sorry"

"If there is anyone with us can you make some kind of nose to let us know you're here" we wait about another minute.

"If there is anyone here there is two devices on the floor to let us know you're here" just then the EMF meter started to buzz letting us know that something wanted to commutate with us. Christian's eyes go wide and his mouth drops open.

"Are you the one who said something to Christian when he was setting up the camera?" again we wait. The EMF starts to buzz again and I can see the goose bumps start to form on Christian's arms.

"Can you tell us your name?" Just then we hear a loud bang coming from down the hallway. We both jump to our feet and stare at each other. I start to walk to the door but Christian grabs my arm and says, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to see what the fuck that was"

"Wait you want to see what the fuck that was?"

"Uh duh"

"You can't be serious, you want to case after it?" I can tell that he is frightened

"Yes I am serious, this is what ghost hunting is all about. Now are you coming or not"

"Well I'm as hell not going to let you go alone" He is very hesitant at first but I grab him by the hand and pull him out of the old apartment and down the hall. As we get about half way down the hallway we hear another loud bang, we both stop in our tracks. I didn't even realize that we are both still holding hands until I feel his thumb rubbing my knuckles. The hallway is pitch black the only light we have is the moonlight coming in through the windows. I look down at our hands and look up at Christian, he quickly lets go and whispers "Sorry"

When we get to the end of the hallway we walk into another large open room, we both peek into the room and see nothing so we slowly enter still trying to be as quite as we can. Christian takes the lead and walks ahead of me trying to act all big and bad. But the only problem is that Christian didn't look where he was going and tripped on an old pipe that was sticking out in the middle of the floor. Trying to stop himself from falling he grabbed me but I ended up right on top of him.

What happens next was completely unexpected. I felt his lips brush against mine and for some fucked up reason I started to kiss him. I could feel his erection growing underneath me between my legs. He is such a good kisser too. My panties at this moment are soaked! But that all goes away the moment we hear someone's voice.

"What the fuck is this shit, you two are worried us having sex but here you two fuckers are getting it on" Elliot says from the door way holding Kate's hand and she is just staring at me with the same look Elliot has on his face.

"Really Ana if we can't fuck neither can you" Kate hisses at me and I give her a confused looked I thought she was on the same boat as me when it came to no sex.

"Kate we weren't fucking for your information and I thought we were on the same page about the no fucking rule?"

"Oh yeah then what do you call that" she points to Christian's bulge in his pants. I look and then do a double take. Holy shit if it looks that big with his pants on I can only imagine what the hell it would look like without the pants on.

"That was a mistake, Christian started to fall and grabbed me to try to stop himself from falling and I ended up going down with him"

"Explain the two of you kissing" she hisses at me again

"It was a mistake and it won't happen again"

"Uh huh" she shakes her head at me.

"I think it might be a good time to take a break, how about we go back down stairs and have something to eat"


	10. Chapter 10

The four of us head downstairs to our little makeshift head quarts. When we open the double doors the four of us are a little stunned at what we see before us. Both Jen and Sawyer are on my air mattress in the corner of the room fucking. Can you fucking believe this shit? This is like putting a pregnant woman who hasn't eaten in days in a room filled with all her favorite foods and telling her not to eat it. Maybe if I would have left out the no sex rule none of this would be going on.

"What the fuck is going on with everybody" Elliot bitches. Both Jen and Sawyer quickly scramble to cover themselves.

"Oh my god Ana I am so sorry, I don't know what came over us"

"Save it Jen" I put my hand up to stop her from saying anymore.

"Boss I'm really sorry, something us came over us and it was like we couldn't stop" Christian just shakes his head and starts to laugh.

"Um I don't think this is funny, why are you laughing?"

"Because it is, think about it. You tell everyone not to have sex but yet they end up fucking"

"Ok first of all not everyone has been fucking, so far it was just Jen and Sawyer"

"Give it time the night is still young and by the look of it, I think your friend Kate and Elliot will end up fucking before this weekend is over" he says while pointing at Kate and Elliot who are standing at the table where all the food is laid out. Kate is popping grapes into Elliot's mouth while staring into each other's eyes.

"This is un-fucking-believable, we might as well just tell them all to get it out of their system and just do it already"

"Does these Succubus and Incubus usually work this fast?"

"No, this is the first time I have ever seen them work this fast"

"Maybe it isn't them that is doing it, maybe its fate" he tells me.

"I don't believe in fate"

"And why is that?"

"I would rather not talk about that right now, can we just get something to eat" and it's true I don't want to talk about it, it's not something like to share to the public.

"Sure" he walks over to the table and grabs two plates one for myself and one for himself. He hands me a plate and I grab a small piece of the sub from the platter and a couple pieces of fruit. While Christian on the other hand has about 3 pieces of sub of his plate half the fruit as well has two large handfuls of chips on his plate. Wow this man can eat.

"Ah I think you still have some room on your plate for something else" I tease

"Your right I do, but what I want won't fit on this plate" he grins at me.

"Uh I don't think so, you might want to get your mind out of the gutter Mr. Grey"

"I wasn't talking about you, but now that you mention it" he picks up a piece of the watermelon that is on his plate and slowly starts to suck on it all while looking at me from head to toe. He pops it completely in his mouth and chews slowly, and I find this very hot. Once he swallows he begins to lick his lips. He goes to pick up another piece and I just can't take it anymore if I stay in this room with him any longer I don't know what I'll do. I let out a little grunting nose and turn on my heel and walk out of the room.

There is a stairwell just outside the room, with my plate in my hands I walk over to the stairs and walk up a few of them and then sit down. I place my plate in my lap and begin to eat. As I get to my third bite of my sub I realize I didn't grab anything to drink. Just as I was about to put my plate down on the step above me a bottle of water appears in front of my face. I smile when I see that it's Kate.

"Hey Steele how's it going?" she asks as she hands me back my plate and sit next to me.

"I'm alright Kate, it's just…you know"

"Yeah I know, we should have stuck to the rules but Ana there is just something weird going on between the six of us. Like out of this world weird don't you feel it?"

"Yeah I feel something but unlike you guys I'm trying not to act on it"

"Then what the hell was that upstairs? I mean come on we walked in on you making out and dry humping"

"Ok first let me make this clear. One I wasn't lying when I said he tripped on something and tried grabbing me to stop himself from falling and instead of me saving him I ended up falling with him and landed right on top of him. Two I don't know what the hell I was thinking, his lips brushed up against mine and it just felt like one of those moments that you shouldn't pass up"

"So is he a good kisser?" she wiggles her eyebrows

"Kate!" I say feeling embarrassed.

"Come on Ana you know you can tell me"

I start to laugh "He isn't bad" I smile widely

"I knew it! I could tell, you had your eyes closed the whole time"

"I did not, they were open the whole time"

"Nah uh Ana they were closed"

"Then I must have had dust in my eye"

"Sure if that's how you want to play it" She winks at me and stands up from where she was sitting and makes her way back into the room.

I know I didn't have my eyes closed I am almost 99.99999% sure I didn't have my eyes closed. Whatever Kate can say whatever she wants I know my body and I know my eyes were open.

For the remainder for the night I decided that it would be a good idea if the girls stayed with the girls and the guys stayed with the guys. Of course no one liked the idea so with being in the mood I am in I throw my hands up and took matters into my own hands and head off on my own. I grabbed a walkie talkie, the ghost box and my voice recorder and headed off on my own. It didn't take long until I found the perfect spot.

I found myself inside the old waiting room where people would sit and wait for their trains to arrive. Most of the ceiling is on the floor grumbled but the parts of the ceiling that are still intact is really something to see. From what I can tell the whole ceiling used to be painted like the sky, there are different colored blues and even a few clouds.

I found two chairs that were folded up in the corner of the room I moved them over to the middle. On one of the chairs I set up the ghost box and my voice recorder and I used the other one to sit on. I turned on the ghost box and hit the search button.

I listened as the ghost box searched through all the channels, so far my ears haven't picked up on anything. Which is a little odd because I have been known to be one of the best ghost box listeners I am always the first one who is able to hear something. I stay there and listen for about 30 minutes and still nothing yet.

I was just about to give up and turn off the box when I heard the clearest "NO…not yet" I hear what sounds like a woman's voice, I turn around making sure no one is playing tricks on me. Jen did once and I'll never forgive her for it either.

Looking around I see that I am all alone, I turn on the voice recorder and hit record. Just like an EVP session I start to ask it question.

"Did you just say something to me?" I listen as the box searching again through all the channels just waiting to hear if someone will respond.

**(FYI the *&^%$#$% marks is static. I'll explain at the end of the chapter) **

"%^&*&^**YES***&^%$%^" Again it searches through the channels.

"Can you tell me your name?" of course I know asking that question is a long shot but it never hurts to ask.

"%#$%^**HELP**%$##$%"

"Help?...what do you need help with?" I ask and wait for a reply

"&$%&^**HIM** #$%" Him? Him who?

"Him? Who is him? I need you to tell me a name? Is there someone who needs help crossing over?" I wait and listen again for a reply but this time I get nothing, I sit and listen but the only thing that is coming through is static no voices or anything. Hmm that was a little odd. I reach for the voice recorder and stop it.

Wow ok that is extremely weird, in all the years I have been doing this never did anything like that ever happen to me. I wonder who it is that needs help and who HIM is? I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard someone call me through the walkie talkie.

"Ana you there? Over" I took the walkie talkie from off my belt loop and said,

"Yeah I'm here, just finished with a ghost box session. Over"

"Ok well I just wanted to let you know it's about five in the morning and most of us are tired. Over"

"Ok I'll be there in a few minutes, just grabbing my things. Over" I place the walkie talkie back on my belt loop, I picked up the ghost box and put my recorder in my pocket. I left the chairs right where they were because tomorrow I'm coming back. I want to find out who this HIM is and what it is that they need help with.

I walk through the concourse which is still very dark but I have my trusty flash light on, the sun has yet to come up but it's still a little early for that to even happen. As I am walking I hear a faint whisper in my ear. "**HELP HIM**" I quickly do a 360 trying to see if anyone is around and yet again I am alone.

I call out "Hello? Is someone there?" I do another 360 just to be on the safe side and I still see nothing. Not getting a response I shrug it off and continue to walk, just as I was about to open the door to the little room where we are going to camp out in I feel something touch me. It sends this cold shiver throughout my whole body. I don't even move, I don't even want to turn around and see if someone is behind me. I'm so cold from whatever it was that touch me I can see my own breath as I breathe.

Oh no it's happening again.

**Please read and review. Any questions please feel free to ask.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A ghost box is a communication tool used by some investigators to speak to the other side. Typically, a ghost box is a modified portable AM/FM radio that continuously scans the radio band. When on it is believed to create white noise and audio remnants from broadcast stations that entities are able to manipulate to create words and even entire sentences. **

**The most common one used in the paranormal field is the Radio Shack 12-469 model. I have one that I use when I go out on ghost hunts. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Just so everyone knows there is no BDSM in this story but he will have some kind of past but I am just not sure yet, sorry. If you like the BDSM go check out my Dr. Flynn's Answering service story there is a lot of it in there…lol Thank you again for all your reviews, please feel free to mention this story to your friends. **

As I standing there frozen just outside the room where everyone is inside talking away and getting ready to go to sleep. I will myself to try and speak but the only thing that comes out is a hush like sound. I close my eyes and try to focus, I need to find my happy place, my safe place. I'm trying to picture myself surrounded in white light, white light is always good light no harm could come to you if you surround yourself in white light.

I visualize myself in white, I picture myself in a beautiful white dress with white flowers all over my hair. Yes this is helping. I am able to clear my throat, my body is starting to relax a little but not much. I try my voice out again, it's weak but I call out for help.

"Kate" it's faint but I'm right next to the door, I am praying right now that someone will hear me. But I stand there waiting for about a minute and no one has come out of the room yet. I try again "Kate" this time it's a little louder. This time the door opens and Jen is at the door.

She can see that there is something wrong with me. "Oh my God Ana" there is fear in her eyes she turns around quickly asking for help, she knows what I'm like when I get like this. It is so hard for me to walk or even talk when I am like this. I see Kate start to run over to where I am but Christian quickly rushes in front of her.

"What is wrong with her?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Something must have touch her, when that happens she gets like this. She's be alright it just take some time for her to get with it again" Jen explains to him

"Is this because she is a sensitive?" He asked while still looking at me.

"Yes but there is more to it than that, come on we need to get her in here and lay her down. Kate and I know what to do" Just as Jen was about to put her arms around me to try to get me to move, Christian pushes her aside and lifts me up bridal style.

Kate directs him where to put me, Jen is in one of my equipment bags looking for my St. Michael's the arch angel prey card. When she finds it she yells out "Got it!"

Jen and Kate both run over to the air mattress where Christian had put me. Both Kate and Jen looked at the guys and said, "You guys need to give us a few minutes"

Elliot and Sawyer still in shock from the state I am in but Christian he has this angry but yet worried looked displayed upon his face, he is running his hands throughout his hair.

"I'm not going anywhere, they can leave but I'm not leaving her" Jen looks at me waiting for me to give some kind of approval to let him stay. I close my eyes and do my best to nod my head yes. I have never let anyone else but Jen and Kate stay with me while this was happening to me, but I think it might be best if he is here.

"Ok what I need you to do is put her head in your lap with her head facing up" Even though this is a serious matter right now a little smirk appears on her face. Christian gets on the air mattress with me, I can feel him lift my head and place it in his lap.

"Ok now what do I do?"

"Just hold her head, just like you're doing now" My head is in his lap and he has both hands on the side of my face, his thumbs are lightly caressing my tops of my cheeks. I can feel this strange tingling sensation as he is doing it. Kate and Jen both sit next to me one on each side.

"Ok Ana we need you to close your eyes honey so we can start" I take one last look at Christian his beautiful grays to my blue, he nods his head with a sad smile letting me know everything will be alright. It's like I can hear him telling me everything will be alright I have you and I'm not letting go, your safe in my arms.

Jen and Kate both place both put one of their hands on my arm and the other on my upper thigh. They both look at Christian and ask, "Ready?" I can hear him faintly say "Yes" and then Kate and Jen start to say in unison,

**(You don't have to read this part if you don't want to, but some people don't even know there is a long version to this prayer) **

"O Glorious Prince of the heavenly host, St. Michael the Archangel, defend us in the battle and in the terrible warfare that we are waging against the principalities and powers, against the rulers of this world of darkness, against the evil spirits. Come to the aid of man, whom Almighty God created immortal, made in His own image and likeness, and redeemed at a great price from the tyranny of Satan.

Fight this day the battle of the Lord, together with the holy angels, as already thou hast fought the leader of the proud angels, Lucifer, and his apostate host, who were powerless to resist thee, nor was there place for them any longer in Heaven. That cruel, ancient serpent, who is called the devil or Satan who seduces the whole world, was cast into the abyss with his angels. Behold, this primeval enemy and slayer of men has taken courage. Transformed into an angel of light, he wanders about with all the multitude of wicked spirits, invading the earth in order to blot out the name of God and of His Christ, to seize upon, slay and cast into eternal perdition souls destined for the crown of eternal glory. This wicked dragon pours out, as a most impure flood, the venom of his malice on men of depraved mind and corrupt heart, the spirit of lying, of impiety, of blasphemy, and the pestilent breath of impurity, and of every vice and iniquity.

These most crafty enemies have filled and inebriated with gall and bitterness the Church, the spouse of the immaculate Lamb, and have laid impious hands on her most sacred possessions. In the Holy Place itself, where the See of Holy Peter and the Chair of Truth has been set up as the light of the world, they have raised the throne of their abominable impiety, with the iniquitous design that when the Pastor has been struck, the sheep may be.

Arise then, O invincible Prince, bring help against the attacks of the lost spirits to the people of God, and give them the victory. They venerate thee as their protector and patron; in the holy Church glories as her defense against the malicious power of hell; to thee has God entrusted the souls of men to be established in heavenly beatitude. Oh, pray to the God of peace that He may put Satan under our feet, so far conquered that he may no longer be able to hold men in captivity and harm the Church. Offer our prayers in the sight of the Most High, so that they may quickly find mercy in the sight of the Lord; and vanquishing the dragon, the ancient serpent, who is the devil and Satan, do thou again make him captive in the abyss, that he may no longer seduce the nations. Amen.

O God, the Father of our Lord Jesus Christ, we call upon Thy holy Name, and as supplicants, we implore Thy clemency, that by the intercession of Mary, ever Virgin Immaculate and our Mother, and of the glorious St. Michael the Archangel, Thou wouldst deign to help us against Satan and all the other unclean spirits who wander about the world for the injury of the human race and the ruin of souls. Amen"

Kate and Jen both continue from the beginning and they know not to stop until they can feel my body start to relax. Around the time when they start to say it a third time I can hear Christian start to say it with them, and just listening to him starts to relax me. I completely drown out Jen and Kate and just listen to him, his velvet is smooth and calm.

I start to slowly open my eyes and when I do the first thing I see is his eyes, they are a little glossy which is making his gray eyes shine even brighter. Far in the distance I can hear a faint whisper of a woman's voice saying, "**Please he needs your help, show him**" I divert my eyes over to where I think the voice is coming from but I don't see anything.

I return my eyes back to Christian's, I think he can tell that I am coming too because he mouths 'Hi' to me and I smile at him. Jen and Kate remove their hands from my body and inch closer to me so that I can see them.

"How are you feeling now Ana?" Kate asks

"I think I'm ok, just a little tired at the moment" I reply to her in a raspy voice.

"Ana this hasn't happened to you in such a long time, what happened?" Jen asked sounding very concerned.

I try to sit up a little but I feel still so weak, but Christian helps lift my body up a little so that I am sitting between his legs with my back resting on his chest. I don't know why but it feels as if I mold perfectly into his body. The heat coming from him warms me. Jen hands me a bottle of water and I unscrew the cap and take a few sips before I begin.

"I was in the waiting room just outside the concourse doing a ghost box session, I don't know how long I was sitting there waiting but I didn't get anything, it was all just static. When I was starting to get annoyed because I wasn't getting anything I was about to turn off the box and heard a voice come through" I feel Christian hands that are at the side of my thighs start to make circles motions.

"I kept hearing a woman's voice saying Help him, I tried asking who it was they wanted me to help but they never said. After a while it just went dead again and that's when someone called for me over the walkie talkie. I grabbed my things and headed out of the room, but just before I made it to the door here I felt like someone or something skimmed their hand down my back causing me to end up like this. I'm so sorry you guys I didn't mean for this to happen"

"Ana don't you dear apologize for what happened, you and I both know that you can't control when things like this happens to you"

"I know I just feel so helpless when it does happen, and then you guys have to do all this. I should have protected myself better before we even started, before we even walked into this building"

"Ok enough of all this. Ana you need some rest" Jen sternly says to me in a mothering tone.

"Someone is going to have to keep an eye on her while she sleeps to make sure nothing happens while she sleeps" Kate says and just before Jen had a chance to open her mouth Christian said,

"I'll do it. It's my building and I invited her here, so I'll lay with her"

"You don't have to I'll be…." He shushes me before I even get a chance to finish.

"Anastasia I am staying with you rather you like it or not, I don't know if you realize this but there is something between us and I can't fight it" he whisper the last part in my ear so that Kate and Jen couldn't hear what he was saying.

Jen got off the bed and went out the door to go and tell Sawyer and Elliot that it was alright to come back inside. Kate and Elliot, Sawyer and Jen go and lay down on their air mattresses. Jen has decided that she isn't going to sleep on one of the floors but sleep inside the room with everyone.

Elliot turned off the light and climbed in bed with Kate, I could hear some faint giggles coming from both Jen and Kate the only thing I could do was shake my head and smile, there truly is something about this place causing everyone to act the way they are. I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear,

"How are you feeling?" Christian asks

"Much better thank you, I'm sorry if I worried you at all"

"For some reason, I don't think I will ever stop worrying about you from this day forward"

"Christian I don't want you to get the wrong idea, I mean I like you and yes there is something between us but you have to understand I can't be anything else but a friend to you"

"I'll take it" he says quickly but I don't really understand what he means.

"Take what?"

"Your friendship, I'll take it"

"Ok" I nod my head and whisper before drifting off to sleep.

Just around noon I start to slowly wake, I feel warm I start to kick my feet thinking that I have a blanket on top of me but I am met with a pair of legs instead. My eyes fly open and facing me is a half-naked man named Christian Grey. His eyes are still closed and his breathing is soft and slow, I lay there and stare at him for a little while. He really his mouth watering, my eyes start to drift down his body and I see 5 small circler scars shattered across his chest.

When in the world did he get undressed and why in God's name did he forget to put a freaking shirt on. I twist my head around looking over at Jen and Sawyer, they are both still fast asleep as well as Kate and Elliot.

I need to get up and….and….fuck it, I really don't need to get up and do anything. But I feel lazy just staying here and doing nothing. I stare up at the ceiling for a few minutes trying to think of ways to protect myself from having something like last night not happen again.

I slowly get myself off the mattress, but I am having troubles doing so because Mister SEX on legs has a firm grip on my legs with his. I try my hardest but it's not freaking working, ok that it. Propping myself up on my one elbow I lean over and shove Christian right in his shoulder and in a loud whisper I say,

"Will you please detangle your freaking legs from mine?" he starts to mumble in his sleep and then removes his legs from mine and turns over to his other side. Thank fuck for that. I get up from the mattress and I heard a thud. I look back over to the mattress and see that the Christian is now on the floor, somehow some of the air from inside the mattress must have leaked out.

"What the fuck" he lets out a moan. I guess me laying on the mattress with him kept us afloat.

"Shhh, you'll wake everyone up"

"I don't care I was sleeping perfectly until you had to get up and ruin it" he whispers to me looking really pissed

"You were all over me, I was getting to hot"

"Mmm hot and bothered" he jokes

"You wish! I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Where do you think you're going?" he fumbles around trying to get out of the bed, I can't help but to giggle he looks so funny, he is waving his arms and legs in the arm.

"I'm going outside, I need some fresh air and to grab something from my car"

"Wait I'll come with you. Can you help me?" he puts his arms up for me to grab.

"Ugh are you really that old that you help getting out of bed" I tease

"Ha-ha very funny" I take hold of his hands and give him a tug until he is on his feet. I let go of his hands and started walking out the room and into the little hallway where the double doors are to go outside.

I open the doors and get a breeze of fresh air, ah this feels so good. The sun is shining but off in a distances I can see the rain clouds coming in. Well I better not waste any time and get what I came out here for. I walk over to the car and reach under one of the wheel wells and feel around for the spare key box we hide in there. Christian comes up behind me and asks,

"What are you doing?"

"I'm grabbing the spare key, I didn't want to wake Kate and ask her where her keys are"

"And you keep a spare key in the wheel well"

"Yep!" I say as I find the box and show it to him "See"

"You women are crafty aren't you" he chuckles

"You have no idea" I giggle

I take the key out of the box and go to the passenger door and unlock it, I get in and seat down. I start to look in the glove box but I don't see what I'm looking for. Shit! I know I have it in here. Christian walks over to the door and is standing there watching me rummage around.

"What is it that you're looking for, maybe I can help?"

"It's a neckless with a crystal attached to it" he hits the button on the door to unlock the rest of them, he comes over to the driver side and opens the door and gets in. We both start looking for the neckless. I'm now looking in the glove box under the seat taking everything out and placing it in my lap, while Christian is hunched over the driver's seat looking between the seats.

"Is this it?" he lifts his hand and shows me the neckless that is entwined in his long fingers.

"Yes, give it here" I try to reach for it but he pulls his hand out of my reach.

"What's the magic word" really!

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope!" he smiles at me.

"Please can I have my neckless" he hands it to me

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"No, but you're lucky or I would have kicked your ass" he starts laughing and I mean really laughing to the point where he has to place his hands on his knees.

"What is so damn funny?"

"I'm not sure if you have noticed Ana, but I'm about twice the size of you" he starts to act like one of those body builders flexing his arms showing off his muscle. Oh for the love of god he needs to stop that right now. I just stand there half in and half out the car staring at him, he stops the flexing and smirks at me.

"See anything you like" he puts his hands on his hips and I swear he lowers his pajama bottoms a little and I can see his V. Oh sweet mother of god!

"Um...uh...eh….I'm going back inside now" I shut and lock the car doors placing the key back inside the box and under the wheel well. As I walk pass him I'm trying my hardest not to make eye contact with him, but of course right now I have to be thinking with my vagina and not my head.

Grrr he just keeps standing there grinning at me, he knows I want him and he knows everything he is doing is turning me on. But nope I need to stay strong. Just as I am about to reach the door I see a burst of light and then a loud crackling sound. I look up into the sky and it is dark gray almost black.

"Come on, you're going to get wet, it's going to rain any second" and if the gods heard me it starts to pour. I'm watching him as he is getting rained on while I'm standing under the awning.

"Haven't you ever played in the rain before?" he asks completely soaked.

"Yes about 20 years ago when I was 5"

"Well you be 5 and I'll be 8" he runs over to me under the awning, he takes hold on my wrist but I pull away. He starts shaking his head and all the water in his hair in now on my face.

"See now your wet, no reason not to have fun now" he gives me this goofy look and I can't help but to laugh, I put my hand in his and he pulls me back into the parking lot. He starts to run and I chase after him. "Your it" slapping him lightly on the back and take off like a bat out of hell.

"That's what you think, come here" he runs after me. I think he is letting me win because with legs like that he should have caught me by now.

"What's the matter Grey, getting up there in your old age that you can catch little old me?" I tease as I continue to run. I getting closer to the cement railings at the edge of the parking lot, he is hot on my tail and pretty soon I'll have nowhere to go.

I get to the large cement railing and look over the edge. Shit that's a long drop. He has me cornered. She slowly stalks up to me. I have nowhere to run, he is only about a foot away from me panting just a little.

"Thought you could out run me huh, I bet you didn't see this one coming did ya?" he chuckles

"I could still get away if I want too" just then another loud crash of thunder rolls in causing me to jump, I didn't even realized I had jumped right into his arms.

"Your it" he whispers looking into my eyes.

**Ok I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter. Like I said before this story is just for fun. Ana and Christian are going to end up best friend where they can tell each other everything. There will be a lot of flirting between the two of them. I may even throw something in there that will throw you guy's way off some may even say WTF, but that's not for a couple of chapter's. However when this weekend is finish for them I will start doing time jumps. A few months here a few months there but I won't leave anything out. **

**Read and review. I know that the last chapter had over 200 people view it, I wish those 200 people would leave a comment for me. **


	12. Chapter 12

"I could still get away if I want too" just then another loud crash of thunder rolls in causing me to jump, I didn't even realized I had jumped right into his arms.

"Your it" he whispers looking into my eyes.

**Wow, you guys are fantastic. Ok I have come up with a decision, there will be talk about BDSM but Christian and Ana will not partake in it with each other. I wanted him to have some kind of dark past and I had thought up of a few things but it just didn't give me the same feel as BDSM does. Ana needs to help him and bring him into the light sort of speak. Hard to explain but you'll see as the story unfolds a little more. **

His lips are dangerously close to mine, his tongue lightly brushes up against my lips as he licks his lips that's how close he is. My breathing is at a standstill I have no clue what he is going to do next. I close my eyes waiting almost praying that he'll kiss me, and he does but not where I thought he was going to. Instead he plants a soft delicate kiss on my cheek. I open my eye in shock, here I thought for sure he would have kissed me on the lips like before.

I give him this confusing look and he frowns a little before he looks at me and says "I want to kiss you so bad" I tilt my head just a little a lean in, but he stops me. "Like I said I want to kiss you so bad but that might change things for us and if things go sour I would lose you as my friend, so I think it's best if we just stay friends"

I let out an un-ladylike huff and roll my eyes. "Ana you can't get mad at me, you said it yourself you can't be any more than just a friend to me"

"I did" trying to question myself if I really said that. Because right now all I have is this urge to just kiss him.

"Yes you did and I want to respect that, you don't know what friendships mean to me. I don't have many and I want ours to be special" I hang my head. He puts his fingers under my chin and lifts my head so that he can look at me.

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just I don't know if I could be the man for you. I'm very dark and I want to keep you far away from it as possible. I'm not doing it to hurt you, I'm doing it to protect you" I raise my eyebrow how could he possibly hurt me? He has been nothing but kind to me. Whatever he's right we should just be friends.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me to think that there could have been something between us" why am I feeling like this all of a sudden, I want to burst out into tears at the moment. This has to be the effects of last night still coursing through my body.

"I'm going to go back inside, I'm still a little tired" he closes his eyes and nods his head, I slowly make my way to the double doors, I look of my shoulder just before open the door, his elbows are resting on the cement railing and his head is in his hands, his eyes are closed and I can see he is whispering something to himself.

After I get back inside I change into a dry pair of clothes. Everyone is still fast asleep. My eyes start to feel itchy and I know this is a sign that I still need sleep. I walk over to my half deflated air mattress that Christian and I shared last night. I grab the foot pump we have and begin to fill it. Almost spending ten minutes pumping the mattress is firm again. I plop myself right in the middle of the bed, I can still smell his scent on the mattress, it's a mixture of CK obsession and fresh linen, oh so heavenly.

A couple of hours later I wake up. I can hear everyone talking about something. I get up from the mattress rubbing the crust out of my eyes and listen to their conversation.

"I think it would be best if the six of us stay together as a group tonight"

"I agree after what happened last night with Ana we don't need anything like that to happen again to her" They all turn to look at me waiting for me to say something.

"Yeah I'm ok with that, but honestly guys I don't think that's going to happen again"

"You don't know that Ana, it's better to be safe than sorry, Kate and I know the signs it would be best if we all stick together"

"Ok fine, I don't want to argue about it. We will all team up, but can we at least spend some time in the waiting room? I really want to find out what or who the hell that was and who it is that needs help"

"2 hours" Kate puts her two fingers up in the air "That it just 2 hours Ana"

"That's fine I can live with that" I tell her with a smile and she smiles back but it doesn't reach her eyes. I know she doesn't like the idea of me going back in there but I really need to find out what this spirit wants from me.

"Well we have a few hours to kill, what do you all want to do?" Jen asks

"Well I know something we can play, but you might think it's childish" Elliot says

"Oh god, I could only imagine what Elliot has in mind" Christian said while rubbing his hands over his face.

"Hide and seek" We all turn to look at Elliot like he is crazy.

"Um how about not!" I said

"Oh come on, we have this huge ass building with all these places we can hide. You mean to tell me you wouldn't have fun"

"OK I have to admit that does sound kind of fun" Sawyer comments on Elliot's idea of fun.

"Yeah I'm going to agree too that does sound like fun" Kate says. I feel like I am losing the battle of this not being a good idea.

"Ok everyone who wants to play hide and seek raise your hand and say I" Elliot says and then raises his hand.

"I" Kate's in

"I" Sawyer as well

"I" Jen says with a smile on her face while looking at Sawyer.

"Looks like we're out voted" Christian turns and says to me.

"Well isn't this just fucking great" I say in return

"Ok let's sets some ground rules first" Christian states

"Are you sure about that bro, remember what happened about the ground rules the girls set. Yeah that never happened" Elliot laughs before kissing Kate on the cheek.

"Not those kind of rules ass hole!" he rolls his eyes at Elliot "We need to stay on the concourse floor only, there are plenty of rooms and cubby holes for everyone to hide in"

"Alright, alright. Who's going to be it" Elliot asked and Christian smirks at me, it takes me a few seconds to figure out why he is smirking but then I remember the two of us outside playing in the rain. I bite my bottom lip and Christian's eyes are glued to it.

"I'll do it" Christian said.

"Ok you know what to do count to twenty then come find us"

"I know what to do Lelliot!" Why did Christian just call Elliot Lelliot? I wonder if that was Elliot's childhood nickname when he was growing up. Make mental note to ask about that later. Shit time to hide.

"1…2…3…4…5…" Christian closes his eyes and starts to count, we all run around in circles trying to get out of everyone's way. The three of us girls are giggling like there is no tomorrow because Elliot and Sawyer just chest bumped each other trying to get out of the room.

"6…7…8…9…10…" I manage to get out of the room and head into the concourse, I know I only have second left before Christian exits the room. I do a quick look around and run all the way across the concourse to where the old ticket booths used to be for passengers to buy their train tickets.

Very faintly I can still hear Christian counting "19…20…ready or not, I can't believe I am fucking doing this here I come"

I quickly duck down behind the ticket counter, I can hear the hard souls of his sneakers walking across the marble floor of the concourse. I'm trying to get my breathing under control as I am still panting from my run from the room to the ticket booth.

"Come out, come out where ever you are" Christian chants to himself while looking for the 5 of us.

I can feel the adrenaline coursing through me of the fear of getting caught, I very slowly I start to stand trying very sneaky to look over the counter without being seen. I look straight ahead down the concourse. I see nothing, I look towards my right which is the old baggage claim. I see what I think might be Jen but I can't be too sure. Then I look towards my left and there is no one there. I slowly sink back down so that I am out of sight.

About a few minutes later I her little pitter patter of feet coming my way. SHIT! It's Christian he found me I know it. Still crouching down I slowly move to the far corner of the ticket area, there is a tiny room from what I can see. Just as I am about half way there I hear a whisper "Hey"

I turn to look and it's Jen, she waves for me to come over to her and I do.

"Where's Christian" she asks, with my eyes bugged out I shake my head as if I am saying I don't know.

"Where have you been hiding?" I asked her and she point in the direction of the baggage claim.

"I was in the baggage claim, but then I saw your head pop up and down and figured I come hide with you"

"Yeah I was looking to see where Christian was but I didn't see him" I tell Jen

"Do you think he has found the others?" Jen asked me, and I can tell she is waiting to know where Sawyer is.

"What's the deal with you and Sawyer?" I whisper to her trying not to get caught.

"I don't know, it's freaking weird. I don't think I can explain it, it's like there is some kind of force pulling us together. I know this might sound crazy but I think he's the one Ana" I look at her with my mouth dropped open, I really can't believe what she just said.

"Come on Ana, Kate has already told me that she and Elliot caught you and Christian kissing up on the second floor. Not to mention the way he looked at you last night while the three of us were doing….well you know" I nod my head.

"There is something going on in this terminal and I don't think it has anything to do with ghosts" I state

"But you have to admit Ana we have never had this much fun while ghost hunting"

"I know" we both giggle but quickly put our hands over our mouths.

"I heard that Ana" Christian calls out.

"Shit how did he know it was me?" I whisper to Jen and she shrugs her shoulders before she says,

"Every man for himself, I'm out of here Ana" Jen says before making a mad dash back over to the baggage room.

"Trader!" again forgetting what we are playing I slap my hand over my mouth.

"Ah ha, I found you Ana" I stand up quickly and see Christian running towards me. Shit, shit, shit. I have nowhere to go, I may be able to make a run for it but he is faster than me and most likely will catch me if I do. Maybe I can outwit him.

"Ok you caught me, I give up" I throw my hands in the air showing that I gave him and he slows his pace to just walking, everyone start to come out of their hiding spots.

Christian is on the other side of the ticket counter.

"So it looks like your it again" he smirks.

"That may be true but you have to tag me first" he slowly walks over to the door of the ticket counter. As soon as he is inside I quickly jump up onto the counter and swing my legs around and hop down, I run as fast as I can. But god damn it my feet fail me again and I fall right onto the marble floor.

"Fuck Ana are you ok" Christian runs over to me get down on his knees to look me over.

"Yeah I'm ok, still a klutz I guess" he helps me to my feet and I'm a little wobbly but I manage to pull myself together.

"Let's get you back into the room and take a better look at you ok?"

"Sure" I took a few steps and start to limp a little because my hip started to hurt just a little, and before I knew it Christian had picked me up bridal style and said, "I got you" with a smile.

With get back into the room and Christian seats me down on the table that is right underneath the light, he looks me over all over. He even tries to pull my shirt up but I end up slapping his hand away.

While Christian keeps looking me over for god knows what for because I have already told him about ten times that I was ok and that all I needed was some Advil. Jen, Kate, Elliot and Sawyer all got our things together for our last night of ghost hunting. In a way I'm a little upset by the fact that this will be the last time I will ever be in this place and we didn't even cover everything yet.

"Ok we have everything ready, so whenever you're good Ana we can start" I wiggly my hip a little to check and see what pain level I am at and surprisingly it isn't so bad. I hop off the table and grab my voice recorder and ghost box.

"I'm ready"

For the first three hours of the night we spent it on some of the other floors. Every hour we would change to a different floor trying to hit up as many floors as possible. I already know we won't get on all the floors because we have yet to even go on the tower floors, which is about 14 floors and a whole shit load of stairs.

As we we're walking down the stairs to head back to the concourse area a thought hit me, what is Christian going to do with this place?

"Christian can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" he turns his head around to look at me as he is still walking down the stairs

"I was just wondering what is your plains for this place?"

"Well I haven't put much thought into it at the moment, but I think maybe turn the tower floors into condos"

"Oh" I say a little shocked. Who would want to ruin this kind of history to put condos in?

"Why do you ask?"

"No just wondering that all"

We continued to walk down the stairs until we reached the concourse. Again it's another light where only the moon light is shining in through the windows. I can only imagine what this place must have looked like when it was up and running.

We spend the next two hours in the basement near the old trolley lobby walking in the maze like tunnels with our hand held cameras trying to get as much video as we can. In a way I am dreading it, only because I will most likely be the one who is going to review it all. Let's just say Jen and Kate doesn't have a good eye, there has been times where they would review one of the video tapes and say 'we didn't find any kind of evidence' but then I would take a look at it and found a whole shit load of unexplained things.

It's get close to 4 in the morning, we only have less than two hours before the sun starts to come up. I think now is as good as any to head back into the waiting room and try another ghost box session.

"Hey how do you guys feel about going back into the waiting room and try another ghost box session and see if I get that woman again?"

"Ok I'm game, I really want to see what this ghost box shit is all about" Elliot said as he started walking towards the stairs. We all follow behind him up the stairs.

We are all sitting in the waiting room, I place the ghost box in the same spot I had it last night. I even take the same seat. I turn on the ghost box and wait a few minutes for it to warm up. Everyone is looking at me and to be honest it is making me uncomfortable. I know what they're doing, they are keeping an eye on me to make sure nothing happens to me like it did yesterday.

"Ok so now what do we do?" Elliot asks

"Now we ask a few question and hope to get a response" Jen tells him.

"Who's going to go first?" I ask looking at Kate then to Jen

"Well you said you got something yesterday, you might as well go first" Kate said

"Ok" I take a deep breath and let it out "Is there anyone here with us tonight that would like to speak to us?"

"&^%$# $%^&*((&&^%$# **" **Nothing we hear nothing coming through the ghost box, which is a little upsetting to me because I was really looking forward to finishing what I started yesterday.

"Please if the person I was talking to last is here please say something"

"^%$$# #$%^&**HERE**^^%$# !$**" **

"Did you hear that, something said something" Elliot jumps from his seat in shock of hearing what he did.

"Yes just chill out and let's see if we can find out who it is, Ok?"

"This is fucking nuts but alright"

"Are you the same person I talked to last night?" I asked

"*&^%$$### **YES***&&^%$# $%^&**"**

"Who is it that you wanted me to help, does he have a name?"

"&&^$#% & &**YES***&&#%# $ %*"

"Ok, what is his name, can you tell me who HIM is?"

"&&^# ^& ())#***YOU**^%$ ##&#($*^" We all look at each other and out our palms up like 'huh who is YOU'

"We need for you to tell us" I say

"&^#%#$ ^ *#(**CAN'T**^%#$ * ("

"Well this is getting us nowhere" Sawyer says

"Just be patient will you Luke, god it's not like everything works on cue" Jen scolds at him

"Ok let's try something" Kate says and we all look at her to see what she has in mine.

"Is it me that Ana needs to help?" Kate asks the ghost box. We sit and listen for a while and we don't get a response from it. Then Kate turns to Elliot wave her hand to get him to ask the same question.

"Is it me? Does Ana need to help me?" Again we wait for a response from the box and come up empty handed once again. Then Jen take over and asks the same question and yet again we come up empty handed. Jen then turns to Christian and gives him a look to say something to the box.

"Um how about me, does Ana need to help me with something?" And almost immediately we get a response.

"*&%#$ ^**YES**&^#$% &#*" I wave my hands around in a circle motion to get him to keep going with the questions to the box, he seems a bit uneasy about it but he continues.

"What is it that Ana needs to help me with?"

"^%$ #!&*(**YOU**%$# !*&^" He turns to look at me with a puzzling look on his face. I just shrug my shoulders at him because I really don't know what it is that I need to help him with.

"What is it that I need to help him with?" Both Christian and I sit there looking at each other and wait to see if we get another response but we don't. We asked the same question again, and again we didn't hear anything.

"Ok well clearly we now know who it is that you need to help but what we don't know is what it is that you need to help him with. Ugh why do ghost have to be so frustration" Jen said before she gets to her feet and turns off the ghost box.

Christian is sitting in his chair rubbing his hands on his knees, he looks a little out of it at the moment, but hey I would be too if I was told by a ghost that some girl I have only known for a few days had to help me with something. He runs his hands through his hair and then stands up and takes a good look around.

"I think it's time that we call it a night and get going" I nod my head and start walking out of the old waiting room. When we reach our makeshift control room I start to put everything away back into the cases they came from.

About an hour later everything is pack in our cars. We are all standing in the middle of the concourse. Jen next to Sawyer, Kate next to Elliot and me about as far away from Christian as I can get.

"Um…I just wanted to say thank you for letting us stay here for the weekend and investigate this place, it was truly an honor to do it" I say

"You're welcome Anastasia"

"Well everything is packed and I think it's about time we should leave" Sawyer and Elliot hand Jen and Kate a piece of paper with their numbers on it and they girls both giggle. I on the other hand is looking anywhere but at Christian. Although in my head I am picturing myself jumping into his arms and kissing him like I will never see him again but I am using every muscle in my body to hold me back.

"I'll be in contact with you within the next week or so with any evidence that we find" I say finally looking up at Christian and his eyes are glued on me as if he is trying not to say anything.

"I'll wait for your call" Is all that he says and I nod.

Jen and Kate both hug their new found boyfriends and tell them they will call them later tonight.

I walk outside and stand next to our car and wait as Jen and Kate both say one last good bye. The three of us all pile into the care and drive away, I haven't even willed myself to turn around and look out the back window to see Christian one last time.

I don't know what it is but my heart is start to ache as we drive further down the drive way.

**Ok so I hope that you guys liked the chapter, I know I was starting to drift off a little and I'm sorry about that my mind has been elsewhere (New boyfriend) Anyways I wanted to let you know that I have started a pinterest account. You can find me under GreyShades OfSteele **

**There is a board already up for this story, only a few pictures so far but I will be adding more, the pictures are in order. **

**Please read and review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok I am not sure why the Pinterest isn't showing my account, but I will try and figure it out. When I do I will let you all know. Thank you all for the reviews. **

So it's been two weeks since our investigation at the terminal. The amount of evidence that we have caught is out of this world, not to mention the recordings I have of our ghost box sessions.

Christian and I haven't really talked much but when we do we talk for hours on the phone. But of course it's not what you think, our conversation is mainly about ghost hunting, Christian has become more and more interested in what I do. Jen tells me it's not because he is interested in ghosts it's because he likes me and is using any form of excuse to talk to me.

Christian and I have a lunch date tomorrow at his office and I am extremely nervous about it. I haven't seen him in those two weeks, when we talk it has just been on the phone.

I have everything ready for tomorrow, my laptop is jammed packed full of evidence I'm not even sure an hour will even be long enough to show Christian everything.

The next morning I am woken up by Jen jumping on my bed. Really this girl needs to leave me the fuck alone before I pound her a new one.

"Wakie, wakie"

"Jen leave me alone" I tell her as I turn over and bury my head into my pillow.

"Not a chance, you told me to make sure that you were up and off the bed before I could leave this room, so wake your ass up"

"I'm up I'm up, now will you please get the fuck out of my room"

"Ok I'm leaving but if you're not in that shower in ten minutes I am coming back in here with a bucket of ice and throwing it on your ass" Jen says to me as she walks to my bedroom door.

"I mean it Ana I'll do it" I grab my pillow and try my best to throw it at her but she is already out the door.

At the risk of Jen coming back into my room with a bucket of ice I get out of bed, I drag my ass into the bathroom and turn on the hot water to the shower. As soon as I get out of the shower I go back into my room and I see there is already an outfit laid out on my bed. Damn it Jen, when will she learn that I don't need help picking out my clothes.

She picked out the shortest pair of booty shorts I have and a white almost see through t-shirt. She much be out of her mind if she thinks I am wearing this to Christin's office. I go into my closet to find something else to wear but when I open the door all my freaking clothes are missing. What the fuck!

With the towel still wrapped around me I storm out of my bedroom and into the kitchen where Jen and Kate are standing there with all my clothes laid out on the breakfast bar. What kind of game do they think they are playing at?

"Ok hand over my clothes"

"No" they both say in unison with each other.

"No?"

"You heard us no" Kate said

"There is no way in hell I am wearing booty shorts and a see through top to Christian office, he would think I'm some kind of slut wearing something like that"

"We're just trying to get you to show Christian that you're interested in him"

"I am not interested in him, why do you guys think that I am?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because you flirt with him all the time when you're on the phone with him, or the way you twirl your hear when you're listening to him talk. Oh there are signs, you may not see them but we should do. Let's face it Ana whenever Elliot comes over and you answer the door you always look down the hallway to see if Christian is trailing behind, and when he isn't there we can see the look of disappointment on your face" Kate says. God do I really?

"You guys are crazy I do not like Christian like that, I like him as a friend"

"Yeah sure whatever, Maybe tonight before you go to bed you need to put a voice recorder in your room" Jen stops and smirks "Did you know that in your sleep you call out Christian's name as if you just had sex with him"

"You guys are being ridiculous, I do not"

"Oh yes you do" they both start laughing and I know I am blushing, it's true I may or may not have had a sex dream or two of Christian, but that doesn't mean anything. Right?

"Ok fine whatever I'm not going to argue about it with you two, can I please have my clothes now?"

"Ha-ha No!"

"What the fuck, give me my fucking clothes I am going to be late"

"Nope sorry no can do, you will wear what we laid out for you and believe me Christian will enjoy it" Kate grins and evil grin.

"I fucking hate you guys, you know that" I storm off into my bedroom throwing the clothes that they left me onto the floor.

"You love us! You will thank us one day" The scream from the kitchen and behind my closed door I give them the finger.

I have no clue what I am going to do with those two I swear they are always trying to play match maker for me and I am sick of it. I am in the moment of my life where I am happy not having a boyfriend. I sit on my bed for a couple of minutes pouting looking at the shorts I threw on the floor.

I just have to give in to the girl and put the freaking clothes on and get over it. There is nothing between Christian and me besides friendship, yes we shared a kiss at the terminal and we both felt something.

Alright I can't let this bother me, I take off the towel and walk over to my dresser and grab a pair of underwear and a bra, and I put them on followed by the shorts and top. I grab a pair of flip flops and put them on and head out my bedroom.

"Looking good there Steele" Jen calls out to me and I flip her the finger as I put my laptop in my carrier bag and walk outside to the car.

The drive to Christian's office is nothing but annoying, my shorts keep riding up my ass and at every stop sign or red light I keep trying to pull them down but it does do much because they just keep riding up.

I pull out front of GEH, I really don't want to do this. Well I do just not in what I'm wearing. Sawyer is standing by the front door waiting for me, he spots me and starts to walk over. I can see his shoulders shaking from laughing. Yeah laugh it up buddy.

"Afternoon Miss Steele" Sawyer says with a chuckle

"Sawyer don't start with the Miss Steele bull shit" he smiles. We walk to the front door and he holds it open for me. When we get inside all eyes are on me and I know it's because of the way I am dressed. God I am going to kill my best friends for doing this to me.

Sawyer gives them all a look to get back to work and we continue to walk to the elevators.

"So how have you been" I ask Sawyer

"Good, you?"

"Besides wanting to kill Jen and Kate I'm ok" I said to him just before the elevator doors opened. We walk right up to Christian's office door completely skipping his secretary desk. He opens the door for me and closes it as soon as I am inside. Christian is sitting at his desk with the back of his chair facing me while he is on the phone with someone.

"Yes well at the moment I don't need anyone right now…Yes I know it's been two weeks…..Elena I said I would get in touch with you if I needed someone…..I have to go I have a lunch meeting to get to…bye" He turns around and slams his phone down on the desk, he puts his hands on his head and runs his fingers through his hair.

"You know you're going to end up breaking your phone if you keep slamming it like that on your desk" his head shoots up at the sound of my voice.

"Anastasia" he says with a smile.

"Hi Christian, you ready for our lunch meeting?"

"Yes, why don't you get everything ready and I will have Andrea bring us lunch. I didn't know what you would want so I just ordered cheeseburgers and fries"

"No that's perfect" He calls Andrea on the intercom and informs her that he is ready for lunch and about two minutes later she comes in with a tray of food full of cheeseburgers and fries.

"Wow this looks amazing, I am starving" I say eye balling the food.

"Well let's eat shall we and then we'll go over everything" I nod my head and sit down on the couch next to him and grab the first cheeseburger I see. I take a bite and moan.

"Good?" he asked

"Yes" I answer him with a mouth full.

Holding the burger in my hand I pull the laptop out of my bag and place it on the coffee table in front of us. I open it up and turn it on. While it is starting I grab a few fries and devourer them in one bite. Yum.

"Put these in" I hand him my ear buds.

"I'm still eating" he says with a mouth full of fries.

"Just put them in would you" he swallows what's in his mouth, wipes his hands on a paper towel and put the buds in his ears.

I open up one of the audio files from the voice recorder that Jen and Sawyer had while they we're investigating together on the first night on one of the floors. It's about time minutes long but has some really good EVP's.

I watch his eyes as he is listening he in focusing on the screen of the laptop. But in no time at all his eye do this popping motion and become wide. Yep he heard it, and I start to giggle a little. The part I had him listen to is where Sawyer very quietly asked Jen if he could kiss her. He hits the space bar on my laptop stopping the audio, he take one of the ear buds out of his ear and turns his head to look at me.

"You wanted me to listen to your friend and Sawyer making out?" I laugh

"No what I want you to listen to is what you hear while they are kissing, now shh Mr. Grey and you'll hear it" I grab the ear bud that is hanging down and put it in my ear. I readjust myself on his office couch so that I can get closer making sure the bud won't fall out.

I hit the space bar again to start the audio again. I point to the screen and then to my ear trying to get him to understand that this is the part he really needs to listen to. He pushes his finger against the bud so he can hear it and when it comes to that part his eyes widen again and his mouth drops open and mouths 'what the fuck was that'

He stops the audio again and I roll my eyes, but I have to remember this is a person who has no clue about the paranormal and how EVP's work.

"Holy fucking shit, did Jen and Sawyer even know there was ghosts next to them?" I giggle at his question

"I am guessing no. No one really knows when a spirit is with them, unless your one of those people who can see the dead all the time. Like that Melinda chick from that ghost whisper show"

"So they had no idea while they were making out that a ghost" I frown at him "Sorry spirit was standing next to them"

"Nope"

I continue to play him a few more EVP's and with each one his eyes always go into this state of shock. After listening to all the EVP's that we had caught I move to the pictures that Kate and Elliot took while they were both together.

As we are looking through them he put to one and say's what is that round thing"

"Oh that" I point "That's was we call an orb" **(I'll explain it better at the end of this chapter) **

"What the hell is an orb?"

"Well an orb is what some people like to think is a spirit"

"So you mean to tell me that's a ghost right in front of Kate and Elliot?"

"Well yes and no"

"Yes and no?"

"Well you see, it could be a spirit trying to show itself, but you have to understand the terminal is full of dust and debris, so it could be anything"

"What is your take about orbs?"

"I don't believe in them"

"Why not?"

"Your full of questions aren't you"

"Well yes, that is my building"

"To answer your question I don't believe in them because like I said it could be anything, no matter where you go you will always be faced with something. Rather it be dust, rain, or bugs, and most of the time it's one of them"

"So you think this is dust" he points to the picture

"Yes I do, until that building is 100% cleaned and dust free I will always call it dust"

"I see"

"Ok onto the video" I open another file that hold all the videos from the DVR and from our hand held cameras.

Just as I was about to press play a voice comes over his intercom. "Mr. Grey your next appointment is in 20 minutes"

Christian gets up from the couch and walks to his office door opening it and tells Andrea to cancel all his appointments for the day, I can hear her gasp. He closes the door and walks back over to the couch and sits next to me once again, this time even closer than he was before, he gives me a smile and I lose myself in it. He is really breathtaking.

"You ready" he says to me, breaking me out of my trance.

"Uh yeah sure" I shake my head a little trying to bring myself back to the now.

"Ok so this is when you and I were in Mr. Lincoln's old apartment and we heard that noise from down the hall"

"Ok" I play the video and we just sit there and watch, this video is pretty long. I'm listening to everything he was telling me that night. We finally get to the part where we hear the noise from down the hall. We both have this death stare at the laptop screen.

You can see me getting up and start to walk down the hallway, then you see where Christian grabs me asking me if I was nuts to go chasing after the noise. A few minutes later on the video you see us walking down the hallway and peeking into the door way of the room down the hall from the apartment.

It's not coming to the part where he trips over the pipe on the floor and grabs me. I suddenly feel his hand on my bare upper thigh. His hand is so warm, I'm getting this tingly sensation all over my body. My eyes slowly look down at his hand, his fingers are doing this slow seductive dance on my thigh.

I look up and he isn't even looking at me, his eyes never leave the screen. I wonder if he even knows that he is doing it. I don't want him to stop because the feeling I am getting from his fingers doing their dance is out of this world but if he keeps doing this there is no telling what might happen next.

"Uh Christian" I say, but he doesn't look at me, he is still watching the screen closely. I try calling at him again "Christian" but still he is watching the computer screen. What the hell is so interesting, I look to the screen and that's when I see it, it's at the part where he and I are kissing, me on top of him. In the far back there is a ghostly white figure standing only a few feet away. How the fuck did I not see this the other day when I was watching the video. Oh that right I remember now I was busy staring at him and me making out.

I sit there watching this ghostly figure hover behind us, it's just watching our every move. It disappears when Elliot and Kate come to the door.

"Holy shit balls batman did you see that Ana" Christian said to me.

"I did. I didn't see it when I watched the video before but I sure the hell see it now" his hand is still on my thigh gripping it a little harder now.

"Uh Christian can you let go of my thigh now" I look at him then down to my thigh, his fingers are now on the inside on the hem.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't even realize I did that" he removes his hand from me.

"It's ok" I smile at him and he leans in. I think he is going to try and kiss me again. No I can't let this happen, we're friends. Friends don't make out, do they?

Before I even had a chance to protest his lips are on mine. His tongue is asking to enter and for one second I allow it. His lips are soft and his tongue is warm. His right hand find my cheek. Shit no no no.

I quickly pull away "Christian we can't, I'm sorry we just can't"

"Ana I'm sorry, I know you said just friends but there is more to it"

"I know Christian and believe me when I say I would like for there to be more but right now I can't, I hope you understand"

"I don't understand we are perfect together, but if that's what you want I'll stop"

"Thank you, do you want to finish watching the rest of the videos?"

"I think maybe we should call it a day"

"Oh ok" I close down the laptop and put it back in my bag.

"Well thanks for seeing me today Christian, I know how busy you are"

"You're welcome Anastasia"

"Um Christian"

"Yeah" he looks at me

"What are your plans for the terminal? I mean what are you going to do with it? You're really not going to put condos on the tower floors are you?"

"Well that was the plan I had in mind, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering that's all" I look down at the floor.

"There is something else you want to ask isn't there?"

"Well I have been thinking, what if you open up the terminal to the public. There are a lot of people out there that are very interested in ghost hunting and I think a lot of them would be interested in investigating the terminal"

"What do you have in mind?" he asks

"Well it might take some time but we could turn the terminal into a paranormal hot spot, Hold events for ghost hunters in the Seattle area, charged a small fee. Or for starters we could start with tours"

"Is this something that you would want to do? Would this make you happy" Christian asks

"Yeah I think so, I mean it would give me something to do, since I'm out of work at the moment. But first the girls and I would have to clean that place from top to bottom, people can't be walking around in that kind of mess" He walks over to his desk and opens the top drawer, he pulls out a set of keys and take one of the keys off the key ring and walks back over to me.

"Here" handing me a key

"What's this?"

"The key"

"The key to what?"

"The terminal"

"What? Oh my god Christin, I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything, just take the key and enjoy. I'll hire a cleaning crew to help you and the girls with the building. I'll contract Elliot for him and his crew to fix whatever repairs that need to be fixed. Once everything is finished we'll go from there" I am in a complete state of shock right now. Still shocked I jump onto Christian and wrap my legs around him almost sending him to the floor and give him a big kiss right on his cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you. Christian you have no idea how happy I am right now, you'll see once everything is finish. I promise you, you will make a boat load of money from this"

"It's your idea, so it's your money"

"What? No I couldn't Christian, it's your building"

"But I insist Anastasia, say yes or the deal is off"

"YES!" I kiss him again but this time without even thinking I kiss him on the lips. It isn't one of those long passionate kisses just a hard kiss with my lips closed. When I break away you can hear the loud popping sound.

I unwrap my legs from around his waist and he slowly lowers me down until my feet touch the floor as he is doing so I can feel the bulge in his pants struggling to break out. Shit I am such an ass. There I was just moments ago telling him I just want to be friends and here I am now unwrapping my legs from around his waist, feeling his erection as I slide down his body. Oh god what was I thinking?

"I'm so sorry"

"It's alright, I'll just have to deal with it later" he says as he adjusts himself and smirks at me.

"TMI Christian" I said causing him to laugh.

**Ok so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, again my mind is elsewhere right now…lol Anyways I just wanted to let you all know that I won't be updating this story for a couple of days. **

**Tomorrow I will be out of town for a few hours for my one job, then around 7pm EST I'll be working at the terminal doing candle light ghost tours until around midnight. **

**I think I might have fixed the problem with pinterest but I'm not sure. The name I am under is GreyShades Ofsteele or you can try gofsteele. Let me know if you can find me if not send me a PM with your Pinterest name and I will find you. And since I will be at the terminal tomorrow I will try to take as many pictures as I can of the place and post them on my Pinterest. **

**Read and Review please, I want to hit over 100 reviews. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Woot Woot! We hit over 100 reviews! You guys are amazing. I am glad you are enjoying this story. It's has been a blast so far writing it. It has been keeping me busy while I am fighting writers block with my other stories. This story comes a little easier for me since parts of it is based off my life, with the ghost hunting and the terminal itself. As for Christian and Ana that is just an added bonus, but now that I have a new man in my life who is on the kinky side I am sure going to have even more fun with this story…lol Enjoy. **

It has been about a month since Christian has given me the key to the terminal, cleaning and remodeling has already begun. The four floors from the main building are all cleaned out, we had to remove most of the old glass windows due to them being broken but the ones that weren't we saved.

Our next task at hand is cleaning out the tower floors, there are 13 tour floors all together and since the elevators don't work this means the three of us has to walk all the way the fuck up to the 17th floor. God help us. Jen, Kate come with me every weekend to clean but during the week I come alone to clean, I know it's not the best thing for me to do but I enjoy it. Being in this big building all alone it gives me time to think not to mention a fucking work out from hell.

Every once in a while Christian stops by to check to see how things are going and to sign some paper work. Of course Christian and I still talk on the phone with each other every night, it's like me and him have turned into best friends. So far he has told me bits and pieces about his life, how he started GEH and where he got the money to start it. I think it was so nice of his mother's friend to loan him the money. I told him small details about my life. **(Christian and Ana have the same background as they did in the book. Expect for Ana never went to college and Carla is a fashion designer) **

Anyways just last week I was contacted by a local bank telling me that in the lobby of the bank holds the old steam clock that used to sit in the middle of the concourse. The bank manager told me for a generous donation they would be more than happy to return the clock to the terminal.

I asked the manager to give me a couple of days to think about it and I would be in touch. The next day I had called Christian and explained to him the conversation I had with the bank manager. Christian has asked me, would bringing back the old clock make me happy. I told him it wasn't about making me happy it was about bringing the terminal back to life, but Christian wasn't having that so he asked me again would it make you happy. So of course I told him it would me very happy if the clock would come back home to its rightful spot.

Wouldn't you know the next day the bank manager called me and told me there was no need for a donation and that as soon as the concourse floor was finished being restored that it will be delivered and installed! I wonder what it was that made the manager change his mind. Hmm oh well I'm not going to complain about it.

Over the next several weeks the concourse has been looking more and more like it used to back in the late 1920's when it first opened. Elliot and his guys have been working non-stop during the week. The marble floors throughout the concourse have been restored even the small tiny shops that once was housed inside the terminal are starting to look like they once was.

Later tonight I am meeting Christian at the terminal, I left some papers there that he needed to for Elliot. But until then my mother has come over to pay me a little visit.

"Hi mom" I say after I open the door to my apartment. It's not often that she comes to Seattle to see me since she is always so busy in New York with her fashion line.

"Anastasia Rose, look at you. You look amazing baby"

"Thanks mom, come in. Where's bob?"

"Oh honey he is at the hotel resting, he had a nasty fall the other day and ended up hurting his right leg"

"I'm sorry to hear that, will he be ok?"

"Yes the doctor said as long as he stays off it for a week or so he'll be just fine"

"Thanks great"

"Here honey I got this for you to wear tonight for when we go out to dinner" Shit I forgot about dinner with my mother. I watch as she opens the garment bag and out pops this beautiful plum colored dress and at the bottom of the dress is a pair of matching 5in heels that scream come fuck me.

"Wow mom the dress looks fabulous, is it from your line?"

"Yes, now hurry up and put it on we don't want to be late I have reservations at the mile high club at 6" Out of all the places in Seattle to go to eat she had to pick one of the clubs that Christian owns. Come to think of it I think he owns almost all of them, but the mile high club is the one he goes to often.

"Ok just give me 30 minutes mom and I'll be ready" I run to my bedroom with the dress and shoes in hand, I carefully place them on the bed and grab my cell phone from my nightstand. I send a quick text to Christian.

**I'm going to be late, I have a dinner date tonight can you meet me at the terminal at 9 –Ana **I wait for a response from Christian but he never sent me a text back, he must be busy at work or something.

I take a quick shower, carefully trying not to get my hair wet. When all is said and done I walk out of my bedroom looking like a billionaire's wife, or what at least I think a billionaire's wife would look like.

"Oh Anastasia look at you, turn around honey I want to get the full effect" I roll my eyes and do a little twirl for my mom and she just gasp in amazement, she has always told me I could have been a runway model.

"What do you think" I ask as I stop twirling

"Baby you are just stunning, come on we will be late if we don't leave now" I nod my head and follow her out to the waited limo that's in the driveway, my mom has always said if you're going to arrive somewhere it's always best to do it in style.

Twenty minutes later and the driver pulls up in front of the mile high club, my mother is the first one out.

"Oh wow this place looks amazing, have you ever been here before Anastasia?"

"Yes a few times with a friend of mine"

"You mean Kate and Jen?"

"No my friend Christian" I tell her

"Isn't Christian a man's name, Oh my god Ana you're finally dating again? Oh honey I am so happy for you"

"No mom I'm not dating Christian. He is a friend and business partner"

"Will I get to meet this Christian friend of yours while I'm in town?"

"I guess I could arrange lunch for the three of us if you would like, I would have to see what he schedule is like he is a very busy man mom"

"Oh how busy is busy Anastasia"

"He is the CEO of his own company and works like all the time"

"Well I'm in town for a week so whenever he is free I would like to meet him"

"Sure thing mom" I roll my eyes at her as we walk into the club.

The whole time during dinner I kept checking my phone to see if Christian had ever texted me back, he didn't. When my mother and I were finished I told her I had to make a stop at the terminal to meet up with Christian to have him sign the paper work that was there for him.

My mother insisted that I drop her off at the hotel, she said she wasn't feeling well and blamed it on one to many Cosmo's. Feeling tipsy myself I gave the limo driver the address and leaned back in the seat and rested my eyes some. Before I knew it the limo driver was tapping at my window informing me that we had arrived.

I put my shoes back on and exited out of the limo, I looked around and I see Christian R8 parked. Good he is here and he got my message, but why the hell did he not text me back. I told the driver I was only going to be a couple of minutes, he just nodded his head and returned to the driver's seat. I straighten out my dress and walked to the double doors and entered.

Taylor was standing just beyond the doors.

"Evening Taylor is Christian here?"

"Yes ma'am he is in the waiting room looking at the blue prints that his brother left"

"Thank you Taylor" he gives me a nod and I continue to walk. My heels are clicking against the marble floor. The doors to the waiting room are slightly ajar. I open the doors and I find Christian bent over the table staring at the blue prints.

"Christian" I call out lightly as I tap on the door. He looks up and sees that it is me, he looks me over from head to toe, and he doesn't smile or say anything he just looks back down at the blue prints.

"I take it you got my text? How come you didn't text me back?"

"You said you were on a dinner date and I didn't was to disturb you while you were on your 'Date' where are the papers you wanted me to sign" he looks pissed for some reason, I don't really understand why, I just had dinner with my mother.

"Upstairs in my office" Elliot had found a nice little office for me while the guys helped with a little cleaning on their days off, it's on the mezzanine floor.

"Fine" he says in a harsh tone slamming the palms of his hands on the table. I turn around and start walking out to the concourse, he is a good five feet behind me. I look over my shoulder to make sure he is still following. He is walking a little funny, he is swaying a little. Oh my god I think he has been drinking.

We walk up the stairs and I can see him fumble a little as he takes the first couple of steps. After about the 6th step he grabs ahold of the railing that Elliot installed last week. When we get to the floor I turn around and ask,

"Christian are you ok, you seem a little drunk" He rolls his eyes at me and says,

"What's it to you"

"God Christian I just asked you a question" in return I roll my eyes at him and shake my head.

"You shouldn't roll your eyes at me, it's not very polite" I was going to start to argue with him but I figured it would be best not to seeing that he has had a few drinks in his system.

"Whatever" I whispered and opened the door to my office. I walked over to the safe that Christian had installed for me just a short time ago. I had found this safe in the basement of the terminal, Christian had a locksmith come out and had him fix it for me so that it was in working order for me.

Christian takes a seat behind my desk and puts his head in his hands and starts mumbling something to himself. I unlock the safe and take out the paper work. I go on the opposite side of my desk and face Christian.

"Here, I need you to sign here, here, and here" leaning over the desk pointing to all the X's that need his signature. A few second go by and I notice he is staring at me.

"Christian what's wrong?" I ask with concern in my voice, he really is starting to worry me, and in a low husky voice he asks,

"Why do you do this to me?" he closes his eyes as if it what he was saying was hurting him.

"Christian I don't understand, what is it that I'm doing to you?"

"Torturing me" I shake my head a little and give him a funny look like WTF are you talking about.

"Christian how am I torturing you?"

"Forget it" he says and signs the papers. When he is finished he hands me them and I take them from him. I put them in a manila envelope and right Elliot across the top. I let out a sigh. Christian just sits there looking at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Christian will you talk to me please, I don't like seeing you like this"

"Like what Ana? Pissed, upset, confused, hurt. Take your pick"

"Christian I don't know what has gotten into you"

"YOU!" he screams and slams his fists on my desk causing me to flinch.

**Ok I know I said I wasn't going to update this story for a couple of days but as I was waiting for my flat iron to heat up so that I could straighten my hair because no one like a frizz ball, I wrote this! Hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Also if you go on my profile there is a link there to my Pinterest page, Check out the pictures I have posted of the terminal. I should be adding more tonight when I get home. Please review and don't forget to tell your friends. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. I hope you are all enjoying the pictures I have been posting of the terminal on my Pinterest. I had a great time there Saturday night with my friends and doing the ghost tours. I would have taken a picture of myself in one of the hard hats, but my hair and hard hats don't mix…lol I would have taken more but it started to get dark when I got there so I was only able to take a few. **

**And for everyone who just started reading this story, on my profile page there is a link to my Pinterest page on there with pictures from the terminal. But they are not in order. **

**To the guest who made the comment about not waiting 5 years for Christian and Ana to be together. Don't worry I'm not going to have them wait the five years but believe me it's going to be a shocker. Something you guys may or may not like, but just remember this story is for fun, I'm just going with the flow of it. **

I stand there staring at Christian, he just screamed at me pretty much telling me that I am the one who got to him.

"I can't deal with this right now, I have to go" I quickly turn on my heel and walk out my office door and down the stairs. As I walk into the concourse I feel the tears peek into my eyes. I can't get into a relationship right now, it's only been a few months since I broke up with my last boyfriend and he tore my heart out and stomped on it.

If it's a relationship that Christian wants I can't do that right now, I am just not emotionally there right now. I have these feelings for Christian but my only concern is that these feelings I'm having are they real or is it because I just need someone to fill that whole in my heart because of what Rick did to me.

I can hear Christian calling out to me from my office door, the clicking of my heels are echoing off the walls as I run through the concourse. When I get to the main doors where Taylor is standing he is there with his phone to his ear blocking the exit.

"Move aside Taylor"

"Ma'am Mr. Grey…" I put my hand up to stop him from finishing what he had to say to me.

"Taylor my father was a well decorated Soldier and has taught me well, I suggest you step aside" He looks at me shocked. Yep don't let this tiny little body fool you. He closes his eyes knowing that if he moves he is going to hear it from Christian. Without opening his eyes he takes a deep breath and steps to the side.

It's starts to rain when I step outside of the terminal, the rain reminds me of happier times I have spent here. The limo driver quickly gets out of the limo as soon as he sees me approach it and opens the door for me. Christian is running out of the terminal, I tell the driver to hurry. He closes my door and gets in, Christian is banging on the window pleading for me to open it. But I can't I can't look at him right now.

The limo slowly starts to drive away and I look out the back window and I see Christian just standing there looking at me, thank god for tinted windows or he would be able to see my mascara stained face. I want to let him in into my life but I don't know if I can.

I get to my apartment and all the lights are off which means 1 of 2 things the girls have already went to bed or they are out with their men. I walk into the apartment and go straight to my room, I don't even bother with a shower I just take off my heels throwing them at my bedroom door in anger along with my dress. All I need right now is sleep.

**(Warning this is sad and very dark. If you can't handle it don't read it, skip down until the end of the nightmare) **

_Its early morning I've only just got home a few hours ago from an investigation with the girls. I wake up with a beautiful man sleeping next to me, his breathing is soothing to me. I can't help but to stare at him. _

"_Your staring at me gain" _

"_I'm sorry I thought you were sleeping" _

"_I was but not that I'm awake come here" He pulls me closer to him trailing little kisses from my forehead to the nap of my neck. His member springs into action and he slowly lifts me up and eases me onto him. I slowly grind into his hips, moaning and calling out his name, _

"_Oh god Rick…right there…yeah that's it don't stop" _

"_Baby you are so wet, I can feel you dripping all over me" I look down at our joined bodies and I see what looks like a streak of blood. I start to feel panic set in. _

"_Oh god the baby, Rick I'm bleeding something is wrong with the baby" But he doesn't stop, he grabs ahold of my hips and thrusts into me harder. His eyes are as black as night, I have never seen him like this before. _

"_Rick let go of me something is wrong with the baby I'm bleeding" I look down again and there is even more blood pooling between us. I quickly slap him across the face. But it doesn't do anything, instead he flips me over so that my back is on the mattress and he just pounds into me. What in the world has gotten into him? He is so strong I can't get him off of me. Finally a few minutes later he falls on top of me, closes his eyes and falls back to sleep. _

_With the little strength I have I managed to push him off me onto the other side of the bed. I sit up and look between my legs, there is blood everywhere. All over me, Oh god, oh god. The baby there is something wrong with the baby. I get out of bed and grab a robe, I run out of the room banging on Kate's door first then on Jen's. Both of them come running out of their rooms as I lay on the floor curled up in a ball. _

"_Oh my god Ana what's wrong?" _

"_The baby….He…he" Both of them scan my body and that's when I heard a gasp coming from Jen's direction. _

"_Oh my god Kate look" Jen says _

"_Holy shit she's bleeding, we need to get her to the hospital. Call 911, tell them she is 8 weeks pregnant and that she might be having a miscarriage" _

_That's it, that's all it took for me to black out. The next morning I woke up in a hospital bed, Jen and Kate were both sitting on each side of the bed holding my hands. My eyes flutter open and they both have tears in their eyes. _

"_Ana your awake" Jen smiles and then looks over to Kate. Kate gets up from her seat and walks out the door. I look over to Jen and she starts to cry a little. My left hand instantly goes to my stomach. Something is wrong I don't feel the same. Yesterday morning I was able to feel a tiny little bump now there is nothing. _

"_Jen" I whisper, but word fail her as she begins to cry harder. A few seconds later there is a light tap on the door, Kate walks in with a doctor. _

"_Good morning Miss Steele, I'm Dr. Greene. I'm the resident OB/GYN on call today" _

"_My baby is my baby ok" _

"_Do you remember anything from last night?" Dr. Greene asks_

"_I was lying in bed with my boyfriend….Him and I were….um…I just remember seeing blood everywhere, oh god where's Rick" _

"_Ana we need you to calm down for a moment there is something we need to tell you" _

"_What is it, what's wrong with the baby? Where's Rick why isn't he here?" _

"_I'm sorry Miss Steele but last night you…."She pauses for a moment "You had a miscarriage, I'm sorry you lost the baby" I put both of my hands on my stomach, no I lost the baby. My baby, our baby it's gone. No this can't be I was just pregnant last night. _

"_No!" I scream "You're lying" Both Jen and Kate are hugging each other crying. _

"_I'm sorry Miss Steele" Dr. Greene closed her eyes and took a deep breath before walking out of the room. _

"_Where's Rick, I need Rick. Is he here? Tell him I need him here with me" _

"_Ana" Jen whispers as she sits next to me, she grabs my hand and softy holds it "Ana Rick isn't coming" _

"_What? Why not, he can't just leave me here like this. I need him" I cry _

"_Ana last night after you blacked out, before we called the ambulance Jen went to wake up Rick. He saw the blood Ana, he started to freak out. I had to call my brother to come over to the apartment to take care of Rick while Jen and I was busy with you. He went nuts Ana, he was crazy Ana" No_

"_Ana he was screaming that it was all your fault that you brought something home with you from the investigation. Ethan was able to calm him down enough" _

"_So where is he? Why isn't he here?" _

"_He left Ana, early this morning he left while Ethan was sleeping on the couch" _

"_No, he wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't just leave me like that" _

"_Ana he's gone" Kate pulls out a small piece of paper from her back pocket and hands it to me. _

_Ana, _

_I told you that one of these days that you we're going to bring something back with you. Now look what happened. I will never forgive you for this. Our baby is gone. I'm gone. I hope you have a nice life, there is nothing left for me here anymore. I asked you to give up the ghost hunting once you found out that you were pregnant and you went behind my back and still investigated. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our child. _

_Rick_

_I balled up the piece of paper and throw it across the room. It's all my fault, it's all my fault I screamed at the top of my lungs. _

**(Hope this explains to everyone why Ana is afraid to be in a relationship right now) **

I wake up in a cold sweat, it has been a long time since I have had a nightmare like that. I reach over to my nightstand to grab my cell phone to check and see what time it was but with my eyes still closed I feel around for my phone but I don't find it.

I open my eyes and sit up and look around my room for it, but still can't find it. Shit did I leave it at the mile high club? Maybe it's in the limo, I can call the limo company from Jen or Kate's phone and see if I had left it in the back where I was sitting.

I get out of bed and grab my robe from the back of my bedroom door. I walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen where Elliot was staying behind Kate who was cooking on the stove.

"Good morning Ana, how did you sleep last night?" Elliot asked as I took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Ok I guess" giving him a smile.

"How was dinner with your mother last night?" Kate asks but Elliot interrupts before I get a chance to say anything.

"Wait you went out to dinner with your mom?"

"Yeah why, she is in town for a week"

"Oh shit" Elliot whispers under his breath and hurry's himself out of the kitchen.

"What's gotten into him?" I ask Kate

"No clue, maybe it's his time of the month" she laughs and I join in with a giggle.

"So really how did you sleep last night Ana?"

"I had one of those nightmares again" I tell her

"Wow it's been a while since you had one of those, how are you feeling? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm ok. Hey can I use your phone, I think I might have left it somewhere and I need to make a few phone calls to find out where I might have left it"

I called the mile high club to check and see if I might have left it there but nothing was turned in, so the next place I called was the limo company. I waited on the phone with them as they went to go take a look, when the owner came back on the phone he told me that my cell phone wasn't there but the driver might have picked it up after his shift and that he would call me as soon as the driver came into work to let me know if he had it. The only other place I went last night was the terminal, there is a good chance that I might have left it there on my desk when I was trying to get Christian to sign the paper work.

"Hey Elliot are you or your guys going to the terminal today to do some work?" I ask him as he is walking back into the kitchen.

"Uh yeah why what's up?"

"I think I might have left my phone on my desk"

"Sure I can get it for you, but it'll be a while before I can get it to you. Kate and I are having lunch with my mother today"

"Oh ok, well that's ok. I need to check on a few things there anyways"

"Why don't you come, we are going to have lunch there anyways and afterwards you can give her a tour"

"Oh I don't know"

"Come on please Ana, I'm nervous as it is meeting Elliot's mom for the first time and if your there it wouldn't be so bad"

"I guess I can join you guys for lunch"

"Great let me call my mother and let her know that you'll be join us, is Chinese ok with you Ana?"

"Yeah that's fine, I'll go shower and change"

After showering and changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt I throw on a pair of sneakers and put my hair into a half ponytail. Kate and Elliot are waiting outside in his car.

When we get to the terminal Elliot's workers are already there working. I excuse myself and go to my office. There it is my phone sitting on my desk. I pick up my phone and slide it open, I have 2 missed calls from my mother as well as several text message from her and a few from bob looking for me. I send them a text back letting them know I left my phone at the terminal and that I will see them later.

When I return to the concourse I am greeted by who I think is Elliot and Christian's mother, she has sandy blond hair, her eyes are a light greenish blue. Her smile is very loving and warm.

"Ah here she is, mom this is Anastasia"

"Lovely to me you Anastasia, I've heard so many wonderful things about you"

"Thank you Mrs. Grey it's wonderful to meet you as well"

"Please call me Grace, Mrs. Grey is my mother in law" I nod and smile at her.

During lunch Grace was all full of questions for me.

"So Anastasia Elliot told me that you hunt for ghosts"

"Yes but now a days we call it paranormal investigating, it make it sound more professional" I laugh just before I take a bite of my beef and broccoli.

"How long have you been a ghost…I'm sorry a paranormal investigator?"

"Since I was 15, so about ten years now"

"That's interesting, so do you think this place is haunted?"

"Um I think that there is something here"

"So what are your plans for this place?"

"Well that's something you would have to discuss with Christian, I do know that he wants to restore the terminal to its original state from when it first opened in 1929. Once that is finished I'm not too sure I was hoping to open it up to the paranormal world, hold tours, ghost hunts, and maybe even a few events here as well"

"Events? What kind of events?"

"Well anything really, weddings, holiday parties for large companies, charity events things like that"

"Well with a place like this and with all the restoring that Elliot and his company have done I see no problem with that happening. How long do you think it would be before you could hold your first event?"

"Well at the rate Elliot is going I would say….six months, the concourse is almost finish"

"That is fantastic" We continue to eat our lunch changing the subject to Kate and how she got into the paranormal field. Just by watching Grace and Kate talk with each other I can see Elliot's face light up with happiness, I can tell he loves Kate very much.

"I hope you don't mind but I invited a good friend of mine to join us for the tour, she should be here any moment" Grace said to me

"Of course not, the more the merrier" she smiles at me. When we finished our lunch Grace steps outside to make a phone call, while Elliot Kate and I clean up.

About twenty minutes later Grace walks back inside with a bleach blonde grandma looking woman, she is wearing a skin tight skater type dress with a pair of heels that a hooker wouldn't even dear to wear.

"Anastasia Kate, I would like for you to meet my dear friend Elena Robinson. Elena this is Kate Elliot's girlfriend and this beautiful girl here is Anastasia" Kate and I both shake hands with This Elena woman.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Robinson"

"It's Ms. Robinson and yes it's nice to meet you too Anastasia" she says looking at me from head to toe.

"Shall we get started?" I asked everyone.

Over the last few weeks I had come up with a script that I think would work very well for us to use if or when we ever start doing tours here at the terminal.

"This Art Deco masterpiece was built to handle over 200 trains and 10,000 passengers daily, as well as 1,500 Seattle Central employees. It included shops, a restaurant, soda fountain, parking garage and all other services required for daily passenger operations. Although the Central Terminal had the misfortune to open mere months before the onset of the Great Depression, the building was extremely busy during its first two decades of operation, with no period busier than during World War II. Following the War, passenger rail travel fell precipitously as automobiles and air travel began to dominate. In 1955, the Seattle Central Railroad put the Seattle Central Terminal on the market, though there was little demand to purchase such a large building. With the decline of passenger rail service, the Seattle Central mothballed much of the sprawling Seattle Central Terminal and created a small station within a station to service the remaining passengers. The final passenger train departed the Buffalo Central Terminal in October 1979"

I stop for a moment giving them all time to absorb the information that I just told them. Grace and Elena are looking around, I can tell that Grace is enjoying this but that Elena friend of hers doesn't seem to care about anything I am saying.

"So how did you come into this picture?" Ms. Robinson asks

"Well Kate Jen and I were coming back from an investigation and Kate made a wrong turn. You can pretty much say we stumbled across this place. After some digging around on the internet I found out that Christian was the owner and I sought him out"

"I see" She seems rather pissed at me. Even worse is when I called him by his given name. Just when I was about to continue with the tour we all see Christian walk in. That Ms. Robinson woman is grinning from ear to ear as well as Grace but that Ms. Robinson her grin is more, how do I put it…Slutty.

I try to look anywhere but at Christian.

"Christian what a lovely surprise we weren't expecting you here" Grace says

"Hello mother" he kisses her softly on the cheek, and I notice that she keeps her distance from him while doing so.

"Anastasia just started to give us a tour of the building, if you're not so busy Christian join us" He nods his head.

"Now where were you Ana?" Elliot asks

"Um…yeah uh…As you can see Elliot and his crew has worked countless hours on trying to recreate the shops to look as they once did when the terminal was up and running" I walk them along the shops, everyone expect Christian and I go inside to look.

"Ana I need to speak to you in private" he says standing next to me.

"Well I can't right now Christian I am in the middle of giving your mother and her friend a tour, so it's just going to have to wait" I tell him before I walk inside the shop. After about two hours and walking up and down countless amount of stairs everyone says their good byes and I make my way up to my office.

I sit at my desk and put my head in my hands and start to drift off to sleep, but I am awaken by a knock on my door. Thinking that it's Christian I don't even look up I just say,

"Christian whatever it is you need to speak to me about can't it wait until later I have a killer headache right now"

"I'm sorry to hear that but I'm not Christian" I jerk my head up and see that it's that Elena woman standing in front of my desk with her arm's crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry is there something I can help you with Ms. Robinson?"

**Hope you all liked this chapter. Read and review please. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you everyone. **

"Yes actually there is something you can help me with" she says to me

"Alright"

"I want you to stay away from Christian, ever since you came into his life you have been doing nothing but spending his money and parading around town like you own it. Don't think I don't know what going on between the two of you. You spending your weekends here, all the fancy clothes the new car"

"How…"

"I know everything when it comes to Christian, and I know when he contracts a new submissive. But you, he didn't tell me about you and I can see why, your nothing compared to the others"

"I'm sorry I think you have me mistaken for someone else"

"No I'm not mistaken"

"Honestly Ms. Robinson I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not even 100% sure what a submissive is, is that another name for business partner?" she has this stunned look on her face as if I just told her that I didn't believe in Santa. I put my head back in my hands this headache is starting to get worse and worse as she continues to talk to me.

"Oh my god, you're not his…."

"No Elena she isn't" His voice is soft but yet harsh, she turns around and I shoot my head up to see Christian standing in the door way of my office.

"Christian I thought…her looks….her hair…" Elena stutters

"I know what you thought Elena, now get the fuck out and let me clean up your mess"

"I'm so sorry Christian I didn't mean…"

"Now Elena!" she turns on her hell and quickly makes her way out of my office. When she reaches my door she turns to look at me and says, "I'm very sorry Anastasia I didn't know" I just wave my hand at her, my head is hurting me too much to deal with any bull shit right now. First last night with Christian and now this with her.

"I'm sorry about Elena, she doesn't seem to think or talk to me before she speaks"

"Christian I really can't deal with this right now my head is pounding, it feels like a high school drill team is stomping away in there" He picks up his phone and makes a phone call. For the next five minutes he doesn't say anything he just pacing around my office running his hand through his hair. A light tap on the door stops him from pacing and he goes to open it.

I don't even bother looking up, the light in the room is making it hard for me to even open my eyes. I hear the sound of a bottle of pills and the cracking sound of a fresh bottle of water the next thing I knew Christian is standing next to my chair.

"Here take these, you'll feel better in a couple of minutes" in his hand is two Advil and a bottle of water. I take the pills out of his hand and pop them in my mouth and gulp the water. I whisper my thanks to him.

After about a good ten minutes the Advil start to kick in and my headache slowly starts to disappear, Christian has been sitting in the chair across from my desk the whole time, I finally manage to look up at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asks

"Better, thank you for the Advil"

"You're welcome, can we please talk now?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea right now Christian, I'm a little confused at the moment and I am not even sure if I'll even understand"

"Can I at least try to explain about last night, we can talk about the whole Elena thing another time, but at least hear me out about last night?" I nod my head, the least I can do is hear what he had to say about why he said what he did to me last night.

"Last night when I received your text it killed me when you were out on a date"

"Christian I…" he puts his hand up to stop me from speaking.

"Wait let me finish. Last night your text killed me the thought of you going out on a date with someone after you sat there and told me that you weren't ready to be in a relationship with me or anyone, but there you were going on a date with someone else"

"Christian it's…" again he stops me. Now I'm getting annoyed.

"There is something about you Ana that I just can't stop thinking about, every time I see you or even think of you I get butterflies in the pit of my stomach, when your near me I feel this pull that draws me to you and when we touch my whole body comes alive"

"Are you finished now, because there is something you need to know about last night?"

"Elliot already told me, he called me this morning. He explained to me that last night your date was with your mother"

"He did?"

"Yes and after he told me I felt like shit for yelling at you like that, Ana I didn't mean to do it. I don't know what has gotten into me these past few months, I have these feelings for you that I have never felt before towards anyone not even my own mother"

"What kind of feelings Christian" I ask softly. I already have a feeling I know what it is and I feel the same way but I'm just not ready.

"I think I'm in love with you Anastasia" I gasp.

"Christian I…"

"I know you don't feel the same way towards me but it's true, I'm in love with you" Oh god this is getting hard for me. I can feel the tears building deep inside of me. I want to tell him I do I really do.

"Say something please" he says

"I don't know what you want me to say Christian, this is a bit much for me"

"I know it is and I'm sorry for throwing it on you like this"

"Christian what did Elena mean by submissive?" I ask him trying to change the subject about how he feels for me.

"I told you I will tell you another time, I don't think you could handle it right now if I did"

"Tomorrow, will you tell me tomorrow?"

"It's not something I can tell you, I would have to show you in order for you to get a better picture. Will you have dinner with me tomorrow at my penthouse?"

"What do you mean it's not something you can tell me, and that you have to show me?"

"Just answer the question Anastasia"

"Fine, fine I'll come for dinner. Is 6 o'clock ok I have lunch plains with my mother"

"Yes 6 is fine, you know the codes just let yourself in"

"Yes Christian you have giving me the codes hundreds of times, I will see you tomorrow" He nods his head and starts to slowly walk towards the door, he stops when he reaches the door frame. He turns around and says,

"Ana I meant what I said" with that he turns and walks out the door and walks down the stairs.

How am I supposed to handle this? He has just confessed his love for me. What am I going to do? I stay sitting at my desk for a while trying to go over everything in my head. He loves me, but do I love him? After everything that has happened to me can I even love someone again? I know I have feelings for Christian but the feelings I'm feeling is something completely different then what I felt for Rick.

I need to pull myself out of this slump, maybe I should call my mother and have her come and pick me up since Kate and Elliot already left. I have never been one for shopping but I think a little retail therapy could help. I've never been one for shopping but having my mom in town I know she'll want to do this anyways before she leaves. I send a text to my mother telling her I am at the terminal asking for her to pick me up. I give her the address and she tells me she can be here in about ten minutes.

I lock up my office and head down stairs. When I get near the clock I can hear voices coming from the main entrance. As I get closer I see my mom standing there talking to Christian. How the hell did she get here so fast?

"Mom what are you doing here so early? You told me ten minutes"

"Well I was in the area when you sent me the text"

"Ok well you ready to go"

"Not so fast Ana, I am having a lovely conversation here with Christian" she smiles at me. Oh this isn't good.

"Ana you never told me your mother was Carla Adams the fashion designer"

"I'm sorry it never came up" I tell him.

"Mrs. Adams my sister is a huge fan of yours" My mother blushes. Here it comes. Wait for it, wait for it.

"That is wonderful, why don't you give her a call as see if she would like to join Ana and myself. We're going to do a little shopping" I knew it.

"Sure do you have a few minutes to wait?"

"Of course" she smiles again and Christian takes his phone out from his pocket and walks away.

"Anastasia Rose why did you tell me your boyfriend is a sex god?"

"Mom he is not my boyfriend"

"Really? Because it doesn't sound like it the way he talked about you"

"Mom he is just a friend and a business partner, I'm not ready to be in a relationship right now"

"Sweetheart it's been almost five years, I think it's time for you to get out of the rut that you're in, and find someone to settle down with. You're not getting any younger dear"

"Mother I'll settle down when I am good and ready" just then Christian clears his throat and both my mother and I turn around. Shit how much did he hear?

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" he looks down at his feet.

"No not at all. Did you get a hold of your sister?" my mother asks

"Yes she'll be here shortly. Can I get you anything to drink Mrs. Adams?"

"Please call me Carla, and yes a water would be great" She smiles as Christian takes off once again to one of the back rooms where we keep all the refreshments. I stand there and just glare at my mother I know she has something up her sleeve I'm just not sure what it is yet. As my mother and I continued to wait for Christian to return there was a knock on the main entrance door. I don't know why but I looked at my mother in fear, should I open it? I have never met Christian's sister before, what if she doesn't like me. Wait why am I worried if she doesn't like me?

I slowly walk to the door my hand is shaking as I open the door, and in front of me is a raven hair beauty with the greenest eyes.

"Hi can I help you?" I ask

"I'm Mia Christian's sister, he called me and said he had a surprise for me?"

"Hi I'm Ana it's nice to meet you Mia"

"O.M.G your Ana, my brother has told me all about you. He was right you are very beautiful, I can see now why he likes you so much" I am taken back by what she just said, he talked to his sister about me.

"Um…yeah ok thanks, why don't you come in" I wave my hand for to come in. She follows me over to where my mother is standing. Christian is walking back from the back room and I think she sees him because I hear this blood curdling scream.

"Christian!" she didn't even look in my mother's direction yet. She jumps right into his arms and he picks her up and twirls her around and smiles.

"Hey Mia, how's it going" he laughs

"Just peachy Christian but why did you call me and tell me to come down here?" He smiles at my mom and then looks at me.

"Turn around and see for yourself" He tells her and she does. What I thought was a blood curdling scream before was nothing compared to how she is screaming now, on top of it all she is jumping up and down like she just won the lottery.

"Oh my god, oh my god. Your Carla Adams the fashion designer. I have all your lines. O.M.G" she continues with her O.M.G's and her screaming and yelling for about five minutes. Christian walks over to me and says,

"Do you think she is excited?" he says with a laugh.

"I've never seen someone go this nuts over my mother"

We wait for a few more minutes and my mom is beaming from ear to ear.

"It's very nice to meet you Mia" My mom says while hugging Mia.

"This is like a dream come true for me" Mia squeals

"Wait it gets even better" Christian says to her.

"What do you mean Christian?" She asks him

"How would you like to go shopping with Anastasia and me?" My mom asks her.

"Are you kidding? Oh my god I would love that" Mia turns and looks at Christian but before she even has a chance to say anything Christian pulls out his black Amex card and hands it to her.

"Really?" she says looking at him with her eyes wide open.

"Yes Mia, go have some fun. Just don't break the bank on me" he laughs and kisses her on the top of the head.

"Ready to go?" My mom asks and I just nod my head, something tells me I am not going to like this.

For the first hour of our shipping trip my mother spent talking with Mia, I was starting to feel like the third wheel. My mother had picked out a few dresses for me and Mia to try on. Mia insisted that she and I share a dressing room so that we can help each other zip up our dresses.

As I was removing my jeans and t-shirt Mia stood there staring at me.

"Mia why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why do you have stretch marks right there" as she points to my lower abdomen. Shit I completely forgot about those. There are only a few and since I don't stand there and look at myself in the mirror all the time I guess I have just forgot about them. What am I going to tell her?

"Um I was overweight when I was younger" Yeah that was a good enough lie.

"Oh, well you still look beautiful either way" I give her a sweet thanks so much kind of smile.

"How are things going in there girls?" My mother asks from outside the dressing room door.

"Fine we'll be out in a minute" I tell her. Mia and I finish putting our dresses, she zips me up first and then I turn around to zip her. We open the door and step out and my mom stands there with her hand over her mouth in awe of the two of us.

"So what do you think?"

"Don't the two of you look adorable" mom says to us and we blush.

"I think those dresses would be perfect for dinner tonight at the club"

"What? What club?" I ask

"The country club of course" She says.

"Mom we're not members of the country club"

"Christian and my parents are" Mia chimes in. Now I see where this is going.

"Great would you mind calling Christian and ask if he would like to join us for dinner?" Mia runs back into the dressing room and grabs her cell phone sending a text to Christian. She comes out about two minutes later with a huge smile on her face.

"Done! Christian said he'll meet us there around 7, is that ok with you Carla?"

"7 is just perfect, let me call Bob and see how his foot is, maybe he can join us as well" Great all I need is Bob. Don't get me wrong Bob is a great guy but get a few drinks in him and watch out.

My mom walks around the store with her phone in her ear talking to Bob about dinner at the club tonight while Mia and I try on a few more things. As Mia and I step out of the dressing room my mom walks over to us rubbing her hands together.

"All set Bob will meet us at the club at 6:30 for drinks and dinner to follow"

"Yay" I say sarcastically

A few more hours of shopping and about $14,357 later thanks to my mom and her never ending credit card as she likes to call it, Mia and I ended up getting 3 dresses each a few blouses and two pairs of skinny jeans. Of course my mother insisted on paying for it all so Mia never had to use Christian's credit card.

My mother and I dropped Mia off at the terminal so that she could pick up her car, she followed up to the country club. For some reason the whole way to the country club I had this weird feeling that something bad was going to happen I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Mia, my mother and I waited at the bar section of the dining room for Christian and Bob. Mia ordered the three of us a round of Como's. We sat there sipping our drinks and talking about all the clothes that we bought and where we were planning on wearing them.

Just as I was about to buy another round for everyone Bob comes walking in with a large book under his one arm and a cane in the other. My mother jumps from her seat and runs over to Bob to help him.

Bob and my mother joins us at the bar and we all say our hello's and I introduce Bob to Mia. Bob orders himself a scotch on the rocks, and so it begins.

"Is everyone ready to eat?" Bob asks

"We are just waiting on Christian, he should be here any minute" Mia said

"Who's Christian?" he asks

"My brother" Just then the sight of Christian catches my eye. He is wearing a grey shirt with a pair of dark jeans. No matter what this man wear he makes it look sexy.

"Christian" Mia squeals running towards him with her arms open pulling him in for a hug.

"That's Christian Bob" my mother points to Christian.

Christian and Mia walks over to the three of us. Bob is the first one to extend his hand to Christian, at first Christian was a little hesitant to take it but he did.

"Nice to meet you…"

"Grey, Christian Grey and you are?"

"Bob Adams….Wait you're Christian Grey. Christian Grey of Grey Enterprise Holdings"

"That would be me" he smiles shyly

"Well I'll be damned" Bob says in a southern tone. God this is embarrassing.

"Shall we?" Christian asks pointing to an empty table where a waiter is standing waiting for us to take our seats.

Mia takes the seat to the left of my mother while I sit to the right, Christian sits next to me and Bob is to Christian's right. The waiter hands us the menu's and takes our drink order. Bob orders a scotch on the rocks and tells him to keep them coming. I give my mother a look and she just smiles and shakes her head at me, trying to reassure me that everything will be ok.

Couple of minutes later the waiter comes back with our drinks. We all place our orders and share in light conversation with each other. Mia was telling my mother about how she and Christian have been very tight since the day she came home from being adopted by Grace.

We continued our conversation all through dinner as well, everything seemed to be going well between the five of us until my mother pulls out the large book that Bob had given her earlier when he walked in. I looked at it closely and seen that it wasn't just any old book, it was a photo album full of family photos and other things my mother had collected over the years.

Christian, Bob and I quietly talked about the terminal and the plans we have for it once it is completed. Mom and Mia were busy going through the pictures and talking with each other, and that's when I hear it.

"This is Ana when she was younger wasn't she just perfect, she could have been a model" my mother says while pointing to one of the pictures of me in a princess gown for my 13th birthday.

"Ana you said you were overweight when you were younger?" Mia questioned and my mom looked at me trying to figure out why I would have said that to Mia.

"Anastasia what is she talking about? You were never overweight when you were younger" my mother scolds me

"That's what Ana told me when we were in the dressing room changing, because I had asked her about her stretch marks she had on her lower stomach" Mom quickly looks at me and mouths 'Oh' to herself.

"She wasn't overweight when she was younger, it's because she was pregnant with that ass holes child" Bob says in a drunken slur.

"Bob!" my mother scolds at him.

"Don't Bob me Carla, you know he was an ass hole after what he did to her" he scuffs back.

Both Mia and Christian are staring at me as I sit there with my hands covering my face trying my hardest not to flip out on Bob for spilling my past. I excuse myself from the table and find the nearest bathroom because everything I have just ate and drank is coming back up on me. As I am running I can hear Mom and Mia call out to me.

As I reach the bathroom I slam open the stall door and drop right to my knees and everything is lost from there. I knew something bad was going to happen, I just never thought this was going to be it. I wanted to keep this secret locked away for as long as I could, but Nooo Bob had to open his big drunken mouth. And what is worse Christian had to be one of the people that was there to hear it. He is the last person in this world that I wanted to know about my past.

"Ana honey" I hear my mom calling from behind the door. "Are you alright sweetie?"

"Yeah…Mom…I'm…ok" I say between dry heaves. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse I hear Mia walk in and start talking to my mom trying to find out if I am ok. I flush the toilet and try to stand. I open the door and both Mia and mom are standing there looking me over from head to toe.

I push pass them and walk to the sink, I turn on the cold water and splash some on my face and swoosh some in my mouth to get the taste of vomit out.

"Ana honey I am so sorry about Bob, I had no idea he would say something like that. I guess I didn't realize how much he had to drink tonight" I place both my hands on the counter top and lean down a little trying to breath in and out.

"Mom can you take me home"

"Sure let me get my purse"

"I'll walk you outside Ana"

Mia grabs me by the arm and walks me out of the bathroom and into the dining area, Bob and Christian are still sitting at the table. Bob looks very upset with himself and Christian is just sitting there with this shocked look on his face like his whole world just came crashing down.

Bob spots me and stumbles out of his chair and walks over to me and says, "Ana I am so sorry I didn't mean to, it just slipped out. Please I am so sorry"

"Please Bob I just want to be alone"

"Ana I" I put my hand up before he could finish, I don't feel like listening to him for the rest of the night telling me how sorry he is and how he wish he could go back and change everything that he has said.

With Mia still helping me we make it outside where my mother's rental car is waiting, Mia opens the door for me and I get in the back seat and lay down, just as Mia was about to close the door Christian comes running out of the country club yelling for Mia to wait.

I manage to sit up just a little just before Christian bends down and sticks his head inside the car. He seems loss for words because the only thing that is coming out of his mouth is a whole bunch of words that don't make an since.

"I'm sorry" is all he says to me before he closes the door to the rental car. I lay back down and begin to cry. I'll never be able to look at Christian ever again, I can only imagine what he thinks of me now. The words **SLUT **and **WHORE** come to mind. This whole time I'm sure he was thinking how sweet and innocent I was, until tonight.

"We're here" I hear mom say softly to me and I lift my head and see that we are outside of my apartment.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" I close my eyes and nod.

She turns off the engine and get out of the car, she walks towards the back door and opens it. It takes me a few minutes but I manage to get myself out of the car and into my apartment.

As soon as the apartment door closes Jen's bedroom door opens and out pops Sawyer and Jen half dressed. Jen's in an oversized t-shit no doubt that it's Sawyers and Sawyer is wearing a pair of basketball shorts.

"Ma'am" Sawyer begins and I give him the death glare, he knows how much I hate it when he says that to me.

"I'm sorry Ana, is everything alright? Mr. Grey just called and said that you were on your way back and to keep an eye on you"

"Why?" trying to figure out if Christian had told him.

"He just said you got sick at the country club and had your mother take you home" Sawyer looks at my mother and gives her a nod and extends his hand.

"You must be Carla Adams, I'm Luke Sawyer Mr. Grey's second in command"

"Nice to meet you Luke, would you mind getting Ana a cup of tea while I go and put her to bed"

"Right away ma'am" Sawyer goes into the kitchen while mm walks me to my bedroom and helps me into bed, Jen follows behind.

"What happened?"

"Bob. Bob is what happened" I say in a harsh tone while looking at my mom. Jen looks at my mother and waits for her to fill her in.

"Bob had a little too much to drink and he said something he shouldn't have in front of Christian and his sister"

"Oh no, you don't mean" my mom nods and I can't help but to cry again.

"Ana it'll be ok, don't worry we'll get through this ok" Jen tries to sooth me.

"Ana I have a cup of tea for you" Sawyer holding a mug of hot tea while standing in the doorway. I don't even move.

"Thank you Luke, I'll be sure she drinks it all"

Without lifting my head or open my eyes "Sawyer can you let Mr. Grey know that I won't be able to make it to dinner tomorrow at his place" He doesn't say a word and I don't even open my eyes to see his facial expression. I hear him walk out of the room and dial into his phone, his voice is muffled but what I do hear is a lot of 'yes sir's, no sir's and a very good sir'.

The creek of my floor board alerts me that he has walked back into my room, he doesn't say anything to me directly but I can hear him whisper something to Jen.

"Ana I think you should have some tea, it'll help settle your nerves a little" with the help from Jen and Sawyer they sit me up and lean me up onto my head board. My mother hands me the cup of tea and I slowly sip, while mom caresses my cheeks with her hands.

"Everything will be all right sweetie" I roll my eyes at her, why is it everyone always think that everything is always going to be alright?

"Everything is not going to be alright MOTHER, I wish you would stop saying that to me"

"But it will be Ana"

"Whatever" I tell her and hand her back the mug of tea and lay back down in my bed.

"Can everyone just leave me alone please, I want to go to bed"

**Please read and review. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it has taken me longer to post but I have been busy working on my other stories as well. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks everyone for all the awesome reviews. Some fun is soon to come! **

I wake up the next morning trying to understand what the hell happened within the last 24-48 hours. I canceled dinner for tonight with Christian, after everything that happened last night there is no way in hell would I be able to look at him in the face. I know he is going to have a lot of questions but right now I don't feel like answering them all.

I know I can't stay in bed all day and feel sorry for myself. On my way to the bathroom I catch sight of my mom sitting in the living room talking to everyone. Oh please tell me this isn't an intervention or something.

"Good morning Ana how are you feeling?" Mom asks me

"Fine just going to go have a shower"

"That's great honey" she gets up from the couch and ushers me towards the bathroom. WTF. When I reach the bathroom door she lightly taps me on the butt and walks back into the living room. When I get inside the bathroom I turn on the water for the shower and wait for it to heat up. As I am throwing my clothes on the bathroom floor I see the heating vent. Hmm I wonder?

I get out the floor in the most uncomfortable position I have ever been in, I press my ear up to the vent and listen.

"Do you think she can hear us?" I hear Jen say.

"No she is in the shower" Kate tells her

"Mr. Grey called me this morning and asked how she was doing. All I could tell him was that she was still sleeping" Sawyer says.

"We really need to take her mind off of all of this, the last time something like this happened she got so depressed that she refused to eat or drink anything"

"What do you suggest?"

"Well when she was younger she always loved going to fashion shows with me"

"Yeah but there aren't any going on right now, at least not for another couple of months" Kate said

"I got an idea. What if we have one, I have a my new line coming out I don't see why not releasing it a few months early"

"But where would we have it, it could take us weeks before we find the right venue" Jen informs everyone

"Why don't we use to the terminal" Elliot suggested

"But it's not finished yet, Ana said you guys still have a few more months to go before the concourse area will even be done" Mom adds

"It's just minor things nothing that we couldn't handle"

"Excellent! Now let's get going we have a lot of work to do before this weekend"

I move my head away from the vent and sit there for a little while, if they think a fashion show is going to make me feel better they have another thing coming. Well I don't know yet, my mother was right I used to always love going to her fashion shows.

I finally get myself off the floor and into the shower, the water isn't as hot as it should be but I am sure that's because I have had it running for the last five minutes while I eased drop on the conversation everyone was having about me. Either way the warm water feels very soothing as it pours over my body. I can't help but to think about the child I would have had as I am washing my stomach. What would he or she looked like, would it of had my hair color and Rick's eye color or vice versa. I guess I'll never know.

I continue to wash the rest of my body and my hair, after I am finished I turn off the water and grab the towel that is hanging on the door knob. I wrap myself up tightly and exit the bathroom. Everyone is no longer in the living room, my mom is nowhere in sight and only Jen is in the kitchen. Jen smiles at me as I pass her and I smile back with a friendly smile.

When I enter my bedroom all the bags from yesterday's shopping trip are lined up on the floor near my closet door. I look through the bags for the skinny jeans I got as well as one of the blouses. After putting some lotion on and getting dressed I look and feel a lot better than I did last night.

I grab my cell phone from my dresser and see there is a few unread text messages, I slide my screen open and check to see who tested me. 1 is from my mother

**Meet me at my hotel for lunch we can order room service –Mom **

The next text message is from Kate.

**Went with Elliot to take care of a few things see you later –Kate **

And last but not least there is a text message from Christian, I am debating on even opening it. But because it could have something to do with the terminal I have no choice but to open it.

**Please reconsider having dinner with me tonight –Christian **

Well it wasn't about the terminal but about dinner tonight that I had Sawyer cancel for me. If I wouldn't have canceled the dinner he was going to explain to me what Elena was talking about. I think I'm going to need a couple of hours to think about it first before I can give him an answer.

The hotel isn't that far away from my apartment and it's such a nice day out I think I'll take a walk there. As I am walking down the street I am trying really hard to figure out if I should say yes to reconsider dinner tonight with Christian. Maybe I should?

When I reach the hotel I go straight to my mother's suite. I knock on the door and Bob opens the door. WTF I thought it was just going to be me and my mother for lunch.

"Hello Ana"

"Hi Bob"

"Ana listen I know you're still mad at me about last night, and I am truly sorry for what I said" He says to me as I walk into the room. I don't see my mother but the bedroom door is closed so she might be changing

"Mad doesn't even come close to what I feel right now"

"Please Ana if there is anything I can do or say to make you forgive me I will do it, just say it and it's yours"

"Bob I don't want your money and I don't want you to buy me things in order for me to forgive you. You know I am not one for money or expensive things"

"I'm sorry Ana I didn't mean it like that"

"I know. Where is mom?"

"She is in the bedroom getting changed" Just then the door to the bedroom opens and my mother walks out.

"Ana you're here, oh honey I am so happy to see you"

"Well I wasn't going to break our lunch date just because of everything that happened last night" I tell her as she walks over to me and hugs me tightly

"Is Bob staying?" I whisper in her ear as she is hugging me.

"No he is leaving soon" she whispers back. Good I don't know if I can even be in the same room with him right now. Don't get me wrong Bob has been a great step-father and loves my mother dearly but he has his moments where he can be a real ass, for example last night.

"Why don't you get comfortable and I'll order up some room service" I nod and head over to the oversized couch that's in the living area of the room.

Half an hour later our food has arrived and bob was long gone. As we sit and enjoy or Cesar salad with grilled chicken my mom starts the conversation with,

"What type of relationship do you have with Christian?" Well that took me by surprise.

"Mom I thought I told you this before we are just friends and business partners"

"I know that's what you said, but Ana I see the way you two look at each. There is something there between the two of you" How does she see the way I look at him, I look at him like I would look at anyone else. Well maybe I may stare at him from time to time but that's not my fault, it's his. If the clothes he wore didn't look so god damn hot on him and show off his sexy figure I wouldn't freaking stare the way I do.

"Mom please" I blush a little.

"I knew it, you do have something for him don't you" she smiles.

"Ok, ok I'll admit it. I like him…a little"

"Just a little?"

"Oh god I can't believe I am going to say this. To you of all people! Yes I like Christian and yes I have these feelings for him that I can't really explain and I know he feels the same way but I have yet to tell him how I feel. But after last night I don't think he'll feel the same way about me anymore"

"What makes you think he would like you any less than what he does now? Hmm tell me, what makes you so sure he won't like you anymore"

"I don't know maybe because I'm broken?"

"Anastasia Rose Steele you are not broken!" she yells at me and stands up from the table and starts pacing.

"Then what am I mom?"

"YOU . ARE . A . BEAUTIFUL . YOUNG . WOMEN . WHO . IS . FAR . FROM . BROKEN" she screams again at me and grabs me by the shoulders.

"Do you hear me Anastasia?"

"Yes" I whisper

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you" she cup her one ear with her hand.

"I said yes mom I hear you, I'm not broken"

"Good now that that's all taken care of let's finish eating" she goes to her seat and sits picking her fork up again and digs into her salad. I guess my mother is right I'm not broken but I am not fully healed yet. How can I heal from something like that? It has been almost five years since I lost the baby and Rick walked out of my life blaming me for everything.

"He told me he is falling in love with me" I blurt out for no reason. Moms fork stops midair and her eyes search my face to see if I am telling the truth.

"Christian said that he was falling in love with you?" I close my eyes and nod and in a whisper I say, "Yes"

Are you falling in love with him?" she asks

"I don't know" She doesn't say anything after that she just puts her fork up to her mouth and eats. Geez thanks mom.

We finish up our lunch not saying a word to each other, after room service came back to the room to retrieve the cart and our dishes our conversation started flowing again.

"Did you put your clothes away that you bought yesterday?"

"Yeah" I lie, they are still sitting in the bags on my bedroom floor.

"So what are your plans for dinner tonight? Are you going out with the girls or are you going to have dinner in?"

"Well originally I had dinner plans with Christian tonight, but I canceled them last night after everything that had happened" I say and sigh.

"Sounds to me that you are regretting canceling your dinner plans with him"

"He texted me this morning to reconsider"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Are you going to reconsider?" she asks

"I was thinking about it, he wanted to explain something to me"

"Explain what?"

"I don't know, but I am sure I would be the one explaining to him"

"Well in that case I think you should reconsider and have a talk with him. Clearly you have some kind of feelings for him and him for you, so maybe you should sit down and talk to him about it"

"But I don't know if I could sit there and explain it all to him, I mean go into details about what happened to the baby"

"Then don't go into details Ana, tell him the basics. You were pregnant by a man who you were engaged to, and you had a miscarriage. After that your relationship didn't work out and you have been signal ever since"

"You make it sound so simple"

"That's because it is sweetheart. Now are you going to reconsider or not, think about it? You're going to have to explain it to him sooner or later might as well it get over and done with" She is right, it might be best if I just get it over with, and if that changes his feelings for me than maybe it is for the best that we just remain business partners. I pull out my cell phone and open the text that Christian sent me this morning.

**I have thought about it and I would like to come to dinner tonight –Ana **

"What are you doing?"

"I'm telling Christian that I had thought it over and that I would like to join him for dinner tonight. Is that ok with you?"

"Good for you honey, you're doing the right thing" I hope she is right.

**I'm glad you changed your mind. See you at 6 –Christian **

"Well what did he say" my mom asks as she looks over my shoulder trying to read the text.

"He said see you at 6"

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"No I guess not"

"So what are you going to wear?"

"This" I wave my hand over my body. Christian has never once cared what type of clothes I am in before so why would it matter now?

"Uh No! How about that little pink number I bought you yesterday, that would match perfectly with a pair of black heels. Oh and put your hair up with a few strains curled"

"Moooom" I whine as she is trying to put my hair up herself.

"Remember mothers always know best and I'm just trying to help"

"Ok I'm going to go home for a little bit and try to figure out just what I'm going to say to him" She hugs me tightly and kisses me on the forehead.

"Just say what you feel is best" I nod and kiss her on the cheek.

On my walk back to the apartment I start to wonder what is the best thing to say to Christian? Should I tell him everything or just the basics? Maybe for now I'll just tell him the basics, but how am I going to explain the miscarriage? I'm sure I'll come up with something.

As I walk into my apartment it appears that no one is home. I have a few hours before I have to be at Christian's so that gives me time to come up with something.

It's around 5:30, and I have decided to stay in the clothes I was wearing earlier. I know my mom would have preferred me to wear something a little more revealing but come on I'm not trying to get him into my panties.

I pull into Christian's parking garage and Taylor is standing there near the elevator waiting for me.

"Evening Taylor" I say with a chippie tone.

"Evening Miss Steele, how are you?"

"Nervous" He gives me a tight smile and walks in behind me into the elevator.

"Soooo Taylor, any idea what Gail cooked for dinner?"

"Actually Mr. Grey gave Gail the day off"

"He did?"

"Yes"

"So Christian cooked dinner?"

"Yes" he says trying to hold in his laughter

"Oh god" I say as we reach the penthouse

Taylor and I step out of the elevator and walk into Christian's great room. It's not like your normal penthouse apartment. The floors are a black marble, the windows are floor to ceiling with dark blue heavy curtains. His piano is right in front of the windows looking out to the city.

As I walk through his apartment to his kitchen I am startled by the amount of screaming and cursing coming from inside. I swing open the door and the whole kitchen is covered in black smoke and this god awful smell.

Waving my hands in the air trying to clear some of the smoke from my face I call out "Christian are you in here?"

"Ana is that you? I can't see you there is too much smoke"

"What in the world are you doing Christian?"

"Cooking" I hear him laugh

"Christian you do know you can't cook right" I giggle as I find the small kitchen window just above the kitchen sink.

It takes a good five minutes before all the smoke is completely cleared out of the kitchen. Poor Christian is covered from head to toe is what looks like flour.

"Oh my god look at you" I laugh at him, this is truly a sight to see. "How about I order us a pizza and while we are waiting you go take a shower"

"Good idea" he smiles at me and walks out of the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later I'm sitting on his couch and Christian comes out of his bedroom wearing a pair of old worn out jeans, bare feet and a white t-shirt in his hands. Fuck me! His hair is still damp from the shower. Remember when I said anything he wears makes him look sexy? I lied him being top less with wet hair and bare feet make him look sexy!

"Did you order the pizza?" he asks

"Yes Taylor went to go pick it up. Christian what in the world were you thinking, trying to cook dinner without the help from Gail"

"I don't know, I just figured you would like a home cooked meal"

"Yes a home cooked meal from Gail but not from you" I giggle and he smiles at me. "It was the thought that counted though, so thank you"

"Sooooooo" he says dragging out the O's

"I talk it you want to talk about last night at the club" I ask scrunching my nose.

"Not unless you want too. Besides I invited you here to talk about me not you"

"Ok so what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well it's a little difficult to say without you seeing it first"

"It?"

"My playroom"

"What are you having troubles with your Xbox or something? Because you know I have no clue how those things even work. I got lucky when I tried to fix Elliot's"

"No not that kind of playroom, come on I'll show you"

**Ok so I know this is a short chapter but I have been trying to work on my Dr. Flynn's story, which isn't really working out to good right now because my head has been stuck on this story. Anyways I hope you like it. And I swear the chapters are going to get much more fun.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you everyone. To the guest who left the one review. I'm sorry that Ana isn't a virgin in this story but I wanted something different, second I know what you mean about pushing him away but believe me they both will build up a great…amazing…awesome friendship, Don't worry there is a surprise coming that everyone may or may not like. But remember this story is just for fun…lol and no Ana will not become his sub ever! As for Elena I think I may give her a soft side. Maybe even have her give up the BDSM lifestyle to find love. Hope that clears everything up. I know everyone wants to know what the surprise is but you're just going to have to wait and see. **

I walk up the stairs still holding Christian's hand, every few steps Christian looks over his shoulder and looks at me with a worried looked on his face. What could be possible be so worried about? It's just a playroom.

As we reach the top of the stairs he removes his hand from mine and starts to walk down a very dim lighted hallway. The walls in the hallway are made from shaded glass. The hallway is longer than any other hallway that is in his penthouse.

At the end of the hallway is a signal door, it's a very dark wood and looks very thick and heavy. He is just about to put the key into the lock but stops.

"Are you sure about this Ana?"

"Christian just open the damn door, I told you I would try and fix your game system the best way that I can" he shakes his head and chuckles. What the hell is so funny?

He opens the door and it is pitch black, I can't see my hand in front of my face.

"Ana before I turn on the lights you have to promise me you won't run"

"Christian why are you acting like this, I have seen Elliot's apartment and believe me I don't think anything can scare me as much as his bathroom did"

"This is nothing like Elliot's bathroom Anastasia" he turns on the lights and I am blinded. Once my eyes adjust I see **RED** but not just any kind of red, blood red. In the middle of the room is a four post bed covered in red satin sheets. In front of the bed is this weird looking bench. The walls are lined with every signal kind of whip you could ever think of. At the far corner of the room stands something that looks like an X with handcuffs attached to each end, there is a small step stool in front of it.

There are 2 dressers in the room and each drawer is opened just a little. As I walk in a little more I see that on the floor there are two X's, why would there be X's on the floor? It didn't hit me until I looked up there is sets of ropes and chains hanging down. While still looking at the ceiling I see mirrors above the four post bed. Wow just wow is all I can think right now, Christian is right this is nothing like Elliot's bathroom.

"Ana?" I turn to look at Christian, his face shows nothing but fear. He is standing right by the door no doubt to grab me in case I decide to make a run for it.

"Please say something your scaring me" he says.

"You're a sadist?"

"No. I'm a Dominant"

"You mean as in Dominance and Submission?"

"Yes" he closes his eyes and bows his head. He seems so ashamed of himself telling me this.

"So you beat women for your sexual needs? And you use all this" I wave my hands in the air

"Yes but it's a consensual agreement" **(Not sure if I worded that right, if not sorry. I don't have the books near me to double check) **

"I see" I walk over to the bed and sit at the edge.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you questions?" I giggle trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"Does this disgust you?" he sits next to me.

"Should it?" For some odd reason it really doesn't bother me. I mean at first I was a little shocked but sitting here looking at everything and thinking about what it is all used for really doesn't bother me. I know there are people out there that like kinky stuff but this, this is beyond kinky.

"For some people it does, for others it's a form of pleasure"

"How can someone experience pleasure out of all of this?"

"It's about pleasure and pain"

"Well I get the pain, but pleasure not so much" He gets up from the bed and goes over to the one dresser and opens the second draw from the bottom and takes out a sliver chain with two clamps at each end.

He comes back over to the bed and sits back down. "Give me your hand" he asks and of course I'm curious as to what he is going to do, so I hold out my hand.

He places his thumb in his mouth and holy fucking shit I wish I could be his thumb right now. He take his thumb out of his mouth and rubs it on my index finger.

"Close your eyes and imagine this is your nipple" Did he just….oh for heaven sakes I think I just creamed my panties.

"Now you're going to feel a slight pinch" I feel the clamp clamp down on my finger and my first reaction is to pull away but he holds my wrist tight making it hard for me to move.

"Now you feel the pain on your finger" I nod my head "Well imagine it was on your nipple"

"Oh god that would fucking hurt"

"Your right it would hurt, but imagine yourself having one of the most amazing orgasms imaginable. Now during the peak of your orgasm I remove one of the clamps which makes your orgasm even more intents and just when you think your climax is finish I take the other one off and the orgasm rips through you once more, bringing you total pleasure and relief" he removes the clamp from my finger and I can feel the relief, well not the orgasm relief but a relief.

I open my eyes and look down at my finger, there are tiny little teeth marks from the clamps but nothing major. As I sit there still staring at my finger Christian's phone starts to ring, he takes his phone out of his pocket and shows me the screen. It's Taylor.

"Yes Taylor...Very good we'll be right down" he hangs up his phone without saying thank you or good bye.

"Taylor is back with the pizza"

"Ok let's eat" I jump off the bed and walk towards the door.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you couldn't be happier to get out of this room"

"Nope just really really hungry" I rub my stomach. Christian eyes roam down to my stomach, then looks back at me and frowns a little.

"Let's eat first and then I'll tell you" he doesn't say anything just nods his head.

As we are half way down the hallway I turn around and stop him.

"First one to the kitchen gets to pick the wine" He smiles his mega-watt smile.

"Ok on the count of three. 1…2…3" and were off, he takes off like a bat out of hell but I am close behind.

"That's not far you have longer legs then I do" I scream at him and he just laughs at me. I finally catch up to him at the stairs, he starts running down the stairs but I do one better. I put one over the railing and slide down the railing waving at him as I pass him. He stops and his mouth drops open. Yeah I bet he didn't see that one coming.

I get to the bottom and jump off, I run through the great room and just as I was about to open the kitchen door I feel two large hands wrap around my waist and pick me up. Christian rushes me to the couch and drops me, almost causing me to fall off. Then he runs back to the kitchen.

"Hey you cheated!" I laugh and so does he. Wow fun Christian is very relaxed and carefree. It makes him look so young.

I sit on the couch and pick up the remote from the end table and start to channel search for something to watch while we eat our pizza. About five minutes later he comes out with a tray in his hands and on the tray are two plates, 2 glasses and a bottle of wine. On my plate there is two slices of pizza while on Christian's has about five.

For a man who eats so much he has a body of a God.

"Did you find anything for us to watch?"

"Yeah Kitchen Nightmares" I giggle

"Very funny ha-ha" he sits down on the couch and hands me my plate.

"I thought it was" I giggle harder before biting into my first slice of pizza.

"So tell me Christian how did you get into all of this" I point to the hallway that leads to his playroom.

"It started when I was around 15"

"15 good lord"

"Yeah I know"

"Who was it that got your started? A girlfriend?"

"No it wasn't a girlfriend" he takes a bite of his pizza and chews, washing it down with a large gulp of wine. He takes a deep breath and says to me,

"Elena"

"I'm sorry did you just say Elena? As in Elena Robinson?"

"Yes and yes"

"Holy shit Christian she is an old woman, like Crypt keeper old"

"Well at the time everything started she wasn't old and if it makes you feel any better she helped me become the man I am today"

"I'm sorry Christian you may think she turned you into the man you are today but only you were the one who turned you into the man you are today" He doesn't say anything.

"Did she do to you what you do to women?"

"Yes, but only for the first 3 years. Then the roles changed"

"How so?" I asked

"I became the Dom and she subbed for me until I was about 21, now she finds Subs for me that are to my liking"

"Wow" but then it hits me. "Wait a minute" I hold up my hand stopping him from taking another bite of his pizza "Isn't she friends with your mother?"

"Yes they are"

"Oh my god. That is insane, I'm sorry but it is Christian and you know it. Not to mention you were just a child"

"But I wanted it Ana, and in some weird crazy way I needed it"

"If you say so Christian. I think it's sick. Not the whole thing just the fact that you were 15 and she was….old"

You know for normal people they would have already lost their cookies but me not so much. I have seen and heard some really crazy stories in my lifetime and Christian's story is just like everything else. Sure I have heard of BDSM, shit I have even googled it a couple of time. But I have never known anyone to be into that kind of stuff until now.

Do it change the way I look at him? No. Will it change the way I look at him? No. of course it won't. Everyone has their own deep dark secrets, it just so happens that Christian's is a little darker than others.

We eat in silence for the remainder of our meal, only looking at each other while taking bites of out pizza or when drinking our wine.

After we were finished I cleared our plates from the living room. When I walked into the kitchen I placed our plates into the sink and grabbed another bottle of wine that he had on the counter and walked back into the living room. I refilled our glasses before I took the spot next to him on the couch.

"Well I guess it's my turn now isn't it?" I tell him.

"You don't have too if you don't want too" he places his hand on my lower thigh and squeezes it slightly.

"No I think I do"

"Ok" and so it begins.

"When I was 18 I met this guy, his name was Rick. We had been dating for about a year when he had asked me to marry him. Of course being in love with him I said yes. It was about six months after we had gotten engaged that I found out I was pregnant, we were both delighted when we found out. Here we were starting our little family, of course it was a little sooner than we had expected but we the help and support from our family and friends we knew we could handle it.

It was right around the time that I was eight weeks pregnant, I woke up in a pool of blood. That night I ended up have a miscarriage. Jen and Kate rushed me to the hospital while Rick said he was going to stay behind and clean up the mess. He ended up leaving me that night" Yeah that sounds good it's pretty basic to me.

"Ana I…."

"You don't know what to say do you?"

"Yeah"

"Do you still….talk to him?" he asks with concern on his face.

"No, he left me a note saying that it was all my fault and wanted nothing to do with me" he lets out a sigh of relief but soon after his lips press together and he looks pissed.

"He left you in a fucking note" he gets up from the couch and starts to pace the floor. "How the fuck can someone do something like that after what you went through"

"Christian why are you getting so worked up over this? It happened 5 years ago, it's done and over with. I have moved on"

"That's bull shit Ana and you know it, if he loved you he would have been with you instead of staying behind"

"Christian calm down your wearing a hole in the floor"

"If that was me, I would have never left you like that. I would have been by your side every step of the way making sure you had everything that you need, the best hospital care. Everything"

"Christian that's the thing it wasn't you. So please chill out would you"

"Your right I'm sorry, I over reacted" he pours himself another glass of wine and drinks it in one gulp.

"You better slow down there Christian, you're going to end up with a headache in the morning from drinking all that wine"

"I'll be fine" he pours another glass but instead of gulping it he slowly sips at it.

"Come on lets watch some TV" I pat the spot next to me and he takes it. I lift my legs and place them on top of his. This feels really nice. I flip through the channel and land on the Sci/Fi channel.

"Look its ghost hunters, I love this show" He gives me this crazy look like of course you would like this show.

"So they go to people's houses to check and see if it's haunted?" Christian asks

"Yeah and they go to other places too where people report that it's haunted. Sometimes it helps the business out and sometimes it doesn't"

"What do you mean it sometimes helps the business?"

"Well there are some places that rent out their building for ghost hunts, there is this one place out in Kentucky that used to be a hospital that dealt with people who had TB and sometime in the 80's it closed down and in the 90's a woman bought it and holds ghost hunts there, charging people about $100 for an 8hr ghost hunt"

"So you mean to tell me that people pay to ghost hunt a haunted location?"

"Yep! That's what I'm saying, and the owners make a lot of money doing it too"

"Hmmm"

"What are you thinking? I see that twinkle in your eye" Anytime someone talks about making money Christian's face always lights up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I'm thinking not only can we rent the terminal for events but we can hold ghost hunts there. But first I think I need to make a few phone calls"

"Who you gonna call?" Oh I just opened mouth and insert foot.

"Ghost busters"

"Smart ass!"

"I know but you love me" I don't say anything I just stare at him with a blank face.

"I'm sorry…I…um"

"It's ok. I think I should get going"

"No please stay, the show just started and I want to see what happens" he begs.

**I know another short chapter, but I will try my best to update again tomorrow before I leave to go out of town for work. Don't forget to check out my Pinterest page for this story. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you everyone. To Guest, yes they will be together. There will be a HEA. If you have an account with FF sign on and send me a PM and I will be happy to explain it a little better to you. I would explain it here but that would give everything away. **

I wake up feeling extremely warm and very uncomfortable. I open my eyes and see Christian laying on my lower half of my body and the rest of him is on the couch. The TV is playing an infomercial which tells me it has to be after 3 in the morning.

I don't know if I should wake him and tell him I'm going home or if I should just fall back asleep? Shit he looks so peaceful I would hate to wake him, I guess it's back to sleep for me.

I am woken up by a loud scream, my eyes shoot open and I try to sit up but I am unable too. Christian is still laying on top of me but this time his head is resting on my chest. I hear muffled sounds of someone yelling and complaining.

"Christian wake up" I run my fingers through his hair. His eyes flutter open and he smiles at me tightening his arms around me.

"Hi" I smile at him

"Hi. What time is it?" he asks and I shrug my shoulders.

He reaches over to the coffee table and picks up his phone. He hits one of the buttons and the screen turns on and we both look at the time. It's 8:37 in the morning.

"Holy shit I'm late" he quickly gets off me and jumps to his feet.

"Why don't you get ready for work and I'll go into the kitchen and make something quick" he nods his head and takes off into his bedroom.

I walk into the kitchen and there stands Gail with her tears in her eyes from the mess Christian made last night.

"Good morning Gail" she jumps and turns around to look at me.

"What in the world happened here?" she asks rubbing her hands over her face. God I feel so bad for her.

"I guess Christian tried cooking dinner last night and it didn't turn out so well"

"I have told that man countless times to call me if he wanted something to eat and not to attempt to make it himself"

"I'm afraid it's my fault Gail, he wanted to cook dinner for me" I explain to her.

"Oh….Oh….Ooooooo" she says and then smiles.

I grab a sponge from the sink and begin to help clean up, it took me a few minutes of fighting with Gail but she soon gave in when I told her that I wouldn't take no for an answer. She said to me that I wasn't like the other. For a few seconds I'm a little confused but then it comes to me. Shit she must think that Christian contracted me into being one of his girls.

Well I quickly defended myself and explained to her that I am not one of his girls and nor will I ever be. I swear I think a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders when I told her that. She kissed me lightly on my forehead and went back to cleaning.

Fifteen minutes later the kitchen is cleaned and breakfast is made and Christian comes walking in with his gray suit on.

"Good morning Mr. Grey" Gail smiles so brightly.

"Morning Gail"

"I hope you like eggs in a basket and bacon"

"Eggs in a basket?" he questions

"Yes it's when you cut a circle out of the bread and fry an egg in the middle" I put the plate in front of him and he stares at it like it's a foreign food.

"Just try it" he cuts it into fours and takes his first bite. This sweet and sexy moan comes out of his mouth.

"Good?"

"This is fucking awesome" he takes another bite and I join him. I helped Gail with the dishes when we were finished, I washed while she dried. The whole time Christian stood there staring at me.

As we both ride down the elevator into the parking garage, the air between us is thick and heavy.

"So what are your plains for the rest of the week?" he asks me

"Well I have a feeling that my mother, your brother, Kate, Jen and even Sawyer have something up their sleeve to try and make me feel better"

"Oh you mean the fashion show" How the hell. Sawyer.

"Is there anything your security team doesn't tell you?"

"Nope they pretty much fill me in on anything and besides, Elliot had already called me and asked if they can use the terminal for it"

"And what did you say?"

"Of course I said yes"

"Oh" I said with disappointment in my voice.

"Should I have had told her no?"

"Well no…yes…I don't know, I know they are only trying to do this to get my mind off…well you know"

"Ana trust me everything will be ok just let your mother do this for you and once it is over, you won't have to worry about it anymore"

"I guess you're right, will you be there?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" he smiles down at me. The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open and Taylor is standing there with a smirk on his face. Christian and Taylor walk me to the car. I hand Christian my keys and he unlocks my door and hands me back the keys as he holds the door open for me.

I get in the car and close the door, as soon as I turn the car on I open the window, Christian stick his head inside and tells me,

"Thank you for coming over last night and thank you for making me breakfast" he kisses me on the cheek and all the blood leaves my blood.

"You're welcome"

It's been a couple of days and Christian and I are back to our normal self's texting and calling each other like we used to do.

It's the morning of the fashion show and I admitted to my mother and everyone else that I had overheard them while I was in the shower. My mom was a little upset at first because she wanted it to be a surprise.

I have spent most of the early morning hours at the terminal making sure everything is set up, Elliot has been a dream come true, he managed to get everything done in just a few days. Everything that needed to be boarded up is. There is about 100 tables set up all over the concourse floor, lined with white linin all the dishes were sent over yesterday from Seattle china. It was amazing that they were able to use the old molds we found in the basement that the terminal used to use back in the day.

I have been running around the terminal like a chicken with its head cut off.

My mother has asked for the four of us girls to fill in for four of the models that couldn't make it for the fashion show. Jen, Kate and Mia were completely excited about being a model in a fashion show but me on the other hand not so much. It took the girls days to convince me to do it. It wasn't until I seen everyone's dresses that I agreed.

We have about two hours before the show starts. Jen, Kate and Mia walk into the terminal with their dresses in hand and a swarm of makeup artists behind them.

"Ana!" they all scream at once when they see me walking towards them.

"Hey guys" they pull me in for a group hug.

"Oh my god Ana I can't tell you how excited I am that your mom asked me to be in the show" Mia squeals

"I'm excited for you too Mia. Has anyone seen Christian he said he was going to be here at 4 but it's already 5 and he hasn't shown up yet?"

"He is coming with mom and dad, they should be here any minute so don't worry. Why is something wrong?"

"No it's just that he promised he would be here" she grins at me.

My mom comes running in with the rest of the models. They all say their hello's and head to the dressing rooms.

"Come on girls we have to move it, we only have 2 hours before the show starts" she ushers us up the stairs to the dressing room.

An hour and a half later all of us girls are finished, our makeup is done and our dresses are on. My mom has been nonstop taking pictures of us while we were getting ready. Kind of annoying if you ask me.

As the girls and I make our way down the stairs I hear Christian's voice asking for me. I don't know why but I push through everyone and run up to him. He looks amazing in his suit.

"Ana" he says breathlessly.

"I thought you weren't going to make it, you had me worried until now"

"I told you I wouldn't miss it for the world. You look enchanting Anastasia"

"Thank you" I blush

"Will you two just fuck the shit out of each other and get it over with already" Elliot whines from the door way behind us.

"ELLIOT!" I hear Grace yell

"Sorry mom, but it's true they need to get it done and over with already" She shoots him a death glare while shaking her head.

"Ana dear you look positively amazing in this dress, all you girls look amazing"

"Thank you Grace" someone clears their throat and we all turn to look and see an older man standing there waving shyly at us.

"I'm sorry girls, let me introduce you to my husband Carrick. Carrick this is Anastasia, Kate and Jen"

"Hello" we all say in unison

"Ladies you look very beautiful in your dresses" He says to us

"Thanks daddy"

"We better go take our seats, we don't want to miss the show" Grace says pulling Carrick out of the stairwell.

"Good luck ladies" Carrick calls out before being completely dragged out by Grace.

"You better go to Christian, you don't want to miss the show" I smile at him through a blush.

As I watch Christian walk to his seat every few steps he looks back at me with the cutest smirk on his face. Ugh this friendship with him is going to kill me.

**(Ok this part might seem dumb because I know shit about fashion shows, but I'm trying my best to have fun with it) **

As soon as all of the guest are seated the sound of **Katy Perry's Roar** comes over the PA system. Everyone is running to the back of the stage and hiding behind the curtains. Every 30 second a model would walk out onto the runway strutting her stuff in one of my mother's fabulous dresses that she designed. After the first 4 models were finished a new song started it was **Lorde royals**. Another four models walked out on stage and strutted their stuff, I have been watching them all very closely making sure I know how to walk the walk. I remember when I was little my mom used to bring me on stage with her at the end of her collection and I would always end up tripping and making a complete fool out of myself.

The next song comes on and it's **Miley Cyrus- we can't stop**. Another 4 models go walking out onto the runway looking amazing in their dresses. My mother insisted on having a very long runway so that each model would have longer than 30 seconds on the runway. She told me it was because she wanted more songs to be played. I guess the models walk better to certain music, and I'm starting to think she is right.

The next song that comes on is **Rihanna – Diamonds. ** Since this song is longer than the rest of them 8 models go out onto the runway. Everyone is watching them in awe, my mom really out did herself with this collection. Since spring is just around the corner all the dresses have a butterfly theme to them.

As the song comes to an end the girls and I all form into a group hug, we are all so nervous about this. None of us have ever done anything like this before. **Lady gaga's – Applause** comes on and my stomach sinks. Oh god this is us.

Kate is the first one to walk out and the whole Grey family takes a stand and starts clapping and hollering for her, her whole face turns bright red. Of course Elliot has to be the loudest, he even stood on his chair. She is so going to kill him after this. Next person to walk out was Jen, and again the whole Grey family starts clapping and screaming at her. She doesn't turn as red as Kate did. Next is Mia, she is all smiles and giggles as she is walking down the runway. She looks like a natural at this.

As I watch Mia get to the end I know it's my turn to step out but before I do I feel a hand grab my shoulder. I turn around to look but no one is near me, my mom is a good 5 feet away and she is lip singing to the song. Great now is not the time for this ghost shit to start. I quickly say a little prayer and I think my mother can tell something is wrong because she walks over and whispers in my ear,

"Everything is going to be alright baby girl, just walk out there like you own the place. And if it helps picture Christian naked" If I picture Christian naked there is no doubt that I'll end up tripping on my own drool. But I just nod my head and she give me a little tap on my behind and now it's my turn to take my walk down the runway.

Now is the time to remember one foot in front of the other and don't trip! As I walk slowly down the runway everyone is standing and clapping for me, cameras are going crazy with their flashing lights. I want to think it's because of the dress but I know it's because I am Carla Adams daughter.

Christian is standing there with the biggest smile on his face and I swear to god I think I seen him mouth Marry me to me as I was walking. Well that was totally unexpected, maybe I just read his lips wrong. As the song was getting closer to the end and I was making my way back to the opening of the curtain my mom steps out and everyone goes crazy as sin.

**(If you watch the music video Carla comes out at the 2:30 mark) **

My mom waves her hand and all the models come out and line up on both sides of the runway and start to clap for her. She then grabs my hand and has me walk down the runway with her just like she did when I was younger. The tears start to form in my eyes, it has been so long since her and I did something like this. She would always call me from New York and ask me to come to one of her fashion shows but I would always turn her down because I was busy with an investigation.

When her and I get to the end of the runway I give her a kiss and take a step back and start to clap like everyone else is doing, my mom takes her bow and turns around and starts to clap for all the models that helped her today. She grabs my hand once again and we walk back to the curtain, as we are walking I look over to the Grey's table and I don't see Christian there anymore. My heart drops to the floor, he left. How could he just leave without saying goodbye to me?

"Everyone ok Ana?" mom asks me just as we are about to open the curtain.

"Christian left" it hurts even worse when I say it out loud. I think now I know what true feelings I have for Christian. I close my eyes and sigh.

"No he didn't sweetheart" my eyes shoot open and there he is with a dozen of roses in his hands smiling at me with his mega-watt smile. I run as fast as I can, he opens his arms and catches me.

"I thought you left me" I whisper a sob.

"I would never leave you Anastasia"

**Ok I know this is another short chapter but I promised I would post this before I leave to go out of town for work. **

**So I updated my Pinterest account with the Pictures of Ana, Kate, Jen and Mia's dresses plus their eye makeup. Check it out and follow if you would like. You can find the link on my profile page. **

**Again I just want to remind everyone that this story is for fun, it's keeping me busy while I have writers block for my other stories. Also I promise Christian and Ana will be together and they will have a HEA. **

**Now it's time for me to pack my bags and head out the door, I'm bringing my laptop with me so that I can work on a new chapter while I am away. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, I was so touched when I got back home and seen all of them. I am so happy that you guys are all enjoying this story and the Pinterest page as well. I wish I could say I enjoyed my weekend but I would be lying. Saturday I ended up blowing a brake line on my car, so the 80 mile drive home was very interesting…lol now onto the story. **

It was until midnight when everyone left, I thought I was the only one in the terminal but I wasn't. After changing into something more comfortable in my office I headed back to the concourse to view the damage. The mess wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, but it'll take me at least a day to clean it all.

As I was walking pass the waiting room I heard what sounded like two people talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. When I walked in I seen Christian sitting on one of the folding chairs with his ghost box on the chair across from him.

"Hey" I whisper trying not to startle him.

"Hi"

"I thought you left already?"

"No I was waiting for you" he says

"What are you doing in here with that?" I say while walking to the ghost box.

He shrugs his shoulders and says, "I don't know I just figured maybe I could find out who it is that keeps telling you to help me"

"Any luck?"

"No" he leans over and turns off the ghost box.

"We should get going it's getting pretty late"

"Yeah you're right, let's get going. Do you need a ride?" he asks

"Sure" As we were walking to the exit he stops and turns to me.

"What was the name of that one place you were telling me about?"

"What place?"

"That TB hospital you were talking about"

"Oh that place, Waverly Hills Sanatorium. It's in Louisville Kentucky. Why?"

"Well I was thinking, how about we go there this weekend with the group. I want to find out how they run everything and I am sure you and the girls would like to do an investigation there"

"That would be amazing Christian, but they are always booked and the price is about $100 per person for an 8 hour investigation there"

"Let me handle it all, I'll make a few phone calls in the morning and see what I can do about getting us in there this weekend" He said to me as I was locking the building and setting the alarm.

Taylor was standing by the SUV waiting for us. Christian opened the door for me and I got in and slid over for Christian to join me.

The drive to my apartment was quite a little to quite if you ask me, I know Christian is thinking about something because whenever we are together like this we are always talking about something, whether it be about ghosts or how our day was.

"Christian are you ok? You're really quite"

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about something"

"What are you thinking about" I ask and by the look on his face I am almost regretting even asking him that.

"Us"

"Us?" He nods his head and takes a deep breath.

"Ana I told you how I feel about you and I just…." I stop him before he can finish, I slide over to him so that I can be closer to him.

"You want to know if I feel the same right?" he sighs and nods his head again.

"I do feel the same way about you as you do for me, but right now I am not sure if I can handle a relationship with you"

"Because of my lifestyle?"

"No not because of your lifestyle. Because I don't know if I'll be able to handle it if we would ever break up for some stupid reason. You have to understand Christian I gave my heart and soul to a man that I thought I was going to be with for the rest of my life with, and have babies with. It's not easy for someone to recover from that, I will always think in the back of my mind if I am good enough for you or if I ever become pregnant and end up losing the baby if you'll do the same thing Rick did to me"

**(Before anyone flips out on me for having Ana act the way she is, there are a lot of woman who have been with a man that had something like this happen to them and it leaves them feeling that everyman will end up doing the same, and they end up shutting down and not wanting to be with any guy. So I'm not trying to make Ana sound weak or anything I'm just trying to give you an idea what some women go through) **

"Ana I would never do what that ass hole did to you, I love you too much to do something like that to you. I swear if I ever see that man I don't know what I would do. I just want to be with you and call you mine"

"I need time Christian"

"How much time because I am willing to wait forever for you"

"I don't know right now, I have been through a lot in the past few years, but hear me out Christian I don't want to be the one who holds you back from having a good time"

"A good time?" he questions

"You know…your Submissive's"

"Ana"

"No Christian don't Ana me. I want you to be able to do what you want, don't stop your life because you're waiting for me" He doesn't say anything, in fact he looks pissed at what I just told him. I'm pissed at myself for even suggesting that he should continue with having submissive's but I don't know how long it'll take me to let another man in. It'll hurt but I know this is what he needs.

For the rest of the ride we don't say anything to each other, we both just look out the window into the night sky. Taylor announces that we have arrived at my apartment. Taylor gets out of the car and opens the door for me.

"Good night Christian" I say to him and then kiss his cheek. He doesn't say anything, he just closes his eyes and turns his head farther away from me. Taylor gives me a reassuring smile that everything will be ok as I am getting out of the car.

As I reach my apartment door I look back at the SUV and think to myself "why am I so fucked up, I am about fifty shades of fucked up"

I put my key into the lock and unlock the door, as soon as my door is open the SUV pulls away and I am left with a heavy heart. I go right to my bedroom and flop down on my bed. It has been a very long day. I close my eyes trying to let sleep find me but it doesn't, as I am laying there my cell phone vibrates alerting me that I have a message.

**I will be in touch with you tomorrow about our trip this weekend –Christian **

I throw the phone on the floor and curl up into a little ball hugging my legs. This is all my fault I shouldn't have told him to have a good time the way I did. I shouldn't have even told him that I feel the same way about him. Fuck what is wrong with me?

I wake up the next day around noon, the sky is dark and gloomy there must be a storm coming in. I don't even want to get out of bed right now because the memories of last night are starting to flood back into my head. There is a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in?" Elliot walks in.

"Hey there Ana. First I was told to tell you that lunch is ready and second what the fuck did you say to Christian last night?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Clearly you haven't seen the latest gossip page on the internet" I crawl over to the side of my bed and reach down for my laptop and put it on my lap. I turn it on and hand it to Elliot. He types in some website and hits enter and then hands it back to me.

"**Christian Grey Seattle's own Billionaire was seen last night at one of Seattle's high end private clubs leaving with two women wrapped around his arms. It appeared that Grey was high intoxicated as he was getting into his car with the two lovely ladies that was driven by one of his personal security members" **

"So now tell me what the fuck did you say to him, because last night you and my little bro acted as if you two were in love with each other. Not to mention the way he was holding you after the fashion show"

"I fucked up Elliot" I begin to cry "I...I told him that I felt the same way about him but that I just wasn't ready and that he should wait around for me to be ready and to go out and have fun"

"Well for a hard head like Christian who doesn't ever listen to anyone he sure the hell listened to you last night and went out and had some fun" Elliot pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I am so…so sorry Elliot"

"It's not that you should apologizing too Ana it's Christian. Call him and tell him you didn't mean what you said"

"It's too late for that Elliot, I already fucked it all up. What's done is done, there is no going back"

"Fine be that way Ana" He gets off from my bed and walks out my bedroom. Great just fucking great. I look at the picture again of Christian and the two women he was with last night, they are about my height with the same built with long dark brown hair just like mine. I hit the zoom button and focus in on Christian's face. The expression on his face isn't something I have seen before, it's a mixture of sad and pissed off. Fuck this is all my fault.

I slam my laptop close and push it away from me, I don't think I can deal with any of this right now and I don't even feel like telling anyone about it either. I know that no one would really blame me for all of this but I know that I am the one to blame.

I lay back down on my bed and I can feel the tears falling down the side of my face and into my hair. I deserve this I need to feel the pain for my own mistakes. As much as it bothers me I can't let everyone else see that it has.

I close my eyes and fall back to sleep.

The sound of my phone beeping wakes me up. I look at the clock on my nightstand and the time is now 2:37pm. I hear my cell phone beep from across the room where I threw it last night. Grunting I get out of bed and grab my cell phone. It's a text message from Christian.

**Talked to the owner of Waverly Hill, we are a go for this weekend. Let everyone know we leave Thursday night –Christian **

As quickly as I read the text I want to text him back that I'm sorry for everything I said, but instead I don't.

**Ok –Ana **

I wait for a reply and I can see that he is typing something, but then it's gone. I guess he changed his mind about sending me the message. I wonder what it was that he was going to say to me. Oh well doesn't matter at least he is still somewhat talking to me.

I change into a pair of shorts and a tank top and make my way into the kitchen. Jen and Kate are putting away groceries.

"Hey" I say to them trying to sound chipper and not depressed

"Wow Ana are you just getting up now?" Kate asks while looking at her watch.

"Yeah I got in pretty late last night"

"Well you missed breakfast and lunch do you want me to make you something to eat?" Jen asks as she puts the eggs and cheese away.

"No I'm good, still a little full from last night" I lie. I'm not even in the mood to eat right now, the thought of food turns my stomach.

"Ok well if you change your mind just let me know" She smiles at me.

"Hey what are you guys doing this weekend?" No better time than now to bring up the trip to Waverly Hills.

"I'm free, why what's up?"

"Kate, how about you?"

"Nothing going on that I know of. Why?"

"Good pack your bags we're going to Kentucky" I smile at them.

"Wait what's in Kent…Oh my god I know where we're going" Jen's eyes start to widen and she has the biggest smile in the world. I can see the wheels turning inside Kate's head….wait for it….wait for it….Yep she finally gets it because her mouth drops open and her eyes start to widen just like Jen's.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, they have been booked for months, and how the hell did you manage to get us in there"

"It wasn't me, it was Christian. We leave Thursday night"

"Of course it was Christian" Kate said laughing. I tried my hardest to smile with her not letting her see that even just talking about Christian bothers me to no end. I know that if she knew what I said last night she would wrap her hands around my neck and scream at me until she was blue in the face about how perfect Christian and I are together.

"Ok you guys start packing Thursday is only 2 days away" as soon as I finish my sentence they are both running to their rooms. I love these girls.

I go back into my room and for the last hour I have been packing my clothes, I checked the weather for KY and it is going to be in the high 90's. Can you freaking believe it 90's in May that is just down right nuts. But I guess I can't complain parts of New York still get snow in May.

Around five o'clock Jen and I are in the kitchen getting dinner ready and there is a knock on the door, Jen frowns a little trying to figure out who it would be no one called us or anything. Since Jen is chopping the carrots for the beef stew I told her I'll answer the door.

I look through the peep hole and see Sawyer standing there. Well that's odd normally he knocks once and then just walks in using his key to unlock the door. Thinking that maybe he just forgot the key I open the door.

"Hey Sawyer did you forget your key?"

"No it's just that…uh…Mr. Grey would like to speak with you"

"Ok I'll give him a call after dinner"

"He's downstairs waiting in his car"

"Oh" Shit. The phone I could have handled but face to face I don't know if I can.

"Lead the way Sawyer" I follow Sawyer down the stairs and to the front door. Christian is leaning against the door of his Audi R8. The SUV is parked behind his car. I can feel my nerves building as I get closer to him.

"Hi" I say to him softly, not daring to even look him in the eyes.

"Miss Steele" Great now I am Miss Steele. He hands me a manila envelope.

"What's this?"

"I have signed everything over to you, you are now the sole owner of the Seattle Central Terminal"

"What? Christian why are you doing this? Is this because of last night because I told you not to wait for me?"

"No Miss Steele it isn't"

"That's bull shit Christian and you know it. What am I going to with a train station?"

"What you plain to do with it is up to you, do with it as you see fit"

"You know what fine, where do I sign" I open up the envelope and take out the papers.

"Do you have a pen?" I stand there tapping my foot on the group with my hand sticking out waiting for him to hand me one. He opens his suit coat and reaches in the inside pocket and pulls out a pen. My blood is boiling but as I grab the pen from his hand I can still feel the spark that Christian and I share with each other.

I know he can feel it too because he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. I put the deed on the hood of his car and lean down and sign the fucking papers. When I signed all the papers that needed to be sign I gather them in my hands and push them into his chest.

"Here" I yell at him before storming off back to my apartment.

"Anastasia wait" He calls from behind me. But I don't stop I just keep on going.

"Ana please" I feel his hand grab me at my elbow and he turns me around.

"What Christian I have to go back upstairs and finish helping Jen cook dinner"

"Can we talk?"

"I don't think that's a good idea right now"

"Ana I want to start fresh, start over"

"What do you mean?" he takes a step back and extends his hand.

"Hello ma'am my name is Christian Grey and you are" he gives me a shy smile, and I giggle and extend my hand to him and we shake.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Grey, my name is Anastasia Steele"

"Please call me Christian, Mr. Grey is my father" he turns and looks around "And as far as I know he isn't here"

"You can call me Ana or Anastasia which ever you would prefer"

"So are you new around here Anastasia?"

"Nope lived here all my life, what about you?"

"I have lived here since I was 4"

"So Christian what do you do for a living?"

"I'm the CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings"

"So you're that Christian Grey"

"That would be me"

"I have just came into my own business myself. To what do you owe your success?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I exercise control in all things Anastasia"

"That must be really boring" he smirks at me a little. That's it I lost it I am in a full blown laughing fit with myself over our conversation.

"You want to come up for dinner"

"Do you always ask strangers to dinner?"

"Yeah pretty much" I giggle and he laughs. Right now I feel a large weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

"Sawyer you coming? It's Jen's Beef stew" he blows pass me and Christian saying, "Fuck yeah I love her beef stew"

"Do you think he would run that fast if he had to take a bullet for me?" Christian says while laughing

"If you had a bowl of beef stew in your hands, I would say it would be a very good chance that he would"

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review please, I enjoy reading them. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you all. I hope you guys are enjoying the Pinterest page as well. I'm having a lot of fun with it. For everyone who is concern about the two girls, don't worry all will be revealed in time. You have to trust me on this. **

**To the two guest who left a review first clearly as you see I deleted them. Second I can't please everyone you know. Some people like Ana being a bitch and some people like Ana being soft and sweet, I'm trying my best at giving you both. Bitch Ana and Ana the angel. Also I know some of you want a CPOV but I don't know how good it would be if I did one. I mean if you read my other stories where I have CPOV they aren't so good in my opinion **

**Remember this is all for fun! **

It's noon on Thursday morning. Kate, Jen and I have been up since ten going over our last minute check list. So far so good we have everything packed and ready to go. Our flight doesn't leave until 5 o'clock.

Christian and the boys have been at the apartment with us since 8 this morning. So you know what that means right? We have been nonstop cooking ever since they showed up, I really have no clue where these guys stick it. If I ate like they did I would be well over 300 pounds.

Going to the airport we had to take two cars. Christian, Taylor, Gail and I in one car with some of our equipment. While Elliot, Kate, Jen and Sawyer in the other with the rest of our equipment.

Christian didn't like the idea of having Gail come with us, but after about an hour of talking to him and convincing him that we needed someone who was a skeptic in our group. He then try to tell me that's what Taylor was for but then I countered with why not both just in case we split up into two groups.

I am really taken back when we arrive at the airport, Christian's private jet is huge nothing like I have ever seen before. Sawyer and Taylor start loading everything into the plane while the rest of us take our seats inside Christian's jet.

The flight to KY was nice and smooth considering that there was a storm going on when we got there. When we stepped of the plane the heat hit us like a ton of bricks. Who would have thought KY would be 90 degrees at 11 o'clock at night in May!

Driving to the hotel from the airport was a little fun, ok it was a lot of fun because we ended up getting lost. Around midnight we checked into our hotel room, Christian got the presidential suite for the eight of us to share.

When we walked into the room there was two large baskets of fresh fruit and mini bottles of champagne. The living area was about twice the size of my apartment. There was a nice size kitchen which had Gail grinning. There is a formal dining room that seats about 10. There is only 4 bedrooms but each room came with a king size bed.

Of course each couple would share a room, which made me a tad nervous because that meant Christian and I would have to share a bed. I mean we have slept together on his couch at his penthouse but not in a bed, so this is going to be a first for us.

Because of the time difference I wasn't very tired and neither was anyone else, so we took advantage of the wet bar that was in the corner of the living room. Since we are in KY the first bottle that I go for is the Southern Comfort, It's smooth but has a little kick to it.

One bottle turned into two and by the time we finished the second one everyone was pretty much passed out of the floor with their tongues hanging out. Christian was the only one out of all of us who wasn't passed out. He picked me up off the floor and carried me into our bedroom.

Christian forced me to drink two glasses of water and take two Advil's. As soon as I drank the water and took the Advil I passed right out when my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I woke up to the sounds of thunder crashing outside the window. But when I tried to get off the bed I couldn't move, when I opened my eyes Christian was wrapped around me. His left arm was draped over my stomach putting pressure on my bladder making me feel like it was going to bust any moment. Moving as quick as I could I untangled myself from Christian grip and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom.

I don't think anything has ever felt this good. I wash my hands and stand in front of the mirror, how the fuck did I end up in one of his shirts. I rush back into the bedroom and Christian is still asleep on the bed under the covers. I slowly lift up the covers and see that he is only in his boxers.

Oh for the love of god what did we do after he put me to bed? I walk over to Christian's side of the bed and try to wake him.

"Christian"

"Hmmm" he mumbles

"Wake up, you have some explaining to do" I tell him

"Just five more minute's mom" I giggle.

"Christian open your eyes do I look like your mother?" I giggle again and he slowly opens one of his eye lids.

"Sorry" he mumbles and closes his eyes again and turns over to lay on his back and puts his arm over his eyes while putting his other arm over his ripped muscular stomach.

"Oh no you don't Christian" I grab his arm that is covering his eyes.

"How did I end up in your shirt?" He rolls over to his side and looks up at me and with a smirk on his face he says,

"Hmm you would think after the wild night we shared you would have at least remembered"

"WHAT!" I screamed and start pacing back and forth.

"I'm shocked you're even able to walk. You kept tell me harder, faster" he says to me still smirking.

"Oh my fucking god" I start to cry. Christian quickly gets out of the bed and rushes over to my side and crouches down to pick me up, but I just swat him away which causes him to fall backwards onto his butt.

"Ana I'm sorry, I was just kidding. We didn't do anything. I promise I was just playing a joke on you"

"Then explain to me how I ended up in your shirt?"

"You were half out of it and you had asked me to help you change into something else and since we never unpacked our clothes I just put the shirt I had on, on you. I swear Ana we never did anything, I am so sorry"

"So we never had sex?" I asked.

"No we never had sex" he said looking me in the eyes so that I can see that he is being truthful

"Oh thank God" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow you sound like it's a bad thing to have sex with me" he states

"No…I mean yes…I mean I'm not on birth control or anything and the fact that the first thing I did was start looking for the condom wrappers and when I didn't see any I started to panic. God knows what I could have caught from you" His face instantly becomes hard and his eyes turn black.

"What the fuck do you mean caught from me?" his breathing has become heavy. Oh no he is pissed.

"I seen the pictures Christian with you and those two women the other night, lord knows what the hell you did with them and what you caught from them" He runs his hands through his hair and gets up from the spot he was sitting and starts to pace just like I did.

"I didn't sleep with those women" he whisper quietly.

"Christian I know what I saw, those women were all over you and you didn't seem to mind it one bit"

"I didn't fuck those women" he screams

"You don't have to lie Christian"

"I'm not fucking lying Anastasia. I didn't fuck them" He scream again causing me to jump a little.

"Then what did you do with them. Huh?"

"That's none of your god damn business, now leave it the fuck alone" he walks into the bathroom and slams the door. Seconds later the bedroom door flies open with Taylor and Sawyer rushing in with their guns in their hands only wearing their pajama bottoms.

"At ease boys" I say jokingly to them. They lower their guns. Taylor looks around the room while Sawyer just stands there staring at me.

Taylor exits the room while Sawyer stands in front of me with a concerned look on his face.

"What the hell happened? We heard Mr. Grey yelling and then a door slammed"

"It's a long story" I tell him not really wanted to get into it at the moment.

"Well then give me the short version of the story"

"I pretty much asked him about the two women he was wish the other night that was blasted all over the internet" Sawyer sighs and takes a seat on the ottoman that's in front of the bed.

"Nothing happened that night. Yes he did walk out the club with those two women and yes they did get into the car with him, but nothing happened. When I drove them back to Escala as soon as we got into the elevator I looked Christian in the eye and asked him if he really thought it was a good idea to bring those ladies home with him. At first he didn't know what I was talking about, but after a while I think he understood and told me to drive the ladies back to the bar and give them cab money"

"So he really didn't sleep with them?" double checking

"No he really didn't sleep with them. He was really hurting that night and I think by going out that night and drinking was away for him to forget about it"

"Oh my god I am such an ass hole"

"You're not an ass hole Ana, you're a girl in love" he pats me on the back.

"I do love him Sawyer, but I am just not sure yet if I can be in a relationship with him right now"

"Do what you feel is right Ana, if now isn't a good time just wait. When the time is right you'll know what to do" He puts his arm around me and gives me a tight squeeze before getting up from the ottoman and walking out the room.

Completely forgetting that Christian was in the bathroom I walk in and turn the sink on and splash some cold water on my face. Grabbing the towel that is on the counter I dry my face, as I am doing so I turn around to find Christian standing there naked soaking wet with steam coming off his body. I lick my lips at the site of him, he doesn't seem shocked or even trying to cover himself up.

I drop the hand towel on the floor and cover my eyes with my hand and try to find the door.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I forgot you were in here" with my eyes still closed I run to the door as I open the door I turn my head around for another peek at him. He is just standing there smirking at me. Yes he knows that I like what I see. I close the door behind me.

Not wanting to wait for him to come out of the bathroom I get out of the bedroom and go into the living room, Gail is in the kitchen area making waffles with Jen and Kate while Taylor, Sawyer and Elliot are sitting on the couch talking amongst themselves.

"Everything ok Ana?" Jen asks me. Christian walks out of the bedroom in jeans and a button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up. I glance over at Christian and he is grinning at me. I look back at Jen and nod my head. I take a seat at the breakfast nook and Gail hands me a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Ana, Mr. Grey"

"Morning Gail" Christian says as he sits next to me. His smell is intoxicating. He smells of sugar and spice and believe me everything is nice!

"Are waffles ok with you Mr. Grey" Gail asks as she hands him a cup of coffee.

"Waffles are just fine Gail, but you could have ordered room service to save you the trouble of cooking for all of us"

"Nonsense Mr. Grey, it's no trouble at all" she smiles at him and goes back to the waffle iron.

As I was sipping on my coffee Christian leans to me and places his hand on the top of my thigh to steady himself and says to me, "Did you like what you saw in the bathroom" I feel my cheeks blush. I swallow the coffee that was in my mouth trying to hide the blushing.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I lie, what I seen was a work of art.

"Uh huh sure" he removes his hand from my thigh and grabs his coffee cup and goes over to the couch where all the men are sitting and talking.

"Ana are you sure you're ok, you seem a little different this morning. Did something happen between you and Christian that you would like to share with us" she wiggles her eyebrows.

"Well if you must no" I take a quick sip of my coffee and place the cup down in front of me, running my index finger along the rim of the mug.

"I seen Christian naked this morning just as he was getting out of the shower" I whisper to them. They all gasp and come over to the breakfast nook and lean in.

"How did that happen?" Kate whispers "How big was he, because Elliot is huge" putting her hands up to give us an idea on just how huge he was. We all shake our heads at her and roll our eyes. TMI Kate, TMI.

"It's a long story"

"Well you better make it quick because the waffles are almost done" Gail says.

"Ok long story short, I woke up this morning in Christian's t-shirt. My first reaction was that we had drunken sex last night, and I kind of freaked out but I didn't know if we used a condom or not and me not being on birth control. Then I freaked out on him because I told him I didn't want to catch anything that he might have because of the two girls I thought he had slept with" Kate puts her hand up.

"Wait what two girls he slept with" she asks

"That's another long story, anyways we fought and he stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door, Taylor and Sawyer came in the bedroom with their guns a blazing. After Taylor did a quick look around to make sure everything was ok he left but Sawyer stuck around to talk to me. All in all Christian never slept with the women, and after Sawyer walked out the room I went into the bathroom forgetting that Christian was in there. He had just got out of the shower drying himself off with the towel. So I saw everything"

"Everything?" Kate says with a smile.

"Yes everything" I blush again remembering just what Christian looks like naked.

"Ana?"

"And let's just say he beats Elliot by miles and he wasn't even hard" Jen and Kate's face both fall and they turn their head to look at Christian and their eyes go straight to his pants. Christian must feel everyone looking at him because he turns his head slightly and smirks and then turns back to his conversation with the guys.

"So do you think that changed your mind about dating him?" Jen winks

"Oh for the love of god, Jen get your mind out of the gutter"

"Just think about it Ana, if you ever married Christian your kids would be so fucking gorgeous" Wow I can't believe she just said that to me. But come to think about it she is right, Christian is gorgeous and from what everyone tells me I am one hot piece of ass.

I steal a look of my shoulder and stare at Christian, everything about him is perfect. His hair, his face, his body, everything. God really did spend a little extra time on him. I'm pulled away from my thoughts when Gail calls out, "Breakfast is ready, come get it while it's hot and steamy" she looks at me and winks. Please let the floor just open up and swallow me whole.

The girls and I help Gail take everything to the dining room, once everything is placed on the table everyone takes their seats and digs in.

With his mouth full Elliot asks, "So what is the plain for today? Are you and Ana going to go and talk to the owners while the rest of us just sight see?"

"Well I don't see anything wrong with all of us going, it might help to get a better feel of the place while there is daylight" I say.

"Alright I'll give Tina a call and let her know what our plans are" after taking a few more bites of his waffle Christian gets up from his seat and walks into our bedroom and closes the door.

Ten minutes later as all of us were cleaning up Christian comes walking out the bedroom.

"We're all set" he says

"Ok let me go and change and then we can leave"

I changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, the local weather man said it was going to be in the high 90's after all. When I open the bedroom door I slam into what feels like a brick wall. I fall backwards landing on my butt, I look up to see who it was and Christian is standing there.

"Shit Ana I'm sorry. I was just coming to check on you to see if you were ready" he extends his hand to help me off the floor.

"It's ok, I'm ok. Let's get going, we have a 30 minute drive"

On the drive there we take in the sights of downtown Louisville, I started to squeal like a little girl when I saw they have a sonic drive thru here. Christian just sits there laughing at me. I mean who doesn't want chili and cheese covering their tator tots, with a cherry lime aid slushy. I know who, this girl right here.

We drive for a few more miles and I see that we're coming up to a stop light, when the light turns green we make a left. We drive over a set of train track and drive about a half mile down the road. On the left hand side of the road there is a paved looking back road that Taylor takes.

It only takes us about 4 minutes to get up the road and when we do that's when I see it! There is it Waverly Hills standing there in all its glory. This place is huge, bigger then I had thought it was. As soon as Taylor stopped the car I got out. I can't believe it we're here, we are finally here.

Sawyer pulls up next to the other car and just like me Jen and Kate get out of the car and comes running up to me. In a group hug the three of us girls start jumping and screaming. This place has always been a dream of ours.

"Look at the size of this place. I can already tell this is going to be a fun weekend"

"You bet your sweet ass it is" Kate giggles.

We all just stared at the beauty of this building. 5 floors of nothing but history. All the people that came here because they had TB. Hundreds of thousands of people laid in their hospital beds not knowing if they were going to live or die.

"Are you girls finished freaking out because Tina and Charlie are waiting for us in the old laundry room" Christian says to us and then starts walking towards the old laundry room which is now known as the community/Office. **(BTW Tina and Charlie are the real names of the owners) **

We take one last look at the back of the building and then follow Christian to a small building that's on the side of the sanatorium. We walk down about ten steps and open a very large door. When we get inside there are tables and chairs all over the place. Along with display cases of things that were found in the building. From patients personal items to old medical equipment that was used.

Tina and Charlie are standing behind one of the counters talking with each other. Christian clears his throat to get their attention.

"Good morning. You must be Christian. I'm Tina and this is my husband Charlie. Welcome to Waverly Hills sanatorium"

"Morning, Yes I'm Christian Grey and this is Anastasia" Christian grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him. The four of us shake hands.

"And who else do we have here?" Charlie asks

"Oh I'm sorry. This is Kate, Jen, Sawyer, Taylor, Elliot and Gail" I say as I point to each of them as I say their name and they all wave to Tina and Charlie as I do.

"So if you would like I can give everyone a tour while you two stay here with Tina and discuss the business matters" Charlie says to us and both Christian and I nod our heads and thank him. I'm sure everyone else would prefer it that way anyways.

Charlie gathers everyone and leads then to the door that is to my right, from what I can see it's an underground passage way. At the end is a set of stairs that lead to another door way. Jen and Kate both smile from ear to ear and wave at me as they walk down the hall way.

Christian and I spent two hours talking with Tina on how she runs this place. She explained to us how around Halloween she uses the first floor as a haunted house. She also told us that she has several people that come and volunteer their time during the day to give tours to people which last about 3 hours and cost about $20. And as for ghost hunts she explains how they book fast.

We told her how we are wanting to do the same thing with the terminal but wasn't for sure which direction we wanted to go just yet. When we we're finished with everything she asked us if we would like a guided tour from her or if we we're brave enough to go it alone.

"What do you think, go it alone or have Tina here give us a tour?" Christian asks

"Well I have done my history on this place, so I think we should be good by ourselves" I tell him

"Alright, enjoy your tour and I'll see you when you're finished" she smiles at us.

Christian and I open the door to the underground passage way and walk up the stairs to the door that leads us inside the building. When he opens the door a wave of emotions hit me. I think Christian could feel it too because his whole facial expression changes.

"Are you ok?" he asks

"Yes. I just…I feel everything" I tell him

"I know me too, this is nothing like the terminal" He takes my hand and we begin our tour. **(I'm a little rusty because it has been over 4 years since I have been there so bear with me on this. I am sure I may get some things wrongs) **

As we walk down the hallway I can tell that this is the section Tina was talking about that they use for the haunted house around Halloween time. The walls are painted black with designs of ghosts and other things that you would normally see when going through a haunted house.

Every time we come to a doorway Christian and I both stop and have a look inside. We're not even a third of a way down when we come to a room that I can only think is the morgue. There is a large white cooler with 3 body trays, there is an old stretcher and wheel chair standing next to it. Christian squeezes my hand letting me know that we still have more to see.

We continue to walk down the hallway and take a quick peek inside the rooms that we pass. When we get to the end of the hallway there is a very large room with pillars, the floors are covered in large black and white tiles. There are little gift shops, there is also a door that leads to the outside.

To our right is a stairwell that takes up to the second floor. Christian lets me go first but stays very close behind me, I can feel his hand at the small of my back making sure I don't fall or anything. At the first landing there is a window and we both take a quick look out of it and then continue up a few more stairs till we hit the second floor.

As we walk down the hallway we can tell that this floor is a lot different than the first. To our left there are normal patient bedrooms but to our right the rooms are very different. The rooms to our right lead to what is like a sun porch of some kind. We walk through one of the rooms and into where the sun porch is.

"This is where they would place the patients to get the fresh air as well as sun light" I tell Christian. He looks around the long sun porch hallway.

"What about the winter time, did they still put the patients out here in the cold?"

"Yes. There are records of patients saying that during the winter time they would have about two inches of snow at the end of their bed. The cold fresh air was believed to be good for them"

"We're they nuts?"

"No they just didn't have the medical knowledge that we have now" With Christian still holding my hand we walked back into the hallway and continued on our journey. At the end of each hallway we would come across what looked like an OR. We also seen the x-ray room and even the old pharmacy which still had old bottles of medication lining the walls. We even found the old kitchen which strangely enough I could still smell what smelled like maple syrup and fresh baked bread.

"Do you smell that?" I ask Christian to see if he could smell it too?

"Smell what?"

"I smell maple syrup and fresh baked bread"

"I don't smell anything, you must be going crazy. I think the heat has gotten to you"

"Nothing has gotten to me, I swear to god I smell maple syrup in this room"

"Maybe you still have some on your upper lip from breakfast this morning"

"God Christian you can be a real ass hole sometimes you know that. Now I'm fucking tell you I smell maple syrup and fresh baked bread, can't you just let me have my moment"

"Ok your right I'm sorry. I forgot your different from most people you sense things that other can't"

"Thank you. I swear it's like pulling teeth with you" He lets out a chuckle that echo's off the walls and down the hallway.

We continue to the third and fourth floors, which are almost like the second floor with all different kinds of rooms and sun porches. Our last stop is the fifth floor which was used for the children that had TB as we are walking up the stairs I got the feeling of loneliness and heartache. I started feeling a little sick to my stomach.

"Christian I don't think I can go any further then this" I tell him as I stand in the doorway to the fifth floor.

"Why what's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"It's just that it doesn't feel right up here" I close my eyes and I get a vision of a women holding her stomach, she is in a nurses uniform. She is looking at the children playing around her with tears in her eyes.

"What is it Ana what do you see?"

"I see a nurse and she is watching the children play with their toys, she is holding her stomach. I think she might be pregnant. She is crying, I think she is worried that her baby isn't going to make it because she has TB too. A doctor just walked in the room and he is yelling at her. He told her that as soon as she found out she was pregnant she should have quit."

"Ok that's enough let's go Ana" but I can't move my feet are still planted on the stairs and I am watching as everything plays out.

"The children, I think they see me?"

**So please read and review, I always enjoy reading what everyone has to say about this story. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all so very much, it means a lot to me that you all enjoy this story. On my Pinterest page I added another board of just pictures of Waverly Hills. **

"Ana it's not real, what you're seeing is not real. Open your eyes baby open them for me" but I can't. All the children come gather around me. I feel their little hands grab mine and tug at me so that I come into the little room.

"_Can you help me find my mommy? She is really sick and the nurse won't let me see her" A little boy asks. _

"_I don't know who your mommy is" I tell him. _

"_I want to go home" a little girl tells me. _

"_Will you stay with us and be our mommy" another little boy asks _

"_I can't be your mommy" _

"_Why?" they all asks in unison. _

"Ana! Ana open your eyes. Please Ana, you're scaring me" I feel Christian shaking my shoulders and my eyes shoot open and he is standing there with tears in his eyes. He looks so frighten.

"Christian they all wanted me to be their mommy, it was horrible Christian they all just wanted to go home"

"I know Ana I heard you talking to them. I swear I thought I could hear their voices too" He held me close to him and rocked me back and forth.

"Ana I don't want you coming back up here"

"But I think they need me Christian, they need to find their moms. They need to cross over and not stay here anymore. They don't want to be here"

"I know Ana" he pulls me even closer to him and kisses the top of my head. "We'll figure something out, I promise" he kisses the top of my head once again and leans back to look at me. He wipes away the tiny tears that have fallen down my cheeks.

He cups my face with both his hands and leans in and kisses me softly on the lips. "Your lips are so soft when you cry"

"Christian" I whisper "I…."

"I know" he sighs "When you're ready, I'll be waiting" he kisses me again. "Come on let's go back to the hotel, you look like you could use some rest" I nod my head and take his hand. As we start walking back down the stairs I turn to look back and all the children are waving good bye to me. I wave back. Christian turns around and sees what I am doing and waves as well.

"We'll help them Ana" he whispers before tugging my hand to follow him.

We take the stairs all the way down to the first floor, we don't bother going down all the hallways again expect for when we reach the first floor. As we are walking down the hallway to get back to the main door that leads us to the passage way we pass by the morgue again. As we pass the door Christian lets out a yelp.

"What's wrong?"

"I think…I think something pinched my ass" he says rubbing his hand along his butt.

"Are you sure?" I say while giggling at him.

"This isn't funny Anastasia, something pinched me and it hurt" he whines at me.

"Do you want me to take a look at it?" he grins at me.

"Well if you insist" he winks

"No I don't, but if you want me to conform that something pinched you I have to take a look. Or you can have Elliot look at your ass for you"

"I don't think so, Elliot is the last person I want looking at my ass"

"Ok well there is a bathroom back in the old laundry room, we can go in there" I say as I open the door to the passage way.

When we get into the old laundry room everyone is standing around talking with each other. Christian and I don't even say anything to them we just head right to the bathroom. I know everyone is staring at us as we close the door behind us.

"You ready?"

"I think I can handle looking at your ass" I blush remembering this morning.

He unbuttons his pants and drops them to his ankles. I bite my bottom lip while looking at his ass in just his boxers. Thank you to whatever ghost it was that pinched his ass I think to myself. He turns his head to look at me and I nod letting him know I am ready.

He slowly almost teasingly lowers his boxers so that I can take a look at the mark. When his butt cheeks are exposed I bend down a little to take a look and sure enough there is a nice size red mark on his left butt cheek.

"Well you defiantly got pinched by something, it's all red"

"Oh red is red?"

"Really red"

"Where is it?" I take my index finger and poke at it and say, "right here" poking a little harder then I should have, he jumps forward and turns around. I quickly stand up because I am at eye level with his penis which is semi erect.

"Uh…Um…I think you can pull your pants up now"

"Are you sure" he grins and all I can think about is how bad it would hurt if I ever had sex with him, he would break me in two I'm sure of it. But what a way to go.

"Uh…Yeah"

"As you wish" he winks at me and just as slowly as he pulled them down he pulls them back up. Just as he was buttoning his pants there is a knock at the door.

"Are you guys done fucking in there?" Elliot's voice comes from the other side of the door.

"We're not fucking you idiot, Ana was look at something for me"

"Yeah sure is that what we're calling it now. 'Hey Kate I think I left my sun glasses on the third floor want to help me go look for them' get your asses out here and make sure your freshly fucked hair is fixed too, no one wants to see that"

Christian ushers me to the side and he slams open the door and Elliot is standing there laughing his ass off.

"Shut the fuck up Elliot. My ass got pinched on our way back here and Ana wanted to see how bad it was" Christian says as he pushes Elliot out of the way so that I can walk out of the bathroom.

"Are you sure it wasn't Ana who pinched it and said it was ghosts just to take a look at your ass bro" Elliot winks at me.

"Your such a child Elliot, grow up would you"

"Now what fun would that be" he laughs

We say our good byes and tell Tina and Charlie that we'll be back later tonight around 10 o'clock. On our way back to the hotel I fall sleep in the car. When we reach the hotel Christian wakes me up but skimming his fingers up and down my spine.

"Ana wake up we're here, you can sleep when we get in the suite"

"Will you lay with me I don't want to be alone?"

"Yes" Taylor opens the door for me and I slowly get out of the car and before I knew Christian was right behind me helping me to the elevator. Everyone else went to the bar for a few drinks before dinner. When the elevator door opened Christian helped me in and hit the button for our floor.

When we got to the floor I was so exhausted from our little tour that Christian picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and got in on the other side. He kept his distance from me but right now all I can think about are those poor children stuck between the real world and the spirit world.

"Christian will you hold me?" I ask not sure if he would or not.

"Are your sure that's a good idea Ana, I thought you said…"

"Please Christian, I can't get those kids faces out of my head"

"Ok" I feel him inch himself across the bed over to my side. He his left arm across my stomach and tucks it under me pulling me closer to him. My back is to his front, his face is at the back of my neck I can feel his breath moisten the little hairs sending shivers all the way to my toes.

Two hours later I wake up feeling cold, stretching out my arms I feel that Christian isn't in the bed with me anymore. When I open my eyes there is a chair sitting next to the bed. Why in the world would there be a chair just sitting there, I know for sure there wasn't anything there when I fell asleep.

I get out of bed and go into the bathroom, the floor is a little damp so this must mean Christian took a shower again. I turn on the hot water and undress as the water heats up. I take a good look at myself in the mirror, the first thing my eyes catch sight of is the tiny little stretch marks on my lower stomach.

I wonder what my stomach would have looked like if nothing ever happened to the baby. Would I have been a good mother? I wonder if…

There is a knock at the door and I start to panic, I forgot to lock it. Shit what if it's Christian? I don't want him to see me naked. Then again if he does that would call it even for me seeing him naked this morning.

"Who is it?" I call out.

"It's Jen, can I come in?"

"Yeah hold on let me get in the shower first" I open the shower door and quickly get inside.

"Ok" I yell out over the sound of the shower.

"Hey is everything ok, Christian came down to the bar about 45 minutes ago and told us about what happened to you on the fifty floor"

"He did?"

"Yeah, but he said you handled it pretty well" she tells me as I stand under the shower head to get my hair wet.

"It was different this time. It was just children, they wanted me to help them find their mother's. One of them even asked me to be their mommy" I squirt some shampoo in the hands and rub it into my hair.

"Oh wow Ana, we should have been there with you"

"No it's fine, Christian was there the whole time. But I think it scared him, when I finally opened my eyes I could see that he was frighten for me and he could tell I was a little scared myself"

"What did he do?" Hmm should I tell her about the kiss?

"He held me close to him and…and…"

"Ana what Ana?"

"He wiped away my tears and kissed me"

"What!" she screams in excitement form me. "What else? Is that why you guys went into the bathroom"

"He told me that my lips were soft when I cried, and no that isn't why we went into the bathroom"

"Holy shit Ana, so what are you two dating now are you finally going to let him in?"

"No Jen, we aren't dating but maybe it's time to start letting him in"

"Well it's about damn time, I can feel the sexual tension between the two of you"

"I don't mean let him in my vagina Jen!"

"Sure you didn't mean it that way" she says as she walks out of the bathroom. God I really want to kill Jen sometimes, she always takes certain things to a whole different level.

I finish up in the shower quickly knowing that we will be leaving soon for an early dinner at the hotel's restaurant. I get out of the shower and I grab the towel that is hanging on the back of the bathroom door and wrap it around my body. I walk into the bedroom and Christian is standing there on his phone talking to someone. I clear my throat alerting him that I am in the room.

"Mom I have to go, I'll call you later" he hangs up and stands there looking at me.

"I need to get dressed" tapping my foot waiting for him to leave the room.

"I need to fill Taylor and Sawyer in on a few things anyways, the bedroom is all yours"

"Thank you" I say as he walks out the room.

Fifteen minutes later I walk out of the bedroom and everyone is scattered around the main living area. Elliot looks away from the TV and says, "Finally, Christian can we go eat now I'm starving"

We're sitting at the table inside the restaurant going over our plains for tonight and how we want to set everything up. Since WHS is a lot small than the terminal we shouldn't have too many problems setting up our equipment. The only problems we will have is the fact that the hallways are much longer and has a slight curve to them in certain areas. So we'll have to set up one DVR camera at one end of the hallway and another at the other end both facing each other so we don't miss anything.

Because we're only a few hours away from starting our investigations we all stick to either soda or water with our meal. While everyone is busy talking with each other Christian leans over to me and asks me,

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. How about you? Are you ready?"

"Same, just remember to stay within my eye sight I don't want anything to happen to you"

"Agreed" I placed my hand on top of his and gave it a little squeeze to reassure him that I won't go off on my own.

"Hey how would you guys feel if we brought a physic with us?" Elliot asks

"Um we never used a physic before" Jen states and then says, "We really never needed one because, we always had Ana with us"

"How are we going to find a physic at this time of night?" Kate questions Elliot

"Easy. While Ana was in the shower and you girls were busy doing whatever it is you girls do I called down to the lobby and asked if they knew anyone around. They did, so they gave me his number and I called him. He is meeting us there"

"Elliot didn't you think it would be wise to talk to all of us about it before you go and do something stupid like that. What if the girls didn't want to use a physic, hmmm? Did you ever think of that?" Christian yells at him in a whispering tone so that the other guest can't hear him.

"Fuck, sorry bro I didn't think it would be such a big deal"

"It's not, Christian it's not a big deal" I squeeze his hand again trying to get him to relax a little and it works. The longer I hold his hand the more relaxed he becomes.

We finish our meal and go back to our room. The girls and I make sure we have everything before we send the guys to load the cars. Once everything is checked and we have everything that we need Elliot, Sawyer, Taylor and Christian gather everything and head down to the cars and put everything in the trunk for us.

While the guys are doing that we help Gail with making snacks, because let's face it even though the guys just ate we all know they will be hungry in just a few hours and we are planning on staying there until at least the sun comes up.

After loading the cooler with sandwiches and drinks we make our way down to the hotel lobby where the guys are standing patiently waiting for us. Elliot's eyes go wide and smiles when he sees the cooler that Kate and I are holding.

Elliot takes the cooler from Kate and me, and carries it by himself. Men and their muscles. He doesn't even break a sweat.

We pile into the two cars and head into traffic towards WHS. Just like this morning it takes us a while to get there but as soon as I see the train tracks I know we are almost there. Taylor pulls into the same driveway as this morning and I can feel the excitement in my bones. I think Christian can tell that I'm ready to jump out of the car again because he grabs my hand and runs his thumb over my knuckles.

And on cue as soon as Taylor puts the car in park I jump out of the car, I'm too excited to sit still, this is really a dream come true to me.

Just as we were getting the last piece of equipment out of the car another car pulls up into the parking lot. With very little lighting in the parking lot it's hard to tell who it is that is in the car. I stand there next to our car and wait while everyone else goes and starts to set up. About two minutes later a short buzzed cut blonde haired man with round glasses gets out of the car and takes a good look around. His eyes land on me and smiles.

Oh my god I can't believe this. This man is Chip fucking Coffey, he has been on all the major paranormal TV shows and has worked with some big names.

"You must be Miss Steele. I'm Chip Coffey" He walks over to me and extends his hand for me to shake.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, it was a surprise to us when Elliot had mentioned it at dinner tonight. I hope you didn't have to come out of your way"

"Not at all it is my pleasure"

"Shall we go and introduce you to the rest of my crew?"

"Please lead the way" He follows me to the old laundry room where everyone is just about finished setting up all the cameras and loading everything with fresh batteries. When Jen and Kate sees who walked in with me they drop everything that is in their hand and quickly runs over to us.

**Read and review. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you everyone for reading and enjoying the story. I am glad I am creeping some of you out…Bawhahaha **

"Holy shit your…your Chip Coffey" Kate screams and Chip just laughs

"Yes I'm Chip Coffey and you are?"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I'm Kate and this is Jen and those guys" Kate points to the rest of the crew and says, "They are nobody special. Oh my god Chip freaking Coffey" she screams the last part.

"Nobody special Kate really?" Christian says as he walks over to us to greet Chip.

"Mr. Coffey I'm Christian Grey nice to meet you"

"Mr. Grey it's lovely to meet you" Chip blushes as he shakes his hand and Christian looks at me with a worried look on his face. Jen, Kate and me all bust into a fit of giggles, maybe now would be a good time to take the guys aside and fill them in on Chip. Nope let them suffer.

"Is everything set up and ready to go?" I ask everyone

"We're all set, whenever you're ready Ana"

"Ok let's do this thing" I say with excitement. "Wait should we split up into two groups or just go as one?"

"Well if you would mind my expert opinion, I think it might be best if you all paired up in two's"

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Ana is a little different and may need more than one person with her while she is out investigating tonight"

"Oh I know she is different I can feel it radiating off of her, but she is safe something is protecting her"

"Something?" I ask

"More like someone, someone who used to be very close to you" he points at Christian

"Close to me?"

"Yes you. I think maybe a family member?"

"No one in my family that is close to me has passed away" Christian informs him. Christian looks down searching the floor trying to think who it could be. It takes him a while thinking about it but no one seems to come to mind for him.

"It's ok it'll come to you when it's time" Chip pats him on the shoulder and walks to the passage way doorway.

As I am walking to the door I stop at the table and grab myself one of the hand held cameras, a voice recorder. Christian takes my hand and leads me to the door where Chip is waiting, everyone else follows behind us grabbing what they need and go to the passage way.

When we are all inside the building standing in the first floor hallway Chips informs everyone that he will change groups every hour, and that the first group he is going to start with is Elliot and Kate.

Chip, Elliot and Kate head down to the death tunnel, while Jen and Sawyer go to the fifth floor. Taylor and Gail start to make their way to the second floor while Christian and I head up to the third floor.

We walk down the hallway just like we did earlier in the day but this time instead of stopping and looking in every doorway we just quickly glace in as we walk. When we reach the stairwell Christian grabs my hand and says,

"Are you sure you want to do this, we can just go back to the laundry room and wait until morning"

"I'll be fine Christian, beside you heard what Chip said someone is protecting me and I have you with me and I know you wouldn't let anything hurt me" I lift his hand that is holding mine and I softly kiss it. He smiles at me knowing that what I am saying is true.

"Alright let's do this thing. Time to find us some ghosts!" he says trying to act all big and bad as if he isn't afraid of no ghosts.

The whole way up the stairs Christian never let go of my hand and I am glad he didn't. Maybe it's the Kentucky air but something just feels right about all of this, about us. I know I said before I wasn't ready for a relationship but I am willing to take baby steps and try, and when I mean baby steps I mean just like this holding his hand. To some it might seem that nothing will ever happen between us, but this is what I need.

We are just about to approach the third floor and I get this whiff of ladies perfume. I can tell that Christian can smell it too because he is scrunching his nose at the smell of it.

"Ana you smell that?" he asks me and I nod my head.

"I don't know why but I get this sense that I have smelled it before somewhere"

"Where?" I ask him

"I don't know, I don't remember. Do you think it has to do with whoever it is that Chip said is protecting you?"

"I don't know could be, but then again it could be one of the spirits that are here trying to make their presence known"

We walk in the hallway and this time it has a different feel to it then when it did this morning. The first thing I do is hand Christian the hand held camera so that I can turn on the voice recorder, as I am doing that Christian turns on the camcorder and begins to film. Jokingly Christian says,

"Say something to the camera Ana" So I step a few feet in front of him so he has a clear shot of me and I begin.

"Ok it's May 15th and I'm with Christian on the third floor of Waverly Hills. As we were walking up the stair well only a few feet from the door both Christian and I smelt this over powering smell of perfume" I look at my watch and then back to the camera. "It is now just after midnight and we are the only two human people on this floor, Kate and Elliot are with Chip Coffey in the death tunnel while Jen and Sawyer are on the fifth floor, and Gail and Taylor are most likely huddled in a corner somewhere on the second floor" Christian starts to laugh at my joke about Gail and Taylor.

I take the lead and start walking down the hallway and Christian follows behind recording my every word. We stop when we get to the old nurses station and see that there is a ball in the middle of the floor. Christian give me this look as if to say why the fuck is there a ball in the middle of the hallway.

I put my hand up as if to tell him just watch. I have been to many places where people who leave things for the spirits to play with, it's always a good way to communicate as well. I pick up the ball and walk through one of the old patients rooms that lead to the sun porch. I look at the floor on the sun porch area and see that there is only a light dusting of dust and sit down, I pat the space next to me for Christian to take but instead he just stands in front of me and continues to record.

I take the ball and extend my hands and place the ball about a good foot away from me, so that there is no way I'll be able to move it myself.

"What are you doing Ana?"

"Just watch, if there is something here you'll see" I place the voice recorder in front of me and start my experiment with the ball.

"If anyone is here with us tonight I just want to say that my name is Ana and the man holding the camera in his hand is Christian and we are not here to hurt you we just want to try and talk with you. If front of me there is this little square looking things and if you talk into it we'll be able to hear you. Also there is a ball about a foot away from me, if you want to show us that you're here with us we would like for you to move the ball"

"Wait a minute Ana, I don't know if that's a good idea"

"Sure it is"

We stand there for I don't know how long watching the ball waiting for it to move, but it doesn't. I can tell that Christian is getting annoyed by just standing around and recording a ball.

"Ok so if there is anyone here with us could you please move the ball" I say loud enough so that my voice could be heard clearly. We stand there and wait again, and again nothing is happening. Ok it's now time for me to take matters into my own hands.

I get up from off the floor and brush off the dust that is on my behind, I pick up the ball and say,

"Ok I am holding the ball in my hands I want you to watch and see what I do because I want you to do the same as soon as I place it on the floor" I put the ball back down on the floor and give it a gentle tap so that it rolls a few feet away from us.

"Ok now I want you to tap the ball so that it will come back to us, so that we know that you are here with us" Standing next to Christian we both watch again for the ball to move. Another five minutes go by and nothing happens.

"Let's go Ana this is bull shit nothing is even happening, I bet this….." And just like that the ball rolls right up to Christian's and my feet.

"Ah Ana?"

"Yeah"

"Did the ball just roll to us?"

"Yeah it did"

"What do we do now?" He asks and to be honest I have no freaking clue because nothing like this has ever happened to me.

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know" he whispers to me in a scared tone.

"Just hold your horses" I bend down and roll the ball back to where it was before and stand back up.

"Keep the camera on the ball"

"No shit Sherlock" Ass!

We wait about a minute and the ball rolls back to us again, but it doesn't make it all the way to our feet.

"Can you please tell us your name" We wait about a good 30 seconds before we start to ask more questions.

"We're going to ask you a few yes or no questions. If the answer is yes we want you to move the ball, but if the answer is no don't move it"

"Are you a women?" We wait and watch and in no time at all the ball begins to move.

"Did you get that?" I ask Christian making sure he doesn't take the camera off the ball.

"Yeah" I wait until the ball stops moving and ask another question.

"We're you a patient here at Waverly Hills?" Again the ball starts to move, but this time it rolls away from us, so of course we follow it to where it moved too.

We continue to ask questions to the spirit who is playing with the ball. Before we knew it 2 hours have went by. We noticed that towards the end the taps on the ball have become weaker and weaker.

"You want to go to another floor?" Christian asks

"Sure what floor?"

"How about we head down to the first floor and find out what the hell it was that pinched me"

"Sounds good"

We walk back down to the end of the hallway to the staircase we took a few hours ago. Again Christian takes my hand and I gladly accept it. As we are walking down the stairs to get to the first floor a rush of cold air comes rushing pass us. We stop and both look at each other and then look up the stairs and then down the stairs. We see and hear nothing.

Taking one step at a time and going as slow as we possibly can so that we can see if it happens again, but sadly enough it doesn't. We are about five steps away from the first floor door when we hear Chips voice echoing from down the hall.

From the sounds of it, it looks like they had a good time in the death tunnel. I wonder if Kate caught anything on camera or on her voice recorder. When we get to the hallway we see Elliot, Kate and Chip walking towards us.

"Well hello there you two" Chip smiles

"Hi! Did you guys catch anything good in the tunnel?"

"We sure did"

"Well you want to fill me in on what it was that you caught"

"Well there was footsteps and a low growling sound coming from the end of the tunnel, at first Kate and I both thought it was Elliot's stomach but he assured us it wasn't"

"Wow that's amazing. So I take it your off to go find Jen and Sawyer?"

"Yes ma'am you would be correct, but don't worry I'll be with you and Christian soon enough"

"Great looking forward to it" I wave to them all as they continue down the hallway.

Christian and I go on our way back to the morgue area where he got pinched this morning. Before we go into the morgue as I joke I reach my free hand behind him and pinch his butt. He tightens his jaw and through his teeth he hisses at me, "What was that for?"

"I just figured if the ghost seen me do it maybe they would get the hint to do it again to you" I giggle

"Oh yeah well what if I do this" he pinches my butt, but instead of using just two fingers he uses his whole hand and OMG does that turn me the fuck on. "Now maybe they will pinch you too"

"That wasn't a pinch Christian, you copped a feel of my backside" I scold him a little.

"And a nice feel it was, if I do say so myself" I shake my head but really deep down inside I want him to do it again and a little lower this time, but I know that would be me moving way to fast and I had already told myself I want to take it slow.

"Alright enough with the flirting, we have ghosts to find" I shove him a little trying to put some space between us, so that I don't get any crazy urges.

We spend the next hour and a half in the morgue area waiting for something to happen to either of us but nothing does. So instead of sticking around we walked around to where they hold their haunted house during Halloween time. The room is pitch black even with our flash lights on we don't see much.

There is a large chair that is up against the wall, I think it might be a prop for their haunted house.

"I'm going to go and sit down over there" I point my flash light to the chair to show Christian.

"Good idea, how about we use the laser grid too. This way we can see if anything breaks the beams"

"Awesome, why didn't I think of that" Christian grab the laser grid from his back pocket and set it up on the floor of the room facing away from us.

He then comes over to the chair where I am sitting and takes the seat next to me.

"Do you think we'll see anything?" he asks

"I don't know maybe"

We stay silent for about 30 minutes just watching the walls to see if anything crosses the beams in front of us.

As we sit here in total darkness my eyes start to feel heavy but I start to feel a hand guild up my leg and thinking that it's Christian I go and push it away but every time I do there isn't anything there to push away. Another five minutes later I feel it again, so this time instead of pushing it away I grab my flash light and quickly shine it down on my leg.

"What are you doing?" he asks

"What am I doing? What are you doing? I know you're trying to scare me but it's not working"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Cut the crap Grey, you think I don't feel your hand on my leg working its way up to my thigh" Not that I mind his hands on me but right now isn't the time for touchy feely.

"Ana I'm serious, I don't know what you're talking about my hands have been on my knees the whole time"

"Whatever Christian just keep your hands to yourself this time"

"Don't get all pissy with me STEELE. If I wanted to touch you, you would know because it wouldn't be your leg or your thigh that I would be touching" I swallow hard. Was he just referring to my…Yep I think he was.

"And beside you know it would be me"

"How so?"

"Because when we touch I get this electric charge, and I know you feel it too" I know exactly what he is talking about, he is right when we touch or hold hands the feeling rushes all over me. Not to mention the first time we kissed at the terminal, that feeling I may never be able to explain.

"Yes I do feel it"

"And it feels like this" he is now running his hand from my knee to the top part of my thigh where my shorts stop.

"Yes" I whisper

"What about this" his hand then travels up my arm to the top of my shoulder and up my neck. Goose bumps are forming on my arms and legs.

"Christian" I whisper again

"Shhh" I can feel him leaning into me and before I knew it I felt his soft warm lips just under my right ear. He is leaving feather light kisses on the side of my neck. I don't know what it was that came over me but I turn my head and captured his lips with mine. The kiss started off slow but it turned into something more passionate.

My hands snaked around his neck, my fingers lightly skim across the stubble on his lower jaw. This feels amazing, incredible but also a tiny bit wrong. His hands move from neck to my legs, he picks me up and I am straddling him. I feel his cock grow underneath me, poking me through my shorts. He rocks his hips back and forth rubbing just right against my sex.

Just as he did to me I start kissing his neck and lower jaw, he rocks his groan even harder into me I moan into his neck.

"Oh god Ana" he whispers. His hands travel from my hips to my breasts, he takes each one into his hands and squeezes them gently. He then finds my hard nipples through my bra and shirt and pinches them lightly with his thumb and index finger. The sensation that runs through me make me whip my head back exposing my neck. He runs his tongue along the base of my neck.

"Ahhhh" I cry out as I feel my orgasm building between my legs.

"Do you feel it Ana? Do you feel how much I want you, how much love I have for you?" There is that word love again and it rolls off his tongue so graceful, I know I have told him that I feel the same way about him but I have yet to say those words out loud to him.

"I want you Christian, now" My hands move quickly between us, my fingers find his zipper to his pants. I lift up just a little and unzip his pants, I reach in and find his rock hard cock and pull it out of his boxers. He moans when I wrap my hand around it and slowly begin to pump.

He removes his hands from my hips to between my legs, he pulls my shorts over to the side my whole sex is completely out in the open. Still holding his erection in my hands I position myself over it and lower my body.

"Fuck Ana, you feel so fucking good baby. You're so tight"

"Oh god Christian" I match my rocking with his. He grips my hair in his hands and tugs lightly it send a wicked sensation straight to my core, I'm so close to my climax.

"I'm close Ana, I can't hold it any longer"

"Let go Christian" I whisper panting.

"ANA!" he cries out my name sending me over the edge to my own orgasm.

"Ah shit Christian I'm coming, I'm coming" he thrusts into me harder.

"Ana"

"Hmmm"

"Ana" I feel him nudging my shoulder.

"MmmHmm"

**Hope you all liked this chapter. Read and review please. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you all. To the guest questioning about my answering service story. I really want to continue with it but right now I have been stuck on it, a lot of people are pissed with the way I have taking it. Some don't like the fact that Christian wants to give up BDSM and start a family. I'll see what I can do. I'll give it a read and see where I want to go with it. I have a few things played out in my head for Kate's wedding. Please be patient with me. **

**The only reason why this story is so easy for me is because 75% of it is based off my real life. And if anyone of you haven't noticed why I haven't added a picture of who I think Ana should be is because I picture Ana as myself. I mean who wouldn't want to have a man like Christian Grey. It would be a dream come true, and to top it all off Jamie Dornan is freaking hot! So ladies when you read this story or any of my stories picture yourself instead of Dakota Johnson, that's what I do. **

**And as for Jen and Kate, well it just so happens that my best friend really is Jen…lol So if it seems that Jen is more comforting to Ana's needs and is always there for that's why. Jen has always been there for me and I am always there for her. I just didn't want to name her Kate in my story. As for Kate she is kind of like my friend Stephanie, bitchy, moody and never takes no for an answer and is always ready to kick someone's ass if they get out of line. **

**So there is some bits and pieces for you all. Love you all lots, don't forget to check out my Pinterest page, sometimes I add things on there before I update a new chapter, so it kind of gives to a heads up to what might be going on in the upcoming chapter. Ok sorry for the long Authors note. Now on to the story. **

"Ana, Ana. Wake up" I open my eyes and I see that I'm sitting next to Christian and have my head resting on Christian's shoulders.

"W-what" I sit straight up and look around. It's still very dark in the room but Christian has his and my flashlight on lighting the room. Was I dreaming that?

"Did you enjoy your nap?" he asks. Oh buddy you have no idea how much I enjoyed that nap.

"How long was I asleep for?" I wonder.

"Not long, maybe twenty minutes at the most. Did you know you talk and moan in your sleep" Oh for the love of god let the floor swallow me whole.

"I do? What did I say?" Please, please tell me I didn't scream or moan your name.

"Nothing that I could make out" Oh thank god.

"So did anything happen while I was asleep?"

"Nope nothing"

"Well that's a shame, maybe we should try another floor?" I say

"What floor did you have in mind?" he asks and I know what he is going to say if I suggest the fifth floor.

"I was thinking about the fifth floor?"

"Ana I don't think that is a good idea, not after what happened this morning"

"Christian you promised you would help me, those children are stuck here, and they need help"

"I know I did Ana, but I'm worried that something might happen to you again" His concern for me makes my heart skip a beat. Rick was never like this, rick could care less what happened to me while I was out on an investigation.

"Christian you heard what Chip said, I have someone protecting me" I look at him and with the sweetest smile I tell him "And I have you to protect me" I place my hand on his.

"Ok but the first sign of anything that goes wrong we leave"

"Ok" I pout.

Christian gets up from the chair and holds his hand out for me and I take it. We walk hand in hand all the way to the stairwell. We walk up a few floors until we hear someone calling out to us,

"Ana, Christian is that you two" we both turn around to see Chip standing behind us.

"Yes it is" Christian replied

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, we are just heading up to the fifth floor" I inform him.

"Great I wanted to go back up there" He starts walking up the stairs to catch up with us.

When we reach the fifth floor I don't feel the same as I did this morning, I don't feel the children and I don't feel the nurse. I wonder what happened to them. I let go of Christian's hand and start to look around. They have to be here I know they're here somewhere. I start to worry.

"Ana sweetheart what's wrong?" Chip asks

"They're not here, the kids aren't here"

"They're here they are just hiding right now. Come on let's sit down there has been something I have been waiting to say to the two of you"

We all sit down on the floor and huddle into a little circle. We all place our flashlight in the middle standing up so that the light will eliminate the small little room that we are sitting in. Chip closes his eyes for a few seconds and then opens them and looks at me right in the eye.

"I can see why you're so worried about the child Ana" I nod slowly and lower my head. Christian hand quickly find my back and start to rub tiny circles into it.

"You have been thinking about something lately haven't you?" Chips asks and I nod. It's true I have been thinking about something for a while now, but I am not sure if I should indulge in it or not.

"That's ok Ana you don't have to tell us if you don't want too" Chip adds.

"Now Christian have you thought about what I had told you earlier? Have you figured who it is?" Christian shakes his head.

"No, to be honest everyone in my family is alive and well"

"Ok that's it I am just going to cut to the chase. Christian it's your mother"

"His mother? Grace? She is back in Seattle, how can she be protecting me? Is she having an outer body experience or something?" I look at Christian and then to Chip. I think it hit Christian because he looks at Chip with his eyes wide and a worried look on his face.

"Yes his mother, she is the one who has been protecting you from the very first day that the two of you met. She says that you're the one who can fill the whole in his heart, she also said that you need to ask him?"

"Ask him what?" Chip looks like he is having a mental conversation with himself, when he is finished he turns his head slightly so that he can whisper in my ear.

"Ask him to be the father of your child" he leans away and smiles. But me I just stare at him with that WTF look. My mouth is wide open and my eyes are hooded.

"She wants you to know that it would be good for the both of you, this is something the two of you need in your life"

"What is he talking about Ana?"

"I…I don't know" trying to play it off. I can tell Christian is starting to get angry. He stands up and starts shouting at Chip.

"How the fuck did you know about my birth mother. Tell me" he demands "Was it Elliot, was Elliot the one who fucking told you?" The veins in his neck are about ready to bust.

"Christian you need to calm down you're going to give yourself a heart attack"

"TELL ME!" he screams again.

"Your mother is here, she is the one who is telling me all of this. Please you need to calm down Christian"

"I don't believe this shit" Christian starts to pace back and forth. "I can't deal with this right now" he heads for the door and I try to get off the floor as quick as I can but Chip grabs my hand and I look at him.

"Give him some space, he needs to cool off" I sit back on the floor and watch as Christian runs down the stairs.

"This is insane" I say while running my hands across my face and shaking my head.

"It seems like it, doesn't it. " I shake my head yes.

"Listen I'm sorry if I upset you, I was just relaying a message from the other side" He is right, it really isn't his fault he was just conveying a message from Christian's birth mother.

"It's ok, but I think we should call it a night" Chip agrees and we both struggle for a moment getting off the floor. This day has really took a lot out of me.

As Chip and I are walking down the stairs and through the hallways, we come across the whole gang and explain to them that we think it might be a good time to leave. I don't want to go into detail why it's time to leave, it's just not my place to say. With everyone following Chip and I, we make it to the old laundry room where I had expected to see Christian but he isn't there. Tina comes rushing over to me and takes me to the other side of the room.

"Tina what's wrong is everything ok?" I ask with concern in my voice. I don't even know this women but I can already tell she is worried or freaked out about something.

"It's Mr. Grey" Oh shit she must be scared if she is calling him Mr. Grey "Where is he?"

"He came storming in here, looked around and left. I think he is still on the property but I'm not sure"

"It's ok I'll look for him, can you tell the other I'll be back in a little while"

"Sure" she gives me a sadden smile and then nods her head.

I take off out the main door that leads to the back of WHS. I go over to where the cars are parked to see if maybe Christian is in there waiting for us to leave, but he isn't. I look across the parking lot to see if he is near the woods but I can't seem to find him. As of right now I am on a wild goose chase.

I take my time walking across the parking lot to the side of the building, as I am walking I take out my little hand held camera and start snapping pictures. Hey you never know. I can see the sun starting to rise, giving me some light to work with. Step by step I take as many pictures as I can, not only to see if any ghost appear but for memories as well. With everything going on who knows if I'll ever be back here again.

I slowly walk to the one side of the building and I come face to face with a fucking statue that scared the living shit out of me. I let out a loud scream that I am sure my mother could have heard back in New York. The statue is about 6 feet tall and is in the shape of a nurse. Oh holy hell. When I get my breathing under control I continue to walk around the property to the front of the building.

There Christian is sitting on the ground with his legs bent and spread open. I stand there looking at him for about five minutes, I know he needs his space so I want to give it to him. The whole watching him he goes from running his hands in his hair to rubbing them on his knees.

He keep mumbling something to himself every couple of minutes. He gets up from the ground and brushes off his backside. I step out from behind the tree I was standing behind. He starts to walk but stops when he sees me. His eyes are puffy and red, his hair is a mess from running his hands through it.

He kicks at rock that is in front of him and lowers his head.

"Hi"

"Hi" he whispers and sighs lifting his head so I can look at his face.

"You've been crying" I state looking at his tear stained face. I mimic the same thing Christian did to me this morning. I wiped away the wet tears that are on his face and slowly reach up on my tippy toes and plant a soft kiss on his lips.

Pulling away from his face I look into his eyes and say, "Your lips are soft too when you cry"

"Must be something in the water" he smiles at me and I know he is trying to lighten the mood so that I am not worrying about him, but I can't help it I know deep down I love this man and for the rest of my life I will always be worrying about him and everything he does.

"Christian I'm sorry about everything that happened up there"

"It's not your fault, so don't apologize for it"

"I know but I just feel like I needed to say it to you" I caress the side of his face with my hand.

"What is everyone doing?" he asks

"I think they are packing up our things and loaded it into the cars"

"Ana you don't have to leave. I can just have Taylor drive me back to the hotel and have him come back"

"No Christian if you leave I leave, remember you said you want to keep me in your sight at all times" I wink at him.

"I said that did I"

"Yes Mr. Grey you did"

"Mr. Grey huh?"

"Well that's your name isn't it" I giggle and slowly walk backwards.

"Where do you think you're going Anastasia?"

"Away" I smile at him

"Oh yeah, where?"

"Over there" I point to the old driveway that WHS used to use back in the day before Tina and Charlie put in the new driveway that takes you to the back of the building.

I turn around and start to walk faster. I can hear Christian coming up from behind me. When I glance over my shoulder I see that he is only feet away from me and has the biggest smile on his face. He looks like a teenager with his smile.

Half way down the driveway the driveway it becomes tougher to walk since Mother Nature took over and the old road is covered in moss and other plant life. Swinging my hand back and forth Christian grabs it, he rubs his thumb over my knuckles softly. I look down at our joined hands and smile.

I look over to him and I see that he is deep in thought about something, just when I was about to ask him what he was thinking about he asked me,

"What did chip whisper in your ear when we were upstairs?" Oh no, if I tell him what chip told me I don't know how he would react. How do I even begin to tell him that his birth mother wants him to be the father of my child? I'm starting to wonder if spirits on the other side do drugs, because that is one fucked up thing for a ghost to say to me and believe me I have heard some strange requests before from spirits. One wanted me to light up a cigarette and blow it into their face. Crazy right?

"Nothing, it was something stupid"

"If it was something stupid you can tell me, I swear I won't laugh" Oh I'm sure you'll get a kick out of it.

"He said that your birth mother thinks I should ask you to be the father of my child, meaning to get me pregnant" Silence. Yep that was the reaction I was looking for, not to mention his face is white as a ghost. Excuse the pun.

"Stupid right?" I fake laugh a little. But he doesn't seem to be laughing with me, instead his breathing has become heavy and small beads of sweat is falling from his forehead. Shit, is he having a panic attack or something.

I'm starting to get worried now, he has yet to say anything to be even released my hand from his. Just when I thought everything was going good between us, we end up taking two steps back. Here I am willing to give him a try and he is freaking out about what his birth mother had requested.

"Christian?" He doesn't even look at me, he is running his hands in his hair, down his face.

"Ok I think I'm going to go help everyone with the rest of the equipment" What's the point of sticking around and waiting for him to say something if he is just going to ignore me.

"Ana I" I put my hands up to stop him. I don't need to hear it I can tell by the look in his eyes how scared he is. I have been thinking about it, for a while now too. But it wasn't until chip had said that I should ask Christian.

I turn around and walk back up the driveway, I don't even bother looking back at Christian. Mentally I am giving his birth mother the finger. I already know that the car ride back to the hotel is going to be awkward, so the first thing I am going to do is ask Elliot to switch cars with me and let me ride back with the girls.

It takes me a little longer to walk up the driveway because of the incline but I manage to do it without slipping on the gravel due to the over growth of the moss. Everyone is standing by the cars in the back parking lot. The first thing I do is walk right up to Elliot.

"Hey El would it be ok if you ride back with Christian in his car to the hotel" He gives me a confused look but just nods his head.

A few minutes later Christian comes walking towards us. When I glance over to look at him, he still looks scared as hell as if he was just told the world is going to end and he can't take his money or his designer suits with him. Trying not to make any more eye contact with him I quickly get in the car, Jen and Kate both get in as well.

Both Kate and Jen stare at each other for a few minutes giving each other looks with their eyes and tilting their heads every once in a while, you know what I mean the form of girls talking without even talking. I like to call it their form of mind reading skills.

Through the tinted glass I watch as Christian gets in the other car and slams it shut. Elliot looks at the car I am in and goes to the other side of the car and gets in. Taylor and Sawyer are both still standing outside the car looking at each other and then looking from one car to the other. Even though we have the windows closed I can hear Christian yelling for Taylor to get in the car and drive back to the hotel.

Sawyer gets in and looks at me and then looks at Jen, all Jen does is shake her head. Sawyer put the key in the ignition and turns the car on. On the ride back to the hotel my eyes are focused on Jen and Sawyer, even though he is driving he manages to keep one hand firming on Jen's thigh, while Jen slowly runs her fingers over his knuckles, and all I keep thinking to myself is that if I would have lied and not said anything to Christian maybe right now that would have been Christian and I in the back seat of his car.

When Christian and I were walking down the driveway the only thing that went through my mind was that I was ready to try and be **more** with him then just friends. Start a relationship with him, take things a little slow but start that relationship.

Once we got on the freeway I told Sawyer to step on it, I want to get back to the hotel before Christian did. As we we're driving Sawyers phone begins to rings,

"Sawyer" he answers. I can hear someone screaming on the other end of the line, as soon as the screaming comes to an end Sawyer begins to slow down his speeding. He looks in the rear view mirror and says, "Sorry Ana"

I don't say anything just close my eyes. I really don't know why he is acting like this, it's not like I asked him. I simple just told him what chip told me that his birth mother told him. I already know the girls are going to want to know what happened, so I have been thinking about how I am going to tell them. I'm not going to sugar coat it for them, I'm going to tell them everything word for word and try not to leave anything out.

We arrive at the hotel fifteen minutes later, I'm the first one out of the car and I run right into the hotel with Kate and Jen following right behind me. Jen pushes for the elevator, we only stand there for a few seconds but it starts to turn into hours when I look at the lobby door and see Christian walking in.

Finally the doors open and we get in, Kate pushes the button for our floor and presses for the door to close when it does I slide right down to the floor of the elevator. The tears have already started to roll down.

"What the fuck did he do to you Ana?" That's the thing he didn't really do anything, he didn't say anything. He just stood there with the look of horror in his eyes.

"Nothing" I sniffle

"Oook?" I know they are both confused. How can I be this upset if Christian didn't do anything to me? It's not what he didn't do, it's what he didn't say. He could have at least said something like….. Well anything.

"Honey you're going to have to get off the floor soon we're almost to our floor" Jen kneels down next to me brushing my hair with her fingers. Jen and Kate both stand next to me and help me to my feet. The elevator door opens and we all get out and walk across the hall to our suite. Jen pulls out the key card from her back pocket and slides it into the mechanism, the light turns green and she opens the door.

Just as we close the doors behind us I hear the second elevator ping. The girls hurry me into my room, the lock the door and carefully lay me down on the bed. I watch as the two of them gather my things and place them in my suitcase.

It's not long after that, that there is a knock on the door. Jen was going to go answer the door but Kate stopped just as Jen put her hand on the door knob.

"Let me" Jen raised her eye brow, took her hand off the door knob and walked back over to me and sat next to me on the bed.

Kate opened the door just a crack to see who it was, peeking her head out for a quick second to see who it was she brought her head back in and closed the door.

"It's Christian" she whispered.

"What a surprise" I said sarcastically.

"Don't let him in here Kate" Jen warns her.

"I wasn't planning on it, so chill out" Kate warns her back before she opens the door again.

"What do you want Christian?" I hear Kate ask him. He says something back to her but I can't hear what it is he is saying. "Well you can't right now, you're just going to have to wait until we get Ana's things pack"

Why is it when everything is just about to go right for me something has to come along and fucks it up? No less than 2 hours ago I was ready to give it is a try with Christian, but then he had to go and ask what chip whispered to me, and of course me and my big mouth had to tell him.

Kate clearly slips out of the room while still talking to Christian, Jen and I are sitting as quietly as we can so we can hear what's going on beyond the bedroom door.

There is a lot of screaming and yelling coming from Kate which is to be expected from her. Elliot chimes in every once in a while with a 'are you fucking kidding me Christian' or a 'how fucking stupid could you be'.

This is not how I wanted my morning to start. All I wanted this morning was a nice hot bath and lay in bed with a man that I am willing to try and have a relationship with. Who knows where that could have lead us? I mean after that dream I had, there was a good possible chance I was willing to turn that dream into a reality.

A couple of minutes later Kate walks back into the room with a huge smile on her face as if she just won the lottery.

"What happened?" Jen asks

"Let's just say that the Grey brother's will be sharing a room for the remainder of our stay" Oh this is just great!

"Kate don't fight with Elliot because of me and my problems"

"We're not fighting. I just simple told him that you need to be with someone who cares about you"

"Kate you didn't" I say worried.

"I did Ana, and you should have seen the look on Christian's face when I did"

"Oh god I need to talk to him" I get off the bed in a hurry, but Kate stops me when I get to the door.

"He left"

"What do you mean he left? Where did he go?"

"He just walked out the door and Taylor followed" Ok this is not how I wanted everything to turn out.

"I have to go find him. I need to talk to him"

"No Ana. He did this to you remember" Not really, his birth mother was the one who did this to him technically.

"You guys don't understand, I need to find him" I say franticly.

"Ana please just calm down, he'll be ok. He's a big boy and can take of himself"

"What don't you understand….Grrrr" I groan out before falling to the floor in frustration. Jen comes over to me and wraps her arms around me trying to console me but it just isn't helping. I need to find Christian and talk to him.

"Ana why don't you go take a hot bath and relax for a little bit, I'll have Luke call Taylor to find out where Christian is, and as soon as I find out I'll come in and tell you ok. Don't worry about Kate you know how she is" Kate gasps at Jen's words, but it's true Kate has a mind of her own and sometimes she says and does things they get to people rather she knows it or not.

"Ok" I whisper as I get off the floor and slowly make my way to the bathroom. Jen follows behind me, as I am getting undressed Jen starts the bath water and adds in a few drops of lavender oil.

"There sweetie. Enjoy your bath and if I hear anything I will tell you" Jen walks out the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Jen and Kate exchanges a few words with each other before exiting the bedroom.

I let out a long sigh and close my eyes breathing in the warm lavender scent. It's not until now I realize that my whole body aches from the lack of sleep. I dunk my head under the water and a few seconds later I lift it back up. I stay in the bath tub for about twenty more minutes and then decide to get out.

I take the towel that was hanging from the back of the bathroom door and pat myself dry. I towel dry my hair and once I am finished with that I wrap it around myself and make my way into the bedroom. I look around the room, I don't know I guess I was hoping Christian would be sitting there on the bed but he isn't. I peek out the bedroom door and no one is even in there.

I take it Sawyer couldn't get ahold of Taylor, or he did and Jen must have fallen asleep before Sawyer had a chance to tell her. Still wrapped only in the towel I lay down on the bed. The instant my head hits the pillow I am out like a light.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews, it means a lot to me. Ok so some of you may get a little pissed at me, but hear me out first. The story isn't going where I wanted it to go. What I wanted was for Christian and Ana to become friends. Best friends. To the point where she asks him to help her get pregnant. Well since the story isn't turning out to the way I wanted it, I'm changing it up a little. Some of you may get pissed and some of you may love it. All I ask is for you to give me a chance. **

I wake up hours later, the towel has unwrapped itself from my body and I am sprawled out on the bed. Slowly opening my eyes, I take a look around the room. To my surprise Christian is sitting on the oversized chair that sits in the corner, he has his head resting in his right hand and has his left leg draped over the arm rest sleeping. I slowly get out of the bed and grab the sheet and throw it around my body, it hangs just from the top of my breasts down. **(Like how Ana has it in the trailer) **I walk over to the chair where Christian is sleeping. He is still wearing the same clothes he had on from the previous day, but his shoes and socks are off leaving him in his sexy bare feet.

I sit on the floor leaning up against the chair between his legs, I lean my head back onto the sit. I feel him stir a little in the chair. I close my eyes and listen to his breathing.

I don't know how long I had been sleeping but I wake up to feeling Christian run his hands through my hair. The strokes are short. I hear him let out a long sigh. I open my eyes to look up at him. He doesn't smile, smirk or grin at me. He face is emotionless, he is just staring at me. His eyes look glassy like he is just about to cry. I turn around slowly so that I am facing him.

I rest my elbows between his legs on the chair. He lowers his left leg and I prop my arms on his thighs.

"I'm sorry" he whispers.

"I'm sorry too"

"Can you forgive me?" he asks

"You didn't do anything wrong Christian, I'm the one who walked away"

"But I'm the one who freaked out on chip, which caused you to come after me. And if I would have never asked you what chip whispered to you we wouldn't be having this conversation right now" I lay my head down on his leg, he brushes the hair out of my face and runs his finger along my jaw line.

"Are we still friends?" he asked. He takes a deep breath waiting for my answer.

"Of course" I lift my head and smile up at him. I glance over at the clock on the night stand and see that it's already 4 in the afternoon, we're going to be leaving in an hour or so for dinner.

"I'm going to go and take a shower before we head out for dinner" I tell him and I lift myself off the floor while holding on to the bed sheet that I am half wrapped up in. I don't know what came over me but half way to the bathroom I stopped and looked over my shoulder, Christian eyes were glued to me. He is watching every step I take. Fuck it! It's now or never, this may make us or break us.

While still looking at him I drop the bed sheet exposing my naked body, I hear him gasp and see him lick his lips. I bite my lips very seductively and continue to walk into the bathroom. Once I am in there I quickly think of what I'm going to do once he is in here, that's if he took the hint. I turn the water on full blast and quickly step in, I let the water run over my head for a few seconds soaking my hair.

I close my eyes and turn around so that my back is facing the shower door. I figured by now Christian would have come in by now. Trying my hardest not to cry, I grab the soap puff and squeeze some of my body wash onto it. I take a step back so that I can wash myself and I bump into something. I turn around and Christian is standing there naked and his member is fully on display, and my assumption was right as I glanced down, he will break me in half. The thought of being deliriously sore because of him turns me on like never before.

He stands there smirking at me, I know he knows what I am thinking.

"Can I help?" he asks and takes the puff from my hand. He moves my hair over my shoulder and starts to wash my back slowly. He fingers lightly touches me sending waves of goose bumps up and down my body. He stands closer to me, I can feel his erection press up against my lower back and my upper cheeks of my ass.

I lean my head back and rest it on his chest. His hand snake around to my waist and continues to wash me. The puff falls to the floor and his hands make their way to the front of my folds. He slips his fingers in rubbing his index and middle finger over my clit. He rubs tiny circles over and over again, I feel my whole insides tighten by this feeling.

His fingers slip lower into my core and I let out a soft long moan.

"Fuck you are so wet" I bite my lip.

He presses even harder into me. I reach my right hand to behind me between our bodies, I grab hold of his harden erection and squeeze slightly. The sexiest gasp escaped from his mouth, I release the grip I have on his erection and start to grind my ass into him. He has one hand on my lower stomach pulling me into him and the other is still working its magic on my sex. I don't know if it's because I'm not used to having a man place his hand there or if it's because I'm worried that Christian will feel the tiny stretch marks but I manage to slip my hand between his hand my stomach.

He continues to alternate from my clit to my core, the feeling is so over whelming that any second now I am going to combust any second, I can already feel my knees start to want to give out.

"Christian I'm…..I'm going to" he stops. He moves his fingers out of me and I feel empty and wanting more. I turn around to look at him giving him a look to why he stopped when I was just about to cum.

"Come here" he pulls me to him and bends down slightly and grabs my ass and lifts me up, I wrap my legs around his waist and he kisses me. The kiss started out soft and sweet, but then turned into something much more deep and passionate.

Still holding me he walks out of the shower and straight into the bedroom. We are both soaking wet with water dripping from every inch of our bodies. He walks until his knees hit the side of the bed, the thought of him throwing me on the bed is the first thing that came to my mind. But instead he turns around and sits.

He lets go of my backside and moves his hands, one hand is at the small of my back holding me tightly and the other is spread around the back and side of my neck.

"You are so beautiful" he looks me in the eyes. I reposition myself over his erection.

I let him slowly enter me, the feeling of fullness over whelms me. My mouth goes to an O as he goes as deep as he can.

"Fuck Ana you are so tight" he says before he starts moving his hips. I match his rhythm with my own and soon enough we become in sync with our movements.

I can feel my orgasm building again just like it did it the shower, I knew it wouldn't be long before I erupt into a million tiny little piece all at the hands of Christian Grey.

"Ahhhhhh" I cry out as Christian pinches at my harden nipples.

"That's it baby scream for me, I want to hear you"

"Oooohhhh god Christian, yes just like that. Don't stop" his thrust become harder and faster.

My orgasm is just about to rip through me until Christian lifts me up off of him. What the hell? Why is it when I am so close this mother fucker stops?

"Christian what wrong, why did you stop?"

"Because I want to make love to you Ana"

"Isn't that what we we're doing Christian?"

"No Ana. I was fucking you, and I don't want to fuck you I want to make love to you. I want to look into your eyes and watch you come undone under me" He stands up with me still in his arms, he turns around and kneels on the bed. I let go of his neck and fall to the middle of the bed.

He slowly crawls up the bed kissing every inch of my body starting from my toe until he reaches my neck. He positions himself just right between my legs, he looks at me waiting for me to give him permission to enter. I nod my head and he slams into me. My head arches back and I let out a loud scream of pleasure, he takes his time thrusting into me…..in…..and then out…..in…..and then out again. My body is still not used to his size so every time he pulls out I wince a little.

He starts to slow his actions, kissing me, hold me tightly. Even though I close my eyes every once in a while, when I open them he is staring at me, my blue to his grey.

"Oh god Ana" he moan into my mouth.

"Fuck Christian I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't stop, Ahhhhh fuck don't stop" I scream. He thrusts hard into me a few more times.

"Fuuuucccckkkk" he screams as his own orgasm takes over his body.

He falls on top of me knocking whatever air I had left in my body out of me. We are both laying there panting like a dog in heat. I can't believe what just happened. Wait maybe I'm dreaming again. I run my hand over my face trying to not make it obvious, and I pinch my cheek as hard as I can.

I start to drift off a little, but I am waken by the feeling of Christian pulling out of me. I don't think I'll ever get used to that feeling. He rolls over to his back and stares up into the ceiling.

"What are you thinking?" I ask and almost regretting it at the same time, my stomach feels like it's in knots.

"We shouldn't have done that" Just his words alone make me feel like I'm going to throw up.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Well then why don't you enlighten me then? Huh. Explain to me why all of a sudden you think it was a bad idea to sleep with me. I thought this was something we both wanted. If I remember correctly you told me that you are in love with me and I am in love with you. What changed in the last hour?"

"I'm just going to end up hurting you and fucking up your life, I'm not saying this to hurt you. I'm saying it to protect you. I had a rough start in life Anastasia"

"You're not going to hurt me Christian. I want this, I want to be with you. I love you Christian, I know I have been beating around the bush about everything but I'm finally ready to start a relationship with you" He doesn't say anything.

"So that's it then, you're not going to say anything"

"What do you want me to tell you Anastasia? I love you yes, but it's because I love you that I don't want to hurt you. I'm fifty shades of fucked up and there is nothing you could do or say to ever change that"

"I think that's where you're wrong Christian, but if you want to believe that then go ahead. I'm sorry I can't be what you want or need"

"Ana it's not that you're not what I want or need, it's the fact that I won't be what you want or need, believe me when I say this is for the best"

"So was I just an easy fuck for you Christian?"

"No, you weren't an easy fuck for me Ana. I loved having you in my arms, holding you close to me while making love to you….." I put my hands up to stop him. I don't think I can take any more of this right now.

"Stop Christian just stop. I don't want to hear any more of it. I'm going to go and get dressed and then I am going to walk out this room like nothing happened, and if anyone asks just tell them we kissed and made up short of speak and that we are back to being friends again"

"You mean you're not going to say anything to Kate or Jen?"

"What do you think? If I even utter your name and the words USED together, your balls would be served to you on a silver platter"

"I didn't use you Ana"

"Well it sure the hell feels like it Christian" I look at him with tears coming down my face. He lifts his hand and tries to wipe the tears away but I just push him away and get out of bed and go and get dressed in the bathroom.

After getting dressed and apply some light makeup to my eyes to hide the redness. The rest of the night is pretty much a blur to me. I didn't eat much at dinner and by the time we got to WHS I was already ready to head back to Seattle, I didn't want to spend one more night anywhere near Christian. But of course I had to play nice nice with him in front of everyone, and because of that the night seemed to drag on.

Around 6 o'clock in the morning I decided to call it a night or morning. Thank god everyone was on the same page as me. We packed up all our things and said our good byes and thanked Tina and Charlie for having us and told them that we would see them soon, and that any time they are in the Seattle area to come to the terminal.

We arrived at Seattle airport later that night. Sawyer drove Jen, Kate and I back to our apartment. I kept getting weird looks from Jen and Kate when they saw that Christian and I didn't even say good bye to each other. I explained to them that it was because I was too tired and that I would text him before I went to bed. Of course I never did really text him. In fact I didn't text him until two weeks after we got back from Kentucky.

June and July came and left. Elliot's crew finished the whole concourse area of the terminal, it looked just like it did back in the day. We are now in the first week of August and this coming weekend we open for candle light tours. The girls and I have already talked about waiting until September to start the ghost hunts.

Because I have been so busy around the terminal with everything I hired Mia to be my asst. She was happier than a pig in shit, and because she has worked out so well and learned the history of the terminal she is going to be doing a few of the tours this weekend.

When Grace and Carrick found that out, they bought out the whole hour and a half time slot for friends and family to come on the tour.

The tour is pretty simple, we start off near the entrance of the concourse. We explain to everyone how the idea of the terminal came to play, when construction started and finished, how much it cost back then to build and so on. Then as we go throughout the building someone would fill everyone in on the ghost stories of the terminal. Since Jen and Kate will be doing the other tours I told Mia I would walk with her and fill everyone in about the ghosts.

The weekend is finally hear and everyone but Christian. Everyone has gathered near the clock in the middle of the concourse.

"Thank you all for coming and helping out with the candle light tours. We are completely booked solid for tonight, Jen you and Sawyer are going to take the first tour, while Kate and Elliot are going to take the second. Kelly and Mark will take the third and Mia and I will take the last tour which is pretty much the whole Grey/Trevelyan family. If anyone in the group is interested the gift shop will be open but please ask them to wait until after the tour is finished. Also at the end of the tour please let the guest know about the ghost hunts that will start to take place in September. Tickets are $60.00 each and can either be bought tonight or online. Does anyone have any question or concerns before our guests arrive?" Everyone looks around quickly at each other and then shakes their head no.

"Alright, let's all get into position. Our first tour starts in ten minutes and I can hear the cars pulling up" I clap my hands and everyone separates and goes where they need to be. Mia and I go to my office since we are taking the last tour we aren't needed for a couple of hours.

Mia and I go over the schedules for the ghost hunts and tours. We also go over some of the e-mails I have been getting about people wanting to rent out the concourse for wedding and other events that they wish to have here.

I get a text message from Mark telling me that he and Kelly are just about finished with their tour. Mia and I make our way from our office and head over to the foyer where the whole Grey/Trevelyan family are waiting including Christian. He doesn't even attempt to make eye contact with me, in fact him and I have had very little contact with each other. If there is something I need I just have Mia take care of it or even Elliot.

Grace is the first one to walk up to me and engulf me in one of her hugs.

"Ana it is so lovely to see you sweetheart, how are you? You look amazing, positively glowing if I do say so myself"

"Thank you Grace you look stunning yourself"

"Have you done something different to your hair Ana, you look different?" Carrick asks

"Nope not that I am aware of, I have been too busy with work to have anything done"

"Well if work makes you look this good keep up the good job because you look amazing" Grace says to me and I blush.

"So are you all ready for your first candle light tour?" I ask and everyone nods their head in excitement.

We start our tour at the large buffalo statue that was donated to us by the science museum of Seattle. Mia begins with her information about the terminal, while I stand in the background keeping an eye out of everyone's reaction. As Mia finishes up with the information on how the terminal got started I start with how the girls and I came upon this place. Once I am finished we make it over to the old walkway where you used to be able to go to the platforms for the trains.

Mia again starts to talk giving a little more history on how the soldiers would leave and only a few of them would come back. It went on like this for the next hour, we would go to certain parts of the terminal and Mia would talk about the history and I would fill everyone in about the ghost stories. Just as we were walking up the stairs to the fourth floor I started to get a little light headed.

When I stopped on the stairs everyone looked at me and stopped, Grace came running down the stairs to me along with Christian and Carrick.

"Ana are you ok you don't look so well" She places her hand on my forehead and then on my cheeks.

"Is everything ok mom?" Christian asked sounded worried.

"I'm not sure. Ana how do you feel?"

"I'm just a little light headed that's all"

"Do you want to go and sit down for a little while?"

"No I'm fine it passed" I lie a little I don't want to disappoint the Grey family by ending their tour earlier than expected.

"Honey you should let me examine you"

"When we're finished with the tour you can have a look at me Grace, but I am sure it is just stress"

"Ok darling after the tour" she smiles at me patting me on my hand.

We continue to walk up the stairs, Christian stays close behind me. I don't turn around to look at him, I don't need to I can feel his eyes on him. When we finally get to the fourth floor I find a chair in the corner of the room and have a seat. Mia starts again with her talk and I have to say she is doing a wonderful job, she is worth every penny I am paying her.

Soon it's my turn to talk and right when I am about to tell them about the ghost that has been seen walking down the hall holding a clipboard I throw up. All contains that was in my stomach are now on the floor in front of me.

"That's it, this tour is over. Mom can you call the hospital and tell them we are on our way"

"Of course dear" Grace takes her phone out of her jacket pocket and makes the phone call to the hospital.

**Ok I am sure some of you are a little upset with the way this chapter turned out. Again I am sorry, but I wasn't taking this story where I wanted it to go. So I did have to change it a little too where I wanted it. Of course it's not exactly what I had in mind but its close enough. Just give it a chance. It will get better. There will be some drama from christian in the next few chapters. Please trust me. And always remember this is Fanfiction and I'm having fun. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow thank you all so much for the reviews. I had a few guest reviews that I had to delete, they were just too rude. I'm sorry if some of you are not liking where I am taking this story. But believe me when I say it'll all work out in the end. Like I said before this is not how I wanted my story to go I wanted it completely different. But it is what it is and so far I am happy with my little twist. I just wanted to mention this chapter is a rewrite, originally I was going to have Ana tell everyone that she was artificially inseminated, but I changed my mind when I was proof reading it just didn't sound real to me and christian was even a bigger ass hole, so I changed it. Hope you like it. Please read and review. **

Christian carries me down the stairs through the concourse and out to his car where Taylor is standing there waiting. Christian places me in the car and Grace sits next to me while Taylor and Christian sit in the front seat.

The drive to the hospital was quick and easy. I kept telling everyone I felt much better since I threw up, and insisted that he had to be something I ate that didn't agree with me. But no one seemed to listen to me.

We pulled up to the emergency entrance. Taylor opened my door for me and before Christian could make it to me I got out and acted like I was fine, because really I did start feeling better.

Grace took my hand and walked me over to an empty room and told me to lay down on the table. She did a complete check on me and even had some blood work drawn too. Christian didn't come into the room so he stayed in the waiting room area.

After about two hours of waiting for the blood work Grace comes walking in with a portable sonogram machine. Christian knocks on the door and comes in.

"Is everything ok, did Ana break something? Why does she need an x-ray?" Christian asks not knowing what the sonogram machine really is.

"No" Grace laughs a little "Ana didn't break anything, her blood work has come back and she has high levels of HCG"

"HCG? What was she drugged?" Grace laughs again. But I'm not laughing in fact I'm feeling the urge to puke again.

"HCG Christian is a hormone that women produce while pregnant. It's made up by cells that form the placenta, which nourishes the egg after it has been fertilized and becomes attached to the uterine walls. By the look of these levels I would say Ana is about 7-8 weeks pregnant. But I just want to double check and make sure"

"Wait are you saying Ana's pregnant" His face turns white and he gives this look to his mother like 'what did you just say'

"Yes Christian that is what I'm saying" She turns on the machine and asks me to lift up my shirt. Christian opens the door and storms off.

"Ok let's have a look" she swirls the probe around my stomach and sure enough there it is.

"There it is. See right there" she points "That's the baby. Your just about 7 weeks"

"Would you like a picture to take with you?" Grace asks and I just nod my head, unable to speak.

"Here you are sweetheart, I printed off a couple for you. I am sure you want to give one to the baby's father"

"Why don't you clean yourself up and we'll make an appointment for you to see Dr. Green"

"Ok" I whisper. Grace leaves the room and I wipe up all the remaining gel from my stomach. I fix myself up again and walk out of the room. Grace and Christian are in the waiting room talking to each other. Grace turns her head in my direction and smiles. Christian doesn't look too pleased to see me.

"Ok here is the appointment card for you, you have an appointment with Dr. Green in 2 weeks"

"Thank you Grace. I need to call Jen and see if she can pick me up and take me back to the terminal"

"I don't think that is wise right now, what you need is some rest"

"My mother is right, you should go back to your apartment. I'll call Elliot and have him get your things and make sure he locks up before he leaves"

"Wonderful" Grace says.

"Grace, may I use your phone to call a cab" Just ask she was about to hand me her phone Christian says, "I'll take you home"

"Great I'll just call your father and see if he can pick me up, I'll call you tomorrow Ana and we can do lunch" I smile at her and she hugs me.

I walk to the entrance of the hospital and Taylor is standing outside the car talking to someone on his phone. When Christian comes out Taylor quickly hangs up his phone and opens the door for me. I get into the car and slide over, Christian then gets in and shuts the door.

The ride back to my apartment is quite, I stare of the window the whole time looking up to the stars. Wishing I was anywhere but here in the car with Christian.

"Ma'am we're here"

"Thank you Taylor" I reach for the door handle but Christian grabs my wrists.

"We need to talk" I let go of the handle and turn slightly to look at him.

"Ok" I say slowly "What do you want to talk about?"

"I think it's pretty plain as day what I want to talk about" He says pissed

"Christian I don't know what to tell you. Honestly I didn't know I was pregnant, I got my period for the last two months. But when I got it, it only lasted a few days and was very light, so being pregnant never came to mind"

"Ana I can't do this, I can't be a father. I'm too fucked up to be someone's father, we need to take care of this problem"

"Wait you want me to get rid of it?" he has got to be kidding me right. Not after all I have been through.

"Yes I do, I'll pay for everything"

"You're right Christian, you'll pay alright"

"What is that supposed to mean Ana?"

"It means FUCK YOU" I open the car door and run as fast as I can to my apartment door. Once I am inside I slam the door shut, and lock all the locks. I look out the peep hole and see if Christian even had the balls to come and run after me. But he didn't. How am I going to explain this to everyone? Grace already knows but it's only a matter of time before I start showing soon. Do I tell everyone that it's Christian's? Oh what the fuck am I going to do?

I went into my bedroom and laid down on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling trying to come up with something to tell everyone. I could easily tell everyone that it's Christian's, but that might cause a lot of drama between him and me and not to mention his family, they would all disown him.

Just before I found myself falling to sleep I came up with the perfect little white lie.

The next morning I wake up to my phone ringing, without looking at the phone I answer.

"Hello?"

"Ana it's me, we need to talk about this"

"Christian there is nothing to talk about, just leave me alone" I hang up the phone and throw it across the room. I begin to cry at the thought that he wants me to get rid of this baby. How could he be so heartless? In a way this baby was made out of love at least I thought it was. He told me he loved me, and even though I want to rip his heart out and stomp on it, I still love him.

My phone starts to ring again and I just know its Christian calling back after I hung up on him. I go over to where my phone had landed from when I through it. Again I don't even bother looking at the caller ID I just answer it.

"Christian I told you to leave me the fuck alone"

"Ana?" Oh shit its Grace.

"Grace. Oh god I am so sorry"

"It's ok dear I was just calling to remind you about having lunch with me today"

"Oh Grace I don't know if I can…"

"Ana I have already talked to Mia and she said you don't have anything scheduled until later today" Shit I'm busted.

"Sure Grace, Would you like for me to pick you up or would you like to meet somewhere?"

"How about you meet me at that nice little bistro on Delaware Ave. Say around noon"

"Great I'll see you there Grace" I hang up the phone and sigh. This is going to be harder than I thought. Grace is one of the sweetest persons I know. How am I going to explain to her that I am pregnant with her son's child?

I slowly get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. I feel so dirty, I don't even think a hot shower will help. But for the sake of not wanting to smell I turn on the hot water and get in.

Once I am showered and freshly shaved legs, I get out the shower and dry myself off. I look at myself in the mirror and I can see my baby bump already starting. Why didn't I notice this before? I go into the bedroom and grab my cell phone and stand back in front of the mirror. I take a few pictures.

After I am dressed, I make sure my bump is not visible. I walk into the kitchen and Jen is standing there with a cup of coffee in her hands slowly sipping it.

"Good morning" she says to me with a smile.

"Morning, what are you up too today?" I ask

"Nothing much. Oh here Ana Elliot dropped these off last night, you left everything at the terminal"

"Thanks. Did he drive my car here too, or is that back at the terminal?" I take my purse from her.

"Nope it's here" she says with a smile and then continues

"So what did they say at the hospital? Were you dehydrated or something" Oh god how I wish that was true right now. But I have to tell her, I have to tell everyone. Sooner or later they are all going to see my bump get bigger and bigger.

"No. actually I'm pregnant" her mouth drops open and her coffee spills out. I give her this shy smile.

"Ana oh my god your pregnant, how the hell did this happen? I mean who….how…oh my god, we're going to have a baby. Its Christian's isn't it. I knew you two rocked the bed while we were in Kentucky" I don't say anything to her I just look down at my twisted fingers that are in my lap.

"Ana what's wrong?" I start to cry.

"He…He doesn't want it. Oh god Jen what am I going to do?"

"What do you mean he doesn't want it?" he says calmly trying to not make me any more upset then I already am.

"He said and I quote 'He can't be a father and that he is too fucked up' I don't know what to do"

"Ana you need to talk to him, you need to let him see this from your point of view. He needs to see how much of a blessing this is to have a baby"

"Yeah well, right now Christian and I aren't on speaking term with each other"

"Oh for heaven's sake, that man needs to grow up and grow a few. Does anyone else know?"

"Just Grace, Christian and now you. But Grace doesn't know its Christian's"

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know"

"Ana it's your choice to tell her or not. Don't let Christian get the best of you" She smiles and walks from behind the breakfast car and walks over to me and pulls me into one of her bear hugs.

"I'm here for you sweetie if you need anything, and I mean anything if you want me there with you when you tell Grace, I'll be there to hold your hand"

"You will?" I ask. Of course she would, she is like a sister to me.

"Of course I would, that's what friends are for Ana" I wipe away my tears and squeeze her hand.

"It would mean a lot to me if you would come with me"

"You got it babe, let me go get dressed and then we can go" She lets go of me and heads into her room. No less than five minutes later she walks out her room with her game face on.

"Ok let's do this thing" I laugh.

I grab my purse and my key's to my car and we walk out of the apartment to my car. I hold open the door and take a deep breath, I can do this, I can do this, I say to myself. Jen looks over to me and winks before getting into the car.

I turn on the car and the radio is blasting. Ugh Elliot no wonder why Kate always bitches that he never hears a word she says, it's because he is deaf.

Less than fifteen minutes later I pull up to the little bistro, Grace's car is right in front of me. She must be inside already. I look over to Jen with a worried look, I don't think I can do this.

"It's going to be ok Ana, you don't have to tell her if you don't want too. I can tell her, and if you still feel uncomfortable about it we don't have to say anything at all"

"I know" I whisper with a sigh.

We both get out of the car at the same time, when I look past Grace's car I see Christian's R8 parked in front of hers. Great I was not expecting Christian to be here as well. This is going to be interesting.

Jen and I walk inside and are greeted by the hostess.

"Good afternoon, table for two?" she asks

"Um no I'm meeting someone here"

"Name?"

"I believe it would be under Grey"

"Ah yes, right this way. Please follow me" she turns on her heel and starts to walk. Jen and I both follow her to the back of the bistro. As Jen and I get closer to the table my heart starts to race and I start to get nervous.

Grace and Christian are talking with each other, I can only imagine what Christian is saying to his mother. If he was start he should be telling her that he is the one that got me pregnant and save me the hassle of telling her, but I have a feeling that's not going to happen.

When we reach the table Christian has a shocked looked on his face when he sees Jen is with me. Both Grace and Christian stand from their seats. Grace comes over and hugs me and kisses me on both my cheeks and does the same to Jen.

"I hope you don't mind that Jen is with me, she was complaining that she was hungry" I lie.

"Not at all, I hope you don't mind that Christian is joining us as well" I shake my head.

"Christian" Jen says with an angry tone in her voice, just enough to let him know that she knows.

"Jennifer" he reply's extending his hand for her to take but she doesn't.

The four of us take out seats and the waitress comes over to take me and Jen's drink order. I order a glass of orange juice while Jen orders a bloody Mary.

"How are you feeling this morning Ana, I know last night was a big surprise for you"

"I'm much better Grace thank you, and yes it was a very big surprise" I glance up looking at Christian for a second and then turned my attention back to Grace.

"So Christian was telling me that next month you're going to start with ghost hunts at the terminal, is that right"

"Uh yeah, we are. It should be very interesting to see how the spirits reacts to outsiders"

"Wonderful, I'm so proud of you Ana, you have really come a long way"

"Thank you Grace, but I couldn't have done it without the help of your son" she smiles at me, and then looks over to Christian with an even bigger smile.

"So are you excited about being a mommy Ana? Oh I can't wait to see this little one, it'll be so nice to have a baby around again. Christian you remember how happy you were when we brought Mia home?"

"I don't know if I would say I am excited, this was kind of unexpected to say the least"

"Well I am sure the father is happy that your pregnant with his baby" I hear Jen laugh to herself, I turn to look at her but her eyes are fixed on Christian giving him a death stare.

"Um…well" I look up and lock eyes with Christian. I don't know what he wants me to say. Does he want me to tell his mother that it's his or does he want me not to say anything at all?

"Anastasia can I talk to you for a moment…..In private" Christian asks. I look at Jen and I give her a worried look. I don't know if I should talk to him.

"Christian why don't you and I have that conversation" She hissed at him.

"Is everything ok?" Grace asks, looking between him and Jen.

"Just fine mother…Jen"

"If you'll excuse us, we'll be right back" Jen informs us before getting up from her seat.

I watch and Jen and Christian walk outside. As soon as the door to the restaurant closes I see hands flying in the air, Jen is yelling at him and Christian is just standing there taking it all in.

**JPOV**

What the fuck is wrong with you Grey? Why the fuck are you being like this to Ana? Do you understand what she went through five years ago? She lost her child because of that ass hole and there you were last night telling her to get rid of it. What kind of man are you?" I scream at him waving my hands in the air thinking it would get my point across easier.

"You don't understand Jennifer, I'm no good for her, and I'm no good for this baby" He tells me. How can someone think like that?

"What makes you think you would be no good for either of them? Huh Christian tell me?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Oh yeah try me, because that's my best friend in there and right now she is hurt. That woman sitting over there with your mother is in love with you and I know somewhere deep down inside that little black heart of yours, you're in love with her too"

"I do love her, but it's because I love her I want to stay away. I'll only end up hurting her and the baby"

"You are something else Christian. That is your flesh and blood that is growing inside her. Don't do this to her, don't break her heart like Rick did"

"I just….I can't do this right now" he puts his hands up and walks back inside.

**Back to APOV**

Christian walks back in, his eyes are glossy as if he is about to cry. My heart aches for him. I know it shouldn't but it does. He reaches the table but he doesn't take his seat.

"Christian is everything ok?" Grace asks looking at him worried.

"No mother everything isn't ok, there is something I need to tell you" he sounds scared.

"Go ahead honey, what is it?" Grace says sounded concern.

"I….I'm…."

"Sweetheart what is it? You can tell me"

"I can't….I'm sorry, I have to go" He quickly kisses his mother on the cheek and then looks at me. I can tell that he is scared.

**So did I do good? Please let me know. P.S I'll be work at the terminal tonight for candle light tours. I'm going to try and take some more pictures so that I can add it to the pinterest page. There are so many floors and so many rooms it's insane. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews. I am glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Please read and review. I love reading your reviews. **

Christian nearly runs out of the restaurant almost knocking over our waitress with the drinks me and Jen ordered.

"What has gotten into my son? This is not like him at all"

"More like what he got into Ana" Jen whisper under her breath and I nudge her with my shoulder.

"What was that dear?" Grace asked raising her eyebrow.

"Um…Nothing I was just saying how good this bloody Mary is" Jen smiles.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asks.

"Yes, I'll have the grilled chicken Cesar salad with extra dressing" I order.

"That sounds good, I'll have that as well" Grace says.

"You know what me too" Jen adds.

"Sure I'll go put your order in" She takes our menus and walks off.

The three of us girls talk for a while waiting for our food to arrive. As soon as our food makes it to the table our conversation goes flat and we enjoy our meal. Once we are finished the waitress clears our table and leaves us the check. I offer to pay but Grace wouldn't have it.

As we get outside Grace holds my hand tightly as we walk to my car. Jen follows behind but keeps her distance trying not to break the sweet moment Grace and I are having.

"Thank you for having lunch with me today Ana, I'm just sorry about Christian. I don't know what has gotten into him"

"It's ok Grace, I'm sure Christian is just going through some problems right now"

"You're right, I could tell he was really stressed about something" Yeah he is stressed about me.

"Yeah" I sigh

"Ana what's wrong? You haven't been yourself either. You know you can tell me anything, you're like a daughter to me"

"It's just that….Christian….Oh Grace it's horrible, I want to tell you I really do, but I don't know if I can"

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want too. But I wish you would confide in me if something is the matter"

"I think maybe it would be best if you hear it from Christian first" she gives me a confused look.

"I should get going, I'll call you later Grace"

"Ok honey, you make sure you take care of yourself and get plenty of rest"

"I will Grace, thank you again for lunch" She hugs me and Jen goodbye and walks to her car. I wave one finally time before getting into my own car. Once Jen is in I turn to look at her.

"What did you say to Christian that he had to run off like that?"

"I just simple told him that he is being an ass hole" she says simply

"It didn't look like that's all you told him"

"Ana relax it's not like I put the fear of god into him, I'm not Kate" she starts to laugh and I join in.

"Ugh speaking about Kate I still have to tell her. She is going to flip a fucking wig"

"How about I do you a favor, this way you don't have to deal with Kate and her bitchy-ness, I'll take her out today to go drinking and once she is totally hammered I'll tell her. Hmm how does that sound" I burst out laughing.

"I highly doubt that will work but you can give it a shot" I continue to laugh.

The drive back to the apartment Jen and I discussed what and how she is going to tell Kate. I told Jen to buy Kate as many shots as her little body can handle and then take it from there. The thought of Elliot did come to mind as well, what if he ends up coming with Kate or shows up during their conversation. Jen promised me she would handle it all when the time comes.

My biggest fear is that Elliot will end up beating the shit out of Christian, and then where will I be? Without a father for my baby.

Walking inside our apartment my phone rings, making sure I look at the caller ID I see that it's my mom calling. My even biggest fear is what to say to my mother. I know I have to tell her I'm pregnant but the thought of telling her what's going on scares me even more then Elliot finding out.

If I end up telling her the truth, I already know what she'll do. She call my father and tell him, the last time he found out I was pregnant he came all the way from Georgia and kicked the shit out of Rick for knocking me up before we were even married. My dad got to my house before Rick and I did and was sitting on my porch with a shot gun in his hands pointing at Rick's groan area.

My father never liked Rick to begin with, he said there was something fishy about him and he didn't trust him. I told my dad to leave and that I never want to see him again until he could accept Rick being in my life.

After Rick left me I called my dad and told him what happened, he gave me his apologies but that was pretty much it. Now my dad and I only talk on the phone on birthdays and certain holidays. But I know my dad still loves me and if he finds out about me being pregnant again and even worse, if he finds out about how Christian is treating me he'll go ape shit.

"Hi mom" I answer the phone.

"Ana do you always have to answer the phone like that?"

"Like what mom?"

"Like you knew it was me" she giggles

"But I did know it was you, so that's why I answered it" I giggle back at her.

"Alright, alright. How are you doing? I haven't talked to you in a while and wanted to check up on you"

"I'm doing ok mom. Actually I'm kind of glad that you called, there is something that I need to tell you"

"You're engaged?" she asks sounded so excited.

"No mom I'm not engaged, I think in order to be engaged I would need a boyfriend first"

"Well a mother can only hope. You aren't getting any younger Ana"

"Mom please" I beg.

"I'm just saying Ana. Ok so what is it that you need to tell me?"

"Ok. I'm going to tell you but you have to swear to god you won't call dad and say anything to him, he'll find out when I am ready to tell him"

"Oh Anastasia, I do not like where this is going" I have a feeling she already knows what I am about to tell her.

"Mom please swear that you won't say anything" I plead.

"I'm not going to promise anything, but I'll listen to what you have to say first before I make any kind of judgment to call your father"

"Fine. Mom I'm pregnant" The line goes silent. "Mom are you there?" I ask panicking. For all I know right now she hung up and is already on the phone with my dad.

"Yes I'm here. Oh Ana how could you let this happen?" she starts to cry over the phone, which in turns makes me want to cry.

"Mom it just happened ok. Please don't make this out to be a big deal, I'm still trying to let it sink in"

"But Ana don't you remember what happened the last time"

"Yes mom I do remember and if you don't mind I would wish you wouldn't bring it up. It still plays heavy on my heart"

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to upset you. So how does Christian feel about all of this, he must be excited to be a daddy" OMG, OMG. What do I say? If I tell her the truth I know she is going to end up call my dad.

"Wait how did you know that it's Christian's?"

"How could I not, I seen the way the two of you were that night at the fashion show, I only assume that somewhere down the road you two ended up in bed together at some point. He is the perfect man for you honey. He comes from a good family and he has a good head on his shoulders"

"So far long are you?"

"Uh…Just about 2 months"

"Well I'm glad to hear you made him work for it"

"Mom!"

"I'm just saying"

"Whatever mom"

"So when are you moving into Christian apartment, or are you two going to buy a house? Have you planned a baby shower yet? Do you need me to come down there and take you shopping for maturity clothes? Are you showing yet? Because last time you already had a little baby bump" Question after question I could feel my blood pressure rising.

"Mom stop!" I yell over the phone.

"I'm sorry sweetie you know how I get carried away. Ahh I can't believe it I'm going to be a grandma. Oh honey I'm so excited"

"Ok mom first, No I am not moving into Christian's apartment. Second…." Before I even have a chance to go on, my mom cuts in.

"Wait what do you mean you're not moving in with Christian? Clearly you two are a couple now and your pregnant with his child, why wouldn't you be moving in with him?"

"Ok this is where I need you not to go all judgmental on me. Christian doesn't want it"

"WHAT!" she screams over the phone. 3…2…1… "What do you mean he doesn't want it, are you fucking kidding me. Oh that's it, that's fucking it"

"Mom calm down, you're going to give yourself a heart attack or something"

"Calm down Ana, you want me to calm down. How the fuck do you expect me to calm down when you're telling me that Christian doesn't want this baby, how do you expect me to react Anastasia?"

"You know what mom I knew telling you this would make you freak out"

"And how does Grace feel about all of this, I am sure she isn't just sitting back and letting her son do this to you"

"Mom she doesn't know just yet that it's Christian's"

"Well she is now, I won't stand for this Ana. I won't stand for this what so ever"

"Mom I swear to god, I will never speak to you again. I don't want this to end up like it did the last time. Just let me figure it out"

"Let you figure it out? Anastasia I am your mother, you are my responsibility until the day I die. So tell me how I am supposed to let you figured it out" I start crying.

"Ana please stop crying, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Please honey stop crying, it's not good for the baby if you're upset. I'm so sorry Ana, just please stop. I swear I won't say anything to anyone. Just please stop crying" Now my mother is crying over the phone pleading for me to answer her. But I can't I am crying too hard to even speak. I hear my mom drop her phone out of her hands. The next thing I hear is Bob's voice come over the line.

"Ana its Bob. I don't know what's going on between you and your mother but she is on the floor crying" he sounds worried. "Please Ana you need to tell me what's going on"

"I…I can't" I hear my mom in the background trying to speak but it all sounds like a mumbling mess.

"Ana your mom is asking for the phone back, will you talk to her?" I nod my head but I know he can't see it.

"Yes" I whisper between my cries.

"Baby….." She says between her sobs. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I don't want to lose you, I don't want to lose my baby. I love you so much Ana, I'm just worried about you baby. I just want to protect you"

"I know mom" I sniff

"I'll let you handle everything Ana, just please don't shut me out like you did your father, I don't know if I could handle it. I love you baby girl.

"I love you too mom"

"I'll call you next week honey"

"Ok mom" She hangs up the phone. I know she is having a hard time dealing with everything I just told her, but really I'm a 25 year old woman and I need to learn how to handle things on my own. I can't always have my mother take care of things for me. How will I ever learn?

Tonight we have another candle light tour at the terminal, Jen has already told me that after her and Kate are finished with their tours. Jen is going to take Kate out for drinks so that she can inform Kate on me being pregnant. I know I should be the one to tell her and I was thinking about not even having Jen do it for me, but after the issue I just had with my mother I think it would only be best for Jen to tell Kate.

A few hours go by and I am at the terminal setting everything up for our candle light tours. I make sure all the lights that need to be on are on, as well as all the doors that need to be unlocked. I go inside my office and take care of a few e-mails that I didn't get a chance to do yesterday.

10 e-mails and 2 phone calls later Mia walks into my office and tells me that everyone is downstairs. I close my laptop and push myself away from the desk and get to my feet, as I am doing so I start to feel a little light headed and slowly sit back down in my seat. Mia rushes over and says,

"Ana are you alright you don't look so good, your face is pale"

"No I think I'm going to be sick"

"I'm going to call mom" she reaches for my cell phone that's on my desk and dials Grace's number.

"Mom its Mia Ana isn't feeling well her face is pale and she said she going to be sick…Ok….'Ana my mom wants to know when the last time you ate anything"

"Around lunch time" I take a deep breath and let it out slowly and then repeat again.

"She said around lunch time…..yeah I think we have some granola bars in the break room….sure….yeah I can do that….ok I'll call you back after she eats and let you know how she is feeling….ok mom….love you too bye"

"Ana I'll be right back I'm just going to go to the break room and get you a granola and a bottle of water I'll be right back. Will you be ok until I get back" I just nod my head and continue to do my breathing to keep myself from puking.

No less than three minutes later Mia comes running back into my office with about ten different granola bars and a bottle of water and orange juice in her hands.

"Here I didn't know what you would have wanted so I got a little of everything" she drops everything on my desk.

The first thing I spot is a peanut butter granola bar, I open it up and take a bite. I continue to eat it until it's all gone, and then I wash is down with the bottle of orange juice. I give the granola and juice a chance to work itself into my system. After about five minutes I start to feel somewhat better.

Mia grabs my phone again and dials Grace again.

"Hi mom….she seems to be doing much better her color is coming back to her face and she isn't breathing weirdly anymore….Ok hold on" Mia hands me my phone and I place it to my ear.

"Hi Grace"

"How are you feeling Ana, any better?"

"Yes I feel a lot better thank you"

"That's because you needed to eat something, Ana it's half past 6 and you haven't eaten anything since lunch. This is a way of the baby telling you need to eat"

"I know Grace I'm sorry, I just have been having a really stressful afternoon"

"I understand sweetheart, but you really need to think about the baby. Too much stress can send you right back into the emergency room"

"Ok" I pout a little.

"And don't forget Ana if you eat smaller meals throughout the day you're less likely to get morning sickness"

"Well so far I haven't had any morning sickness to worry about" My hand quickly goes over my mouth and my eyes darts over to Mia. She has the biggest grin plastered on her face.

"Alright, just make sure you keep ginger ale and crackers with you, because you never know when it might hit. You might not get it all but it's better to be safe than sorry when the time comes. Now make sure you get something else in that stomach of yours, have Mia order you something"

"Ok Grace I will, thanks again. We'll talk soon bye"

"Bye dear" We both end our call at the same time. I look back up to Mia and she is still smiling from ear to ear. I know she is about to burst any second now.

Wait for it….Wait for it….Now!

"OH MY GOD ANA YOUR PREGNANT!" she squeals. "Is it a boy? Is it a girl? When are you due? How far long are you? Is that why you got sick yesterday? Was it because you had morning sickness? Wait shouldn't you get sick in the morning and not in the evening? Isn't that why they call it morning sickness?" she starts huffing and puffing from asking all those questions without even taking a breath.

"Breath Mia breath" I giggle

"Ok first I'm only about 7 weeks pregnant, so I don't know yet what I am having. As for morning sickness, yes you can get it any time of day from what I have heard. And as for yesterday, like your mother said I am sure it was a way for the baby to tell me I needed to eat"

"Oh my god Ana I am so happy for you. Can I plan your baby shower" she squeals again.

"Well it's a little too early for a baby shower but I guess when I am farther along I don't see a problem with it"

"Yay!" she claps her hands.

"Ok so your mom suggested I should eat something, would you mind ordering me something from that little café from down the street that just opened up last week"

"Of course. I'll get right on it" She starts to turn on her heel, but I stop her before she is out the door.

"Oh and Mia"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't say anything to Kate or Elliot just yet, Jen is going to tell Kate tonight for me"

"Why Jen?"

"It's a long story, but when the time is right I'll explain it to you" sadness starts to creep to me.

"Ok, well I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Thank you Mia" She turns on her heels again and walks out of the office.

I feel bad for not tell her that she is going to be an aunt, but I think right now its best that I keep the fact that Christian is the father. He should be the one who tells his family.

The thought of calling him runs circles in my head, but the last thing I need is for him to tell me to get rid of it again. Maybe he'll change his mind about being a father once the baby gets here? Or maybe not. Right now it's pretty much a waiting game to see if I'll even hear from him at all.

It's just a little after 6 o'clock and I have finished sending out e-mails to the people that have bought tickets to next month's ghost hunts. Each weekend for the months of September and October we are booked.

The tickets for the ghost hunts are priced at $60.00 each, the ghost hunt hours will start at 9pm and will go until 5am. We will have pizza and soda for sale for the customers to purchase. But the coffee will be complementary. They will also have free range of the whole terminal, expect for my office of course and the tower floors, those are yet to be cleaned. All in all these people should have one hell of a good time.

Another five minutes later and Mia comes walking in with a takeout bag.

"Here you go. I got you a chicken wrap and an order of fries, I hope that was ok?"

"No Mia that's perfect thank you" I open the bag and the smell of the French fries make my mouth water.

After I am finished eating, I make my way to the foyer area. Guest are already lined up and waiting for the first tour of the night. Each tour has about 25 guests. There will be two members from my team on each tour. One team member will be in the front talking about the history of the terminal as well as the ghost stories of the terminal that have happened here since our time ever investigating here. And the other team member will also be giving information on the ghost stories as well as making sure everyone stays in the group and not wonder off.

By the end of the night I was totally exhausted, I'm so tired that if I had an air mattress I would sleep right on my office floor. Jen had texted me about an hour ago letting me know that she was leaving with Kate in tow.

As I walk through the terminal one last time check to make sure everything was secured, I get this funny feeling like I am being watched, which isn't different from all the other times that I have felt before. I quickly gather my things from my office and bolt out of there as quickly as I can, I don't even dear stop to turn around to see. There could be the best paranormal experience going on right now just feet behind me but fuck if I care since I am the only one in the building.

Ever since the renovations started there has been more and more paranormal activity taking place throughout the building. Just a few weeks ago Elliot was telling me that he had heard what sounded almost like Christmas music being played, and even some of his workers had said that they have seen things that they couldn't explain.

John, Elliot's foremen said that when he was on the third floor replacing some of the old doors, he thought he had saw someone by the old water fountain taking a drink. He knew it wasn't possible since the only running water in the building is in the bathrooms that Grey construction had built near the old waiting room. Not to mention that the water fountain isn't even in the wall anymore.

By the time he got his phone out of his pocket to take a picture the person was gone. Just vanished right before his eyes. So now because of that John won't go back to the third floor unless he has someone else with him.

I lock the doors behind as I step outside the terminal. My car is only a few feet away from me and I am grateful for that. Once I am in my car and the doors are locked I start to feel a little better.

**So the little thing about the water fountain is a true story. One of the restoration crew members at the terminal was working on the third floor, but I'm not exactly sure what he was working on at the time. But he did happen to see what looked like a full body apparition taking a drink from the water fountain. And it's true the only running water we have at the terminal is the newly installed bathrooms near the old waiting room. The next time I'm at the terminal I'll take a picture of where the water fountain used to be to show you guys. **

_**Full body apparition – A ghost where the entire human body is visible (I have been lucky enough to see a full body apparition, but it wasn't at the terminal) **_


	28. Chapter 28

**You guy really blow me away. I never thought this story would ever take off they it has been. It means so much to me that all of you enjoy it as much as I do. Thank you so much for your continued support. Don't forget to check out my Pinterest page. **

I wake up the next morning to someone knocking at my bedroom door, not wanting to wake up I take my pillow and fold it over my head so that I won't hear the knocking. After the knocking stops I remove the pillow and try to fall back to sleep. But that doesn't last long because my bedroom door opens and Kate is standing at the end of my bed tugging at my feet. Can't anyone sleep in this house!

"Go away" I say tiredly

"No way Ana, you and I need to talk. Like now!" I let out a loud grunt. Shouldn't she still be recovering from a hangover of something, Jen must be losing her touch.

"Can't we talk about this later Kate? I'm trying to sleep here" I whine and then roll over.

"Ana it's already noon, so no we can't talk about this later" She says sternly.

"Fine" I kick the covers off my body, and slowly crawl out of bed and head into the bathroom. Kate follows behind me.

"Um do you mind" I ask, I really don't need an audience when I pee.

"No I don't mind, I want to make sure you won't go running back under the covers"

"Kate get out!"

"Alright but I am going to wait for you in your bedroom, and don't even think about climbing out your bedroom window"

"Please Kate do I look that stupid"

"Well"

"Really Kate?" She rolls her eyes and walks out of the bathroom. She leaves the door open so I walk over to the door and slam it shut.

When I am finished I wash my hands and splash some water on my face. I am really not looking forward to listening to Kate bitch. Ok here goes nothing. I dry my hands and face and throw the towel into the basket.

When I walk back into my bedroom Kate isn't in there like I thought she would have. I change into a pair of jeans, and a flannel long sleeve shirt. I through my hair into a lose bun and leave my bedroom. Walking into the living I can hear voices coming from the kitchen.

Jen is sitting at the breakfast bar on Sawyers lap, while Kate is standing next to Elliot. Great the whole motley crew is here. Trying to act natural I smile and say,

"Hi guys, what's for breakfast?"

"Try lunch sweetie pie" Jen says

"Yeah sorry I got home pretty late last night from the terminal"

"Alright let's cut the crap and get down to business" Kate says. Jen looks at me with an I'm sorry expression on her face.

"What is it that you want to know, didn't Jen fill you in with enough information last night? And frankly I would rather not say with Elliot or Sawyer in the room" Elliot and Sawyer look at me with wide eyes, I guess they didn't expect me to say something like that.

"Well it's too late they already know, so spill it Steele" I should have known better. Kate has such a big mouth and doesn't know when to keep it closed. I'm really starting to rethink my friendship with her.

"You guys know?" They both nod their heads. Oh god I think I'm going to be sick.

"Ana I know my brother can be a real ass hole sometimes, but this is way over the line even for him. I know it won't make you feel any better, but I am really sorry"

"It's not your fault Elliot"

"Your right it isn't, but he is still my brother. Does my mother know?" I close my eyes and shake my head no.

"Why haven't you told Grace yet?" Kate asks

"Because the same reason why I wasn't going to tell Elliot. I wanted Christian to be the one to do it, it's his family not mine"

"Ana you know how my mother feels about you. Shit girl you are family. Even more so now that you're carrying my niece or nephew"

"Yeah well not after your mom finds out the truth"

"Don't worry about it, I'll have a little talk with Christian"

"No please Elliot don't, this is between me and him"

"Ana you can't go at this alone"

"I'm not alone" I point to Jen and Kate.

"We're always here for you Ana" Jen says. Everyone comes over to where I am standing and hugs me, I am so over whelmed by it all I start to cry.

"Don't worry Ana, my brother will soon realize what he is missing out on"

"I hope so Elliot, I really hope so" wiping away my tears.

We are reaching the end of August. Everything is all set in motion for September and Octobers ghost hunts. Over the last 4 weeks I have managed to hire 4 more tour guides, who will also be helping out with the ghost hunts. I didn't really want to hire anyone but everyone told me that I am going to need the extra help as I get farther along.

I think Grace is starting to figure out, everyone has been hinting to her. I still haven't heard anything from Christian but Sawyer pretty much fills me in and Elliot has been acting like our messenger.

My little baby bump is starting to grow a little more each week, Jen and I have gone shopping for new clothes, and we have even been talking about finding me a new apartment for myself and the baby. Sawyer told me that there is an apartment that just opened up in Escala, just two floors down from Christian's penthouse. As much as I would love to live the rich life I don't think Escala is in my budget at the moment.

Its Labor Day weekend and all of us are going to spend it at the beach. Elliot said he talked to a friend of his who he has done work for in the past that owns several properties right on the beach. Elliot wouldn't disclose with us on how much he got it for, but he told us it was a steal and that we couldn't pass it up.

Early in the morning Jen and I went to the farmers market to pick up everything that we were going to need for our 4 day weekend. When we get back to the apartment the guys are already loading the cars up with everything we need.

About two hours later we are ready to leave. We each take our own cars since we have packed so much stuff. The beach house is only an hour outside of the city. As we get closer and closer to the beach house I can hear the sounds of the ocean waves crashing. Oh what a relaxing sound it is.

I follow as Elliot pulls into the largest drive way. My eyes nearly pop out of my head when the beach house finally comes into view. Holy shit it's big. Whoever Elliot's friend is, he is one lucky SOB to have a house like this. We all get out of our cars and I see Sawyer quickly walking over to Elliot pulling him aside to talk to him.

Sawyer looks pissed every so often he looks over in my direction then back to Elliot scolding him about something. Elliot then starts saying something then runs his hands through his hair and points to the house next door.

I don't want to start this weekend on a bad foot so I flag the girls over to me and we all walk over to Elliot and Sawyer.

"What's the problem guys? Did we forget something? Are we at the wrong house or something?" Sawyer gives Elliot a disappointed look and then says to me,

"Ana there is something I have to tell you. I should have realized it half way here but I must have gotten distracted" He looks over to Jen and she blushes. I can only imagine what it was that distracted him.

"So what's the problem?"

"Elliot" Sawyer says. I turn to look at Elliot, and wait for him to say something but he doesn't. Sawyer then shoves him with his shoulder.

"Alright, alright I'll tell her. Ana the beach house isn't owned by a friend of mine" Is all he says until Sawyer shoves him again.

"Christian owns it. Along with the house next door" He quickly says.

"What?" acting as if I didn't hear him correctly.

"He said…" I put my hand up to Sawyer stopping him.

"No I heard what he said, what I am trying to understand right now is why did he would lie and say a friend of his owned it only to tell me now that his 'so called friend' is his brother. Care to explain that one Elliot"

"And if I would have told that Christian owned it and not my friend would you have come with us?"

"No, no I wouldn't have. I don't want to be anywhere near that man or have anything to do with him. Clearly he doesn't want anything to do with me so in return I don't want anything to do with him. I'm leaving, get all the shit out of my car that you guys need right now or I'm taking off with it" I storm over to my car and pop the trunk. I put my hands on my hip, I tap my foot waiting for someone to get over here to take the stuff out.

"Ana don't do this, come on. It's not like Christian is going to be staying with us. As far as we know he is still in the city bossing people around who are just waiting to punch out so that they can have a nice relaxing 4 day weekend like us" Jen says to me.

She does have a point, Christian always puts his work first before anything.

"Alright fine, but if he shows up I'm gone!" Jen wraps her arms around me. She doesn't squeeze me too tight, when she lets go she takes my suitcase out of the trunk and walks with me to the front door of the house.

The inside of the house is truly amazing, it's just how I would have pictured a beach house to be but 10 times bigger. Mostly all the walls are white or a sandy cream color. The floors are beautiful dark mahogany wood floors. There are simple but elegant area rugs spread throughout the house. As we continue our own little personal tour we stumble upon the kitchen, all the appliances are stainless steel, the counter tops look shinny and new. There are cabinets galore in the kitchen. I open a few to take a look. Just like the color of the walls, there are stacks and stacks of white dishes from different shapes and sizes. I open another cabinet and find drink ware. Just like the plates there are all different kinds of glasses.

I leave Jen and go in search of the bedrooms, I walk up the spiral staircase that is just off the kitchen. I walk down the hallway and look in every doorway I come too. So far I have counted a total of 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. 3 of the bedrooms have their own personal bathroom attached to the room. There is another small staircase with only about 4 steps, I walk up and there is a set of double doors.

I test the door knob and it turns without any problems. I open the doors and I walk in to one of the most beautiful room I have ever seen. Walking in some more I see floor to ceiling windows towards the back of the room with double doors leading to a balcony. Off the balcony there is a set of stairs that literally lead right to a pool that is in the backyard facing the ocean. I open the balcony doors and let the ocean air breeze fill the bedroom.

I look around a little more and come across the master bathroom. OMG it's even more breathtaking then the bedroom. There is a door that leads to a small section of the balcony that is closed off and what do you know there is an outdoor shower.

The view of the beach is just amazing, I can see why Christian bought this and the house next door. I look down and rub my little baby bump "As much as I hate to say this little one but I secretly wish your daddy was here"

I make my way back downstairs to the kitchen and everyone is standing around trying to figure out what to do after we unpack our things. Jen and Kate both suggest to go to the beach and lay in the sun for a little while.

After we all unpack and get change into our swim suits, we head down to the beach. Sawyer and Elliot were nice enough to bring down the beach chairs for us ladies to sit on. After about an hour of us talking about our upcoming month at the terminal we all decide to go and take a dip in the ocean.

For about an hour we all swam around, splashed water at each other having a good time. Every so often I would notice Sawyer looking over at the house and then the house next door. I started to get worried because I feel as if there is something he is not telling me.

I go over to Jen who is floating on her back with her eyes closed soaking up the sun. I need her to go and talk to Sawyer and see what's going on, it is her boyfriend after all. I tap her lightly on her shoulder. She opens her eyes but quickly puts her one hand up to block the sun that is getting into her eyes. She smiles at me and says,

"To what do I owe this disturbance Miss Anastasia" she says jokingly

"Can you go see what's the matter with Sawyer? He keeps looking at the house and the house next door with a worried look on his face and I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little freaked out by the way he is acting"

"Ana chill out would you? Sawyer is just being Sawyer, or did you forget that his main job is security. I am sure he is just keeping an eye out to make sure no one is trying to break in or anything. Ana you really need to relax, we're here to have fun not to worry about every little thing"

"You're right, I guess I'm just a little nervous"

"It's ok to be nervous Ana, I get it" Jen stands up in the water and looks over to Sawyer.

"See what I mean? It's freaking me out"

"Alright I'll go talk to him and ask him not to be so obvious when you're around"

"Thank you. I'm going to go back to the house and start on dinner"

"Sounds good, I'll be up there in a little bit to help" Jen the swims over to where Sawyer is. As I am walking to the house I turn around to make sure Jen is talking to Sawyer and she is.

When I return to my bedroom I take a quick shower washing all the salt water off my body, while I am drying off I get this craving for pizza. The only problem is they didn't sell pizza dough at the farmers market. I throw on a pair of yoga pants and one of my cammi tops. I leave my hair down to let it air dry.

I walk into the kitchen and Kate is there rummaging around in the refrigerator.

"Kate what are you doing?"

"I'm hungry"

"Well cool your jets babe I'm going to start cooking dinner"

"Ooo what are we having?"

"Well I am kind of in the mood for pizza, but we don't have any pizza dough"

"We can send the guys out to get some if you want?"

"No that's ok I think I have an idea"

I have Kate help me since Jen hasn't returned yet from the beach with Sawyer, they must be in a moment with each other. I ask Kate to take out the zucchini that I bought at the farmers market along with the pepperoni and mozzarella cheese. Elliot walks in and grabs a beer from the refrigerator and I ask if he can heat the grill up for me.

About twenty minutes later I have our zucchini pizza ready for the grill. Elliot gives me a strange look like I'm crazy for using zucchini instead of pizza dough, but I told him that if he doesn't like it I would be happy to make something else for him.

Another twenty minutes later Sawyer and Jen come into the house, Jen's face is all flushed and her hair looks as if she was just freshly fucked into next week. I giggly at her and she blushes, yep she knows I know.

Elliot announces that the pizzas are done, I ask Sawyer if he wouldn't mind setting the table on the back patio. While Sawyer is setting the table I make a simple corn salad.

When dinner is over Elliot and Kate offer to clean up. I take this opportunity to go down to the beach and start a bon-fire. What better way to enjoy the rest of the night then to sit on the beach with your toes in the sand and a warm fire in front of you. Not to mention the S'mores. Mmm Yummy.

We spent the rest of the night by the fire eating S'mores and talking about our childhoods and the dreams that we had growing up. Everyone almost pissed their pants when I told them that my dream job as a kid was to be a Jedi knight and become one with the force.

Sawyer told us that ever since he was little he wanted to be a race car driver but realized he was too tall to fit into a race car. Elliot then told us his dream job was to be a chip and dale dancer, which took Kate by surprise. She then whispered into his ear and he responded with "I'll be more than happy to give you your own personal show baby" Me, Jen and Sawyer all looked at each other and cringed at the thought of seeing Elliot in a speedo shaking his junk in front on women and them throwing themselves at him.

Jen filled us in on how she wanted to work at a zoo because she thought she would be able to get free cotton candy whenever she wanted. Kate on the other hand told us that she always wanted to be a rock star but decided that it wasn't a good ideal since she can't even carry a tune.

It was getting pretty late and I started to fall asleep on my chair. Sawyer was nice enough to carry me to my room, Jen fixed the sheets and tucked me in.

Sometime in the middle of the night I started to get warm. I got out of bed and walked over to the balcony doors and opened them to let the breeze in. I am not sure if it's my eyes playing tricks on me or if the light next door are on a timer but I see lights on in one of the rooms.

Standing on the balcony I walk over to the far end of the balcony where I can get a better look. The curtains are a dark red which makes it a little harder to see if anyone is inside the room with the lights on. In a blink of an eye the lights turn off and I am left staring at nothing. I shake my head, it must have been just a timer. But who would set the timer to on this late at night.

I go back into the room and so that I don't get hot again I take off my yoga pants and top and just sleep in my panties, ah this feels so much better. Since I can't sleep with out something covering me I take only the bed sheet and cover myself but leave my feet exposed to the cool breeze.

The sound of the ocean puts me to sleep in no time at all. In morning I am rudely awaken by people yelling at each other just outside the bedroom door.

"Don't go in there she's still….." The bedroom door burst open. Christian is standing there and he is pissed. He looks at me, I see his eyes travel down and stop right at my stomach. I grab the bed sheet that is pooled at my feet and quickly cover myself.

**Ok I hope you all liked this chapter, don't forget to check out Pinterest I posted a whole bunch pins to go with this chapter. Also I think I will try and work on cpov for the next chapter. I don't think it'll be a long one but I will try my best. Please review. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews, keep them coming. **

**Ok so here is christian's point of view, remember I suck when it comes to his point of view so you'll have to forgive me if it sucks. This point of view is going to start at Elliot asking christian to use one of his two beach houses. Check out the Pinterest page as well. I always pin things before I post the chapter to give you a little heads up on what's to come. **

It's Thursday morning and I have had back to back meetings since 7 this morning. For the last month I have been keeping myself as busy as I possibly can, because when stop my mind starts to travel and not in the direction I want it to go. My mind always wonders away to thinking about Ana, I haven't seen or heard from her since that day my mother invited me to have lunch.

"Mr. Grey?" I hear my name being called from my PA Andrea over my intercom.

"Yes Andrea"

"Your brother is on line 2 for you"

"Put him through" The red light on my office phone starts to blink. Elliot and I haven't been on good terms lately.

"Elliot"

"Hey little bro, how's it hanging" he sounds different, like suck up ish.

"Busy"

"I understand bro, I've been busy as well. Hey I wanted to know if I could ask you something"

"Ask away Elliot I don't have much time I have another meeting in ten minutes that I need to prepare for"

"Well this weekend coming up is Labor Day weekend and I was wondering if I could borrow one of your beach houses for that weekend?"

"Which one?"

"Well Kate will be with me and I have invited some of the guys from my crew along with their wives, so I was hoping for the bigger one if that wouldn't be a problem. Unless you plain on coming down for that weekend then I'll just take the smaller one"

"No that's fine, I don't plan on coming down. I'll have Sawyer bring you over the key"

"Uh no that's ok I made a copy of the key the last time I used it" He says all too quickly. Something is off with Elliot.

"Is everything alright Elliot, you seem a little….off"

"Nope I'm good, Kate's good, An-"He catches himself from saying Ana's name. "We're all good" He says

Just when I was going to ask what Ana was doing for the weekend since him and Kate are going to be out at the beach Andrea's voice comes over the intercom.

"Mr. Grey, your one o'clock meeting is waiting for you in the conference room"

"Tell them I'll be right there Andrea"

"Elliot I have to go"

"Later's Christian" he hangs up.

I get up from my chair and straighten my tie and button my suit jacket. I grab the file off my desk and make my way into the conference room.

I spend the rest of the afternoon and half of the night dealing with these ass holes trying to get them to let me buy them out of their business. Finally around midnight they finally give in. It could be because I intimidate them or it's because they know I am the only one willing to take on their company since they are only weeks away from going into foreclosure.

When I get to Escala its well after 2 in the morning. I park my R8 in one of my many parking spaces. I make my way to the elevator, the elevator doors open and Taylor steps out.

"Sir"

"Thank you Taylor"

Taylor and myself step in and wait for the elevator doors to close, when they do he punches in the code and we take off. No more than 30 second later the door reopens, Taylor steps out and I follow.

I dismiss Taylor for the night and tell him to be ready first thing in the morning, I have another busy day ahead of me.

My alarm goes off at six in the morning. I'm much more tired than I usually am, it could be because I never really went to sleep. From the time I laid down in bed my mind went everywhere, I started thinking about everything, My parents, my siblings, Ana, the….No stop it, I can't think about that. I'm no good. This wasn't supposed to happen.

I put on my work out clothes and head down to the gym for a few hours. When I am finished I shower and change into my gray suit. Gail is already cooking my morning omelet, I take a seat and she hands me my cup of coffee and a bowl of fruit. She then places my omelet in front of me and walks out of the kitchen, as I take my last bite Gail appears and takes my plate.

I only have two meetings today due to it being Labor Day weekend, as I walk through my office building I see that most of my employee's desks are empty. I take the elevator to the 20th floor, Andrea is sitting behind her desk tapping away on the computer and talking to someone on the phone. She looks up for a brief second and smiles. I don't smile back I just walk straight into my office.

I go over to my desk and press the intercom.

"Andrea I would like my coffee and can you make sure everything is set for my first meeting this morning"

She doesn't respond which starts to piss me off, everything little thing has been pissing me off for over a month now.

"Andrea!" I scream. That's get I get up from my desk and start to walk to my office door, when I am half way there Andrea opens the door holding my cup of coffee in her hands.

"Where the fuck were you?" I yell and she flinches.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey I was getting your coffee" she whimpers

"Put it on my desk along with the files for today's meetings"

"Um…Mr. Grey…Sir…Your meetings…Ah"

"Yes what about the meetings?" I say coldly

"They called this morning to cancel" she stutters

"What!"

"They Um canceled Sir, they said when they made the appointment they didn't realize it was a holiday weekend" Who the fuck cares if it's a holiday weekend or not, this is business, business doesn't take a vacation.

"Get out"

"Sir?" What is she deaf?

"I said GET OUT!" She nearly runs out of my office almost tripping on the carpet. That fucking carpet, it's the same spot where Anastasia tripped. I need to get rid of it, it's just something else that will remind me of her.

"Taylor!" He opens the office door and stands there with his hands placed behind his back.

"Sir?"

"Call maintenance and have them remove this rug" He looks down and the rug and nods.

"Yes Sir. Anything else Sir?"

"Have the car ready for me in twenty minutes"

"Very well Sir" He leaves my office without saying anything else.

I take a seat at my desk and place my head in my hands, rubbing my temples with my thumb and middle finger. What the fuck is wrong with me, I have never been this out of control in my life. Taking deep breaths trying to gather myself. I grab my things that I will need for the weekend and leave my office.

Andrea is sitting at her desk wiping the tears away from her face. Shit I made her cry, Andrea has never cried before and I have put her through hell and back from day one. When I get to her desk she tries to straighten herself up and hide the tissues.

"Andrea" I say softly

"Y-Yes Mr. Grey" she sniffles

"I'm sorry" She shakes her head a little and widens her eyes, I think she is a little shocked. I have never really said sorry to anyone besides my mother and father.

"Please forgive me" I am even shocked myself with the words coming out of my mouth.

"I'm leaving, I'll be back in the office on Tuesday. See you then, enjoy your weekend Andrea" I don't even give her a chance to reply I just walk over to the elevator and get in.

Taylor is waiting for me out front of GEH with the SUV. He opens the door for me and I get in, he closes the door and gets in the driver's seat.

"Escala Sir?"

"Yes Taylor"

The drive back to the penthouse was crazy, it took us over an hour. It would normal only take us less than 20 minutes but I guess with it being a holiday weekend everyone is trying to get out of the city for their last summer fling.

When we are finally in the parking garage almost 75% of the car that are normally parked here are gone. As soon as I get into my apartment I dismiss both Taylor and Gail for the weekend, they both take off to their quarters.

The rest of the afternoon and evening I work in my study, sending out e-mails making a few phones calls.

Around midnight I still can't sleep so I go down to the great room and play a few melodies on the piano. Sometime around 1:30 in the morning I get startled when I hear a chair being dragged across the floor. When I look up I see Taylor sitting there, his front facing the back of the chair.

"Mr. Grey if I could speak freely" I don't say anything I just nod my head.

"I know you have been dealing with some problems over the last month. If I may Sir I would suggest to get away for the weekend, maybe go to your beach house"

"I lent it to Elliot for the weekend"

"Both of them?" he raises he one eye brow.

"No"

"Then why don't you go and enjoy the weekend, Mr. Grey will already be there with Miss Kate. You can call your parents and Miss Grey to join you for the weekend as well"

"Thank you Taylor, I think you're right. Would you and the Mrs. Care to join me as well" he smiles and says

"I thought you would never ask Sir"

"Christian, it's Christian for the weekend. You and Gail are my guests"

"Thank you Sir…I mean Christian. I'll go and tell Gail to pack you a bag in the morning"

"No need I'll pack my own and I will be leaving tonight. You and Gail can have the apartment for yourselves for the night and I will see both of you tomorrow morning at the beach house"

"Thank you Christian" Taylor stands up and I follow his action. He extends his hand and I take it.

Taylor exits the great room back to his quarters with Gail. I walk up the stairs to my bedroom and head right straight to my closet. I start packing everything I need, swim trunks, t-shirts, jeans, sweatpants, shorts and so on. Once I am finished I go to my study and pack my laptop and make sure I grab my cell phone.

I head to the foyer where Taylor is standing there with my R8 keys in his hands, I don't think I have ever seen Taylor smile like he is right now.

"See you tomorrow Sir, please text me to let me know you have arrived safely"

"Will do Taylor. Thank you"

I get into the Audi and start the engine. I pull out of the parking garage and see that there is no traffic at all, this drive shouldn't take that long to get to the beach.

After driving for less than an hour I pull up to the small beach house. It's very dark but I can see several cars in the drive way, the light are off in the house are off as well. I can faintly smell burning wood, so I can only guess they had a bon-fire on the beach earlier and are now all in bed sleeping.

I unlock the door to the house and walk in. I walk up the stairs to the master bedroom and turn on the light. It's has been a long time since I have been at this house, it's has been even longer since I have spent time with my family.

I put my things away and grab my laptop and seat on the bed. I stay up for another hour working on a few things that might need my attention over the weekend. Just after 3 am I close down my laptop and move it to the end of the bed. I go to the balcony door and open it, I look over to the other house and see a woman's figure standing on the balcony, and her hair is blowing in the breeze. I stand behind the curtains so I wouldn't be seen.

She walks slowly to the edge of the balcony, I slowly peek out of the curtain and she is still looking this way. I give it about five more minutes before I look again and when I do she is gone but the doors to the bedroom are still open.

I turn off the light and get into bed. For some reason it doesn't take me long before sleep finds me…

In the morning I wake up around nine, it is a little shocking to me because I haven't slept in this late since I was a teenager. I get out of bed and take a shower. After I am showered and changed into what I like to call normal clothes I head into the kitchen to make myself some coffee.

When the pot is finished brewing I pour myself a cup and go outside to the front porch. I sit down on the steps of the porch and take a couple of sips. The fresh air really does a number for me, I think I am really starting to relax.

I am about half way done with my cup of coffee, so I get up from the stairs to head back into the house. But before I open the front door I look over to the drive way next door. I have a better vision of the cars that are now in the parking lot. I see Elliot's car as well as Kate's, which is to be expected since he had told me that Kate will be with him this weekend.

But then my eyes widen when I see not only Jen's but Sawyer's car too, as my eye's travel farther down the drive way that when I see it. Ana's car. He fucking lied to me, he fucking lied to me about Ana coming with them.

I throw the coffee cup at the group and run over to the front door, I check to see if the door is unlocked but it isn't so I bang on the door like I was the police. Through the one small window I see someone coming to the door. I hear the click of the lock being turned and the door opens quickly, Jen stands there with her jaw to the floor.

"Chris….Christian what are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question, where is my brother" I say sternly

"He…he's in the kitchen with Kate making breakfast" she steps aside and I head straight into the kitchen, Kate and Elliot are cooking blueberry pancakes while Sawyer is cutting up some fruit on the kitchen island.

I clear my throat, everyone turns their head in my direction. I get the same reaction from them as I did with Jen.

"Christian, just in time for breakfast bro pull up a seat" Elliot says calmly

"I didn't come here for breakfast Elliot I came here to find out why the fuck you lied to me"

"I lied?" he looks up at the ceiling and moves his head from side to side.

"Yes you did, and I know Ana is here too"

"Ok you got me" he smiles like it's no big thing. But to me it is. I can't stand fucking lairs.

"Damn right I got you" I turn to look at Sawyer "You I'll deal with later"

"Christian relax"

"Relax?"

"Yeah chill out. If I would have told you the truth would you still have let me use this house?"

"Yes….No"

"Which is it Christian? Yes or no?"

"No!" I scream "I wouldn't have let you use my house"

"What is your problem Christian?"

"Don't you fucking get it, she's pregnant"

"No shit bro, you got some mother fucking super sperm to knock her up on the first time"

"You're blaming this shit on me? It's just as much as her fault as it is mine, maybe even more of her fault. She should have fucking told me she wasn't on birth control, I don't remember her saying anything like 'oh Christian make sure you bag it before you tag it'" Elliot smirks. Jen and Kate both look at me as if they are ready to rip my fucking head off.

"You have got to be kidding me right Christian? How can you go from loving that girl with everything that you have to not wanting to have anything to do with her?" Jen states

"Because I can that's how, now I want her out of my fucking house" I don't want her here, with her here I know I am just going to end up fucking something up. I am only doing this to protect her. Protect her from me.

"No" Elliot says slamming his fists down on the kitchen island "I'm not going to let you throw her out, she's pregnant with my niece or nephew. I invited her and she is staying for the weekend, she need to be with people who care about her and love her since clearly you don't"

"Fine I'll do it my damn self" I turn around and walk into the living room where the stairs are and make my way up there 2 stairs at a time. Elliot is close behind me, matching me step by step.

"Christian stop this right now or you'll be sorry" I'll be sorry, no he'll be sorry for fucking lying to me.

"Alright have it your way" he pulls out his phone and I watch him type on his phone. I'm just about to open the door when Elliot starts to say, "Don't go in there she is still…" I don't even wait for him to finish I burst open the bedroom door.

There she is half awake and almost completely naked, she's only in a pair of lace panties. My heart skips a beat as my eyes catches hers, then they travel down her body only to land on her tiny baby bump that is starting to show. The baby. Fuck! I thought this was going to be easy and just tell her to get out but now I find myself unable to speak.

**Ok sorry if his point of view sucked, but I know that some of you have been asking for me to do one. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews, I really do love them. Thank you all for thinking that my cpov was good. Happy Labor day everyone. **

**Christian618- I'm really trying not to make him act like an ass hole. Next chapter I swear things will start to change for him and the way he sees Ana. Hmm I think this means another cpov…**

**Nairita- Your right them patching it up won't be over night, but believe me Ana will make him work for it. I have a feeling she is going to play a little hard to get, maybe even do something to make him see what he is missing out on. Before you even ask, no she will not be sleeping with anyone. **

**SweetSub75- lol I know I want to kick his ass too, I will try to do more cpov they may be small ones but I will try to do some more.**

**Profextro3- Thank you. **

**Froggynights- I know I know, soon things will change. **

**APOV**

Christian is just standing there staring at me, I look behind him and everyone is standing in the hallway just outside the door. What in the world is going on? I thought Elliot said that Christian wasn't even going to be here this weekend, so if that is the case why is he here now and in my room?

"Go ahead and tell her Christian" Elliot says from behind him.

I look at him confused. What is it that he needs to tell me?

"Tell me what?"

"Uh…." He pressed his lips together and glanced at Elliot. With his face turned away from me I am unable to see what look he is giving Elliot but I can see Elliot's face and he is grinning.

"Yeah that's what I thought" Elliot said, Just before he leaves the room and heads downstairs.

"What in the world is going on?" I ask sounding annoyed by the action that just played out in front of me just seconds ago.

"Nothing I'm sorry to have barged in while you were asleep, my apologizes" Christian says. He looks at me again his eye travel down once more. I watch as he swallows hard. His eyes meet mine again, he gives me a small apologetic smile then turns on his heels and leaves the room.

Jen, Kate and Sawyer watch him slowly walk down the stairs and out the front door. I need to get up and get dressed, find Elliot and figure out what the hell that was all about, and see what it was that Christian had to tell me?

"Uh do you guys mind if I get dressed now?" I said shyly.

"Oh yeah sorry um we'll just see you when you get downstairs" As soon as everyone was out of eye sight I hurried out of bed to close the bedroom door. I start to pace around the room not caring that I am only in my underwear.

Why is he here, what did he want to tell me? Was he going to tell me he was sorry? Or was he going to yell at me for not getting rid of the baby? So many questions are going through in my head. I walk over to the closet I take out my strapless green and white striped sun dressed as well as my black bikini. I place it on the bed, I go into the bathroom to freshen up. When I am finished I put on the bikini and slip into the sundress.

I put my hair in a messy bun before walking out of the bedroom. As I walk down the stairs I can hear everyone talking in the kitchen. I can also smell someone cooking pancakes and bacon. My tummy starts to rumble a little. "Yes baby mommy's going to feed your hungry little tummy of yours" I pat my little bump.

I'm trying hard to be as quite as I can walking into the kitchen so I can hear what all the gossip is about just in case no one wants to share with me why Christian is here. But as I walk into the living room the floor starts to squeak a little and everyone's voice goes to a low whisper. Well that just confirms everyone was talking about me. So I pick up my pace and walk right into the kitchen, all eyes are on me.

"Morning" I smile to everyone. They smile back.

"Morning Ana, sorry about the little show in your bedroom this morning I tried to warn him that you were still sleeping but as you saw he didn't really care" Elliot says as he flips a pancake. I smile at Elliot trying to show him that it didn't bother me. Well it did but I don't want everyone to worry about me and think I can't handle myself.

"So are those blueberry pancakes I smell" closing my eyes I taking a deep breath inhaling the berry goodness.

"Can you believe it Elliot knows how to cook pancakes. He isn't doing a bad job on the bacon either" Kate says sounding so proud of her man.

"Mmm I can't wait"

"Well take a seat little lady because these are for you" he says handing me a plate with three fluffy blueberry pancakes covered in butter and smothered with maple syrup. He then places a few strips of bacon on my plate. I cut into the pancakes with my fork and take a bite. I moan in delight.

"Perfect"

Elliot laughs at my moaning then asks, "I take it you approve of my cooking skills" he winks.

"Oh I most certainly approve. Elliot these are amazing" He then starts to plate everyone else's including himself.

When breakfast is over I offer to clean up and do the dishes while everyone changed out of their pajamas and washed up. While everyone was upstairs getting ready for the day I started to wash the dishes. Looking out the window above the sink I can see Christian on his cell phone talking to someone and pacing back and forth. Every so often he would run his hand throw his hair and close his eyes.

I think he could tell that I was staring at him because he would look over to the house, he then nods his head and hangs up his phone. He takes another look over at me but I'm not sure if he can even see me or not. I close my eyes briefly but then continue to finish washing the dishes.

I am drying my hands with a hand towel when Elliot walks into the kitchen alone.

"Hey Elliot where is everyone?"

"They'll be down soon. Ana I wanted to talk to you about something" He seems a little nervous.

"If you're going to apologizes again about this morning save it, I was already half awake when he came bursting into the room"

"No that's not it but I am still really sorry about that. I just got off the phone with Mia and it appears that my brother had invited the whole family to come down to spend the weekend with him" He bites the inside of his cheek.

"Ok I have no problem with that I love your family" I tell him.

"And we love you too Ana, but that's not my concern"

"Ok so what is?"

"My concern is that my parents are going to see the tension between you and Christian, clearly with them being here they are going to want to spend time with all of us not just my brother. They are going to know something isn't right. My dad is a lawyer he is good at sniffing out bull shit"

"Soooo what you're telling me is that you want me to leave so things don't get weird?"

"No of course not. But I suggest that maybe you and Christian should talk before everyone gets here"

"Elliot I think I know where you are going with this, but I don't think he will even talk to me. I haven't had any communication with him since we found out that I was pregnant. I'm pretty sure that he wants nothing to do with me"

"You don't know that Ana, I'm sure he is just scared about the whole thing"

"Oh what you think I'm not?" I can feel my blood pressure rising, I need to take a deep breath and keep calm about all of this. One thing is for sure drama sure the hell knows how to find me when I lease aspect it. "Let's just stop, I don't want to argue about it right now. Let's enjoy the weekend and whatever happens happens"

"Fair enough" He puts his hands up in defeat. Just then Jen, Kate and Sawyer comes down the stairs. Sawyer has a pissed off look on his face.

"Who pissed in your Wheaties?" Elliot joked, but Sawyer wasn't laughing.

"Just got a text from Taylor"

"And?" we all say in unison.

"And, he is on his way down with Gail as guests of Mr. Grey"

"Huh?" Elliot says with a curled lip like Elvis.

"Yeah I know that's what I said too. So now I don't know if I have to cut my weekend short and play bodyguard for Mr. Grey"

"What! Come on really" Kate pouts.

"When will you know for sure?" I ask

"I'm going over there now to find out"

Sawyer leaves to go next door, we all pretty much stand there and pout about it. Our weekend is not shaping out like we wanted it too. Twenty minutes later the four of us are sitting in the living room waiting. Jen's legs are shaking up and down, I know she is starting to get upset about all this, I would be too if my boyfriend had to work on a holiday weekend when he should be spending time with me.

But at least he won't be far away. Another twenty minutes go by and still no Sawyer, now I'm starting to get nervous for Jen. I mean Christian could have at least let Sawyer come back here to tell us that he got stuck into working.

"Alright that's it, enough with this waiting bull shit I'm going over there to see what the fuck is going on" Elliot states and then storms off into the kitchen, then out the back patio door. All three of us girls look at each other and then jump up from our seats and find the closest window for us to look out of.

We watched as Elliot walked into the house, Elliot it standing there looking around. We see him walk into another room and then we lose sight of him. We all sigh and go back over to our seats in the living room.

We wait, and wait, and wait some more. About an hour goes by and still no one has came back to fill us in on what's going on.

Kate lets out a long sigh. "It's been over an hour I am sick of waiting around, what do you girls want to do?"

"I say we go over there and see what the heck is going on, this is bull shit making us wait like this" Jen states

"You two can go ahead. I'm staying right here, I'm not going anywhere near that house with _HIM_ in there" I tell them crossing my arms over my chest.

"Really Ana are you going to be like this for the rest of the weekend" Jen sounding annoyed

"No not the whole weekend…Just when he is around" I whisper the last part.

"Good now that we have that cleared up let's go see what is taking them so long" Jen gets to her feet and looks over to me.

"Well are you coming?"

"Fine" I pout getting off the couch I following Jen and Kate to the patio doors just off the kitchen. We take the garden path that is between both the houses. We reach the back door, we stand there for a few seconds trying to see if we can hear anything.

Jen was just about to knock on the door but I grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Ana?"

"Hold on I need to fix my hair, I look a mess" They both laugh at me. I take my hair out of the messy bun and run my fingers through it a few times. Jen looks at me like I am crazy but Kate is grinning, she knows what I am doing.

"Ok go" She then knocks on the door, we stand there waiting for a while but no one answers. She try again. But still nothing. Well something isn't right because someone should have come to the door by now. She check the door knob to see if it's unlocked and it is. She turns the knob then pushes the door so that it opens by itself.

We all peek our heads inside like a couple of robbers. We don't see or hear anyone, which is odd because we know Sawyer, Elliot and Christian are here in this house. Somewhere. Kate is the first one to step into the kitchen, me and Jen watch as she tiptoes further in. She stops in the middle of the kitchen and waves at us to come in.

Jen goes ahead of me. I close the kitchen door and tiptoe until I catch up with the girls. When we get to the doorway of the living room we stop. Again we peek into the living room to see if we see anyone but again no one is in sight.

We walk across the living room floor making sure to keep on the carpet so that our footsteps can't be heard. We reach the bottom of the stairs case, Jen points up. Me and Kate both nod our heads and follow Jen up the stairs.

We go as slow as we possibly can so that we don't make a sound. When we get about half way up the stairs we start to hear laughing, not just any laughter. Drunken laughter. WTF.

Jen eyes begin to narrow, oh I think she might be pissed right now. She has every right to be, we have been waiting for both Elliot and Sawyer to return but instead they are over here drinking.

Instead of keeping to the plan by not making a sound so we don't get caught, Jen starts running up the stairs pounding her feet on every step. Kate and I figure it's too late now to play it safe so we go running up the stairs chasing after Jen.

Jen is listening carefully to where the laughter is coming from, she stops just outside one of the bedroom doors. She points to the door, she places her ear to it to listen's to what is going on.

She mouths "They're in here" She grabs the handle and pushes the door open. She stands there looking in the room, she does not look happy at all.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE" she yells. Kate and I are both looking at each other, our eyes are widen. We shake our heads as to say that this was a bad idea.

Jen walks into the room where she continues to yell at them.

"I cannot believe this, it's barley after 1 in the afternoon and you guys are in here drinking. While the three of us are sitting in the other house wondering what the fuck happened to the two of you"

"I'm sorry babe, we just um…" Sawyer laughs and snorts uncontrollably.

"You just what?" she asks pissed.

"We just *hiccup* had a couple *hiccup* of shots" They all laugh at Elliot as he hiccups between words.

"You have got to be kidding me" Kate says as she walks into the room standing next to Jen.

"What if something happened, what if we needed to go to the hospital or something? Neither one of you would be able to drive us, because your too fucking drunk. God I can't believe you guys" Kate says with her hands on her hips.

"We're sorry" they all say sounding very apologetic, but then they all snort at the same time and start giggling.

"That's it we're going" Jen hisses at the three of them, she then turns on her heels, but before she is completely out of the room she turns back around to say, "Oh and Sawyer I hope you enjoy the couch tonight" she turns back around and walks out the door passing me in the hallway, she walks down the stairs and out the front door.

"That goes for you too Elliot Grey. And as for you Christian, you should be ashamed of yourself"

"Me? Why should I be ashamed of myself?"

"Oh you know why Grey" she says through her teeth and storms off just like Jen did. Great now I am left alone in the hallway just feet away from the door. Should I stay and let my presence be known or do I leave? I think I'll leave.

Just like before I tiptoe down the hallway to the top of the stairs, I can hear the guys mumbling and grumbling about the girls on how bitchy they are being. I can't help but to giggle, they all sound like little kids that were just told by their mother to go to time out.

"Ana?" I hear my name being called lightly behind me. I stop in my tracks. I don't turn around to look who it is because I know who it is, I can feel that magnetic pull.

I stand and wait for him to say something, anything. 'Please just talk to me, wrap me in your arm, and hold me. Take all this pain I have been feeling away, tell me you love me, and tell me you have never stopped loving me' I think to myself. But he doesn't say or do anything, I close my eyes for a moment trying not to cry. I open my eyes and walk down the stairs right straight out the front door.

**Ok hope you all liked this chapter. Please read and review. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Woohoo…. You guys are awesome, really you are. I can't believe I am already over 300 reviews that just blows me away. As promised I added another point of view from Christian, hope you like it. Don't forget to check out the Pinterest page for this story, you can find the link of my profile page. Some of the pictures may be out of order but I made sure I left a little side note under the picture. **

On my way to the house I am debating if I should go and console Jen and Kate about their men, or if I should just take a moment and be by myself? Ah fuck it, they can console each other for the time being.

I walk down the garden path that is between the houses, soon it turns into a sandy path. The sun is shining the waves are crashing onto the sand and the breeze is just right. This is the perfect summer day. There are a few clouds out in the distances but it doesn't look as if it will come this way.

I have been walking up and down the beach for the last…I don't know maybe an hour or so. Suddenly I hear a high pitch squeal and arms wrapping around me.

"Oh my god Ana I didn't know you were going to be here" It's Mia.

"Hi Mia" I giggle. She let's go of me so that I can turn around. She is wearing a black and white bikini.

"Isn't this great we're spending the whole weekend together at the beach" I smile at her, trying to match her bubbly smile.

"Where's everyone?"

"Umm…..I'm not sure" I tell her.

"What do you mean?" she questions

"It's a long story"

"Ugh do I want to know"

"Believe me you don't. Let's just say all the guys are a little shit faced, and Sawyer and Elliot may be sleeping on the couch tonight" I giggle

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah"

"Well mom and dad should be here any minute, so I better go unpack" she gives me another hug and kisses me on both my cheeks.

This is going to be a real interesting weekend with Grace and Carrick being here. I stand and look at the ocean for a little while longer debating if I should just tell his parents the truth. Just then I hear a beep from a car horn. That must be the Grey's.

I head to the front of the house and Grace and Carrick are getting out of their car, once Grace sees me her face lights. I think she may be surprised to see me here.

"Ana what a wonderful surprise to see you here" I guess no one mentioned the fact that I was coming this weekend.

"Hello Grace" I smile widely at her and walk into her open arms. Carrick then comes from the other side of the car.

"Ana, look at you. You look absolutely beautiful" behind us someone clears their throat. We all look and see Christian standing there.

"Christian" Grace and Carrick say in unison. They both look very happy to see him.

"Mom Dad, I hope the ride down was a pleasant one"

"It was, until your mother wanted me to stop at all the roadside stands" Carrick chuckles

"I didn't hear you complain when I told you what I was going to do with the strawberries" Christian's face turned into pure horror.

"Aright then. I think I'm just going to go and get something to snack on"

"Oh honey, no need I got plenty of things from the roadside stands for you to eat. Come I want to see how you're doing, tell me everything" She takes my hand and walks me into the house. I glance back but Christian isn't even paying attention he is busy helping his father grab the bags of fruit Grace picked up from the stands.

We walk into the kitchen and she offers me a seat at the breakfast nook. She then walks over to the kitchen cupboard and takes out two glasses and fills them with water. She comes back to the table, she sits across from me and hands me the water. I take a sip and give her my thanks.

"So honey how have you been feeling?"

"Well besides the morning sickness that comes whenever it feels like, I've been doing well"

"That's great dear, before you know it you'll hit that stage where all you want is sex" Just when Grace said the word sex Christian and Carrick walked in.

"Who's going to want sex?" Carrick asks, but then wiggles his eyebrows at Grace.

"Oh Carrick, your insatiable. But I was talking about Ana here, she'll be going into her second trimester soon"

"Ahh the come fuck me now stage" Ok I am starting to feel very uncomfortable about this conversation we are having.

"Mom Dad what has gotten into the two of you?" Grace and Carrick both smirk at each other. Christian is right what has gotten into the two of them. This is so not like Grace and Carrick.

"Um yes well I think I should get going. I need to start getting things ready for dinner tonight"

"Why don't you all join us for dinner tonight, we can have a little cook out on the grill. The men can cook on the grill while we girls go take a dip in the pool"

"Uh ok I guess…Um let me go and tell everyone else"

"Tell everyone else what?" Elliot says as he comes walking into the kitchen.

"That we are going to have a family BBQ tonight instead of making Ana cook for all of you"

"Awesome!" Carrick and Grace both stare at Elliot like he has two heads.

"Are you still drunk you idiot" Christian says to him and I laugh. Christian glances at me and a small smile plays on his lips. I smile shyly back at him.

"Hey you were the one who was feeding me the shots, so who is calling who an idiot here"

"Boys! I will not stand for this name calling"

"Sorry" they say in unison and look down at their feet. Oh god they both look like a couple of teenagers, oh I wish I had my camera with me right now because the look on their faces are priceless.

"Ok let me go tell the girls about dinner" I get up from the table.

"I'll do it, you stay here and relax" Grace Smiles sweetly at me. "I'm sure it's ok with Christian for you to stay here, I'll only be a few minutes" she looks over to him. "Of course" he says.

"Great I'll be right back with the girls and then we can go for a swim" She winks at me then gets up from the table. As Grace was walking out of the kitchen, Gail and Taylor walk in.

"Miss Steele" Taylor greets me with a smile.

"Taylor, Gail"

"Hi Ana. Look at you" She walks over to me and places her hand on my bump.

"Any movement yet?" she asks. Christian is trying hard not to pay attention to us while he is having a conversation with his father and Elliot about who is going to be the one cooking on the grill.

**Cpov**

When I heard Gail ask Ana if she has felt any movement I completely ignore my father trying to listen in on Gail and Ana. I watch closely as Gail rubs Ana's tiny bump. The smile that displays on Ana's face is priceless. She looks so beautiful. I have to stop, I can't keep thinking about her like this. But fuck she is so perfect, her breasts are even bigger and more luscious, her skin looks as if it has been kissed by the sun. I can feel myself growing in my pants, I try to use my hands to cover myself but it isn't fucking working.

When Gail takes her hands away from Ana's stomach she replaces them with hers, she smiles for a moment but then a sad look spreads across her face. She lifts her head and looks at me but looks back down. Fuck I'm an ass hole. I just have to keep telling myself I'm doing this to protect her, to protect the baby. What kind of father can I be, I don't even know who my real father is. For all I know he could have been my birth mother's pimp or her dealer.

"Christian are you paying attention to anything I'm saying?" My father waves his hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"Sorry dad what were you saying?" I look at him quickly but then turn my attention back to Ana who is now blushing at me because she knows I have been staring at her. Fuck I could stare at her all fucking day.

"I asked if your propane tank on the grill was full or not"

"It should be I haven't used it since I bought it" My dad shakes his head at me.

My mother, Jen and Kate walk into the kitchen with bottles of wine in each of their hands. Yeah I can see where this is going to go, everyone is going to get drunk. Ana looks a little disappoints when she looks their way. She can have a drink can't she? Wait what the fuck am I say she is fucking pregnant. Pregnant, she's pregnant with my child. Fuck how I am even going to explain this to my mother and father when the time comes. They are going to kill me when I tell them everything. Once they find out that I want Ana to get rid of it, do I want her to get rid of it? Yes…No…yes….Argggghhhh. See this is why I can't be a father, I'll lose all control over everything. I need to forget about all of this, if I have too I will set up an account for this child and make sure everything is taken care of for it. I just have to make a contract so that Ana knows that I want nothing to do with it and that she keeps it away from me. Yeah that's it.

My dad and Elliot start to make their way out to the patio, I follow behind them but not before I take one last look at Ana. Even if I don't want this child I am happy that she will be its mother. I can see it now Ana laying pregnant in a meadow somewhere while I chase my little boy. A boy? How did I even come up with a boy? I don't even know what she is having and neither does she. What the fuck, where the hell did that come from. I need to get out of this kitchen.

**APOV**

I watch as Christian nearly runs out of the kitchen. For the last ten minutes he has been looking at me, When Gail was rubbing my stomach he was watching very carefully. Every so often I would catch him smiling at me, and then look down at my stomach and smile even more.

I must be dreaming or something? Gail goes upstairs with Taylor to go unpack their suitcases.

I'm sure everyone would care for a drink, so I go in search of a large plastic tote to turn into a makeshift cooler for all our drinks, after finding one I fill it up with ice from the freezer and put a few bottles of wine, beer for the guys, water and a few cans of soda inside. I pick it up and make my way out to the patio.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Ana" Elliot yells. I stand there with a confused look on my face. What the hell did I do?

"What?"

"You shouldn't be lifting that" he takes it out of my hands and put down on the ground.

"Elliot I'm fine, it wasn't that heavy" Christian comes over and picks up the tote and places it on the table.

"What the fuck were you thinking Anastasia" Christian barks out at me.

"I'm sorry" I whisper. Wait why does he even fucking care what I do.

"You're sorry you could have hurt yourself and the…." He stops himself. Jen, Kate, Elliot and Sawyer's eyebrows go up and their eyes widen. I just stand there for a second realizing what he was just about to say. Is he worried that I was going to hurt the baby? Grace's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"That's enough you two, leave the poor girl alone" Grace Yells at them. "Come on girls lets go for a swim while the men cook"

The five of us walk down the two steps to the pool area and begin to take off our sundresses or cover ups that we were wearing. From behind us we could hear the guys all gasp, even Christian lets out a little groan when I take off my sundress.

I secretly smile to myself knowing that my bikini is bothering Christian. While Mia, Kate and Jen jump into the pool, Grace and I take our time and get in slowly.

When I am fully emerged in the water I start to relax. This water feels so good, Taylor and Gail come outside and join us. I can see that Gail feels a little out of place, she keeps looking around to do something.

"Gail" I call out to her and she smiles. Gail walks over to the side of the pool where I am resting my arms to hold myself up.

"Are you in the mood for a swim Gail?" I ask her

"Oh I don't know Ana"

"Oh come on Gail please come swimming with us, you deserve to relax once in your life" She laughs and nods her head. She slowly gets into the pool just like Grace and I did. When she is completely in I hear her let out a relaxing sigh.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" I say to her.

"Oh this feels amazing" she starts to swim backwards dunking her head under to wet her hair.

A half an hour go by and the guys have just started the grill. Really guys? This is why I believe beer and men cooking don't mix, at this rate we may not be eating until the morning. I get out of the pool and walk over to where the guys are,

"Do you guys need any help with anything? I feel bad for all of you doing all the work" I lie, I don't feel bad for them at all. What I feel is hungry.

"No I think we got it all figured out now" Carrick says sweetly to me.

"Ana do you know if we have any more of that corn salad left over from last night? That shit was banging" Oh dear lord, Elliot and that corn salad. Does he not remember eating half the bowl last night while we were sitting by the fire? He even put some of the corn salad on the graham crackers trying to get me to eat it. When I told him he was gross he just laughed at me and said don't knock until your try it.

"You finished it off last night Elliot"

"Damn!"

"I can go make some more if you like? I think Grace brought most of the things I need for it"

"Oh my God could you that would be amazing. I would love you forever if you would" I smile and nod. I walk into the kitchen and begin to rummage in the refrigerator for the things I need to make the salad.

For the last ten minutes I have been in the kitchen chopping away at the peppers and onions, I have already peeled the corn from their husks and have them boiling away in a pot on the stove. Christian walks into the kitchen, he goes to the refrigerator and takes out a few bottles of beer.

He brings the bottle over to where I am standing, he looks around for a bottle opener but doesn't see one. He then begins to check all the drawers of the kitchen island, I try to move my body back just a little so that he can get to the drawer that is right in front of me.

"Thanks" he whispers with a smile. After grabbing the bottle opener he shuts the drawer, as he is moving his hand away his fingertips lightly brush my stomach. I feel all the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stand, my core begins to tighten. God how I have missed his touch. He used to always find a way to touch me.

I bite my bottom lip awkwardly, I don't know what to say right now and by the look of it neither does he. His hands begins to twitch, the bottle opener falls to the ground. He bends down to pick it up, from the time he goes down to the time he comes back up his eyes are fixated on my stomach. He looks sadden by something? Does he want to touch my stomach again?

"I…Uh…I" he stutters on his words.

"Christian you got the beers? We're thirsty out here" Elliot sticks his head inside the kitchen.

"Um yeah coming" He quickly opens the beer bottles and head back outside to join the men around the grill.

I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding, wow that was really intense. I finish up the salad and put it in the refrigerator to let it chill.

I go back outside to rejoin the girls who are now laying down on beach towels next to the pool. Grace calls for me to come over and join them. I lay down next to Grace on my back.

"So which would you prefer? A boy or a girl?" Grace asks out of nowhere.

"Um I don't know, I guess as long as it's healthy it doesn't matter to me"

"What do you think you're having? My mom said she knew she was having a girl when she was pregnant with me" Kate said.

"I think it might be a boy" I don't know why but I look up and see a small smirk on Christian's face. Why is he smirking?

"Dinner's ready" Carrick calls out to us. Trying to be funny Jen and Kate both take one of my arms and try to lift me off the ground.

"Come on preggers let's get you and that baby feed"

Everyone takes their seats while I go into the kitchen and grab the corn salad. When I come back to the table the only seat that is left is the one right next to…..well take a guess. Jen, Elliot and Kate are all smirking. Yep they planned this shit. When I get to the table Christian stands up and takes the bowl from my hands and places it on the table, I take the seat next to him lightly brushing my arm against his by accident.

"Sorry" I whisper to him.

"It's ok" he whispers back.

I am really taken back by the way he has been acting towards me within the last few hours. But I'm not going to complain, it's been over 2 to 3 months since we have actually talked to each other.

Dinner was amazing, the steak that was cooked on the grill was perfectly seasoned and grilled. I wiped my plate clean with a piece of crusty bread, I lean back in the patio chair and rubbed my stomach. I'm not a huge red meat fan but that was delicious.

"I don't think I could eat another bite" I announce.

"Are you sure? Because I brought chocolate cake" Gail says.

"Chocolate cake!" I laugh at Christian's excitement for the chocolate cake. He sounds like a ten year old child.

"Are you laughing at me Anastasia" he whispers in my ear, his lips lightly brush my lower ear sending chills down my neck. I don't say anything to him I just roll my eyes and shake my head while looking at him.

When everyone was finish eating I tried to get up to help with the dishes, but stopped when Grace started yelling at me to sit down and relax. I threw my hands up and stayed seated until everything was done. About twenty minutes later Gail came out with the chocolate cake, Grace followed behind with plates and silverware.

I asked only for a small piece since I was still very much full from dinner. Christian gave me a displeasing look. What? If I say I'm full, I'm full. I know he has issues with food but for the love of god, did he not see the size of that steak that I had?

After we all had our slice of cake, we sat at the table a little while longer talking about anything and everything. Every time the word baby was mentioned Christian would squirm in his seat a little. I watched as every couple would sit next to each other and have some kind of physical connection between each other.

Jen was sitting in Sawyer's lap, Kate was leaning into Elliot's left side with his hand rubbing up and down her back, Grace and Carrick were holding hands, he would bring their hands up to his lips and softly kiss their entwined hands and Grace would smile at him. Taylor is leaning against the house with Gail's back to his front, he arms are wrapped around her waist tightly as if she was going to fly away. And then there is me, alone. Christian excused himself a while ago and went for a walk on the beach.

But I take full advantage of the fact that Christian isn't here to talk about the baby. Mia then jumped in asking everyone if they wanted to help with throwing me a baby shower. Of course everyone said yes. We talked about the theme of the shower, Grace had said that I should wait until I find out the sex of the baby before we figured out a theme.

I explained that I wanted to be surprised about the sex of the baby and that any kind of unisex theme would be fine by me. Then Jen came up with an amazing idea.

"Why don't we surprise you at the baby shower with the sex of the baby? You have the ultra sound teach put the sex of the baby in an sealed envelope and one of us can take it to the bakery and hand it to the baker, then we all can be surprised"

"That's an amazing idea Jen, where did you come up with that?"

"Pinterest" Jen states

"Have you went shopping yet for anything for the baby?" Elliot asks

"No not yet, I have no place to put anything even if I did. The apartment isn't big enough and we don't have any extra rooms there, I think the first thing I need to do is look for a new apartment for me and this little one"

"Awe we don't want you to move out" Kate whines

"We can always look for a bigger apartment Ana"

"I know but I think this might be something I need to do on my own" I frown.

"You know Ana Christian was telling me that there is an apartment in his building for sale, you should look there" Grace tells me. Sawyer has mentioned this to me before, but I don't know how I or Christian would feel about me moving into the same building as him.

"Ana you should talk to Christian and talk to him about the apartment, the sooner the better too. I think he is still down by the beach" I nod my head at Grace. I still don't know how I feel about living there only a few floors down from him. But to please Grace I'll speak to him about it.

I excuse myself from the table, before I head down to the beach to talk to Christian I go next door and grab something from my bedroom. Slowly, very slowly I make my way down to the beach. I'm so nervous, I know Grace is going to be watching from the distance so I have no choice but to talk to him. I don't necessarily have to talk to him about the apartment but I am sure Grace will end up asking him if I talked to him about the apartment.

Christian is sitting down with his knees bent with his arms resting on them while holding a stone in his hand twirling it around in his hand while looking out to the water. I sit next to him extending my legs out in front of me leaning back using my arms to hold me up.

"Hi" I whisper and give him a little nudge with my shoulder.

"Hi"

"Your mom told me I should ask you about the apartment that's for sale at Escala"

"Why would you need an apartment, aren't you happy with living with Jen and Kate?"

"Yes but after the baby gets here there won't be enough room for us"

"So you're keeping it?" He asks

"Yes"

"Why?" My heart breaks in half for him asking me that.

"Because I am in love with the father, even though he doesn't love me" I look at him with glossy eyes.

"Listen I'm not going to move into the apartment at Escala so don't worry. I know you don't want this baby so I'll do my best after this weekend to stay away, but if your mother asks just tell her we talked" I get up from the sand and brush off my hands and butt. I take a few steps but then remembered something. I take a few steps back and place the sonogram picture that Dr. Green gave me the day before we left to come here next to him.

**CPOV**

Ana walks away, I wait a few minutes. I look behind me to see if she is still there but she isn't, I look down next to me and pick up the little piece of paper that she left. I hold it in my hands and just look at it, I can feel the tears running down my face. Sucking in a deep breath and closing my eyes. "I know what I have to do" I say to myself.

**Please leave a review. Also I started back to work today after my long 2 month vacation. I am busy as shit today but managed to upload this chapter on my lunch break. I can't promise I'll be updating this story like I have been, but I will try my hardest. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Holy crap-o-la. All these reviews are outstanding, even the bad ones that I got. Just so you all know I really am trying to make christian less of an ass hole. I know this is a small chapter but I wanted to post it for you. Leave a review and let me know what you think? **

**CPOV**

I get up from the sand and brush myself off. There is a pain inside of me that I have never felt before until just now. When I get back to the house everyone is sitting next to the pool expect Ana.

"Where's Ana?" I need to talk to her.

"Ana said she was tired and wanted to take a little nap, so that she wouldn't fall asleep during the bonfire like she did last night" Elliot tells me. I give him a quickly nod of my head. I see my mother and father sitting together in one of the beach chairs, I start feeling sick.

I know that it's only a matter of time before someone slips their tongue and says something to them. I should have told my mother from day one when the three of us were at the hospital. But damn my controlling issues and thinking that everything can be taking care of with the swipe of a credit card.

I'm a bag of nerves walking over to my parent's, I am running my hands through my hair and over my face every other minute. I don't like this feeling of not being in control.

"Mom Dad" I say slowly before taking a deep breath and letting it out in one quick puff. My eyes travel from my mother to my father and then back again.

"I need to speak to the two of you" I look around and see that everyone else is in ear shot of our conversation "In private?" it's not like everyone doesn't know but I think it would be best if I tell them without everyone butting in and giving their two cents about it all.

"Of course dear" my mother says. "After you son" my father says getting up from the chair and waving his hand for me to led the way.

We walk through the house, up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. I shut the door and go over to the small bar that is in the corner of the room. I pour myself a drink and gulp down, I need some kind of liquid courage to get me through this.

"Well I'm guessing you didn't bring us up here to watch you drink so why don't you tell us what's going on"

"The reason I brought you up here was because….." I pour myself another drink, after gulping it down I start pacing the floor.

"There is something I need to tell the two of you. I didn't want to say anything in front of everyone else, I just don't think I would be able to handle their shit right now"

"Christian what's going on?"

"It's about Ana"

"Well what about her?"

"She's pregnant" my mom lets out a loud laugh and my father joins her. While still laughing my mother says,

"Christian we are well aware that Ana's pregnant" She laughs even more. I watch as my father's chest shakes as he laughs along with her.

"I'm not finished" I hiss at her, I roll my eyes and ball my fists. I take several deep breaths trying to calm down and not go ape shit right now.

"You better not take that tone with me young man, I may be a little long in the tooth but I can still put you over my knee" my eyes open in shock, I have never heard my mother say something like that to me before in my life.

"I'm sorry but I am trying to explain something to you, and you're making it very difficult for me to do so"

"I'm sorry son, you have your mothers and my attention. Please continue" My father says.

I crack my neck and run my hands over my face, digging the palms of my hands into my eyes. God I wish there was a better way of explaining this to them.

"3 months ago while the group of us were in Kentucky Ana and I….."

"You and Ana what? Christian?"

"Ana and I slept together" There I did it, well sort of. I sit down on the bed and look between my mother and father, it doesn't registers just yet with them.

"Honey you're a grown man, what you do with your life and the people you….well you know, is your choice" If she even knew half of the shit I actually do.

I think a light bulb just went off in my dad's head because he gets up from his seat and walks over to the mini bar and pours himself a drink. He doesn't gulp it down like I did, he takes small sips.

"Mom I don't think you're getting it. Dad could you help me out here" I beg looking over at him.

"Grace what our son is trying to say" he pauses for a moment looking up at me as he sits next to my mother, I nod my head. He closes his eyes and shakes his head once. "He is the reason why Ana is pregnant" My mother looks up at me with a blank stare. This isn't good.

I don't know how much time has passed but before I knew it, I felt my mother's hand come across my face. My hand immediately goes to the spot where she slapped me, I try to rub out the sting but it isn't helping. I know I deserve that and many more.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Ana tell me?"

"It's a long story Mom, one I am not so proud of right now"

"You're going to be a father Christian, what isn't there to be proud of? ...Oh my god"

"What is it Gracie?" My father puts his glass down and rushes over to her side.

"You're the one she has been telling me about, my own son. You didn't want it, you wanted her to get rid it. Didn't you Christian" she looks at me cold heartedly "Tell me Christian" she screams. Her arms are crossed her foot is tapping on the floor waiting for my answer.

"Yes" my voice is a whisper. I can't even look at her I am so ashamed of myself.

"Oh Christian how could you?" she throw her arms in the air and starts to pace around the room.

"Because I'm fucking scared mom, I'm too fucked up to be a father. You just don't get it do you?" I slam my fists on mini bar causing the bottle to clink and shake.

"Explain to me what it is that I need to get?"

"What kind of father can I be? I'm never home and even when I am, I am always working. What kind of child would want a father like that? He or she will grow up and hate me because I am never around. Not to mention a few other things that I wish not to get into right now"

"How can you say that? Your father and I managed to have 3 wonderful and beautiful children, there may have been nights that your father or I would have to work until the wee hours of the morning. But we always managed to make time for you kids"

My mother is right, her and my father always made time for us kid when we were growing up. For the last few months all I have been thinking about is Ana and the baby. I know she will never forgive me for everything I had said to her 3 months ago. She told me she still loves me. But she thinks that I don't but that's not true I do, I just don't want to end up hurting her. What if I'm not enough for her and our baby? What if I can't be what she wants me to be as a father?

I look to my mother with tears forming in my eyes.

"She thinks I don't love her. But I do, I do love her" I begin to cry. My mother comes and sits next to me, she wraps her arms around me and lays her head on my shoulders.

"If you love her, show her" That's what I need to do I need to prove it to her that I still love her, that I will always love her.

**Ok so there you have it. I hope you guys liked it. I wrote this while waiting for my mother to get discharged from the rehab center she has been at for the last month. It's not much but it's something. **


	33. Chapter 33

**You all are so fabulous. I know this chapter is short, but I have been really busy with work and dealing with my mom. Hope you all like it. Also I know I have been adding things to Pinterest and there are some pictures I have posted already that has nothing to do with this chapter. I tend to add pictures as I am writing so that I don't forget to ass them later. I'm already working on the next chapter so you'll see picture for that chapter up as well. Think of it as a little heads up on what to expect for the next chapter. Please leave a review. **

**Ana POV. **

After I left Christian on the beach I went back to the patio and told everyone I was going to go lay down for a little while.

As soon as I made it to my bedroom I laid down on the bed, it took me a little while to fall asleep but I did. I don't think I have ever felt this exhausted.

2 hours later I wake up to a dark room. I look at the alarm clock next to the bed and the time reads 8:32pm. I change in to a pair of dark gray leggings, a striped shirt and a very comfortable sweater jacket. I put on my pair of flats that I brought with me.

I slowly walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, I know I just ate about two hours ago but I could really go for some kind of snack.

Mia and Kate are putting together a platter of snacks, which includes items to make S'mores. Mmm yummy.

"Hey Ana, how did you sleep?" Mia asked

"Great I slept like a rock" I giggled

"Come on, Elliot should have the fire started by now" Mia says

I grab a tray of snacks and we walk out to the back patio, I see that instead of having the fire on the beach like last night we are having it on the back patio of our beach house. I don't see Christian, Grace or Carrick near the fire, maybe the three of the decided to retire for the night?

I place the tray down on one of the small tables next to the fire pit. I pick myself up a stick and jam a marshmallow on to it and begin to roast it. Once it's nice and toasty, I reach down to look for my graham cracker and chocolate but it's not where I left it.

"Here" Christian is sitting next to me on one of the folding camping chairs holding the gram cracker and chocolate for me. I place the marshmallow on the cracker and he places the other one on top and slide it off the stick. He hands me the S'more with a shy smile and I take it.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" I take a bite and the chocolate starts to drip down the side of my mouth to my chin, I try to use my tongue to get it but it has dripped too far down. Christian laughs and I look at him, he takes his thumb and wipes away the melted chocolate and licks his thumb.

We stare at each other for a while, every time I take a bite he just smiles.

"Ana are you eating more S'mores? Didn't you eat enough last night?"

"Elliot you leave her alone she can eat whatever and as much as she wants" Grace says as she walks out the house holding a glass of wine in her hand. Christian leans towards me and asks,

"Do you want another one?" holding a marshmallow in one hand and the stick in the other. I nod my head yes and he places the marshmallow on the stick and begins roasting it for me.

After my third S'more I called it quits, if I are any more I was afraid I would turn into one.

"Ana do you remember when your dad used to take us camping and we would sing all night and your dad would play any song we asked on his guitar"

"Oh my god yes"

"I know how to play the guitar" Elliot announces

"You do?" I ask

"Yeah all three of us know how to play an instrument. I play the guitar, Mia knows how to play the cello and Christian plays the piano"

"Ana you should sing something" Jen says

"I don't know, I haven't sang anything in years"

"That's not true, I heard you the other day in the shower" Kate states

"Kate that's the shower, it's completely different" I tell her.

"No it isn't" she smirks

"Even if I wanted too, there is no guitar here for Elliot to play on" I inform her

"There is on next door he can play on" Christian tells me. I roll my eyes and say "Fine, Elliot hurry and go get the guitar"

Elliot jumps out of his chair in record time and runs next door to get the guitar. Remind me to kill Jen later.

"So what song are you going to sing for us Ana?" Carrick asks

"Um I'm not sure what Elliot can play"

"Elliot can play anything" Mia states

"Ana I know the perfect song you can sing. That's if Elliot wouldn't mind singing with you, why don't you see if Elliot knows that one song you sang at your mom and Bob's wedding"

I nod my head and give Kate a smile, I know which song she is talking about. **Just a kiss by Lady Antebellum**. That was my mother's and Bob first dance song and it brought everyone at the reception to tears.

Elliot rejoins us on the patio and sits down in his seat, he takes a minutes to tune the guitar, when he finishes he turns to look at me "So what will it be Ana?"

I suck my teeth for a minute while I think, should I or shouldn't I sing that song. God it has been so long and I am not even sure if I remember all the words. Everyone is staring at me waiting with anticipation in their eyes. Jen and Kate both have one of those 'Please sing the song we want you to sing it' type smiles.

"Do you know just a kiss?" Please say no, please say no.

"Yeah" He starts to strum the guitar a few times testing out which cords sound better. Once he finds it we begin.

I start off a little rough but soon find the pitch I need to be at. Elliot sings along with me. Everyone around us are either holding hands, Most of the women are sitting in their spouses laps wiping away tears. Since Elliot is playing the guitar Kate is just sitting as close as she can to him without being in the way, but he looks at her every time it's his turn to sing.

It's not until the middle of the song that I look over to Christian and see that he is staring at me, I must have been so into the song not to realize it. He has this beautiful smile on his face that makes me melt. It's been a very long time since I have seen him smile like that. He looks around at everyone and I can see his smile slowly fades, I know it has to be because everyone is with someone and wrapped in their arms of their loved one.

A sudden feeling of sadness rushes over me. So I do the one thing I never thought I would ever do again. I hold on my hand for him to take. He gives me a look as if he isn't sure if he should or not, but I give me a shy smile and a nod. He takes my hand, I swear I could see fireworks going off in our hands.

I'm trying my hardest not to look at him. Not gonna do it, not gonna do it. Shit. I did it. But to my surprise he isn't even really looking at me, he is looking at is our hands. His fingers are laced with mine, his thumb is slowly brushing my knuckles.

When Elliot and I finish everyone is wiping away the tears from their eyes, Grace is the first one to start clapping.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you please hold your applause it was nothing" Elliot says jokingly.

"Anastasia that was incredible. I had no idea you could sing like that" Grace says and I blush.

"Hey what about me?" Elliot whines

"You did well too honey" Grace pats Elliot on the back.

"Alright that's get I'm doing a shot, whose game" Elliot asks.

Surprising everyone wanted to do shots. Everyone followed Elliot into the house to do a round of shots, but Christian stay outside by the fire with me.

"You don't have to stay out here with me" I say a little rudely.

"I didn't want you to be the only one not drinking" he tells me, since when did he care? I hope he didn't think me holding his hand was an act of forgiveness. I just felt sorry for him. I had a weakened moment, must be these pregnancy hormones. Yeah that's it.

"I think I'll live" I roll my eyes at him and in return he gives me this death stare.

He doesn't say anything after that, Christian repositions himself in his seat and stares into the fire. Just about 30 minutes later everyone comes back outside and gathers around the fire, almost everyone is somewhat tipsy.

Everyone had requested that Elliot and I do another song but I wasn't really in the mood to sing anymore so instead Elliot just started playing on the guitar and Mia took my place. Watching Mia and Elliot together while tipsy was pretty entertaining. Every time Elliot missed a cord Mia would smack him in the back of the head.

After a while everyone pretty much gave up walking back and forth into the house to pour shots, so the bottle of southern comfort was just passed around. As the bottle was passed in front of me to Christian I could smell it and so could my stomach, my hand covered my mouth immediately and I jumped up from my chair and ran as fast as I could to the first floor bathroom. Christian called out to me in panic but there was no way I could even reply to me at the moment.

I made it to the bathroom just in time. After bringing up all the contents that was in my stomach from dinner, I laid down on the cool tiled floor. I don't even want to attempt to get off the floor, I'm so afraid that if I move I'll just end up throwing up again. I close my eyes for a couple of seconds, but then open them again when I feel a washcloth wiping my face. I open my eyes, Christian is crouched down next to me. As he is wiping my face he is rubbing small circles on my lower back.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little" I manage to say.

"Do you want some help to your room?" I'm too weak to say anything so I just nod my head slightly. He helps me to my feet, as I try to stand my legs suddenly feel like Jell-O and I start to wobble. Without even thinking twice Christian picks me up bridal style and carries me out of the bathroom, through the house and up the stairs to the master bedroom.

"Do you want me to help you with anything?" he asks as he places me down on the bed.

"No I think I'll be alright, I just want to brush my teeth and go to bed" I try to get out of bed but once I get to my feet I start to feel a little light headed. I blink my eyes a few times just before I feel myself falling back onto the bed. Christian quickly got to my side and held me close to him until I could get my balance.

"Here let me help you" He picked me up once again and carried me into the bathroom, he sat me down on the counter next to the sink. He turned the water on and wet my toothbrush for me before putting the toothpaste on it and handing it to me.

"Thank you" I said to him before I began to brush.

"You're welcome"

He stood in front of me as I continued to brush. With a mouth full of foam I said "You don't have to stay, I'm sure everyone is wondering where you are"

"I'm not going anywhere until you're both safe and sound in that bed" I stopped brushing as soon as I heard the word 'both' come out of his mouth. I hurried and finished brushing my teeth, he handed me a cup of water to rinse out my mouth.

I got off the counter slowly testing out my legs, I was still shaky but not as bad as before. Christian put his arm around my waist and walked with me to the bed. I sat down on the edge of the bed while Christian looked for something for me to wear.

He managed to find a pair of my terry cloth pajama shorts with the matching tank top. I slowly start to undress, which I find very difficult because my hands are still shaking from all the vomiting. But I manage to pull my sweater off of me, as well as my shirt and pants. Christian lets out a muffled groan when I stand up and remove my bra and panties. I reach behind me and grab the short and slip them on as well as the shirt. Christian helps me into the bed and pulls the covers over me.

He lightly brushes the hair that had fallen on my face. He leans down and lightly kisses my forehead. I don't hear him leave but I do hear the bedroom door close quietly, soon sleep takes over.

I wake up to the feeling of the bright sun on my face, and the fact that I feel hot really hot. I know they weather man said it was going to warm today but WTF this is like an inferno. I try to roll over to my side but I can't something is holding me down. I quickly open my eyes and look to the left of me and see Christian asleep next to me.

What the….how the…Shit. Maybe I'm dreaming, maybe this is all a dream within a dream and soon I'll wake up and I'll be alone in my bed. I close my eyes real tight and count to ten. 1…2…3…4…5… very carefully I peek through just one eye and yup he is still there. 6…7…8…9…10 Damn it.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews, they really mean a lot to me. I know this is another short chapter but I wanted to get it out and not keep you guys waiting. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review. **

This isn't right he should be here, why is he in the bed with me? As I start to think of ways to untangle him from me he starts to stir. I try to lay as still as I can until he stops moving. But as soon as he stops moving I start to hear him talk in his sleep.

"Please don't leave me….I do love you….I want to be with you….don't take my son away from me please….I love you Ana" His hand that had a death grip on my left breast starts to loosen and his hand slowly slides down to my stomach and stops once it has reached my little baby bump.

I watch as a smile appears on his face and he mumbles "Mine" It's a good thing I'm not sitting up because if I did the tears would be falling down my face instead of pooling in my eyes. He loves me, he wants to be with me. He is scared I'm going to take his son…Well that's if it is a boy, but he is scared I would take the baby away from him? But I thought he wanted nothing to do with us?

This is too much for me to take in right now, first he wanted me to get rid of it. Now he wants the baby and he loves me. I'm so fucking confused. I try to wiggle out of his hold once again but his legs has me in this death grip. Oh for the love of god, I'm going to pee myself.

I very softly nudge him hoping that it would be enough to get him to move but not wake him. It causes him to stir slightly then he rolls over to his side with his back facing me. Oh thank god. I jump out of bed and high tail it to the bathroom. Once I am done relieving myself I wash my hands and splash some wash on my face. As much as I want to go back to sleep I can't he is still in my bed.

I open the bathroom door slowly and peek my head out the door, he is still sleeping. I open the door a little more and tip toe out of the bathroom and over to the bedroom door. I open the bedroom door and turn around to make sure he is still sleeping. He is, so I make a quick run for it.

I head downstairs to the kitchen, no one is there so this means everyone is still sleeping. After last night and this morning I need something strong, clearly I can't drink so coffee is going to have to suffice.

I start the pot of coffee, while the coffee is brewing I take some of the fruit out that Grace had bought and make a fruit salad.

I pour myself a cup of coffee and sit down with a bowel of fruit and eat, five minutes go by and I hear footsteps coming down the stairs behind me. I watch as Christian walks into the kitchen, his hair is wet and he has changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I continue to eat my salad not making eye contact or even speak to him. He pours himself a cup of coffee and sits next to me.

He lets out a long sigh and says, "I'm sorry" I turn my head slightly but don't reply. I mean what do I say? Honestly I don't know what to say, I am at a lost right now. I'm so confused with everything that is going on.

"You're not going to say anything?" he asks

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything. Good morning? How did you sleep? Why were you in my bed? Anything just say something"

"Honestly Christian I don't know what can be said right now. I went to bed last night thinking that you left, but when I woke up this morning there you were lying in bed with me. With a death grip on my body"

"I did leave, but I was afraid that you might get sick again so I sat outside your bedroom door. After an hour of you sleeping you started to cry, I thought something was wrong so I came in. I only tried to comfort you until you stopped crying, and when I tried to get back out of the bed you held on to me and wouldn't let me leave"

"I did?" I must have been dreaming about something.

"Yes. I knew I shouldn't have stationed myself in front of your bedroom door but I was worried about you and the baby"

"I don't mean to sound rude but why all of a sudden you're worried about us? 1 month ago you didn't want this baby but now you do? I just don't get it, what changed? Or are you just being nice so that I don't tell your parents that it's yours?" I get up from my seat at the kitchen island and walk over to the sink and put my bowel inside. I stand there for a few seconds holding on to the edge of the sink looking down into the soapy water.

"I told my parents" He did? I turn to look at him. He is playing with the rum of his coffee mug in deep thought about something.

"You did?"

"Yes I did" he had a look of sadness on his face. "My mother took it a little hard though" He rubs his hand over his face.

"Why didn't she tell me you told her?"

"I asked her not too. I wanted to be the one who told you that I told her"

"You didn't have to tell her alone. I could have been there with you if you wanted"

"No because there would have been a slight chance that she might have slapped you too" he says with a chuckle.

"She slapped you"

"Yes, pretty damn hard too. But I deserved it, I deserve a lot more than just a slap for the way I have treated you over the past few months" He turns his head slightly to look at me.

"Ana I am truly sorry for everything I have put you through. I never meant to hurt you that night at the hotel with the things I said, you have to understand that I was only trying to protect you from me and my fucked up lifestyle. And then when we were at the hospital and found out you were pregnant. I told myself to stay away, I made myself believe that I didn't love you so that I couldn't hurt you or our child. But I always thought about you" he got up from his chair and walked over to me near the sink, he stood just inches away from me. My heart is aching with every word he is saying to me.

"You" he cups my face "I will always love you" he plants a soft kiss on my lips that turns my knees into Jell-O. He pulls away slowly and I look deep into his eyes. You don't know how badly I want to kiss him back but right now I don't think that is a wise choice for me to do, I still can't wrap my head around everything that has happened.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, I know you're not ready to forgive me but at least let me try" I nod my head and he smiles, I know it's going to take some time for me to forgive and forget but the least I can do is let him try.

He goes back over to the kitchen island and scoops some of the fruit into a small bowel and starts to eat. A few minutes later Elliot comes walking from the back patio looking like complete shit, his hair is a mess he has drool hanging off his chin and he is only wearing 1 shoe.

"Elliot what the fuck happened to you last night" Christian asked

"Mom! Mom is what happened last night" he staggers over to the island and sits down next to Christian folding his hands on the counter and lays his head down.

"You fucking smell bro" Christian waves his hand by his nose then gets up and stand next to me.

I reach into the cupboard, I grab the largest coffee cup I could find and pour Elliot a cup of black coffee.

"Here I think you need this" he pick his head up to see that I'm handing him the coffee. He takes it from my hand and starts taking big gulps of it.

"You're a fucking saint Ana, I love you" I can't help but to giggle. Christian just stands there and shakes his head.

Grace walks in the front door with Carrick at her side just laughing away without a care in the world. When she walks into the kitchen she smiles and me and then winks at Christian. She grabs herself a coffee cup and pours herself some coffee and sits down next to Elliot. Carrick does the same and sits across from her.

"Rough night honey?" Grace says with a laugh while patting Elliot on the back.

"How are you even alive right now? You drank more than I did mom"

"Sweetheart it's not my fault you can't handle your liquor like your father and I can" Grace giggled

Gail then walks into the kitchen looking fresh as ever. I am starting to think the older you are the better you can tolerate your liquor.

"Good morning everyone, how did you all sleep?" Gail asks

"Ugh why are you all screaming?" Elliot calls out with horror in his voice.

"Elliot stop whining would you, I can hear you from our bedroom" Kate says as she enters the kitchen.

"It's not my fault that I feel like the walking dead"

"Well it's not my fault you thought you could win a drinking contest with your mother. Good morning Grace"

"Good morning Kate, how did you sleep last night?"

"Amazing since Elliot never came to bed last night. Where did you sleep last night Elliot?" Kate questioned him.

"On the lawn" he groaned out.

Everyone started laughing at Elliot. Elliot cried out in pain from his hang over. I hate to say this but he is such a dump ass.

"Has anyone seen Jason, he never came to bed last night" Elliot starts to chuckle but then stops and cries out a little. In a weaken voice he says,

"Yeah I have. Why don't you check the patio, after everyone went to bed he made himself a little hot tub"

We all look at Elliot with a weird expression on our faces, we all walk to the back patio and that's when we see Taylor sitting in a kiddy pool drinking a beer.

"Jason Max Taylor" Gail yells "What in the world do you think you are doing?" This time her yells are a little softer but still firm.

"Just relaxing, enjoying a beer" He holds his beer up to everyone then takes a sip.

"Mr. Grey I am so so sorry for Jason's behavior"

"Gail relax, I told you guys to enjoy your weekend" Christian tells her and she blushes.

"Yes but I think he has taken it a little too far. I'm not even sure where that kiddy pool came from?" Christian just smiles and shakes his head while walking back into the kitchen. Everyone else follows while Gail stays outside and starts to yell some more at Taylor.

For most of the morning and into the early afternoon Grace fills everyone in on everything that had happened last night between her and Elliot and their drinking contest. While she was doing that I had made sandwiches and lemonade for everyone. Sometime between 1 and 2 in the afternoon Jen and Sawyer graced us with their presences looking just as hung over as Elliot.

Because the smell from the three of them was bothering me I decided to go upstairs and put on one of my bathing suits and head down to the beach for a quick swim.

When I got down by the water Mia, Grace, Christian and Carrick was setting up a few blankets so that they could enjoy some time on the beach in the sun. Grace saw me and waved for me to come over.

"Going for a swim Ana?" Mia asked as I got closer.

"Yeah, you want to join me?"

"Nah I want to work on my tan, I'm getting a little pasty" she laughed, I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'll come with you" Christian says to me.

"Sure" is all I can say. I'm still a little iffy on the whole trying thing. As much as I want to believe everything he say to me is true, I still don't want to let my guard down.

He walks next to me but keeps his distance by at least 2 feet. When we get to the water I stop, but Christian continues until he is about waist deep. I sit down and watch as he begins to swims. A wave crashes into him and he goes under. When he resurfaces my eyes go wide with want. He is wet from head to toe, the water is dripping down his abs.

He walks over to me and sits down.

"Aren't you going to go in?"

"Yeah in a minute, I'm feeling a little sick at the moment"

"You want me to get my mom and have her check you out?"

"No I'll be fine, it'll pass soon. Just a little morning sickness I guess" I rub my hands over my belly hoping that it'll help pass. After a few minutes my arm begins to feel tired so I switch. Christian watches carefully. I can tell he wants to ask me something but he remains silent.

"Do you want to do this?" pointing to my stomach.

"Really?" he says in excitement

"Yes really, my arms are getting tired" I laugh. I lay down in the sand, he doesn't touch me right away. When he does he only uses his fingertips which is sending a tingling sensation right to my core. I grab his wrist and place the flat of his hand on my belly.

"Like this" I direct him. He slowly rubs my stomach up and down, back and forth. We stay like this for several minutes until my morning sickness starts to pass.

"I think I'm good now" I tell him. But he doesn't stop.

"I'm enjoying this too much to stop" I smile at him. His face turns from happy to sad.

"Well you ever forgive me?" He leans down and places a sweet kiss on my stomach. My heart tightens at the sight.

"I don't know if I can right now Christian, everything is just really fucked up right now"

"I know it is, but I promise Ana. I promise I will make it up to you, I will do anything and everything you tell me too. I know I have been a real ass in the last few months, but please let me make it up to you. I want to be in your life, I want to be in our child's life. Please don't shut it out on that opportunity to get to know my child"

"Christian I would never do that to you. Ever"

"Then why won't you forgive me right now"

"Because I need time Christian, just give me sometime"

"How long? A few days? Weeks?"

"I don't know how long it'll take Christian, you really hurt me"

"How many times do I have to tell you Ana I am so so sorry. I was scared, I wasn't ready to be a father right away. In fact until I found out that you were pregnant I never even pictured myself to ever have kids. But that's not me anymore Ana, I have talked to Flynn and he has helped me so much. I'm ready, I'm ready to take on the roll as a daddy" A daddy, he said daddy. Oh be still my beating heart.


	35. Chapter 35

**If I haven't told you guys already I'm telling you now, I love you guys so much for all the amazing reviews that I keep getting from all of you. It really means so much to me. For those of you who are interested I have uploaded some videos of the terminal on my Facebook page. I took the video's myself the other night just before we started our candle light tours. If you would like to see them go to my profile page and there should be a link there. Just copy and paste and it'll take you right to my Facebook page. Hope you all enjoy. **

I'm still living in the bittersweet moment of Christian referring to himself as a daddy. It really did take my breath away when he said that, maybe he is really trying to change. But of course I can't give in that easily to him.

Christian and I talk a little more about his appointments with Dr. Flynn who I found out is his therapist that he has been seeing for years to help him with some of his issues from the past. We also went swimming finally for a while, Christian always kept very close to me. I tried to explain to him that I used to be on the swim team back in high school but he didn't care.

Grace must have been watching us as Christian and I talked and swam because she has been non-stop smiling since Christian and I returned to the houses. I know there are a few things that Grace and I need to discuss but I just don't want to ruin our last night here at the beach. And after finding out from Christian that she slapped him, I'm not even sure I want to be near her.

Instead of having dinner on the back patio again we decided to sit down and have it in the dining room at Grace's request. She said it has been a very long time since the whole family was together for a family meal.

Of course at the dining room table everyone pairs up with their love one. At first Christian wasn't going to sit next to me but once I offered the chair next to me he pretty much pushed everyone out of the way just to take it.

Once again our conversation ended up talking about the terminal and the many ghost hunts we have coming up. Kate had also mention something about another insane asylum she had found online out in New York. I told her I would take a look at it and see if it would even been worth going too.

I could see the concern in Christian's face, and I know what he is thinking. 1 will he be able to come with us and 2 should I even be going since I am pregnant.

After dinner I go and take a nice hot bath. The water is flowing the bubbles are popping and I have the son **Broken by Amy Lee and Seether** playing from the sound system. Just listening to it brings tears to my eyes. This song is so me and Christian, we are both broken in a way. He is broken because of things from his childhood and I'm broken because everything that has happen to me five years ago and what is happening to me now.

Part of me wishes Christian was here with me holding me tightly but another part of me just screams you're not ready for that just yet. I sit in the tub for the next twenty minutes just listening to music and enjoying the scent of the bubble bath. The water starts to get a little cool so I make the choice to get out and wrap myself in a towel and head for the bedroom.

When I open the door of the bathroom I see Grace sitting there at the edge of the bed.

"Grace?"

"I'm sorry Ana, I needed to talk to you but I didn't want to do it in front of everyone downstairs" She wants to talk, great here I thought this weekend was going to be somewhat drama free.

"Your not going to slap me are you?" I question her, remembering what Christian told me she did to him once he told her.

"I see you talked to Christian, but don't be silly I wouldn't dream of slapping you. Why didn't you ever tell me that the baby was Christian's?" I take a deep breath and sigh, she pats the side of the bed next to her for me to come and have a seat.

"I didn't tell you because…Well there was a lot of reasons why I didn't tell you"

"And what reason were those?"

"Well one I thought you might disown Christian after finding out that he didn't want it and 2 I thought that you might think that I got pregnant on purpose because of his money, but believe me Grace Christian's money had nothing to do with it. It was the heat of the moment and it just happened. I know we should have used protection, and that's my fault I should have said something to him"

"Ana I would have never disowned Christian, of course I would have been extremely upset with his for his choice of actions that he wanted to take. You know things happen for a reason and I believe that reason is that you and Christian are meant to be together, I seen it the first time I seen you two together. Both of you smiling at each other, the way he would look at you. I see the spark between the two of you and I can clearly tell both of you are in love"

"I do love him Grace, I just don't know if I can forgive him right now. The things he said to me hurt me so much, he didn't want the baby. He said and I quote "**Ana I can't do this, I can't be a father. I'm too fucked up to be someone's father, we need to take care of this problem**"

"Ana there are reasons why my son believed that he was too fucked up to be a father, but I'm not the one who should be telling you the reasons. He needs to, then maybe you could understand a little more why he said what he did. Do I think he should have said those things to you? No. But he told me he loves you and that he will do anything to prove it to you, will you at least give him a chance to prove it to you that he wants to be in your life that he wants to be a father?" Does she know that Christian is into BDSM? No I remember him telling me that no one knows. So then what other reasons could it be?

"I'll try Grace, I really will try to let him prove it to me"

"Good that's all I am asking for sweetheart. Now go and get dressed I think my little grandbaby wants something to eat" she laughs.

"I'm really sorry Grace that I didn't tell you sooner about the baby being Christian's"

"I know you are dear, but let's not dwell on it ok"

"Ok" She pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head before she exits the room for me to get dressed.

After putting on a pair of lose fitting sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt I go downstairs and find everyone in the living room sitting around talking with each other. Carrick is sitting with Grace on the oversized chair sipping what I believe is brandy, Grace has a glass of wine in her hand while her other one is running her hand through her husband's hair.

Taylor and Gail are cuddled up next to each other on the floor next to the fireplace. Jen, Kate and Mia are sitting on the couch talking about what kind of baby shower they should throw me, while Elliot and Sawyer are standing in the corner of the room drinking a beer and shaking their heads as they are listening to the girls ramble on about some baby bottle drinking contest that they are going to make everyone do.

I feel a hand slide across my lower back, I jump and turn around and Christian is standing smiling.

"Hi" He says still smiling.

"You scared me" I tell him and it wipes the smile right off his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too. Are you hungry?"

"A little"

"Come on I'll make you a sandwich"

"Hmm this should be interesting" I giggle as we walk down the small hallway into the kitchen. He slides out one of the stools for me to sit on and goes over to the refrigerator and starts looking inside to see what we have.

"So what kind of sandwich are you in the mood for? We have ham, turkey, roast beef"

"Is there any Jelly in there?" I ask and he looks.

"Yes, grape"

"Good because I want a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich"

"One peanut butter and Jelly sandwich coming up" He takes on the Jelly and a loaf of bread, he places it on the counter. He goes to the cupboard and takes out the peanut butter and begins to make me my sandwich. My mouth is watering watching him make it for me. I remember my mom always tells me that everything taste better when someone else is making it.

"Here you go. One peanut butter and Jelly sandwich"

"Mmm thank you" I pick up one of the half slices and take a big bite. Oh god this is so good.

"Good?"

"MmHm very" I say with a mouth full. He stands there across from me and watches me as I continue to take another bite. He goes back to the refrigerator, taking out the gallon of milk and pours me a glass.

"Here's some milk to wash it down" I take the glass from his hand and take a large gulp. Oh this is perfect. It's been so long since I had a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich with a glass of milk, it brings me back to my childhood, sitting in the backyard on a blanket listening to the birds sing.

Christian take the plate as I finish the last bite, I drink the last of the milk and get up from my seat and place it in the sink. Christian stands in front of me and studies my face, he then take his thumb and wipes away the peanut butter that is stuck on the corner of my mouth. He brings his thumb to his lips and licks it off.

"I take it you two are satisfied" he rubs his hand over my belly. I nod my head and he smiles. "Good" he says.

"Ana I know you said you were going to start looking for apartment, and I know you said you weren't going to move into that apartment in Escala but I want you to reconsider. Please."

"Christian" I pause looking at him, he looks as he is about to cry and I'm afraid that if I tell him know it might just break his heart. "I'll think about ok, I'm not saying no but I'm not saying yes either"

"A maybe?"

"Yes a maybe, but I can't promise anything Christian"

"That's fine, that's fine I'll take a maybe over a no any day"

The next morning I wake up to the sound of rain beating on the balcony doors of my bedroom. Well at least it held off until now. We'll be going home in a few hours anyways. I pack up my things and head downstairs. I leave my suitcase by the front door next to everyone else's and head to the kitchen.

"Good morning sunshine" Jen says as I walk into the kitchen. It's only Kate and Jen in the kitchen sipping their coffee and eating some pastry's. I reach over and grab myself a Danish and begin to eat. I just love rainy morning like this.

"So a little birdie told us that Christian spilled the beans to Grace and Carrick" Kate said to me before pouring herself another cup of coffee.

"Yeah he did" I sigh

"Ana what's wrong?"

"Nothing" I sigh again "It's just that he wants me to take that apartment that's in Escala"

"And that's a bad thing because?"

"It's not, I just think it's a really big step right now for me to take"

"Well it's not like he asked you to move in with him"

"No but, isn't that pretty much what I'll be doing anyways? We'll be in the same building, he'll be over all the time to check in on me and then when the baby is born who knows he'll most likely end up sleeping on my couch or something just so he can help me with the baby at night"

"Again. And that's a bad thing?"

"I don't know right now, my head is just spinning with a whole bunch of stuff right now. I don't know what to do or what to think. Part of me wants to run next door and forgive him, but the other part is telling me to make him fight for it. What do you guys think I should do?"

"Make him fight" They both say one after the other.

"But couldn't I at least" I bite my lip. Ever since Carrick has mentioned the fuck me stage that is all I have been thinking about is Christian fucking me.

"Do what you want to do Ana but if I was you I would at least make him work for it" Kate tells me.

"Well I don't see anything wrong with a little something something" Jen wiggles her eyebrows, and the three of us start laughing. Only Jen would say something like that to me.

"What are all of you laughing about in here" Grace says as her and Carrick walk in to join us.

"Nothing" I say all too quickly.

"Doesn't sound like nothing" Grace counters.

"Well if you must know" Jen walks up to Grace and cups her ear and whispers it to her. Grace's eyes go wide and she begins to laugh.

"What is it, what did she say" Carrick asks.

"Nothing for you to know dear, this is girl stuff" Grace tells him and throws me a wink. Oh god could this get any more embarrassing.

A few hours later we all said our goodbyes to Grace, Carrick and Mia. Christian helped me put my bags into my car. After closing my trunk he opened my car door for me to get in, but before I got the chance he wrapped his arms around me.

"Please let me try to prove it to you Ana that I love you and that I love our family"

"Christian I told you I would, but just remember it is going to take some time before I let you in again. Ok?"

"Ok" he kisses me softly on the lips. He whispers "Later's, Baby" Before walking to his car. My knees are weak already. Oh god this is going to be so hard to resist him.

It's been about a week since Labor Day weekend. Christian has called me at least twice a day to see how I am doing. He is always making sure that I am eating and taking my vitamins. This past weekend he has even helped out with a few of our tours at the terminal, I know he is doing it not only to get close to me but to prove to me he is trying. When our tours are finished and everyone leaves he helps me close up and even follows me back to my apartment just to make sure I get home safe.

I have been doing some research about that asylum Kate had told me about a week ago, and so far it seems very promising. The reports of paranormal activity at that place is out of this world. There are reports of shadow people, full body apparitions, and from what I have gathered from their website that have a spirit named Roy who is over 7 feet tall and can be seen throughout the whole building. The EVP's on their website is something as well. I don't think I have ever heard so many EVP's come from just one place like that.

The place is located near Rochester NY in East Bethany NY. The build opened on January 1 in 1827 as the Genesee County Poor Farm, it was created by Genesee County to house those eligible for assistance including paupers, habitual drunkards, lunatics, the blind, lame or otherwise handicapped, orphans, widows, vagrants, and even a murderer or two.

In the 1950's it became the Old County Home and Infirmary, and then in the 1990's it closed down and was transformed into a set of shops and later an antiques mall. When the property owners, vendors and shoppers began noticing strange occurrences, a paranormal group was called in to investigate and that from their website is when the spooky reputation was born.

There is no doubt in my mind that I want to check this place out, And from what it says they do nightly ghost hunts until 3 in the morning. I know I would have to sit everyone down and have a talk with them about this but I have a feeling I would get a yes from mostly all of them expect one.

I know Christian doesn't want me going from the look he had given me over Labor Day weekend when Kate had mentioned the place to us. Maybe I should take him up on his offer to have dinner with him and talk to him about it.

**Ok so I hope you all liked this chapter, next chapter Ana takes Christian up on his offer for dinner. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry it took me a little longer to update this story, I had to do a bit of research for this chapter. This chapter is very near and dear to my heart. My mother was born with Diabetes and has struggled all her life with it. When she was pregnant with my brother she had a lot of problems with her blood sugar to the point where when my brother was born he died twice. But the Doctors were able to bring him back. As for me I ended up being born 2 months premature. Both I and my brother were C-section's. The Doctor's warned my mother that being a Diabetic it wasn't a good idea to get pregnant but my mom being my mom didn't listen. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

It's coming close to the end of September, we are a week away from October and the phones have been ringing off the hook. I have been coming to the terminal in the mornings, I used to only come a few hours before our candle light tours would start on the weekends but since October is just around the corner people have been trying to schedule ghost hunts and candle tours. I think I might have to finally break and add two extra days a week for tours and maybe one for ghost hunts.

Tomorrow I have a Dr.'s appointment with Dr. Green at 2, Christian doesn't know about it yet but I think I can use it to my advantage with getting him to let me go to the asylum. I know I don't need his permission but for some odd reason I want it. I pull out my phone and call him. It rings twice and then he picks up.

"Ana?" he sounded worried

"Hi Christian"

"What's wrong? Is everything ok? Do you need something?"

"No I'm fine we're both fine. I called because I have a Dr.'s appointment tomorrow at 2 and wanted to know if you wanted to come"

"Ana you know I do, what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"I was thinking maybe around noon? We can have lunch together before we go"

"Lunch it is. I'll be there tomorrow at noon"

"See you tomorrow Christian" I hang up quickly and get back to work on making phone calls. I know soon enough it's going to get to the point where I'm going to have to hire more people to help out with the tours and ghost hunts at the rate I'm going.

After I made some returned phone calls, I went onto my laptop and did a search on local ghost hunting groups. I could very well put an ad in the paper but I want people who have experience in this field. Of course I'm going to have to take a little time to train them on how we give tours and show them where and where not people are allowed to go during a ghost hunt.

As I was searching I came across a group called Beyond Ghosts. They have about 10 people in their group. I look at their website and what I can see if that they started their group about 6 years ago, they have been to many places all over Seattle and even a few places out of state.

There is a phone number on their website to call. I write down the number on a post it and place it on my desk. I'll give them a call tomorrow after my Doctors appointment with Christian. I finish up on some more work. I have been going over some plans with Elliot about what we plan on doing with the tower floors. They have yet to be cleaned, I'm worried for the fact how much it'll cost to remodel all the floors. We have made plenty of money with the candle light tours, as well as local businesses donating to help keep the building open. I try my hardest not to rely on Christian for anything since he signed the terminal over to me.

I think once we start the ghost hunts we should have enough money in the bank to work on 2 of the floors. I know sooner or later there is going to be a time where we need to get the elevators working again.

I close up for the night, turning off all the lights expect for the clock in the main concourse area. When I step outside I feel the slight chill in the air. When I get to my car I unlock the door and place my things in the back seat. Just as I shut the door I am startled by someone clearing their throat.

"Shit, Miss I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" I turn around holding tightly to my pregnant belly trying to get my breathing under control after being scared like that.

"It's ok you just startled me a little I wasn't expecting anyone to be here at this time of time. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Um yeah I came here to see when the next tour was going to be?"

"The tours are on weekends, if you look on our website you'll see the dates we have open. You can purchase a ticket online or at the door" I said with a little bitchy ness in my tone.

"Thank you ma'am. Again I am sorry to have scared you"

"That's fine, have a good night" I reach for the driver's door to get in, but again he tries to talk to me.

"I'm sorry Miss I didn't catch your name"

"It's Steele, Miss Steele. Now if you don't mind as you can see it's late and I must be getting home"

"Well Miss Steele it was nice to meet you. I'm Josh, Josh Morrison" He extends his hand for me to shake but instead I just blow him off and get into my car. That man is giving me the creeps and I just want to get away from him as soon as possible.

When I start my car he backs away so that I can drive away, as I am driving down the ramp I make a quick phone call to the local police department who has been keeping an eye on the terminal so that no one tried to break in. I dial the number of the officer I have been dealing with for the past few months.

"Clark"

"Officer Clark this is Anastasia Steele with the central terminal"

"Ah Miss Steele it's been a while since you have called. What can I do for you?"

"Well tonight as I was leaving the terminal a strange man I have never seen before approached me about the tours. I told him he could find all the details on our website. There was just something about him that creep me out a little, I was just hoping to see if your guys could patrol every few hours just to make sure there is no one trying to break in. I know we have an alarm system but there are still ways to get into the building that aren't covered yet by the alarm. If you could do that for me that would be great"

"I don't see a problem with that consider it done"

"Thank you officer Clark, I'll make sure I have someone send your station some goodies in the morning"

"That would be much appreciated Miss Steele. Have a good night, your terminal is safe in our hands"

"Thank you and have a good night as well" I hang up my phone with a smile. If this Morrison guy thinks or even tries to break in he has another thing coming.

When I get home both Kate and Jen are already in bed, I place my things down on the kitchen table, and go into my bedroom where I remove my clothes and go into the bathroom. I start my bath adding a few capfuls of bubbles. As I am waiting for the tub to fill I stare at myself in the mirror. I'm just about 15 weeks and my belly is just a little bigger then what it was on Labor Day weekend. I can already tell this baby is going to be a big one.

Well that or it could be all the damn weight I have been gaining over the weeks. My boobs are bigger my skin is softer, my hair is fuller. I was reading online that when you're pregnant with a girl you lose everything, you start to lose the glossy ness of your hair and your skin turns pale and your face breaks out. They said it's because girls take away their mothers beauty.

But my hair is extra shinny and my face has never been clearer and my skin has a lovely glow to it. Maybe Christian is right, maybe it is a boy. I guess we'll just have to wait another month or two before we find out.

Just before I get into the tub I hear my phone beep letting me know I just received a text message. I grab my phone, heading over to the tub I get in and relax for a minute before I open my phone to see who it was that texted me.

Once my body starts to relax I dry my hands off with the little hand towel I grabbed. I slide open my phone and see that it's Christian.

**Clark just called me, are you ok? –Christian **

**Yes I'm fine, I was a little startled at first but I'm fine now –Ana **

**Alright I'm just worried about you and OUR baby –Christian **

**We're ok. In fact better than ok, we are soaking in a nice hot bath with lot of bubbles –Ana **

**Really? Do you need any help washing your back (wink) –Christian **

Oh god how I would love for him to me in this bath tub with me, washing my body, caressing my skin with his fingers. Slowly making their way down my stomach to my….Oh god I need to stop thinking about that.

**No I don't need your help. I think I can manage on my own but thanks for the offer, maybe some other time –Ana **

He doesn't reply after that, so I place my phone on the floor and slide it lightly over the floor so it doesn't get wet. I submerge into the warm water so that it is covering me all the way to my chin. I sit there soaking trying to think what I am going to say to Christian tomorrow about going to New York and seeing that asylum.

I have an idea in my head that I want to make happen. I want to hold a paranormal conversation right at the terminal. I want people from all around who own places that are haunted to have tables where they can hand out information about their haunted location. I want venders who sell ghost hunting equipment there. I want big name paranormal celebrities there holding lectures on what do and not to do on an investigation. I want them to be able to share their experiences with everyone who is willing to listen. This has been a goal of mine. It hit me the first night we all were at the terminal, how great it would be to do something like this. It's not going to be easy since I'm pregnant and by this time next year I'll have a baby to worry about but this is what I want to do.

The water is starting to turn cold, so carefully I get out and wrap a towel around me and slowly walk to my bedroom. What the fuck! Christian is sitting on the edge of my bed with his cell phone in his hands.

"Christian what are you doing here? And in my room, on my bed?"

"You never texted back. I got worried thinking something happened to you"

"I texted you and told you I didn't need your help. Didn't you get it?"

"I did but then I texted back and when you did reply I start to think that maybe to slipped or that you drowned in the tub"

"Drowned Christian? Really?"

"So sue me for wanting to make sure you two were alright"

"Ok ok let's not argue about this, I'm tired and want to go to bed. So if you wouldn't mind" I point to the door.

"Can I just stay here until you fall asleep?" I roll my eyes and shake my head, if I tell him no he is just going to camp out in his car until tomorrow.

"Fine but no funny business Mr. Grey" I warn before going into my closet to grab some sleep shorts and a top. I climb into bed. Christian has already taken off his shoes and socks and is laying on his side. I lay on my back and stare up into the ceiling. With him lying next to me I am finding it hard for me to sleep. I know he is staring at me I can feel his eyes burning into my head.

I turn my head to look at him and yup I was right he is there looking at me.

"What?" I ask

"Nothing can't I just stare at the mother of my child?"

"Yes but you're starting to freak me out a little" He stops watching me and looks up to the ceiling as I am. I am still finding it hard to sleep, just minutes ago I felt as if I laid down on my pillow I would have passed right out but now I am wide awake only inches away from me. And right now all I can think about is him naked between my legs. Damn you pregnancy hormones.

Just as I was about to fall asleep I started getting this weird butterfly like feeling in my stomach.

"What was that?" I said out loud.

"What was what?" He asks sitting up in his spot.

"I don't know. It felt weird, like butterflies in my stomach"

"Do you want me to call my mom?"

"No. I think it's the baby starting to move" I put my hand over my stomach, even though I can feel it on the inside I'm having a hard time feeling it on the outside.

"Really!" he says sounding excited.

"Yeah" I whisper as if I was going to scare the baby with my talking.

"Can I feel?"

"I don't know if you'll be able to feel it. I just feel it on the inside" He pushes my hand out of the way and replaces it with his.

"I don't care it means he's awake and he can hear us" Christian moves around on the bed, so that his feet are facing my head and his head is resting on my upper thigh. Oh for the love of god I don't even think he realizes what he is doing to me with his mouth so close to my downtown area.

He stays like that for I don't know how long, I see the frown on his face because he isn't able to feel anything. I place my hand on top of his and press down a little. Because we pressed down a little I was able to feel the baby move a little and by the look on Christian face he felt it too.

I have been reading online that when women are pregnant with their first child they tend to feel the baby move between 12-19 weeks and since I'm just over 15 weeks and now the flutters have started.

"This is amazing. I'm not hurting you am I" as he presses a little harder into my stomach. I bite my lip and shake my head no.

He leans up a little so that his lips are pressed against my lower stomach just above my pubic line.

"Hello in" his words are a little muffled. "I'm your daddy" I can't help but to giggle. I don't even know if the baby can even hear him since he is surrounded by water

"I love you little guy"

"Christian what if it's a girl?"

"Either way I'll love it, now and forever just like I love its mother" I'm so chocked up by his words that I have tears in my eyes.

"Christian" I whisper

"Shhh baby go to sleep" I knew this is what he needed. What I needed. The closeness with each other but yet not to close. I closed my eyes listening to him hum into my stomach a little lullaby. Soon I fall asleep to the light hums dreaming of a life with Christian and our little baby that's growing inside me.

The next morning I wake up feeling warm with the urge to pee. My bladder feels like it's ready to burst. I lift my head a little and I see Christian fast asleep with his head on my stomach. As much as I would love to run my fingers through his hair and watch as his eyes slowly open and see that beautiful smile on his face but I have to pee.

"Christian wake up. I have to pee" He stirs for a moment and lifts his head.

"Ana I'm…" I stop him

"Hold that thought" I get off the bed as if it's on fire and run to the bathroom. I kick the door so that it will close. I drop my panties and let the flood gates open. Going pee has never felt so good.

When I'm finished I wash my hands and walk back into the bedroom where Christian is sitting there waiting.

"Everything ok?" he asks

"Yes much better now, I just really had to pee. Of course it didn't help that you were sleeping right on my bladder not to mention this little thing laying on it too" I rub my bump.

"About that. I'm sorry I didn't mean too"

"It's ok Christian. In fact I never slept better. I've been having some restless nights and after last night I'm very grateful that you were here with us keeping us safe and warm"

"Last night was one of the best nights of sleep I have gotten in months. I owe it all to the two of you" He stands up from the bed and wraps his arms around me and gives me a sweet peek on my cheek.

Christian left to go back to his apartment to shower and change while I made myself some toast with Jam and a cup of tea. As I sit there eating I think about the things that took place last night. Christian being so worried about me and the baby, coming over, laying with me on the bed while he laid there talking to our unborn child. Just thinking about it now brings tears to my eyes.

Why couldn't it be like this from the beginning? Why could he have accepted this pregnancy from the start? Why did everything have to turn out like this? But is 'this' really that bad? He wants to be a part of our lives, I know I said it's going to take me a while to forgive him for everything but my heart knows what it wants and that to have Christian be with me. Maybe a month? I don't know maybe I should give him 2 months. God this is hard.

Christian returns to the house promptly at noon, he is freshly showered and looking oh so good. He takes my hand and leads me to his car. When he opens the door there is a dozen long stem roses sitting on the passenger seat. I turn to look at him and he gives me one of his mega-watt smiles.

"What are these for?" I ask him as I pick them up from off the seat and smell them.

"They are a thank you for not kicking my ass this morning when you found me still sleeping in your bed"

"Thank you Mr. Grey" I wink at him.

"Shall we" I nod my head and get in.

We make small talk the entire drive to the restaurant, just talking about little things. Like how it's shaping up to be a beautiful day, I might have slipped in how it would be so nice to see what New York looked like this time of year.

We pull up in front of the restaurant, Christian gets out of the car and hands his key to the valet then rushes over to my side and helps me out. I don't know about him but if he plans on driving me to places to win my heart back I don't know how much longer it'll be before I have such a hard time getting in and out of his R8.

We are shown to our seats, I order a sparkling water while Christian just has plan water. When the waitress comes back with our drinks we put our food order in. While we wait for our food to arrive that's when I start.

"Christian I would like to know if you would be alright with me going with the girls to New York"

"New York?"

"Yeah New York, I've never been there and I wanted to see the sights"

"And what will you girls be doing in New York?

"There is a couple of places that I wanted to check out"

"Fine you girls can stay at my apartment in the city" He must have forgotten.

"Um actually I wasn't talking about New York City, I was talking about Buffalo New York"

"What's in Buffalo?"

"Well you know….there is Niagara Falls and a few state parks. Oh and the chicken wings, you know Buffalo is famous for their chicken wings"

"Why do I feel your leaving something out?"

"Am I?"

"Yes you are. This would be about that Asylum Kate was talking about would it?"

"Asylum?...Asylum?...Hmm maybe?" I give him a crocked smile.

"Ana no your pregnant, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be doing any more ghost hunting while you're pregnant with our child"

"Christian come on, I have done more ghost hunting while I have been pregnant then I have before I was pregnant. I'm at the terminal everyday where there are spirits walking around like they own the place"

"That's different your there because it's work"

Please Christian. I'm going to go regardless but I would prefer if you said you were ok with it"

"I'm not ok with it Ana, I know you. What if something bad happens to you while you're there? No I can't risk it, I can't risk you or our baby getting hurt"

"Then come with us"

"No Ana"

"You just don't get it Christian"

"What am I supposed to get Ana? You want to go to another haunted asylum. Do you even know anything about this place? How active it is or if anything there is demonic?"

"It's very active Christian but that's not the only reason why I want to go"

"So why is it that you want to go? Please enlighten me why my 4 month pregnant girlfriend wants to go?" My eye shoot up from my glass of water to look at him. Did he just call me his girlfriend? What in the world?

"Girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…." I stop him by putting my hand up.

"Christian I'm not your girlfriend. As of right now all I am in the mother of your unborn child"

"I know I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it. It's just…"

"Christian I'm not ready yet for that I told you it's going to take some time"

"I know Ana I'm sorry, I just want the two of you in my life"

"We are in your life Christian, I told you I would never keep this baby away from you"

"I know" I can see that he's hurt. I know he is trying hard but I just can't let myself give into him so easily. As much as I want to I can't.

"Go" he says

"What?"

"Go I want you to go" I'm a little stunned. I slide over to the chair next to him.

"Christian please don't be upset with me. I'm not just going because I want to ghost hunt there. There are other reasons"

"And what are those?"

"Alright, I wasn't going to say anything but…." I begin to explain everything to him. How I want to bring people from all over the United States who either own or rent a haunted location to the terminal where they can put everything on display to help bring people to their location. I even tell him about having paranormal celebrities come and have conferences there too.

"So you pretty much want to hold a paranormal convention at the terminal?"

"Yes"

"And you feel as if you have to go to all these haunted places just to ask the owners to be a part of it? Wouldn't it just be easier if you e-mailed them?"

"It would be easier but I feel it would be best to meet these people in person. There is only so much you can explain in an e-mail or over the phone"

"I see" he sighs

"Christian the amount of money alone that this convention could bring in would be worth it, there is still so much that needs to be done at the terminal"

"Ana you know if you need the money you could just ask me"

"Christian have you really looked at the plans that I have come up with for the terminal? If you have then you would see that it's going to cost somewhere around 100 million to get the terminal looking like it did back in 1929 when it first opened, and I know you have donated so much over the last few months but I don't want you to do that anymore. It makes me feel as if I can't handle things on my own"

"Ana 100 million is nothing to me….well it is but if that is how much it'll take to bring the terminal back to its original form and if it'll make you happy then please let me do this for you"

"Christian you're just not getting it, I don't want your money. You can't keep bailing me out every time there is an issue with the terminal that needs money to fix it"

"Fine but you know I am always here if you need me"

"I know. Thank you for that"

We finish our lunch, while Christian taking care of the bill, I wait for him in his car. When he walks out of the restaurant he has the biggest smile on his face. Something made him very happy. He gets into the car and he is still smiling. Should I be worried?

"What are you smiling for?" I question

"Because, in less than twenty minutes I get to see our baby in person" He put the ley in and turns on the car. Before I even know it we pull into traffic and away we go. The closer we get to the hospital the bigger his smile gets.

We are sitting in Dr. Greene's waiting room waiting to be called back into a room. I can see that Christian is nervous, because he leg has been nonstop shaking since we sat down.

"What is taking them so long?" He asks

"Calm down would you people are starting to stare" Of course all the women are staring at him, but now their husbands are starting to stare as well.

"I'm sorry I just can't help myself, I'm excited" I take his hand in mine hoping that will calm him done, it does until the door walked through the door and called my name.

"Steele?" Christian jumped up from his seat in a nanosecond.

"She's here, right here" he points to me. The nurse laughs slightly but stops as soon as I look at her like I'm going to slap her. We follow her down the narrow hallway, she stops when she comes to the last room on the right. She hands me a plastic cup and two packaged wipes. God I hate this part. I leave Christian in the room with the nurse and go to the bathroom that's right across the hall.

When I return to the room I hand the nurse the cup that I wrapped in paper towels so that Christian would see my urine. So embarrassing. She places the cup on the counter and steps in front so that we can't see what she is doing. Thank fuck for that. But I know she is checking my protein levels. **(I think that's what they do) **She turns around to look at me.

"Any questions or concerns you may have that you would like to discuss with the Doctor?" I shake my head no. The nurse turns on her heels and walks out the door. Christian's leg once again start to shake.

"Christian your leg is starting to annoy me with all that shaking. If you don't knock it off I'm going to strap your legs to the chair"

"Alright I'll stop" He stops the shaking but starts it back up five minutes later. I was just about to start yelling at him but there was a knock on the door, slowly Dr. Greene entered with my charts in her hands.

"Good afternoon Ana" She didn't notice Christian at first but when she turned around to face me her eyes went wide in stock. Yes that's right Christian Grey is the baby's father Dr. Greene you should know this by now since Christian made a phone call this morning and had one of his security members bring NDA's for you and your staff to sign.

"Mr. Grey what a pleasant surprise"

"Dr. Greene" Christian nods his head to her.

"So Ana, I was looking at your charts and seen the blood we did at your last visit shows that your blood sugar was a little higher than normal" Before I get the chance to speak Christian does.

"What does that mean? Higher than normal?"

"It's not too much of a concern right now, but I think at the next appoint we'll have Ana do what we call a Glucose test. It's a simple test all Ana has to do is drink the a bottle of what are nurses like to call the sugary flat orange soda and wait about an hour and we'll do some blood work. It's just a precaution to see if Ana here may or may not have GD"

"GD?" we both say in unison.

"Gestational Diabetes. Gestational diabetes affects the mother in their pregnancy, after the baby's body has been formed, but while the baby is busy growing. Because of this, gestational diabetes does not cause the kinds of birth defects sometimes seen in babies whose mothers had diabetes before pregnancy.

However, untreated or poorly controlled gestational diabetes can hurt the baby. When you have gestational diabetes, your pancreas works overtime to produce insulin, but the insulin does not lower your blood glucose levels. Although insulin does not cross the placenta, glucose and other nutrients do.

So extra blood glucose goes through the placenta, giving the baby high blood glucose levels. This causes the baby's pancreas an organ that makes insulin and enzymes for digestion. The pancreas is located behind the lower part of the stomach and is about the size of a hand. To make extra insulin to get rid of the blood glucose. Since the baby is getting more energy than it needs to grow and develop, the extra energy is stored as fatone of the three main nutrients in food.

Foods that provide fat are butter, margarine, salad dressing, oil, nuts, meat, poultry, fish and some dairy products. 2. Excess calories are stored as body fat, providing the body with a reserve supply of energy and other functions. This can lead to macrosomia, or a "fat" baby. Babies with macrosomiaab normally large; in diabetes, refers to abnormally large babies that may be born to women with diabetes face health problems of their own, including damage to their shoulders during birth.

Because of the extra insulin made by the baby's pancreas, newborns may have very low blood glucose levels at birth and are also at higher risk for breathing problems. Babies with excess insulin become children who are at risk for obesity a condition in which a greater than normal amount of fat is in the body; more severe than overweight; having a body mass index of 30 or more and adults who are at risk for type 2 diabetes a condition characterized by high blood glucose levels caused by either a lack of insulin or the body's inability to use insulin efficiently. Type 2 diabetes develops most often in middle-aged and older adults but can appear in young people"

Both Christian and I sit there is horror listening to Dr. Greene go on and on. I can feel the tears falling down my face as she continues. Christian wraps his arm around my shoulder and holds me tight, light kissing the top of my head and whispering that everything will be ok and that we'll get through this together.

"And when we find out if Ana has it or not what can we do until then?" Christian asks while still holding me tightly.

"Healthy food choices, and exercising regularly can help you ward off the disease. We'll also keep a close eye on everything as well"

"What are the chances of the baby getting it after it's born?"

"As I mentioned earlier, if you do your best to keep your blood sugar levels in check during your pregnancy with proper diet and exercise you may not have to worry about anything, but after the baby is born nurse him or her. There is evidence that breastfeeding has a positive effect on glucose metabolism and may help prevent childhood obesity and decreases your child's risk of diabetes, among other things"

"Thank you Dr. Greene"

"You're welcome, I'll give you two a few moments alone, and then send a nurse in to bring you to the ultrasound room so we can check the baby's growth" As Dr. Greene was walking to the door she placed her hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze as to reassure me that everything will be ok. Once she is out the room Christian lets go of me and moves himself to the floor so that he is kneeling in front of me.

He lifts my head with his hands but I can't even look him in the eyes right now. The tears are just making it to difficult to see.

"Hey" he whispers "Its ok baby, shhh. We'll get through this I swear, you may not even have it"

"B-but what if I do" I start to cry harder in his hands.

"We need to think positive right now. Please don't cry baby or you're going to make me cry"

"I don't think anything could make you cry Christian" I try to giggle but it sounds more of a blabbering mess.

"If anything would ever happen to you or our baby, believe me Ana I would cry. You two are my heart and soul and I love the both of you so much. Maybe more than a man could love his family" His words send my heart racing. I lean into his hands, my eyes search his face for a moment, and then I lean in and kiss him. Everything starts of slow and innocent but quickly turns into something more passionate and rough. As much as I would like to take this further there's a knock on the door.

We quickly pull away from each other but never break eye contact. The nurse from before peeks her head in and says,

"If you'll follow me I'll take you both to the ultrasound room where Dr. Greene is waiting" She closes the door and Christian places his forehead on mine and whispers,

"I love you baby" I smile at him because I can see it in his eyes that he's telling the truth, all the other times he has told me that he loved me I always doubted it but right now, this very moment all my doubts have been washed away.

"I love you too Christian" He kisses me once more softly on the lips and begins to stand. He helps me from my chair and opens the door for me. The nurse is standing just besides the door with a smile on her face. Christian snakes his arm around my waist and we walk behind the nurse to the room.

The nurse stops, she opens the door allowing it to swing open and waves her hand for us to enter the room. As we enter Dr. Greene is standing by the ultrasound machine typing in some information. I know the drill, I get up on the table and lift my shirt and tuck it under my bra and I lower my pants just below my pubic line.

Christian grabs one of the chairs that is on the other side of the room and brings it over to the table and sits down next to me. He grabs my hand and hold it firmly in his, running his thumb over my knuckles and bringing my hand to his lips and places feather light kisses on each knuckle.

Dr. Greene smiles at the affection Christian is showing as she tucks a long oversized paper towel into my pants. She squirts some warm light blue gel onto my stomach. She grabs the wand and spreads the gel over every inch of my baby bump pressing just a little. As she is doing so I look over to Christian, whose eyes are glued onto the tiny little black and white screen.

The Doctor continues to take measurements of the baby, once she is finished she prints off a few pictures for us and hands them to Christian who is completely glassy eyed at this moment. He looks at the photos carefully.

"Have you been feeling any kind of movement lately from the baby?" Dr. Greene asks

"Yes she has, just last night they started but only lasted for a little while" He says with a smile and a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Good, as the weeks pass by the movements will become more frequent and stronger" she replies.

"When can we find out the sex of our baby?" He asks

"We should be able to get a clear view around 21 weeks, so when Ana comes for her next appointment we should be able to tell if the baby is a boy or a girl. I'll have the nurse at the front desk give you some information about what we discussed today as well as making an appointment for you for your next follow up appointment. Until then remember what I said, exercise and a healthy diet"

We both say our thank you to Dr. Greene before she leaves the room. Christian helps me clean the remaining gel off my stomach and pulls my shirt down and lifts the hem of my pants. I sit up slowly from the table and swing my legs to the edge. Christian stands between my legs and hugs me.

"Are you ok? You haven't said much since we left the other room"

"Yes I'm just really scared right now" I tell him.

"I know baby me too, but we'll get through this I promise. Ok?" I nod my head against his chest and take a deep breath inhaling his scent.

"How about we go back to your apartment order in some take out and watch some movies and just relax?" he asks

"I'm kind of in the mood for Gail's mac and cheese, do you think we could go to your place and have Gail make us some?"

"You want to come to my place?" he asks in surprise.

"If not that's ok, we can just get take out" I say with a slight frown.

"You want Gail's mac and cheese then that's what you'll get" he taps the tip of my nose and lifts me off the table and stands me on my feet.

**Hmm I wonder if anything should happen while Ana is at Christian's penthouse. Thoughts? **


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry for taking so long. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

After the short drive from the hospital to Christian's penthouse we step out of the elevator and into his foyer. This foyer really could use some color, it's all white with huge painting of Madonna and child hanging on the walls with a weird shaped chair that looks as if it belongs in a museum.

He opens the door for me, I walk in and he follows behind. When I get to the middle of the great room I stop and turn around so that I can ask him where he would like to go.

"Should we go to the kitchen? Or would you rather eat in the dining room?"

"We can eat in the kitchen if you like?"

"The kitchen is fine" I take the lead and make my way to the kitchen, when I walk in I see Gail cooking away behind the counter. When she looks up her face freezes, she looks from me to Christian and smiles.

"Good evening Gail" I say to her.

"Ana it's so good to see you. Look at you, you're so much bigger than the last time I saw you over Labor Day weekend. Oh god where are my manors, please have a seat can I get you something to drink? Water, juice, soda anything you like?"

"Water is fine Gail thank you"

"Mr. Grey what can I get you?"

"I'll have a water as well Gail thank you"

Gail hurries herself by going over to the cupboard and getting two glasses and fills them with some ice from the freezer, she grabs two bottles of water and fills each glass with the water. She slides the glass and the remaining water in front of me and Christian. We both thank her and take a sip.

"Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes Mr. Grey"

"Thank you Gail, Ana and I will be in my study until then" Gail smiles and nods her head at us. Christian grabs both glasses and exits the kitchen. I follow closely behind him, we walk up the stairs to his study.

When we are both in there he closes the door and walks over to his desk and places the glasses down. He grabs one of the chairs that are sitting in front of his desk and brings it over next to his.

"Have a seat. I figured we could do a little research before dinner, maybe get an idea of what kind of diet you need to be on" He lightly taps on the space bar of his computer and the computer comes to life. I move over to the seat next to his and sit. He joins me by walking around the other side of the desk and sits.

From his back pocket he removes the pamphlets that the nurse from Dr. Greene's office gave us. He types in the website for the American Diabetes Association. We search around for a little bit looking at everything, not just GD but type 1 and type 2 diabetes.

The things that some of these people have to go through is truly heart breaking. The finger pricking the daily shots, some have to give themselves insulin up to 5 times a day. A day! I can feel the tears slowly falling down my face, how am I going to get through this all? What if this transfers to the baby how am I going to be able to give my baby a shot if he or she ends up needing insulin. The thought alone brings the tears on in full force.

"Hey now" Christian coo's as he is wrapping his arms around me and lifting me into his lap. He softly lowers my head onto his shoulder where I cry into the crook of his neck.

"Shh it's ok, it's ok" he runs his hand through my hair, kissing the top of my head at every stroke.

"How do you know that Christian?" I say in between sobs.

"We'll follow everything the doctor said, we'll eat right, and exercise. We'll do everything we need to do to try and prevent you from getting it"

"B-but what if I still get it?"

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes" There is a light knock on the door. Gail walks in, both Christian and I turn our heads to look at her. She frowns once she notices that I have been crying.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, dinner is ready"

"We'll be down if a couple of minutes" He tells her. She closes the door. He holds me for a little while longer rubbing my back and kissing me softly in my hair, every so often I can hear him breathe in deeply when he kisses my head.

I lift my head from his shoulder and look into his eyes, he looks so heartbroken I know he wishes there was something more that he could do for me. I am sure if there was a way for him to pay to make it all go away he would.

He mouths to me "I love you" and I mouth back an "I love you too" He leans his head closer to me but stops, and I know what it is he wants to do and that's to kiss me. I nod my head giving him permission, he doesn't crash his lips on mine like I thought he would. He takes his time and slowly moves forward, its starts off as a sweet chaste kiss on the lips then he parts his lips a little more. His tongue, ever so lightly brushes up against my lips. I part my lips to give him access, it's slowly and wonderful he tastes like cinnamon.

I deepen the kiss, holding his face in my hands. Both of us are breathing heavy, if we keep this up I know where this is going to take us but right now I don't care I need to feel him around me I need his warm embrace. I reposition myself so that not only I'm comfortable but so I can feel him between my legs.

It doesn't take long before he is moaning into my mouth. I move my hips I need to feel the friction.

"Ana" he breaths out stopping our kiss. "I don't think we should be doing this" he says.

"Why?" I ask before trying to kiss him again and grind into his erection.

"Because…"He moans, then starts kissing my neck. "Oh god Ana….if you don't stop….ahh" That's the thing my head is telling me to stop it's not time yet, but my body and my heart is telling me to rip his shirt off and unzip his pants and ride the fuck out of his cock.

"Do you want me to stop Christian" Lowering my hand between us and grabbing ahold of his erection over his pants. It is rock solid and throbbing at my touch.

"I…no…ahh…wait…yes…yes stop Ana…please" I open my eyes to look at him. He looks like a hot mess, his face is flushed his hair is a mess and his breathing is out of control.

"I thought this is what you wanted?" I frown trying hard not to show my disappointment.

"I do. It's just that I want to make love to you, I want to be able to hold you in my arms, look into your eyes watch you come undone by my touch. I don't want some quick fuck you deserve better than that"

My heart skips a beat. He wants to make love to me. He wants to look into my eyes and watch me come undone by his touch. Well shit if that doesn't turn me on even more. Just when I was about to grab his hand and drag his butt to his bedroom my stomach starts to growl.

"Looks like someone is hungry" Christian says as he puts his hand over my stomach. Thank you baby mommy was hoping to get lucky with your daddy but it looks as if we have to put that on the back burner seeing how your daddy is when it comes to food.

"Come on we can do some more research after we have eaten" He lifts me off his lap, standing only inches away from me he adjusts himself then takes me by the hand and we make our way into the kitchen.

Gail is platting up both our dishes and places them on the counter, before I could ask her to join us she is gone. Well it was nice seeing her.

During our meal I would steal glances over at Christian but he seemed to be in his own little bubble of thoughts. Just once it would be nice to read his mind, know what he is thinking about.

Sometimes I wonder if he and I would have never had sex that night in the hotel would him and I even be together. Would we be dating or would we still be just friends flirting with each other?

Finishing our dinner, not waiting for Gail to return I grabbed both our plates and headed over to the sink and began washing them. I know Gail would prefer it if she did the dishes but I don't see a problem with washing two dinner plates and a few pieces of silverware.

"You know I could get used to this" Christian says as he wraps both his arms around me from behind.

"And what would that be?" thanks god my back is to him or he would see the smile I have that is from ear to ear.

"You with bare feet in my kitchen pregnant with my child, looking like a little house wife" He reaches over and turns off the tap. He turns me around. His hands slowly slide up my body starting from the bottom of my stomach all the way up to my breasts.

"I thought you said we shouldn't be doing this Christian" I raise an eyebrow to him. He sighs.

"You're right. I did say that didn't I, but I believe I also said I wanted to make love to you and hold you in my arms and watch you come undone" He says to me not once breaking eye contact, sending goose bumps all over my body.

I start to feel a little light headed and my heart begins to race. Christian could tell something was wrong.

"Ana what is it? Are you ok? Are you in pain? What is it baby tell me?"

"I don't know I think I need to lay down" Without even thinking twice he picks me up bridal style and carries me through his apartment and up the stairs to his bedroom. He carefully places me on his bed and pulls his cell phone out of his back pocket.

"Mom I need you to come over to Escala right away. Something is wrong with Ana she isn't feeling good or something. Mom please just come as soon as you can" I don't even think he gave his mother a chance to even speak.

He kneels down next to the bed, and starts to rub my stomach. He looks so frightened right now. I can see tiny beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

I must have dosed off because the next thing I know I am waking up to Grace and Christian talking a few feet away from me. I keep my eyes close and listen.

"So what's wrong with her mom?"

"I think she might just be exhausted Christian. I know she has been over working herself at the terminal. Kate told me that she spends most of her time there. And with what you just told me a while ago about her probably having GD, I'm sure it's stressing her out"

"Should we take her to the hospital?"

"What I think she needs is rest, a lot of it. I'm going to go and make a call to Dr. Greene and see what she recommends" I hear Grace walk out of the bedroom. I open my eyes and see Christian pacing the floor back and forth.

"You're going to put a whole in the floor if you keep doing that" I tell him and he rushes over to me in an instant.

"How do you feel?"

"Better"

"Do you want something to drink, eat? Anything?"

"No I'm fine"

"Mom went to go call Dr. Greene and see what she recommends" I nod my head and close my eyes again. It feels so nice just to relax, not to mention how soft Christian's bed is. Couple of minutes later Grace walks back into the bedroom.

"Well I just go off the phone with Stacey and she suggests the same as I do" She walks over to me and sits at the side of the bed.

"Dr. Greene wants you on bed rest for the next week, I promised her I would come here every day to check in on you"

"What do you mean best rest? Grace I have things that need to be done, e-mails needing to go out, phone calls that need to be made"

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this but sweetie, but no can do. You need rest. Now I'm going to check your blood sugar and your blood pressure if everything is ok and up to my liking I'll be on my way and will be back tomorrow to check in on you"

She reaches for her medical bad and pulls out everything she needs. She checks everything, my blood pressure and sugar all seem to be normal. Grace goes into the hallway and asks for Christian to come with her leaving me alone in his bedroom.

Ten minutes later Grace is gone and Christian comes back into the room with a tray of snacks.

"I thought you might be hungry again" I giggle. He is always thinking about food and even more so now.

"Thank you but I'm fine right now. So I guess me asking for a ride home would be out of the question?"

"You got that right, you are stuck here with me for a week" He grins.

"Ugh what about the terminal there is so much work that needs to be done, things that need to be taken care of"

"First off all don't worry about the terminal I already called Jen and she is taking care of the tours and ghost hunts. Second, I have already sent Taylor to your apartment to get your laptop and some clothes"

"Well thank you. Now can you show me to which ever guestroom I'm going to be staying in?"

"Oh no baby, you are staying right where you are"

"But this is your room, and your bed and….." He puts a finger to my lips to silence me.

"And I want to share it all with you, my room, my bed and so much more. I want to share it all with you Ana if you would just let me" I know he means everything he says, and it really melts my heart hearing him say it. Let's see where this week takes us. Maybe just maybe while I am here I'll take a look at that apartment that is two floors down.

We spent the rest of the night in his bed, watching movies, talking, and getting to know each other a little better. At one point in the night we started to sound like an old married couple, he had to have his special pillow or he wouldn't be able to fall asleep. I need to have a glass of water on the night stand in case I woke up in the middle of the night and wanted something to drink. He wanted the lights off during the movie, I wanted them on.

I ended up waking up a few times in the middle of the night to go pee, and each time I did Christian always woke up as soon as I got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asks, his voice very horsed.

"I have to pee"

"Again?"

"Yes. It seems your child likes to lay right on my bladder" I tell him shaking my head and I get up from the bed to use the bathroom. When I was finished I washed my hands and returned to bed.

I look over to the bedside clock and see that it's around 4 in the morning, I'm too awake to fall back asleep and even if I tried Christian's snoring will keep me up. So I quietly sneak out of bed and go into Christian study where Taylor had put my laptop.

I grab my laptop that was sitting on top of Christian's desk and go sit down on the one couch that is against the wall. I open my laptop and wait for it to come to life. As soon as it does I get a notification that I have several unread e-mails.

I know that most of the e-mails are people inquiring about tours or hunts and most likely requesting a call back. I go over the e-mails one by one and write down the names and phone numbers of people requesting information.

Two hours go by and I am finished, I have everyone's name and number that I need to call. Just as I was closing down my laptop I start to hear a lot of commotion in the hallway, Christian is screaming at the top of his lungs at Taylor.

"Where the fuck is she?"

"Sir. She hasn't left Escala"

"If she hasn't fucking left then where the fuck is she" He screams again. He is going to be so mad at me. But I know I have to face the music. It's only a matter of time before he starts searching every room. I slowly tip toe to the door, I'm so scared that he is going to yell at me for not staying in bed.

I open the door, the first set of eyes that cast on me is Taylor. He doesn't look to happy to see me right now, the second set of eyes are Christian's and he looks furious.

"Christian I'm sorry. Before you say anything, let me just say that I couldn't sleep and I knew that there was e-mails and stuff that needed to be taken care of. Please don't be mad, I was going to wake you but you looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to do it"

"I don't fucking care Ana you heard what my mother said. Bed rest!"

"I know I'm sorry, but you were snoring and I just couldn't take it anymore" Taylor is trying to hide his laughter but is having a hard time doing so. Taylor takes his leave and heads back to his security office. As soon as he walks inside I can hear him rip roaring in laughter. In turn it makes me giggle and soon after Christian's face starts to soften"

"I do not snore" he says still angry.

"Yes Mr. Grey you do, you also moan in your sleep as well" I tell him as I slowly pass him walking back to his room. I leave the bedroom door open as I walk in because I know he'll soon follow.

Walking in the room he closes the door behind him and stands there with his arms across his chest. Just when I thought he was going to start yelling at me he says,

"I have very good reasons why I moan in my sleep" He unfolds his arms and slowly walks over to where I am sitting.

"Do you want to know the reasons?" He looks at me and I nod.

"Because in my dreams I'm making love to you. They are start with me kissing you. Here" he kisses me softly on my lips. "And here" He kisses just under my ear "And here" he kisses me on my shoulder.

"What else happens in your dreams?" I ask hoping he'll walk me through it step by step.

"In my dream I undress you so that you're only in your bra and panties" I swallow hard as he reaches for the hem of my shirt. I lift my arms so that he can remove it without any problems.

"Do you start kissing me again?"

"Yes" he whispers. He wraps his hand around the back of my neck and tilts it so that he has full access to the front of my neck. He starts kissing, licking and sucking on my neck. Each time he does so it send a current straight to my core. I can feel myself getting wetter and wetter.

"You also help undress me as I'm kissing you" You don't have to tell me twice, my hands find the hem of his pajama pants and I run my fingers on the inside, he isn't wearing any boxers. Oh thank the gods above. I slide his pants down until they pool at his feet.

"Did I do this?" my hands slide up his leg and between his thighs until I reach his harden erection. I firmly grab his erection in my hands and begin to stroke.

"Yes" he barely whispers. His mouth comes crashing down on mine. Our kiss is heated and full want. He slips his fingers into the front of my bra and tugs it down just enough so that my nipples are exposed. With his thumb and index finger he twists my nipples lightly.

I squeeze even harder on his cock, I can feel the pre-cum dripping off the head of his cock. I pull away from our kiss and push him back just a little. He is watching me carefully, I lower myself until I am comfortably on my knees on the side of the bed. He is just about to say something when I take his cock into my mouth and start to lick off all the pre-cum that has come out.

I take him as deep as I can, causing him to almost buck at the knees "Oh fuck Ana" I don't stop in fact I start to suck even harder. I can tell he is not too far off from coming. I try to relax my throat and take him even deeper, deeper than I have ever done before. I can feel the tip of his erection half way down my throat.

I bring my hand up to his balls and cup them in my hand and start to massage them. That's all it took, I could feel his warm cum squirt down my throat. I continue to suck until I take the last drop. When I am finished licking him clean he drops to his knees. His breathing is heavy. While he is still panting he asks,

"Do you not have a gag reflex?" I giggle at his comment. .

"That Ana. That was not in my dream" "Christian please" I say to him.

"Please what? Ana?"

"Please I need you"

"I need you too baby, I'll always need you"

"You are so fucking beautiful"

"Please" he picks me up and places me onto the bed and starts kissing me again, he cups both of my breasts with his hands squeezing and pinching my nipples making them rock hard. His mouth travels down sucking each of my breast one by one. His tongue dips into my belly button and circles around and travels south. He moves in between my lips spreading my legs wide open, he takes a deep breath smelling my arousal.

"So smell so fucking good" he buries his tongue deep into my soaking wet pussy

"Ohhh fuck" I scream out from my orgasm

"That's it beautiful ride it out" he says to me as he pumps two of his fingers inside me.

Without even a warning he thrusts in to me hard and deep causing me to scream out in pleasure. He thrusts into me again and again. We continue like this for a while both moaning and kissing each other always keep eye contact with each other.

"Oh god Christian I want to fuck you so bad" He smirked at me, turning himself so that now he was on his back. I readjusted myself over him, slowly sliding down onto his cock. I start to rock my hips back and forth. He feels so much deeper this way and I fucking love it.

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good baby" he grabs my breasts again squeezing them and teasing my nipples. I know he isn't far off the pulsing of his cock inside me tells me he is close just like I am. I start to move faster, harder. He grabs my hips pushes me even deeper onto him.

"Christian I'm so close" he removes one of his hands from my hips and his thumb finds my throbbing clit and starts rubbing it. "Oh god, oh god that's it. Don't stop, don't stop. Ahhhh Christian" I scream out, and I rock even faster until I know he is about to cum.

"Ohhh shitttt ohhh fuck Ana ohhh fuckkkkkk" he explodes. I fall down onto his chest, I can hear his heart racing.

His fingers are brushing the hair off my face. With his index finger under my chin he tilts my head just enough so that I can look at him. He has tears filling his eyes.

"Christian what's wrong?" He doesn't say anything he just continues to cry. I have never seen him like this before, he looks so scared of something.

"Say something please, you're scaring me"

"I don't want you to leave me Ana"

"Christian I'm not going anywhere. I'm on bed rest remember, I can't go anywhere"

"No I mean after, after this week is over with. I don't want to lose you again Ana"


	38. Chapter 38

**Ok just a quick message to the guest who left a review about me abandoning this story because I started a new one. Umm I don't know if you have noticed but I do update this story very often. Yes since I started a new story and I haven't been updating this story as quickly as I used too but I still update. The only reason why 'A Rose in Bloom gets updated every day or every other day is because I have written so much of it that I am able too. This story and all my other ones are very close to my heart and I will not give up on them. It might take me a while to post but I will not abandon them. Just please be patient with me. **

"Christian what are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying is after this week is up, what is going to happen between us?"

"What do you mean what's going to happen to us, we're still going to be us Christian. Maybe I'm having a blonde moment but I don't understand what you're getting at?"

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST" He runs his hands through his hair and pulls at it.

"GOD DAMNIT ANA. I love you, I have always fucking loved you. I want us to be together. I want you to be the first person I see when I wake up in the morning and the last person I see before I go to bed. When our baby cries in the middle of the night I don't want you to have to do it alone? I want those sleepless nights to be spent together. Not you half way across town alone with no one to help you"

"Christian I told you, you can come and see the baby whenever you want. I would never keep the baby from you"

"You're still not getting it Ana"

"What am I not getting Christian please tell me"

"I want you to be my wife. I want you to marry me. I want us to be husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey. Do you get it now?"

"I….I don't know what to say Christian"

"Just say yes Ana"

"I-I can't"

"Why? Why can't you say yes?"

"Because I just don't know if I can right now"

"I thought you loved me"

"I do. I do love you Christian"

"Then what is it. What is it that is keeping you from saying yes? I want this Ana. I want this more than anything in the world"

"I just need time Christian. I told you this before, I need time"

"How much time?"

"I don't know" I look up at him. He looks so hurt. I try to reach for him but he pulls away. He gets off the bed and gathers his clothes that were on the floor and quickly puts them on. He takes one finally look at me and walks out the bedroom.

"Shit" I lay down on the bed on my back and run my hands over my face. "Shit, shit, shit" What the fuck is wrong with me? Maybe it's because I'm afraid something is going to go wrong it always does just when things start to become perfect again.

I have to fix this, I have to talk to Christian. I need to make this right. I hurry and get myself out of bed. I go to Christian's dresser and take out one of his shirts and put it on. I run out of his bedroom and go straight to his study, when I open the door I see that he isn't in there. I go to room to room to room and still no Christian. I run back upstairs to the bedroom and send him a text.

**Please I'm sorry. Where are you? –Ana **

I send the text and sit on the bed and wait. Five minutes go by and nothing. Ten minutes go by and nothing. So I decided to send him another text.

**Please Christian answer me. –Ana **

Again I sit and wait and get no reply from him. I know that if I sent him a text saying that there was something wrong with the baby his ass would text me back but I couldn't do that. I have a soul.

**Christian I'm worried about you, please come back. I love you. I'm sorry –Ana **

Another fifteen minutes go by and I still get nothing. This is driving me crazy, I can already feel my blood pressure rising. I get out of bed once again and go right to Gail and Taylor's apartment door. I knock as hard as I could. I know someone is there. Gail answers the door.

"Ana is everything all right, what's wrong? Is it the baby? Oh god. Taylor!" She questions and then screams for Taylor. Wait you mean he isn't with Christian. Oh this is just great, my stress level just went from worried to full on panic mood.

Taylor comes to the door wearing his pajamas.

"Ana what's the matter is everything alright?"

"No everything is not all right. Christian and I….we had a little disagreement and he left. I don't know where he is, he isn't returning my texts. I was wondering if he had told you where he had went."

"No he didn't. I didn't even know he left. Ryan is on duty tonight" H steps out the doorway and into the hallway. We walked into the great room and into the security office where Ryan is sitting looking very nervous about something.

"Ryan where is Mr. Grey?"

"I-I don't know. He didn't tell me when he left. He just said too keep an eye out for Miss Steele and that if she needed anything to get it for her"

"Try his cell phone" Taylor ordered him. Ryan picks up the phone on the desk and I watch as he dials his number. It must have either went to voicemail or Christian ignored the call because he quickly hung up.

"It went right to voice mail" Ryan tells us.

"Shit! He must have turned his cell phone off. We can't track him unless the phone is on" Taylor said.

"What about his car? Isn't there a tracker in that?" I ask

"Ryan pull up the tracker on Mr. Grey's car" He types in a few things on the computer and the screen opens showing that Christian's car is still parked in the garage here at Escala.

"Fuck!" Taylor hisses out. Then turns to me.

"Ana I'm sorry"

"Ryan can you do me a favor and call all the Grey's and see if they have heard from him or seen him within the last hour?"

"Yes ma'am" I walk out of the security office with Taylor. He walks me to the couch and offers me to take a seat.

"Taylor I know it's not your place, but would you mind getting me a cup of tea I'm sorry to feel a little sick"

"Not at all, just try to relax, I'll be right back with your tea" Five minutes later Taylor comes back with my cup of tea.

"Thank you Taylor" He takes a seat next to me on the couch.

"Ana if you don't mind me asking what was the disagreement about?"

"He had asked me to marry him" I look over to Taylor and start to cry.

"He…wanted…me…to…be…his…wife" I sob. Taylor inches himself closer to me and puts his hand on my back and begins to rub it softly.

"He told me he wanted me to be Mrs. Christian Grey. But I told him I still needed time" My crying has now went from gentle sobs to a full on mess.

"He wants the three of us to become a family"

"Ana if I can speak freely as a friend" I nod my head

"Mr. Grey loves you. I mean really fucking loves you. There isn't anything in this world that that man wouldn't do for you. Shit, I'm sure if he could move heaven and earth for you he would. I know that Mr. Grey has done some fucked up shit in the past and I wasn't too pleased after what I heard him ask you to do when he found out you were pregnant. But I know that Mr. Grey regrets ever saying those words to you and I'm sure if he could take them back he would" He stops and lets out a sigh before he continues.

"You need to understand everything he has been through in his life. As you know his childhood wasn't the best, fuck no child should have went through that kind of bull shit. But he was saved by Mrs. Grey. But as you know as he got older he had to deal with even more problems. And because of that well you know what he got into. Ana I'm not telling you to say yes to his proposal but maybe you should at least give him a chance" He puts his right arm around me and gives me a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you Taylor. Gail is really lucky to have someone like you"

"You're welcome Ana. It'll all work out in the end. That little baby growing inside you is lucky to have parents like you and Mr. Grey"

Just before I had a chance to say thank you to Taylor Ryan walked into the great room. Taylor stood up and looked at Ryan.

"Well?" Taylor asked

"Sir I called all the Grey's and no one has seen or heard from him all day" Ryan informs us.

"Taylor where would he have went? He didn't take his car and his cell phone isn't on. What if he doesn't come back? What if something happened to him? It'll be all my fault if he gets hurt" I'm so worried right now, this is all my fault. What if something happened to him? What if someone tried to mug him? He could be laying in a dich somewhere hurt and cold.

Taylor picks up his phone and dials a number. Within seconds Gail comes rushing out of their apartment and over to my side. This is too much for me to handle right now. I'm starting to hyperventilate, I can't breathe. Oh god no, I'm starting to see spots flash in front of my eyes. I can feel my knees start to shakes and before I know it I'm down on the ground while everything slowly fades to black.

**TPOV**

"Taylor" I hear Gail scream. I look over to her and she is on the floor with Ana in her arms trying to wake her but she is out cold.

"Ryan get a group men out on the streets now and find Grey. I have no clue where Grey is but we need to find him now. Where's Sawyer?"

"Sawyer is on his way. He should be here any second" Just then I hear the elevator ping and Sawyer steps out.

"Taylor what's going on? I got a call from Ryan saying that shit hit the fan"

"It did. Grey is missing and Ana passed out. I need you to call Dr. Grey and get her over here as soon as possible to check on Ana" Fuck this isn't want I needed on my night off.

Sawyer goes into the security room and calls Grace, when he is finished he comes back into the great room.

"Is she coming?"

"Yeah she said she'll be here soon. What about Ana? She can't just lay on the floor like thank"

"Help me get her to Grey's room"

Sawyer picks up Ana in his arms and carries her up the stairs to Grey's bedroom. He lays her down on the bed carefully. I tell Gail to grab the blood pressure cup from the security off. There is no doubt in my mind that Ana's blood pressure is through the roof right now, and that could very well be the reason why she passed out. I know I should be old there with the guys right now but right now my main concern is Ana and little Grey.

Gail comes rushing in with the blood pressure cup and I put it around her arm and begin to pump. When I am finished her blood pressure is 180/135. Fuck! Grace better get here soon or I'm going to end up calling for an ambulance.

Thankfully we only had to wait about five minutes before Dr. Grey showed up with her bag in tow.

"Taylor what happened?"

"She started breathing very fast, then her eyes began to blink fast as well like she was trying to focus on something. And before I knew it I saw her start to go down and then I grabbed her going down with her so she wouldn't fall on her stomach and hurt the baby" Gail says for me. Which is good because she saw the whole thing while I was busy with Ryan and Sawyer.

"I checked her blood pressure not to long ago and it was 180/135" I tell her and her eyes nearly pop out of her head.

"Call an ambulance now. Tell them she's 16 weeks pregnant"

"On it" I dial 911 telling them we have a 16 weeks pregnant woman who is unconscious whose blood pressure is 180 over 135. They told me they are sending an ambulance right away and should be here shortly. I ring down to the front desk alerting them of the situation.

When the EMT arrive I have the follow me into Mr. Grey's bedroom where Ana is still unconscious. Grace hasn't left her side yet. The EMT look her over checking her blood pressure, testing her sugar since Grace had mentioned it to them.

"Taylor I'm going with Ana in the ambulance, if you could please call my house and let Carrick know and have him meet me there within the hour"

"Yes ma'am"

They put Ana on the stretcher and Grace and Gail both follow behind them. Shit where the fuck is Grey. I watch as they all pile into the elevator. Gail looks so worried and Grace…well Grace looks like she is ready to rip her sons head off if she ever sees him again. The elevator doors close and I am left standing in the middle of the great room with my hands in my hair ready to kill Mr. Grey when I see him.

**GTGPOV **

I'm in the ambulance sitting next to Ana. Gail is next to me holding my hand for moral support. God she looks so pale, she isn't responding to anything that the EMT is doing.

"Gail what happened?"

"I don't know the whole story, I didn't see anything but I heard Ana and Jason talking earlier and Ana had mentioned something about Mr. Grey asking Ana to marry her. She told him she needed more time and I guess he just left. No one knows where he went. His cell phone is off and he didn't take his car so Taylor isn't able to track him"

"Oh dear god" I swear to god when I find my son I am going to rip him to pieces. I know I told him that he needed to prove to Ana that he loves her but I didn't tell him to propose to her. Not right away at least. He needs to give her time.

When we arrive at the hospital I am the first one to get out of the ambulance, I run into the hospital quickly and inform them on what is going on. Even though I'm on staff here as a pediatrician. I know it'll be hard for me to get an answer on her condition unless I was family. So I quickly told them that she is my daughter in law and that my son makes several donations to them yearly.

I was asked to wait in the waiting room until they got her situated in a room and on monitors. Gail came in to the waiting room after she made a phone call to Jadon asking him if they have heard from anyone the whereabouts of Christian. She looks at me with a sadden face and I already know the answer is no.

"How is she?" Gail asks as she takes the seat next to me.

"I don't know they haven't come out yet to get me" Another five minutes of waiting Dr. Mitchell comes into the waiting room.

"Grace"

"How is she?" I ask

"She's fine, we gave her some medication to bring her blood pressure down. We had the on call OB/GYN come down from labor and delivery to give her a once over and everything seems fine with the baby. The vitals are good the heartbeat is where it needs to be. She still isn't a wake yet but she has been mumbling in her sleep"

"When can I see her? I don't want her to wake up and not have anyone in the room with her"

"Follow me and I'll take you to her" Both Gail and I stand. Gail tells me she'll be in in a few minutes she is going to give Taylor an update on Ana and see if they have located Christian. I give her a hug thanking her dearly for all that she has done.

I follow Dr. Mitchell to ER room 6. He opens the door and I see Ana lying there on the bed. Her color has come back and she looks more comfortable. I grab the chair that is near the window and bring it over to the bed. I sit down and reach over and take her hand and place it into mine. Poor sweet girl has gone through so much in her life.


End file.
